


Инквизитор

by Wenli



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenli/pseuds/Wenli
Summary: Сиквел "В вихре". Приключения энсина-краснорубашечника в далекой-далекой галактике продолжаются! ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

Звёздный разрушитель "Дознаватель", 19 сектор, орбита Явина

В одном из тюремных помещений, переоборудованном в камеру для допросов номер 3, кипела работа. Все было готово: прикованный к платформе арестант, парящие вокруг него многофункциональные дроиды IT-O с иглами для инъекций и пинцетами; запасные резервуары с сывороткой правды и полезными химическими составами, подавляющими волю. Рядом на широком столе-подставке аккуратным веером расположились инструменты: болевые напульсники, ультразвуковой прибор и лазерные скальпели, электрошокеры и массивная колба с ядовито-зеленым раствором для внедрения подкожных паразитов.  
Младший следователь Тион окинул благосклонным взором свои приготовления, по-хозяйски поправил ближайший электрошокер, подвинув его на полсантиметра левее. Суллустанец на платформе застонал в полузабытьи, и Тион нахмурился: все было готово к приему Тремейна, за исключением "материала". "Немощные твари, - с отвращением подумал следователь. - Этот не дотянет до следующего сеанса. Никакого удовольствия".  
Лакра Тион раньше служил в Полицейском корпусе на Бригии. В полицию Лакра пошел по призванию: с детства он любил потрошить и мучить мелких зверьков. В школе его коллекция заспиртованных животных снискала всеобщее восхищение, а уже к 14 годам юный Тион стал отличным таксидермистом.  
Но по-настоящему его способности раскрылись год назад, после долгожданного повышения. Возможность работать под началом не просто инквизитора, - а того, кто практически был правой рукой Вейдера, окрыляла бывшего полицейского. Казалось, отблеск мрачной славы Темного лорда падал на мантию обер-инквизитора, и тем самым скромный следователь приближался к сильным мира сего.  
Тион снова посмотрел на арестанта. В прошлый раз недомерок залил кровавой рвотой его форму, испортив хороший оливково-зеленый китель напрочь. То ли дело с чучелами: Лакра просто надевал прорезиненный фартук и перчатки, брал скальпель и клещи... Сейчас следователь красовался в новенькой с иголочки форме, и подходить к суллустанцу слишком близко не стоило. У Тремейна был пунктик насчет опрятности.  
С тихим шелестом включился интерком:  
\- Младший следователь Тион, в главном ангаре принимают шаттл с Пракита. Через восемь минут господин обер-инквизитор будет в камере для допросов номер 3.  
\- Вас понял, - ответил Лакра, автоматически вытягиваясь во весь рост и нервно поправляя воротник.  
"Восемь минут", совсем в его духе. Помешался на пунктуальности, чистоплотности и бессмысленных правилах. Наверняка, первым делом прицепится к состоянию пленного. Тион и сам хотел бы работать с материалом получше и поинтереснее, но что поделать, если именно хилым суллустанцам пришло в голову снабжать повстанческую базу на Хоте?

ХХХХХХХХ 

Прямой и длинный, как палка, мужчина в темной дорожной одежде едва наклонился над платформой. Кривя тонкие губы, он быстро провел левой ладонью над головой арестованного и тут же отвернулся с видом брезгливого разочарования.  
\- Его мысли путаются, мозг воспален. Вы перестарались с наркотиками, идиот, - тихо сказал инквизитор.  
Сжав за спиной руки, Тион опустил глаза. Как всегда в присутствии Антинниса Тремейна, каждый звук воспринимался отчетливо: начальник Лакры предпочитал тишину. Он говорил вполголоса, двигался беззвучно, даже расправлялся со своими врагами очень аккуратно и тихо. Бывший падаван джедая Килану поднялся при Новом Порядке благодаря выдающемуся таланту в добывании информации и необычайному упорству. Искусно сочетая свои способности с применением разнообразных психотропных веществ, Тремейн добивался успеха там, где отступали Имперская разведка и СИБ.  
Пожалуй, только прошедшие специальную подготовку шпионы - "Руки" Палпатина, - да сам Верховный Инквизитор могли посоперничать с ним. Недаром Император заметил Тремейна и передал его под начало Дарта Вейдера несколько лет назад.  
\- Признаю свою ошибку, - смиренно произнёс Тион. - Я надеялся добиться результата до вашего возвращения. Согласно отчету, суллустанец Акита был связным между ячейкой на фабрике СороСууб и торговцами на Сулоне, а через них...  
\- Не имеет значения, - прервал Лакру обер-инквизитор. Его изжелта-бледное лицо, обезображенное кибернетическим имплантом, было неподвижно. - Джедаи больше не выйдут на контакт с суллустанцами. После поражения на Хоте Восстание свернуло свою деятельность в данном регионе. Мы охотимся на крупную дичь, а не на эту мелочь, Тион.  
\- Но, сэр... в тюремном блоке еще пятнадцать арестантов, - живо возразил младший следователь. - Может быть, я смогу найти им применение?  
\- Собираете новую коллекцию? Творческий кризис в вашей профессии чучельника? - осведомился Тремейн, гадливо морщась.  
Лакра снова опустил глаза, неуверенно и льстиво улыбаясь. Поджав губы, инквизитор некоторое время его разглядывал, затем отчеканил:  
\- Передайте суллустанца в медслужбу и подготовьте приказ об отправке пленников на Кессель. Я подпишу.  
Шух - и Тремейна будто ветром вынесло из камеры. Тяжело вздыхая, Тион приступил к неприятной процедуре транспортировки своего "клиента". Пока его снимали с платформы, Акита вторично забрызгал следователя кровью, но расстроенный бывший полицейский даже не обратил на это внимания: ведь страдало нечто большее, чем его самолюбие.  
Страдало его искусство, и душа Лакры скукоживалась от обиды и отсутствия признания. Чудесные чучела получились бы!

ХХХХХХХХ 

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", Центр Империи

Адмирал Пиетт навещал в медотсеке своего старого друга Максимилиана Вирса. Всей галактике генерал Вирс был известен как герой, одержавший блестящую победу над Альянсом, но только он сам знал, какой ценой достался триумф.  
На Хоте произошло нечто странное. Сначала Пиетт получил сообщение об успешном захвате базы Эхо, а затем по сверхсекретному каналу услышал то, чему не поверил ни на секунду: бойцы Альянса захватили в плен лорда Вейдера! Адмирал даже решил, что система коммуникации с поверхностью планеты саботирована повстанческими агентами.  
Позднее, когда "железный Макс" вернулся на "Экзекутор" без Темного лорда, Пиетт, кратко посовещавшись с ошеломленным (и раненым) другом, предложил не торопиться и дать ситху немного времени. Поспешные выводы могли дорого обойтись Вирсу, Пиетту и всей Империи. Новость об исчезновении второго человека в государстве могла обернуться обвинением в измене, расследованием, вмешательством самого Императора. Экипажу сообщили, что Главнокомандующий задержался на Хоте. Штурмовикам сделали внушение.  
Когда из гиперпространства перед носом "Экзекутора" вынырнул одинокий истребитель и передал позывные Дарта Вейдера, Вирс и Пиетт уже считали себя покойниками. Правда, после продолжительной беседы с Темным лордом генерал стал выглядеть получше. Удивительно, но и адмирал, пообщавшись с ситхом, несколько приободрился и начал оптимистичнее смотреть в будущее.  
\- С их стороны было наивно полагать, что они смогли бы удержать Вейдера, - с видом знатока заметил Пиетт, убедившись, что меддроида нет поблизости. - Даже безрассудно.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул генерал, устраиваясь на больничной койке поудобнее. - Полное безумие. И конечно, у отбросов с Внешнего Кольца ничего не вышло. Хорошо, что я ничего не помню... кореллианское виски еще осталось?  
Он уже две недели не покидал медотделение и несколько замариновался.  
\- Точно, у тебя же контузия, - сочувственно ответил адмирал, жестом фокусника выуживая маленькую плоскую фляжку из сапога.  
\- Вот-вот, не забывай об этом, - серьезно сказал Вирс, глотнув обжигающего напитка. - Фирмус, а что если в следующий раз захватить с собой порцию жаркого? От больничной еды воротит.  
\- Принесу, - усмехнувшись, пообещал Пиетт. - Небольшую контрабанду не заметят.  
Поколебавшись и еще раз оглянувшись в сторону дверей, он осторожно спросил:  
\- Как прошло посещение инквизитора?  
"Железный Макс" снова хлебнул из фляжки и хмуро поправил:  
\- Два.  
В ответ на удивленный взгляд друга, пояснил:  
\- Два инквизитора. Один пришел утром, второй присоединился позже. Первый, Кос Далрун, задавал много вопросов, хотел подробностей о том, что произошло на Хоте. Вроде бы для СИБ, да только с трудом верится.  
Покачав головой, Вирс пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
\- Тут бы мне и отправиться вниз на планету, прямиком в столичное отделение Инквизитория, никуда не сворачивая. Но вмешался второй, Тремейн...  
\- Тебя допрашивал обер-инквизитор? - воскликнул Пиетт. - Тогда как же?...  
\- Не знаю, - отрезал генерал. - Ничего не понимаю. Я все забыл, до деталей. А когда Далрун устал надо мной биться и наконец ушел, Тремейн дотронулся до моего лба, - и память вернулась. Будто тайная дверца открылась в мозгу.  
Вирс рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
\- На прощанье Тремейн сказал очень внушительно: "У вас контузия в тяжелой форме. Даже кепи не носите: слишком опасно. В ближайший месяц ваше место - эта больничная койка. А если решите захватить еще одну планету и наденете шлем, кто знает, что может случиться. Ваши бедные мозги перейдут на сверхсветовую скорость без гиперпривода".  
Пиетт выслушал этот в высшей степени сомнительный диагноз, широко раскрыв глаза. Наконец, хорошенько откашлявшись, адмирал робко заметил:  
\- Макс, не знаю, что предложить... я бы на твоем месте поговорил с Вейдером.  
\- Уже, - пожал плечами друг. - И знаешь, каков его приказ? Сидеть в медотсеке, пока мхом не обрасту. То есть, будешь носить сюда спиртное и закуску до конца войны.  
Пиетт развел руками:  
\- Все, что угодно - для героя Империи!  
Забрав пустую фляжку и поднявшись со стула, адмирал помедлил. Не глядя на Вирса, он произнес:  
\- Макс, если то, о чем милорд говорил, удастся, твой сын к тебе вернется. Зев выживет, и вам не придется бояться...  
\- А ты думаешь, почему я все еще здесь, а не на приеме у Императора? - мрачно спросил генерал. - Я же не Оззель. И Вейдер - тоже.  
\- И Вейдер? Подожди... как? Как - Вейдер? - побледнев и заикаясь, пролепетал Пиетт. - Ты хочешь сказать, что... но это же невозможно...  
\- Контузия у меня, - спокойно заявил Вирс, растягиваясь на койке во весь рост. - Тяжелый случай, с места не сойду. Главное, не забудь в следующий раз жаркое, хорошо?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь и Вейдер по одну сторону баррикад...почти)) А Люк развлекается от души :-D  
> Сит'ари - божество ситхов.

Звёздный разрушитель "Дознаватель", Кореллианский сектор

В своих дорого, но функционально обставленных апартаментах Антиннис Тремейн размышлял над тем, что узнал на Корусканте и Праките. В самом сердце Инквизитория чувствовалось скрытое движение, напряженная деятельность. Провидцы - "Глаза Императора" - денно и нощно медитировали, окружив себя плотной завесой Силы; ученые изучали древние свитки - наследие многих поколений, алхимики-форсъюзеры в засекреченных лабораториях экспериментировали с магическими артефактами, ядами и живыми объектами, рабами. Империя готовилась к новым завоеваниям.  
"Возможно, Палпатин намеревается расширить Космос Ситхов, как поступали его предшественники. Коррибан, Зиост, Фелуция, Мустафар - все это планеты, наполненные Темной стороной. А может быть, Император желает уподобиться ситху-королю Адэсу, питавшемуся Силой и прожившему триста лет", - подумал инквизитор.  
Тремейн поднес к глазам свою левую руку-протез и пошевелил механическими пальцами. Совсем недавно он испытывал гнев от одного вида своих увечий, свидетельствоваших о слабости, недостатке усердия в искусстве владения световым мечом. Сочленения искусственной конечности требовали постоянного внимания и отягощали нервную систему, но еще хуже был имплант с кибернетическим глазом, обезобразивший лицо Тремейна. Год назад Повелитель Вейдер принудил инквизитора принять этот "подарок" в наказание за чрезмерную самонадеянность. Схватка с падаваном Корвином Шэлвэем обошлась в конечном счёте слишком дорого...  
Так было раньше. Сожаление, горечь унижения, ненависть к себе и Вейдеру, даже неутолимая жажда мести - все почти забылось. Однажды Тремейн проснулся и ощутил себя умиротворенным, почти счастливым. Это странное чувство то усиливалось, то ослабевало, но не оставляло обер-инквизитора.  
В юности Антиннис испытывал нечто подобное, но строгие порядки в джедайском Храме быстро подавили его способность радоваться жизни. Теперь же он словно вернулся назад во времени, стал здоровее и энергичнее: его искалеченное тело больше не причиняло беспокойства.  
Сияющая золотая точка в глубине сознания - вот что занимало бывшего джедая. Из-за неё ему, книжному червю и в настоящее время мастеру допросов третьей степени, хотелось развлекаться и делать глупости, ухаживать за женщинами и пить драгоценное альдераанское вино.  
\- С глупостями и женщинами придется притормозить, герр Тремейн, - деловито сказала искра. - У нас много работы. Позже будешь срывать цветы жизни.  
\- Кто ты? - холодно спросил обер-инквизитор. - Что ты такое? Откуда взялась?  
\- Слушай, ученая Башка с красным глазом, - золотой огонек зашипел, как будто на него попала капля воды. - Если есть висяк спереди, технически считаешься мужиком. Можешь в книжках проверить. И называй меня "Вихрь", ясно?  
\- "Ви-хрь"? - протянул Тремейн. Удивления в его голосе поубавилось, появились скепсис и холодный расчет. - Странное имя. И знай: ты безрассудно угодил в ловушку, сделав неверный выбор! На Коррибане я изучил десятки зиггуратов с их бесчисленными тайниками, нашел и передал в руки самого Императора дюжину могущественных амулетов Силы. Любую духовную сущность я могу запечатать в голокрон, сделав своим слугой навечно...  
\- Бла-бла-бла. Вот только эта конкретная сущность держит твой замечательный мозг под прицелом, - насмешливо оборвал литанию угроз загадочный гость. - С часовой бомбой в затылке деваться некуда, а? Ну, разве что прямым ходом на Коррибан, в могилу.  
Обер-инквизитор умолк, напряженно продумывая возможные ходы. Искать помощи у алхимиков, у этих завистников и архипредателей? Пригрозить обращением к другим инквизиторам или даже к Вейдеру?  
\- Сваляешь дурака, и твоя заработанная тяжелым трудом карьера сразу пойдет ко дну, а сам станешь объектом безжалостных экспериментов, - фыркнул Вихрь. - К тому же, Вейдера ты ненавидишь, рассчитывать на его поддержку бесполезно.  
Нервно стиснув в правой ладони край безупречно чистой кобальтово-синей мантии, Тремейн поднялся с удобного кресла и принялся ходить по толстому ковру. Что этому существу нужно? Как его запугать? На что оно еще способно? Внезапно его рука разжалась и поднялась, словно по своей воле: кисть повернулась, и с пальцев инквизитора сорвалась рыжая молния - огненный заряд, ударивший в антикварный стол посреди комнаты.  
Невольно вскрикнув и попятившись, инквизитор снова рухнул в кресло, держа трясущуюся руку на отлете, подальше от себя. Пахло жжеными химикалиями: там, где раньше был стол, в ковре образовалась огромная дыра. Дюрастиловый пол оплавился.  
\- Великий Сит'ари... - выдохнул Тремейн.  
\- Неплохо, правда? - подчёркнуто скромно поинтересовался Вихрь. - Если бы ты владел этой энергией, когда встретился с джедаем Шэлвэем, то, возможно, не потерял бы руку и глаз... и не пострадал от Вейдера.  
\- Похоже, ты способен на многое, - пробормотал Тремейн сквозь зубы, все еще глядя на испорченный пол. - Но я жажду большего, чем просто оказаться в безопасности от Темного лорда! Хочу отомстить Вейдеру. Он меня унизил, он держит меня на вторых ролях и не дает приблизиться к Императору.  
Огненный шарик в сознании инквизитора некоторое время мерцал в наступившей тишине, испуская редкие золотые искры. Следователь нетерпеливо ждал, его сухое бледное лицо то и дело подергивалось от волнения. Он поднес правую руку к глазам и неверяще несколько раз сжал её в кулак.  
\- Именно то, что нужно, - сказал, наконец, Вихрь, словно бы про себя. - Четвертый Номер нашел прекрасного кандидата, отдаю ему должное.  
\- "Четвертый Номер"? Кто это? - резко и подозрительно спросил Тремейн.  
Огонек раздраженно качнулся, разом меняя тон:  
\- Не имеет значения. Я обещаю, что в скором времени Шив Палпатин станет ценить тебя гораздо больше, чем раньше. Ты поднимешься еще выше, займешь место покойного принца Ксизора, и Вейдер будет кусать металлические локти от зависти.  
\- А что хочешь взамен? - с опаской поинтересовался обер-инквизитор.  
Он был готов услышать целый список требований: в конце концов, такие возможности даром не достаются.  
\- О, - со странной веселой интонацией отозвался Вихрь. - Да ведь я занимаюсь тем же самым. У нас с тобой трогательное единение душ: всеми силами вредим негодяю Вейдеру. Так что же, герр Тремейн, сделке - быть? Предлагаю один раз.  
Его собеседник медленно поднялся, сделал несколько задумчивых шагов, старательно обходя дыру в полу, и повернулся к зеркалу на стене. Глядя на свое изуродованное лицо, инквизитор твёрдо ответил:  
\- По рукам.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", орбита Мандалора

Вейдер несколько раз проверил результаты теста: программа работала как часы. В последнее время он стал параноидально подозрителен, и было из-за чего - от уровня секретности зависела судьба всего заговора. Темный лорд не хотел слишком глубоко задумываться о том, что сын не доверился ему настолько, чтобы изложить свои планы подробнее.  
Вихрь ограничился скупыми намеками и требованием ждать. Ждать, когда позовут. Даже во времена Войн клонов Анакин Скайуокер был безнадежен в таком деле.  
В одну из бессонных ночей лишившийся покоя ситх создал "Энигму". Сложная многоуровневая программа с 99,8% гарантией защищала вызов с "Экзекутора", обеспечивая приватность контакта. У Вейдера были данные "Дефайанта"... и он очень хотел увидеть Люка и Падме.  
"Даже если старший сын злится на меня, - думал ситх, - я хотя бы взгляну на него. Рё говорил, что его брат сейчас вместе с капитаном Тайфо". Помедлив и собрав волю в кулак, Темный лорд набрал частоту.  
Связь установилась почти сразу: холоизображение сына на фоне полуразобранного пищевого репликатора переливалось голубыми бликами. Судя по вытаращенным глазам и отвисшей челюсти, Люк Скайуокер был очень удивлен.  
\- Привет, - небрежно сказал Вейдер, силясь держаться непринужденно.  
Юноша закрыл рот, потряс головой с отросшими светлыми волосами, оглянулся куда-то назад - наверное, проверил дверь, - и съехидничал:  
\- Еще спроси: "Как дела?"  
\- Как дела? - миролюбиво согласился Темный лорд, не собравшийся отступать.  
Голос сына был немного выше, чем у Рё - легче, светлее. Глазами он напоминал отца в молодости, на подбородке виднелась знакомая ямочка, но в смягченных линиях прямого носа и умного лба явственно проступал образ Падме. На Хоте Вейдер, ослепленный гневом, не заметил этого.  
Люк глубоко вздохнул и поудобнее уселся перед холокомом, отложив в сторону инструменты.  
\- Что с ним? - спросил Вейдер кивнув в сторону репликатора. Пока сын не привыкнет к отцу, тяжело ранившему его, лучше придерживаться нейтральных тем.  
\- Сабе попросила отладить, - ответил юноша. - Брат на задании, а у меня есть время, пока я...  
Он смутился и отвел взгляд.  
\- Пока ты поправляешься после ранения, - безэмоционально подсказал ситх.  
\- Да, - неохотно подтвердил Люк, все еще не глядя на экран.  
Некоторое время оба молчали.  
\- Ты хотел узнать о матери? - заговорил молодой Скайуокер, подняв светлые спокойные глаза. - Она в порядке. Конечно, волнуется за Рё, но...  
\- Я сожалею, - с неожиданной силой вдруг заявил Темный лорд, до скрипа сжимая дюрастиловые руки в перчатках. - Я не должен был... дуэль вышла из-под контроля...  
\- Я уже здоров. Все в порядке, - наконец-то улыбнулся Люк. - Тебя спровоцировали, Рё мне все объяснил.  
\- Что он сказал? - вдруг встревожился Вейдер, наклоняясь к экрану. У младшего сына был мстительный нрав, дерзкий язык и слишком богатое воображение.  
Юноша задумался, припоминая, затем ответил:  
\- "Воспоминание о Падме - тот якорь, за который держится наш отец. То, благодаря чему он сохранил рассудок после стольких лет на позорной, кровавой службе у Палпатина. Отнять у Анакина Скайуокера надежду на встречу с Амидалой - все равно, что оставить умирать в пустыне без капли воды..."  
\- Довольно! - взревел ситх, с яростью и стыдом отшатываясь от холоизображения. - Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей жалости! Я не желаю слушать...  
\- Разве это жалость? - громко и взволнованно возразил сын.  
Вейдер остановился, повернув шлем к экрану.  
\- Сколько раз на Татуине меня называли бастардом, ублюдком, - тихо произнес Люк, однако его глаза светились радостью. - Сколько мерзостей говорили незнакомые люди о моих родителях. Но теперь я знаю: ради меня моя мать вернулась из мертвых, а мой отец любил её всем сердцем и защищал, сколько хватало сил. Разве это жалость? Это гордость... моя гордость.  
Они снова помолчали, и Вейдер больше не порывался уйти.  
\- Кто тебя оскорблял? - вдруг резко и требовательно спросил ситх, складывая на груди руки. - Как они выглядели? Помнишь их имена?  
\- Время прошло, все забылось, - поспешно сказал юноша. - Не о чем говорить.  
\- Наверняка, кто-то из прихвостней Джаббы, - вслух размышлял Темный лорд. - Я слишком долго позволял этому мусору загрязнять галактику...  
Явно стремясь изменить направление мыслей ситха, принявших опасный поворот, Люк поинтересовался:  
\- Что слышно от Рё, отец? Где он сейчас?  
Черный блестящий шлем качнулся отрицательно:  
\- Твой брат запретил лишний раз связываться с ним. "Дознаватель" среди миров Ядра, но нет уверенности, где будет уже через неделю. Десять дней назад я видел Рё при дворе, на Корусканте. Тогда же он поднимался на "Экзекутор", встретился с одним из моих офицеров. Больше ничего.  
Молодой Скайуокер задумчиво кивнул:  
\- Да, я знаю... он связывался с нами после, говорил с Падме. И знаешь, мать очень расстроилась из-за его слов.  
Не чуя подвоха, Вейдер забеспокоился:  
\- Почему? Что её огорчило?  
Тяжело вздыхая и опуская голубые глазки, Люк пояснил:  
\- Ну, брат сказал, что при дворе ты ходил за Шивом Палпатином, как привязанный, и всё пялился на его костлявую старческую задницу. Мол, раньше-то ты мать любил, но после двадцати лет на Темной стороне, кто знает... и не такое случается. К тому же, воспитывался в закрытой мужской организации монашеского типа...  
Темный лорд издал странный сдавленный звук. Слишком поздно заметив озорной блеск в глазах сына, он с размаху вдавил кнопку холокома, обрубив связь.  
...Когда отдышавшийся Вейдер вновь установил контакт, он увидел Люка, катающегося среди деталей репликатора и воющего от смеха.  
\- Мелкие гаденыши - оба! - убежденно заявил ситх, гневно потрясая кулаком. - Проклинаю постель, на которой я вас зачал! Паршивцы! Враги Империи!  
...Дарт Вейдер бесился еще несколько часов, экипаж "Экзекутора" разбегался при виде Главнокомандующего по углам, - но никто не был задушен, а в ту ночь Темный лорд спал на удивление хорошо, крепко и долго.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Палпатин развлекается, а Пиетт удивляется :-D И не без причины ^_^

Два месяца спустя, Центр Империи, дворец Императора

Гранд-инквизитор сопровождал правителя галактики на утреннюю прогулку. На самой прогулке в придворцовой садово-парковой зоне ему присутствовать не полагалось - это была привилегия советников и обязанность гвардейцев, но по пути можно было мельком затронуть несколько вопросов. Разумеется, если Палпатин был в настроении.  
\- Лорд Торбин, - мягким, обычно предназначенным для публики голосом, ответил Император. - Я более чем настроен на эту беседу.  
Он рассмеялся мелким колючим смешком, заметив невольное удивление своего слуги.  
\- Могущество Вашего Величества растет с каждым днем, - почтительно кланяясь, проговорил Торбин. Его темно-фиолетовая роба с дорогой бордовой накидкой шелестела в такт шагам. Впереди и сзади двигалась охрана в кроваво-красных одеяниях и семенило несколько советников в черных рясах, в нелепо вытянутых головных уборах. С правой стороны тянуло сквозняком. Еще минута - и все они вышли через арку на открытое пространство, залитое еще не ярким утренним светом.  
К парку вела широкая аллея, хорошо просматривавшаяся со всех сторон. Территория дворца была огромной, но обманываться не стоило: каждый её сантиметр находился под контролем. Опираясь узловатой, удивительно цепкой и сильной рукой на трость, Палпатин продолжал:  
\- Раскрытие заговора в среде поставщиков оружия для моей армии чрезвычайно важно. На этот источник всегда найдется много охотников... Поживой оказываются не только деньги, но и возможность вооружить собственную банду, которая сможет оказать сопротивление, случись Империи... слегка изменить политическую линию.  
\- Ваше Величество прозорливы как всегда, - кивнул гранд-инквизитор. - К счастью, нам удалось выявить воров и заговорщиков, вовремя пресечь их планы. Инквизиторий на страже...  
\- Вся ваша организация на Праките или один обер-инквизитор? - иронически улыбаясь и показывая старческие зубы, перебил его Император.  
Торбин с неудовольствием уступил:  
\- Признаю, Тремейн проявил похвальную ловкость. Связать в один узел Кореллию, Ондерон и Мандалор, проследить всю цепочку за короткий срок - это немалый успех. В то же время, поставить под сомнение известные имена из старой аристократии и торговых конгломератов... довольно дерзко.  
\- Самонадеянной дерзостью со стороны арестованных было считать меня глупцом, - холодно ответил Палпатин. - Полагать, что удастся за моей спиной построить свою маленькую империю.  
\- Конечно, Ваше Величество, - поспешно согласился гранд-инквизитор, про себя кляня герцогов Мандалорских и баронские семейства с Ондерона. Их деньги и связи определенно не стоили такого риска.  
\- Это хороший повод как следует приструнить знать и выпотрошить несколько торгашей, - задумчиво заметил Император, поднимая голову и обводя окрестности хищным взглядом желтых глаз. - Тремейн оказал нам услугу. Передайте ему: он выступит от моего имени обвинителем на публичном судебном процессе.  
Глава Инквизитория изумленно нахмурился: Палпатин оказывал огромную милость обер-инквизитору. Готовя сегодняшний разговор, Торбин совсем не рассчитывал на такой исход.  
\- Ваше Величество, разве лорд Дарт Вейдер не является полномочным представителем на подобных мероприятиях? - осторожно спросил Торбин. - К тому же, я слышал, между Тремейном и его начальником есть противоречия... Вы передали обер-инквизитора в ведение своего ученика, но, похоже, они не слишком ладят. Демонстрация доверия с Вашей стороны только обострит их разногласия.  
Император остановился: вход в парк был перед ними. Советники сгрудились неподалеку, нетерпеливо ожидая правителя. Торбин снова услышал сухой довольный смешок Палпатина:  
\- Они не ладят? Дорогой мой гранд-инквизитор, вы должны были сказать об этом с самого начала. Значит, Тремейн хочет вырваться из тени Вейдера... как своевременно.  
Опираясь на палку обеими руками, Император благосклонно кивнул Торбину:  
\- Мое решение относительно представителя на суде остается без изменений. И в следующий раз, друг мой, больше думайте о деле, а не о взятках от моих врагов. Хоть вы и защищаете интересы Дарта Вейдера столь рьяно, я не думаю, что вас обрадует личная встреча с ним.  
В ужасе пятясь задом, гранд-инквизитор склонился в глубоком поклоне. Дрожа, он стоял в этой позе все время, пока Император, его советники и охрана не удалились, а шорох их шагов не растаял на дорожках парка. 

ХХХХХХХХ 

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", орбита Мандалора

Адмирал Пиетт просматривал рапорт о водворении заговорщиков в тюремный блок. "Экзекутор" участвовал в операции, оказывая поддержку силам Разведкорпуса и СИБ: на Мандалоре аресты по приказу Императора осуществлялись вовсе не так гладко, как хотелось бы. У некоторых представителей прежнего правительства сохранилось достаточно влияния и средств для серьезного сопротивления.  
Конечно, любой бунт можно подавить в зародыше, если навести на планету - или отдельные города на её поверхности - дула "Эскадрона Смерти", но в последнее время Темный лорд предпочитал решать проблемы менее радикальными способами. Пиетт, если его мнение учитывалось, также считал, что превращать планету в пыль за ошибки одержимого манией величия герцога - явный перебор.  
Адмирал тяжело вздохнул. Дарт Вейдер захватил членов бывшего правящего дома Мандалора, вместе со своими штурмовыми отрядами разгромил маленькую, но хорошо вооруженную армию заговорщиков, наложил арест на украденное у Империи имущество - и вернулся на "Экзекутор" в отвратительном настроении.  
Казалось бы, что здесь странного - на памяти Пиетта, при виде ситха улыбки и раньше не расцветали сами собой, а в последние два месяца Вейдер был постоянно раздражен, как дракон, обнаруживший мышиный помёт в носу. Но, как уже передали адмиралу, на планете Темный лорд подобрал представителя Инквизитория, и тот пререкался с Главнокомандующим всю обратную дорогу, на шаттле до орбиты и даже в ангаре "Экзекутора".  
"Капсулы для погребения закончились еще три недели назад, - уныло прикидывал про себя Пиетт. - Придется сбрасывать тело в мусоросборник, а это нарушение процедуры, неуважение к почившему и возмущенные письма родственников на Корускант. Хотя, если инквизитор из бывших джедаев, проблема снимается".  
Адмирал покачал про себя головой: у него до сих пор не хватало духу подать Вейдеру запрос об организации на борту небольшого крематория - или хотя бы маленькой, но функциональной камеры дезинтеграции. К сожалению, по поводу первого варианта у ситха были свои предрассудки (что-то насчет джедайских традиций, Пиетт в подозрительные материи не вникал), а второй отпадал как пятнающий честь Имперского флота.  
Размышления инвентаризационного характера прервало появление на мостике Темного лорда и одетого в синюю длиннополую робу инквизитора. Узнав Антинниса Тремейна, Пиетт слегка успокоился, но ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих опасений: Вейдер был зол, как голодный когтистый ворнскр с Миркры. Ни слова не говоря, ситх встал у транспаристилового обзорного экрана, повернувшись широкой, задрапированной мантией спиной ко всем остальным.  
Обер-инквизитор поздоровался с Пиеттом и попросил мягким, приятным тоном:  
\- Господин адмирал, прошу вас, поселите меня поближе к конференц-залу с самой современной системой связи. Мои переговоры с лордом Торбином и Департаментом военных исследований чрезвычайно важны и секретны.  
Бывший капитан собрался было ответить, как над их головами прокатился мрачный голос Темного лорда:  
\- Адмирал, апартаменты обер-инквизитора по соседству с моими, - рот первого офицера захлопнулся с болезненным щелчком. - Вы будете под постоянным наблюдением, Тремейн. И конечно, все переговоры на борту, вне зависимости от степени их секретности, подпадают под мою юрисдикцию.  
Пиетт осторожно скосил глаза в сторону: Вейдер стоял вполоборота к ним, руки были скрещены на могучей груди. Грозная фигура Темного лорда отбрасывала длинную тень, край которой задевал высокого, но сухопарого и на вид незначительного инквизитора.  
\- Разумеется, милорд, - почтительно согласился Тремейн, наклоняя голову в синей шапочке скучного покроя. - Однако, разве вы обладаете полномочиями, чтобы вмешиваться в работу Инквизитория?  
Адмирал закрыл глаза, молясь про себя, чтобы неожиданные разногласия между Вейдером и их гостем не зашли слишком далеко. Пиетт и после рассказа Вирса сомневался, что с ситхом можно договориться... к тому же, дурное настроение Темного лорда могло быть вызвано чрезмерной подозрительностью.  
А если все же задушит, бумажной работы не оберешься. И не дай звёзды, расследование..  
По дюрастиловому полу прогрохотали тяжелые шаги ситха.  
\- Вы все еще находитесь у меня в подчинении, - со зловещим спокойствием произнёс Темный лорд. - А я не терплю лжецов и самонадеянных болванов, Тремейн. Воля Императора - закон, но если вы еще раз попытаетесь обойти меня...  
Пиетт услышал, как заскрипела перчатка, сжатая в кулак с силой, намного превышающей человеческую.  
В наступившей оглушительной тишине адмирал смотрел себе под ноги и слышал только неровный, быстрый стук своего сердца да размеренный шум вейдеровского респиратора.  
\- Ваши высокие стандарты хорошо известны, - инквизитор отвечал мягким, безэмоциональным тоном, лишенным каких-либо оттенков. - Я, как и вы, прилагаю все усилия, чтобы выполнить свой долг перед Императором. А теперь мне позволено удалиться?  
\- ...вас сопроводят, - после паузы, отворачиваясь, отрывисто сказал Вейдер, и адмирал поспешно вышел вперед, показывая обер-инквизитору дорогу. 

ХХХХХХХХ 

В лифте Пиетт быстро провел рукой по лбу, смахивая пот, и посмотрел на Антинниса Тремейна: тот стоял совершенно неподвижно, с видом задумчивым и сосредоточенным. Но когда адмирал открыл рот, чтобы задать волновавший его вопрос, инквизитор быстро поднял указательный палец, призывая к молчанию.  
Только пройдясь по просторным апартаментам и заглянув во все углы, Тремейн предложил присесть и наконец-то заговорил:  
\- Я вижу, вас тревожат противоречия между лордом Вейдером и мною, адмирал?  
Откашлявшись, Пиетт поправил воротник и дипломатично заметил:  
\- Последние два месяца милорд был сам не свой. Он ждал новостей, как я понимаю - от вас. И не дождался... возможно ли, что сегодняшний инцидент на мостике вызван... мм... разочарованием или недоверием...  
\- Внезапным ударом горячей желтой жидкости по мозгам, - любезно подсказал обер-инквизитор, и адмирал снова закашлялся, с ужасом глядя на по-прежнему невозмутимого собеседника.  
Тот подтолкнул к Пиетту бокал воды. Кивнул, постукивая костлявыми пальцами по подлокотнику и сухо улыбаясь:  
\- Отчасти вы правы... Мы с Вейдером не доверяем друг другу, плохо друг друга знаем и вдобавок, наши характеры почти не совместимы.  
\- Тогда, наверное, интриги со стороны? - предположил адмирал нервно. - Кто-то пытается настроить Темного лорда против вас?  
\- Нет смысла, - отрицательно помахал рукой Тремейн. - Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь. Император желает меня видеть на Корусканте - возможно, это как-то задело нашего психопата-параноика с выраженной социальной дезадаптацией?  
\- А может быть, я просто не выношу болванов, самонадеянно пренебрегающих моей помощью, даже когда в этом есть необходимость? - пророкотал темный голос, и в комнате явственно пахнуло холодом.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Пиетт вскочил, автоматически поправляя форму и вытягиваясь во весь рост. Обер-инквизитор остался сидеть.  
\- Вольно, - сказал Вейдер, проходя на середину комнаты и как будто заполняя её своим присутствием.  
\- Ох, - сказал Тремейн, вытягивая ноги на серый ковер и явно наслаждаясь неловкой ситуацией. - Ты все слышал? Мне так совестно.  
\- Последнюю реплику пропустил мимо ушей, - пренебрежительно хмыкнул ситх. - Как не заслуживающую внимания. И я дважды тебя обозвал: мы квиты.  
Озадаченный инквизитор задумался, что-то посчитал про себя, затем спросил:  
\- А про желтую жидкость слышал? Нет? Ну, так я по-прежнему впереди, приятель.  
Пиетт, чувствуя, что у него необратимо мутится рассудок, а в ушах начинает шуметь, взмолился:  
\- Господа!  
\- Прошу извинить мое неподобающее поведение, адмирал, - поспешно произнёс Тремейн, подбираясь и принимая спокойный, сосредоточенный вид. - Сейчас вы видите, что между нами нет серьёзных противоречий. Уверяю вас...  
\- Ты приносишь извинения Пиетту, но не мне? - изумленно и негодующе вмешался Темный лорд.  
\- Он их больше заслуживает, - огрызнулся инквизитор. - И ради звёзд, сядь, не стой столбом, как памятник самому себе!  
Ошеломленный адмирал наблюдал, как что-то ворчащий явно не на общегалактическом языке ситх подтянул к себе с помощью Силы массивную кушетку и осторожно уселся на неё. Дарт Вейдер, гроза галактики, воплощение Нового Порядка, железный кулак Империи, Палач Императора - сидел на кушетке. Недовольный, раздраженный, он делал, что ему говорили, и при этом никто не умирал на полу с переломанной трахеей!  
\- Я его сын, - сказал Тремейн, и для Пиетта что-то наконец прояснилось, а что-то фатально запуталось.  
\- Все, что вы видите, - продолжал инквизитор, проводя ладонью перед собой, - личина, прикрытие для этой операции. В основном, мне придется действовать в одиночку, но иногда может потребоваться ваша помощь. Лорд Вейдер поручился за вас и генерала Вирса, вы - наш актив на "Экзекуторе". Разумеется, никто не должен знать.  
Адмирал медленно кивнул. В его горле пересохло, но ему нужно было задать один очень важный вопрос.  
\- Для кого вы все это делаете? - сипло спросил Фирмус Пиетт, выходец из небогатой семьи военных с Внешнего Кольца. - Для отца и Империи? Для себя?  
\- Нет, - спокойно и твердо ответил Тремейн, и на миг сквозь надменные черты кабинетного учёного и мастера пыток словно проглянул другой образ: молодой, яркий и полный жизни. - Для вашей мрачной галактики... и для моей погибшей матери.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Когда адмирал ушел, Темный лорд холодно произнес:  
\- Ты поступил бы разумнее, признав, что рискуешь ради меня и Империи. Пиетт мне предан.  
Инквизитор печально усмехнулся:  
\- Я не захотел врать. И думаю, он все прекрасно понял, а ты себя переоцениваешь... Страх - не то же самое, что преданность. Тебя боятся и иногда уважают, но не более.  
Глаза Тремейна закрывались, он как-то разом обмяк в кресле, откинувшись на мягкую спинку.  
\- Если мои собственные дети отказывают мне в уважении, о чем тут спорить, - саркастично заметил Вейдер.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он подошел к креслу и, приподняв подбородок инквизитора, некоторое время всматривался в его лицо. Воин в чёрном прикоснулся механической рукой в перчатке ко лбу Тремейна, и тот, вздрогнув как от электрического удара, пришел в себя.  
\- Тебе было дурно, - сурово сказал Темный лорд, выпрямляясь и опуская ладони на свой массивный пояс. - Здесь кто-то явно переоценивает свои возможности. И к несчастью, это не я.  
\- Холодно, - пробормотал инквизитор, ёжась и потирая виски. - Что ты сделал?  
\- Помог своему идеалистически настроенному, необразованному сыну справиться со стрессом, - насмешливо ответил ситх. - В твоей Федерации известно, что духовное подавление другой личности требует больших энергетических затрат даже от тренированных последователей Темной стороны Силы?  
\- На Вулкане этот вид ментальной активности под запретом, - сердито пробормотал Вихрь. - Я нарушил учение Сурака и опозорил имя своего наставника, доволен?  
Покачав головой в шлеме, Вейдер легко поднял на руки инквизитора и перенес его в соседнюю комнату. Уложив онемевшего от стыда и изумления сына в кровать, Темный лорд наставительно произнёс:  
\- Я был бы доволен, если бы распял этого так называемого "наставника" на том же дереве, где до того повесил бы учителя-джедая твоего старшего брата. А сегодня отдыхай и постарайся больше не натворить глупостей, Рё. Спокойной ночи.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Среди девчонок один поросенок :-D Трудно быть (богом) джедаем, Люк!

Альянс за восстановление Республики, верфи на Айсисе, сектор Аноат

Люк Скайуокер, в своей оливково-серой форме коммандера, вошёл в почти пустой конференц-зал. За столом, на обычном месте, сидела Мон Мотма. Бывший сенатор с Чандрила оставалась верна привычкам: даже в плохо обставленной, тесной комнатенке её строгое белое одеяние сияло холодным звездным блеском. Больше никого в конференц-зале не было.  
Отдав честь и получив в ответ короткий кивок, Люк сел напротив главы Альянса. Разговор предстоял непростой, о чем свидетельствовала груда оружия перед Мотмой. Юноша присмотрелся: на столе лежало несколько бластеров нестандартных моделей, шоковых гранат разных типов и два запрещенных к производству, но распространяемых нелегально, мощных дизраптора.  
\- Это из недавнего поступления от анонимного дарителя? - озабоченно уточнил коммандер.  
\- Да, - подтвердила женщина. Её тонкая бледная рука коснулась одного из бластеров. - Как тебе известно, мы получили три грузовых корабля с самыми лучшими боеприпасами, медикаментами, вещами первой необходимости и даже сухими пайками. Очень щедро, не так ли?  
Стараясь глядеть прямо в ясные, стальные глаза своей собеседницы, будущий джедай заявил:  
\- Правому делу сочувствуют многие по всей галактике. Сопротивление растет, потому и...  
\- А еще, - перебила его Мотма, - мы не обнаружили на вещах никаких сведений о первоначальном владельце. Даже серийные номера уничтожены.  
\- Разумная мера предосторожности, - храбро пожал плечами коммандер. - Затрудняет отслеживание.  
\- Верно, - сухо сказала чандриланка. - Вот только, у мандалорианцев существует давняя традиция ставить на оружие секретные метки. Мандалор гордится своим военным прошлым. У каждого родовитого или просто обеспеченного семейства есть тамга - что-то вроде клейма. Если не знаешь... и если прибыл издалека... ни за что не догадаешься.  
Люк Скайуокер молчал. Женщина подняла один из тяжелых бластеров и взвесила его в руке:  
\- Похоже, из хранилища самого герцога. Главу этого дома недавно осудили на Корусканте за измену, вместе с аристократами и торговыми воротилами с Кореллии и Ондерона.  
Завершив объяснение, Мотма аккуратно отложила в сторону бластер и спросила на удивление спокойно:  
\- Вортекс опять ввязался в какую-то немыслимую авантюру?  
Коммандер напротив неё по-прежнему не произнёс ни слова. Нахмурившись и закусив губы, он смотрел на оружие тревожными, яркими глазами.  
\- Люк, - тяжело вздохнула бывший сенатор. - Его мать была моей подругой, соратницей и одной из тех, с чьим мнением я всегда считалась. Я восхищалась Падме Амидалой. Только убрав с дороги таких людей, как Амидала и Бэйл Органа, Шив Палпатин смог создать свою версию галактической темницы народов - Империю.  
\- Айрен Кракен и Крикс Мадин придерживаются того же мнения? - сдержанно спросил коммандер. - Или допрос с ними мне предстоит чуть позже?  
Мон Мотма неодобрительно покачала головой:  
\- Рё и в самом деле повлиял на тебя... Айрен Кракен неумеренно подозрителен, и обычно не без оснований. Однако, сейчас я не разделяю его точку зрения. Скайуокер и Амидала - имена, священные для республиканцев.  
Глава Альянса нервно сжала тонкую, исхудавшую руку в кулак.  
\- Конечно, мы с Вортексом часто расходимся во мнениях, и бывает, наши стычки напоминают прения в Сенате... но у Рё недостатки его матери. А она была безрассудно храброй сорвиголовой.  
Женщина невесело улыбнулась.  
\- Люк, я беспокоюсь о нём в память о Падме. Ты можешь мне довериться. Обещаю: все, что ты скажешь, не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты.  
Снова молчание. Наконец, юноша поднял глаза; на его обычно открытом и дружелюбном лице Мон Мотма увидела только тень недавних мыслей и спокойную решимость:  
\- Мне известно, что лейтенант-коммандер Вортекс в одиночку проводит сложную разведывательную операцию в тылу врага. Когда мы расстались на борту "Дефайанта", я был без сознания и в лихорадке после ранения. После он трижды связывался с капитаном Тайфо и мною, но никогда не раскрывал детали дела. Не было даже визуального образа, голос искажался, только моё чутье джедая подсказывало, кто говорит.  
\- Что он сказал? - быстро спросила чандриланка.  
\- Что нашел надежных союзников, - ответил Люк. - Собирается проникнуть в самое сердце имперского руководства, вызнать их планы, найти слабые места и передать сведения в Альянс. Как я понимаю, этим он и занимается.  
Женщина помрачнела. Поджав тонкие губы, она встала из-за стола и прошлась по комнате. Медные блики скользили по её волосам.  
\- Коммандер Скайуокер, должна заметить, что вы изменились. Вы научились говорить и при этом не сообщать, по сути, ничего. Возможно, мне следует задать другой вопрос: вы ставите свою преданность дружбе выше обязательств перед Альянсом?  
Будущий джедай также поднялся со своего места. Сложив на груди руки и глядя на Мон Мотму с неожиданной проницательностью, Люк учтиво поинтересовался:  
\- А как насчёт вашей верности соратникам, госпожа? Рё рассказывал, что до разрушения Звезды Смерти, в вашу первую с ним встречу, он просил довериться ему. Вортекс не оправдал доверия? Подвел Альянс?  
Чандриланка гневно выпрямилась:  
\- Альянсу решать, насколько надежны "союзники", найденные Вортексом! На Мандалоре он рисковал не только собой. Нам известно: герцога арестовывал Дарт Вейдер лично, а я не верю, что грузовые корабли, набитые оружием, могли легко ускользнуть из-под его бронированного носа!  
\- Кажется, вы выложили все свои козыри, - не дрогнув, холодно ответил Скайуокер. - Как Айрен Кракен, подозреваете Рё в предательстве?  
Мон Мотма сглотнула и отвернулась. Постояв спиной к Люку, она вновь заняла своё место за столом. Коммандер, помедлив, сел напротив.  
Страдальчески морщась и устало потирая изящные запястья, словно уже ощущая на них тяжесть наручников, женщина тихо произнесла:  
\- Я недооценила тебя... пойми же, наконец, ситуацию: Альянсу, как воздух, необходимы сведения об имперских новых проектах - но похоже, что наш чудо-разведчик запутался в сетях Вейдера. Я думаю, ситх позволил кораблям попасть в руки Альянса, чтобы усыпить бдительность Вортекса. В дальнейшем Темный лорд может использовать таланты твоего друга и "Дефайант" для уничтожения Восстания.  
\- Я доверяю Рё, - настойчиво сказал Скайуокер. - Он ставит интересы большинства выше всех прочих.  
\- Ты предвзят, - устало бросила Мотма. - Даже лучшие из нас допускают ошибки... Прошу, когда Вортекс снова выйдет на связь, пусть снизойдет до общения с Советом.  
Коммандер пошел к дверям. На пороге он остановился и, словно вспомнив о чём-то, заметил:  
\- Мне кажется, он предпочтёт говорить только с вами, конфиденциально.  
В глазах женщины загорелся огонёк, но в ответ она ограничилась лишь чопорным кивком.

ХХХХХХХХ 

"Спасибо, что поддержала, мама", - мысленно поблагодарил Люк, оказавшись в коридоре. Он не особенно рассчитывал, что Падме откликнется: ментальная связь между ними не была такой тесной, как хотелось бы. Но уже через несколько секунд в глубине его разума начали появляться отдельные слова, как осколки далёких созвездий.

"Хорошо... не сказал...поймёт... после"

Кораблестроительные верфи в кристальном мире Айсиса были построены сторонниками Галактической Республики еще на заре владычества Империи. Уникальная планета с тропическим климатом, прозрачными горными хребтами и спиралевидными хрустальными башнями скрывалась от посторонних глаз за широкой туманностью и была открыта пятнадцать лет назад альдераанской исследовательской экспедицией. Местные жители, "гатрити", приняли повстанцев в своё сообщество и помогли с обустройством.  
Выйдя за пределы базы, Люк опустился на стекловидную мягкую растительность и приготовился к медитации. В такие часы он лучше слышал мать.  
\- Чувствую твоё беспокойство, - произнёс юноша, едва прикоснувшись к Силе. - Что случилось?

"Мон - опытный политик и закаленный боец. Конечно, она использовала почти все доступные средства, чтобы расколоть тебя... Но не прислушиваться к её мнению было бы самонадеянно".

Тёплое дуновение охватило джедая, вся планета вокруг дышала, двигалась, жила. Мягкий голос Падме, казалось, звучал отовсюду.  
\- Я понимаю, - тихо сказал Люк. - Но ведь Рё не один, с ним отец.  
В бездонном океане по-прежнему перекатывались волны Силы, перекликались мириады голосов - и только Падме замолчала. Нахмурившись, юноша позвал:  
\- Мама?  
"Твой отец... способен на многое. Если Темная сторона возьмет верх, тонкая нить, связавшая нас, оборвется. В нем еще есть добро... но Анакин уже предавал тех, кто ему доверился".  
\- Этого не случится, - отчаянно возразил Люк, чувствуя, что все его тело холодеет, а животворные потоки неумолимо ускользают. - Отец не враг нам! Ты не должна сомневаться.  
"Я всецело доверяла ему двадцать лет назад, сынок, - печально сказала Падме. - И ты не задаешь правильные вопросы".  
\- Какие вопросы? - сквозь зубы спросил молодой Скайуокер, цепляясь за остатки медитативной концентрации.  
"Что думает твой брат? Рё предусмотрителен, даже безжалостен в том, что считает своим долгом. Он не джедай, чтобы давать противнику шанс или возможность дуэли. Что он сделает, если Анакин предаст Альянс?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сколько нам открытий чудных... сразу два шпиона на хвосте у Империи - не слишком? :-D И встречаем знакомый персонаж!

Центр Империи, отель "Канцлер" (бывш. "Тысячелетие Республики")  
Комфортабельный и солидный, но относительно скромный и расположенный чуть в стороне от основных административных комплексов, отель традиционно предоставлялся политикам "средней руки" из отдаленных секторов галактики. Правда, в последнее время, по причине усилившейся подозрительности властей в отношении негуманоидных рас, статус "Канцлера" понизился. В отель по-прежнему заглядывали инсектоиды верпины, земноводные богачи-тиннаны, рилотяне, твилекки и даже такие редкие формы жизни, как радужные кристаллические тсилы с планеты Нам Хориос. И все же, страдающая ксенофобией идеология Империи приносила свои плоды: некогда гостеприимный дом был почти пуст. Маленькая семья панторанского политика Ча-Хиджу делила 54-й ярус с тремя одинокими просителями-гуманоидами из Среднего Кольца.   
Фиоре все утро перечитывала тезисы отцовского доклада для Дипломатического Корпуса. Ничего особенного в нем не было: обычный отчет о неукоснительном соблюдении принципов Нового Порядка общественными организациями Панторы. Другое дело, что панторанские лидеры рассматривали такие "отчеты" как лишнее подтверждение их зависимого и даже подчиненного положения по отношению к Империи. Любая дипломатическая оплошность могла дорого обойтись целой звездной системе: военное вмешательство и подавление оккупированных планет было частью диктатуры Палпатина.  
Отец согласился взять с собой дочь только потому, что не знал подробностей о событиях на Хоте. Фиоре солгала родителю: ей нужно было попасть на Корускант во чтобы то ни стало. С некоторых пор жизнь маленькой золотоглазой панторанки необратимо переменилась; приняв решение присоединиться к Восстанию, Фиа как будто узнала себя с совершенно новой стороны.  
В комнату, оформленную в неярких серо-голубых тонах, вошёл младший брат девушки, студент-вольнослушатель курсов по галактической истории, праву и экономике у себя на родине. Тиир когда-то мечтал о военной карьере, но поскольку этот путь неизбежно вел на службу Империи, юноша отказался от своих планов.   
Подойдя к сестре, одетый в темно-коричневую форму молодой панторанец заявил раздраженно:  
\- Снова изучаешь "доклад"? Даже отец морщится, когда берет в руки эту ахинею. Ни слова правды, кроме отчета о сумасшедших суммах, пущенных на содержание имперских солдат и чиновников!  
Фиа вздохнула: брат опять был не в духе.  
\- Да и зачем было лететь на Корускант? - продолжал Тиир, презрительно кривя рот. - Сплошная фикция. Доклад могла представить любая пешка из аппарата моффа-идиота. Присутствие отца - всего лишь декорум, оскорбление!  
\- Он и сам знает, - мягко заметила девушка, продолжая листать страницы на датападе. - Таков его долг перед родиной, Тиир: терпеть унижения ради благополучия народа Панторы. Ты не согласен?  
\- Нет! - упрямо заявил юноша. Он плюхнулся на мягкий диван у широкого, в полстены, окна и умолк, неодобрительно глядя на сестру. Через некоторое время наблюдательный студент не удержался от замечания:  
\- Только не делай вид, что тебя не интересует эта поездка. Моя маленькая сестренка почти клянчила, когда наш слабак-отец вернулся от моффа Маббина.  
\- Ну и что? - пожала плечами Фиоре, машинально поправляя розово-лиловые волосы. Девушка всё еще читала доклад: золотые глаза двигались сосредоточенно и быстро, не упуская ни строчки. - Я старше тебя, имею право посмотреть на столичную жизнь. Может быть, заинтересуюсь новыми фасонами нарядов и драгоценностей, "выклянчу" роскошную яхту и стану фавориткой какого-нибудь жирного моффа, вхожего к Императору. Чем не судьба?  
\- Ты?! - откинувшись на спинку дивана, юноша от души расхохотался. - Да уж, блестящее будущее для такой гордячки...  
Сестра не ответила, и в комнате наступило молчание. Делая вид, что рассматривает гостиничный интерьер, Тиир исподтишка наблюдал за Фиоре. Вспыльчивый и надменный, но далеко не дурак, панторанец давно понял: задавать ей вопросы об Альянсе бесполезно. С виду тихая и приветливая, девушка была настоящий кремень в том, что желала скрыть от посторонних. Она умалчивала о чем-то важном, из-за чего и хотела попасть на Корускант. Возможно, это было связано с тем недомерком, побывавшим в их доме полгода назад. Стоит попытки...  
Подойдя к небольшому алтарю, на котором в определенном порядке застыли три простые статуэтки лунной богини, юноша небрежно коснулся одной из них:  
\- В галактике есть много похожих религий, сохранившихся с глубокой древности. Если не ошибаюсь, на родине Палпатина до сих пор поклоняются духу планеты-спутника...  
\- Ширайе, - сказала Фиа. Она отложила датапад и повернулась к брату. Перебирая тонкими пальцами украшение на поясе пурпурной туники, девушка задумчиво продолжила. - В недавней истории Набу две королевы официально признавали культ Ширайи - Амидала и Апаилана. Но набуанские скульптурные изображения богини выглядят иначе: у них есть крылья.   
Девушка увидела внутренним зрением сцену в их старом доме на Панторе: быстроглазый весёлый гость, с которым в комнату будто ворвался свежий ветер и дух опасных приключений. Незнакомец был вежлив: только после разрешения он бережно поднял с алтаря статуэтку. Тогда Фиоре и услышала о Ширайе, крылатой покровительнице мирной зелено-голубой планеты.  
Подавив внутренний стон, панторанка закрыла золотые глаза. Где он? Почему ушел, не сказав ни слова, не объяснив? Разве она не заслужила доверие?  
\- Фиа? - донеслось словно издалека. - Фиа? Да очнись же! Что с тобой?  
Подняв голову, девушка наконец разглядела встревоженное и смущенное лицо брата.  
\- Не пугай меня так, - пожаловался юноша. - Я решил, что ты вот-вот потеряешь сознание... уже собирался идти за аптечкой.  
\- Слишком легко пугаешься, - упрекнула Фиоре, принимая прежний уверенный облик. - Если хочешь выжить, пришло время поумнеть, Тиир. Пора лучше понимать отца и помогать ему во всем. А не то свежий маникюр "маленькой сестрёнки" не оставит живого места на наглой физиономии её "братика".   
С высоко поднятой головой, девушка вышла, прихватив датапад. Побагровевший и рассерженный, юноша растерянно смотрел ей вслед.

ХХХХХХХХ 

В Департаменте военных исследований обер-инквизитор заканчивал конфиденциальный разговор с главным конструктором Звезды Смерти, твилекком Толом Сивроном.   
\- Удивительно, что вам удалось выжить, - многозначительно произнес Тремейн. Он поплотнее запахнулся в свой темно-синий плащ: в обширной лаборатории, заставленной разнообразными компьютерами, сканерами, анализаторами было довольно холодно. - Учитывая судьбу вашего главного проекта.  
Недовольно шевеля чувствительными головными отростками, Сиврон заявил тонким злым голосом:  
\- Я ведь уже объяснялся перед гранд-инквизитором лично! Непосредственно за проект отвечал Бевел Лемелиск. Именно благодаря неряшливости этого идиота в чертежах, а также ошибкам в руководстве покойного Уилхуффа Таркина, враги Империи смогли уничтожить плоды нашего труда!   
Ученый в щёгольской дорогой тоге, смотревшейся в лаборатории довольно странно, достал с одной из бесчисленных полок крошечный чип, блеснувший серебром:  
\- Вот исследования Бевела, можете сами убедиться. В свое время гранд-мофф Таркин нанял нас обоих. Но кто же знал, что джеонозийский проект сведет Лемелиска с ума!  
\- Успокойтесь, - снисходительно бросил обер-инквизитор. К чипу он не прикоснулся: кусочек металлопластика остался сиротливо лежать на белой поверхности стола. - Я лишь хотел указать на великое милосердие нашего Императора.  
\- А? - вытаращил твилек водянистые глаза. - Да... конечно. Чрезвычайно милостив и справедлив. Но вряд ли даже инквизиторам известно, как именно был наказан мой бывший сотрудник. Я пребываю в восхищении от остроумия и изобретательности, проявленных Императором.  
Желтоватые зубы Сиврона ощерились в злорадной ухмылке, а по глянцево-розовой коже лица, изобличая возраст, вдруг рассыпались острые морщинки. Тремейн возразил без улыбки:  
\- Вы нас недооцениваете. Бевел Лемелиск был казнен по приказу Императора семь раз. Семь непохожих смертей, мучительных и долгих. Разум и воспоминания учёного копировались для передачи клонам.   
\- Вот именно, - отводя глаза, подавленно пробормотал твилек. Сиврону казалось, что взгляд обер-инквизитора, ледяной и бесчувственный, пронзает его насквозь.   
Выдержав паузу, дознаватель резюмировал:  
\- Жаль, что вам неизвестно, куда мог сбежать клон Лемелиска... у Императора есть опасения на его счет. Утечка информации крайне нежелательна.   
Тремейн медленно поднялся со своего места - любимого кресла Сиврона. Ученый, заторопившись, тоже вскочил:  
\- Уверяю вас, как только станет известно...любая мелочь... я тотчас же сочту своим долгом...  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - махнул рукой обер-инквизитор.  
Секунду спустя перепуганный твилек разглядел только мелькнувшую в проеме автоматической бронированной двери синюю ткань.  
...Выйдя на солнечный свет - в Центре Империи погода регулировалась через систему гигантских зеркал, размещенных на орбите, - Тремейн злобно пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Вот ведь мокрица ползучая! Иногда я понимаю папашин порыв душить все, что движется. И как же в такие моменты не хватает Ма... Приказ по "Энтерпрайзу": отставить лезть на стенку, энсин! Переборки не для того придуманы.  
Впав в задумчивость и сцепив руки за спиной, обер-инквизитор оглянулся на с виду неприметное здание Департамента:  
\- А за чипом придется вернуться позже.  
Проходивший мимо офицер присмотрелся, затем остановился, прикоснувшись к кепи:  
\- Обер-инквизитор Антиннис Тремейн, если не ошибаюсь? Капитан Ксамуэль Леннокс, служу на звездном разрушителе "Тиран".  
\- Мне знакомо это имя, - доброжелательно кивнул инквизитор, впрочем, не без оттенка удивления. - Один из славных героев битвы за Хот, верно?  
\- Точно так, - скупо улыбнулся высокий крепкий капитан с острыми серо-голубыми глазами и выступающей вперед тяжелой челюстью. - Вас я знаю по холотрансляции судебного процесса над теми мошенниками... Это было впечатляюще. Позвольте выразить моё почтение.  
Пожав руку офицеру, Тремейн произнёс:  
\- Примите и мою признательность. Вы рискуете своими жизнями в космосе, а мы здесь делаем свою работу. Если понадобится собеседник, Леннокс, я к вашим услугам - за стаканчиком виски или как вам угодно.  
\- Благодарю, - чопорно опустил чисто выбритый подбородок капитан. - А сейчас, возможно, я смогу быть чем-то полезен?   
Еще раз смерив нового знакомого взглядом и чуть-чуть поразмыслив, инквизитор кивнул:  
\- Пожалуй. Нужно будет осуществить задержание в одном необычном местечке. Конечно, у меня есть мандат Инквизитория, но...  
\- Вам достаточно приказать.  
Офицер немедленно огляделся по сторонам и властно махнул ближайшему патрулю штурмовиков:  
\- Эй, вы! Сюда, быстро! Следуйте за мной и этим господином. Шевелись, бестолочи!

ХХХХХХХХ 

Расширившимися глазами Фиа наблюдала за странными событиями в Императорской опере. Девушка с братом приехала за полчаса до начала спектакля, отправила Тиира за напитками, а сама с букетом экзотических цветов решила заглянуть за кулисы: сегодня должна была выступать талантливая певица с Панторы, внучка барона Папаноиды. Штурмовик в белых доспехах неожиданно остановил посетительницу кратким: "Проходите мимо".  
Ничего не добившись от солдата, Фиоре отошла в сторонку и спряталась в темном углу за широкой каменной статуей: что-то ей подсказывало не торопиться назад, к беззаботной, пёстро разодетой публике. Цветы панторанка выбросила.  
Сначала двое солдат приволокли ошеломленного директора Оперы - толстенького самоуверенного человечка в элегантном костюме, с тростью, усыпанной драгоценными камнями. Директор слабо протестовал, однако его никто не слушал. Сердце девушки кольнула жалость, но она отвлеклась: еще один штурмовик привел закованного в наручники синекожего дуроса - по всей видимости, оформителя. Дождавшись сигнала комлинка, солдат грубо толкнул понурого арестованного к позолоченным дверям:  
\- Шагай, урод!  
С этим пленником закончили быстро: не прошло и десяти минут, как двери распахнулись. Штурмовик, ранее не пропустивший Фиоре, вытянулся по стойке "смирно" перед сурового вида рослым офицером, сопровождавшим дуроса. Следом за ними пулей вылетел директор, уже без трости и совсем не элегантно вытирающий покрасневшее лицо рукавом. Охранник неторопливо вернул массивный бластер на пояс и, печатая шаг, покинул свой пост.  
Теряясь в догадках, Фиа тихонько вышла из своего укрытия. Что все это значило? Кого имперцы арестовали на этот раз? Заметив переливающийся индикатор комлинка, девушка быстро отбила текст: "Ступай в ложу. Скоро буду".   
Уже отправляя сообщение, она поняла, что за спиной кто-то есть: мельчайшие волоски на её шее встали дыбом - как во время ареста на Хоте, в зловещей тени Дарта Вейдера.  
Панторанка резко повернулась, сжимая побелевшие от напряжения кулачки. Готовая сражаться до последнего.  
\- Какой приятный сюрприз. Красивая девушка - одна, в темноте, без охраны... - тощий верзила в черной робе и синем инквизиторском плаще окинул Фиоре хищным взглядом холодных серых глаз. - И снова без бластера, хотя её предупреждали тысячу раз!


	6. Chapter 6

Комлинк привел встревоженного Тиира в полупустой ресторан на крыше здания. Фиа сидела за столиком в одиночестве, пила сок и смотрела на вечерний Корускант. Неподалеку расположились трое имперцев в форме различных ведомств: мужчины бросали в сторону нарядной девушки заинтересованные взгляды, поэтому панторанец поспешил разрушить их планы, заняв место напротив сестры.  
\- Где ты была? - сердито спросил юноша полушепотом. - Опоздала на спектакль, да еще отказалась прийти к началу второго акта. Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - отсутствующим тоном сказала Фиоре. Она выглядела нездоровой: кожа лица приобрела едва заметный лиловый оттенок, а красиво очерченные губы побледнели.  
\- Ты плакала? - не успокаивался её брат. - Кто-то из этих олухов тебя обидел?  
Панторанец грозно покосился на соседей.  
\- Вовсе нет, - устало ответила Фиа. - Я встретила знакомого, которого не ожидала здесь увидеть. Он очень... изменился. Я в растерянности, только и всего.  
"Человек из Альянса, раз не называет имени? - подумал Тиир. - В Центре Империи, в Опере? Что им здесь нужно?"  
Юноша осторожно откашлялся:  
\- Этот знакомый о чем-то тебя просил? Ты не обязана снова помогать им, у Панторы полно своих проблем.  
Сестра внезапно нахмурилась и поднялась. Вынув из сумочки карточку и рассчитавшись - вставив её в слот на датападе меню, - девушка кивнула в сторону огромного обзорного купола вокруг них:  
\- Даже отсюда видны руины Храма джедаев. Впечатляет, правда? Каков памятник Новому Порядку!  
Тут же один из офицеров отделился от соседнего столика:  
\- Интересуетесь архитектурой, мисс? Столица может похвастаться не только скучными развалинами. Только скажите - и вы увидите все чудеса жемчужины нашей галактики. Хотя, конечно...  
Мужчина льстиво блеснул широкими белыми зубами:  
\- ...они меркнут перед вашей небесной красотой.  
Тиир вскочил, но сестра быстро встала между братом и навязчивым незнакомцем:  
\- Благодарю за комплимент и соблазнительное приглашение, но нас давно ждёт гид из турагенства. Уверена, вы достаточно великодушны, чтобы извинить провинциалам некоторую поспешность: ведь Центр Империи так велик и прекрасен!  
Оторопевший имперец не успел возразить: очаровательно улыбаясь, Фиоре схватила Тиира и буквально потащила его вон из зала.  
Уже в лифте панторанец стряхнул руку сестры и высокомерно заявил:  
\- Я бы с ними справился! Три полупьяных идиота - ничто для князей Ча-Хиджу!  
\- Позволь напомнить, что до наследования титула еще далеко, - колко заметила Фиа. - Нам вовсе не нужен скандал в самом сердце Империи. Особенно сейчас...  
Закусив нижнюю губку, девушка нетерпеливо постукивала каблучком по блестящему феррокарбонитовому полу.  
\- У меня не братец, а клингонский болван какой-то. Звезды, эта доисторическая телега может двигаться быстрее?! - вырвалось у неё с досадой.  
\- Где ты нахваталась таких словечек? - в свою очередь, возмутился оскорбленный и недоумевающий Тиир. - Слышал бы отец! И вообще, что такое "клингонский болван"?  
\- Как приедем, в зеркало посмотри - сам увидишь!  
...Сестра нервничала весь вечер. За ужином в отеле она молчала, а с утра (вид у неё был невыспавшийся) отпросилась у отца на самостоятельную экскурсию по музеям, не позвав с собой брата.  
С экскурсии Фиоре вернулась в отличном настроении, с блеском в глазах и темно-лиловым румянцем на щеках. По долгу службы глава семьи пробыл на Корусканте еще два дня. Кроме того, планировалась неделя на развлечения и ознакомительные поездки, но сразу по завершении отцовских дел Фиа начала жаловаться на проблемы акклиматизации и общую слабость. В итоге, панторанский политик и двое его отпрысков проходили орбитальный таможенный досмотр уже на четвертые сутки с момента прибытия.  
Пока роскошная яхта пересекала миры Ядра, её проверяли трижды: власти Галактической Империи были параноидально настроены в вопросах безопасности.  
И лишь когда "Лунная тень" вошла во Внешние территории, где с её дипломатическим статусом еще считались, Фиоре вынула из ящика с ритуальными принадлежностями статуэтку богини. На глазах отца и брата, девушка извлекла из тайника крошечный чип.  
\- Это копия, оригинал остался на Корусканте, - спокойно пояснила панторанка. - Папа, его нужно доставить на Ботавуи, а оттуда кто-то из людей Борска Фей'лиа отвезет чип в Альянс.  
\- Очень рискованно, дитя моё, - ответил Зелтрис Ча-Хиджу, выделяющийся флегматичным характером среди своих темпераментных соотечественников. - К ботанам я тебя не отпущу. Но недалеко от Ботавуи есть Риши, а по соседству с Риши - Юкио, где давно живет моя троюродная сестра, вышедшая замуж за представителя Юкианской Лиги.  
Девушка широко раскрыла глаза. Её отец улыбнулся:  
\- Возьмёшь двух дроидов-телохранителей. Навести тетку и постарайся обеспечить себе надежное алиби, хорошо?  
\- Конечно! Спасибо, папочка, - дочь благодарно поцеловала его в щеку и выбежала из каюты.  
Некоторое время было тихо. Старший Ча-Хиджу безмятежно читал исторический роман известного панторанского писателя, но в конце концов Тиир не выдержал:  
\- Зачем рисковать жизнью Фиа? Ей не к лицу мотаться по галактике в поисках неприятностей. Мы и так сделали слишком много для Альянса голодранцев, даже для дикарей с Орто Плутонии. Хватит, пора отойти в сторону! Что скажут твои друзья в Ассамблее?  
Зелтрис отложил датапад и, прищурившись, внимательно взглянул на сына, точно видел его впервые:  
\- О какой Ассамблее ты говоришь? Той, что Император распустил три года назад?  
Тиир взволнованно вскочил со своего места:  
\- Да, но люди-то остались! Благородные, знатные, представители древнейших родов Панторы. А ты позволяешь сестре позорить нас!  
\- Мы существуем, - согласился князь. - Это верно... Правда, не знаем, что нас ждет. Ты изучаешь историю: разве в ней нет примеров того, что случается с местной знатью, когда к власти приходят оккупанты? Особенно, такие жестокие и одержимые идеей мирового господства, как Шив Палпатин? Это во-первых.  
Слегка смутившись, юноша сел в кресло. Опустив голову и сосредоточенно разглядывая мягкий ковер под ногами, он тихо спросил:  
\- А во-вторых?  
\- Во-вторых, - вздохнул его отец, - прискорбно слышать, что мой сын до сих пор не понимает, в чем именно состоит долг дворянства перед народом...

ХХХХХХХХ 

Неделю спустя, Альянс за восстановление Республики, верфи на Айсисе

Мон Мотма обвела взглядом собравшихся членов Совета и отчетливо произнесла:  
\- Мы получили информацию о разработках новых видов имперского супероружия. Здесь, - женщина указала на голограмму рядом с собой, - планы генератора Орбитальной Тени, проект Корпорации Тагге "Омега Лёд", схемы новых протонных торпедосфер и многое другое. Но главное, теперь мы знаем, что человек, ответственный за все эти проекты, находится в имперском розыске. Его голова оценена. Создатель Звезды Смерти, Бевел Лемелиск, сбежал.  
Поднялся напряженно слушавший альдераанец Риикан:  
\- Его необходимо арестовать. Он не только преступник в той же мере, что и Палпатин или Таркин, но также может скрывать очень ценные сведения.  
Мотма кивнула:  
\- Мы должны опередить имперские службы и найти беглеца как можно скорее. Выношу вопрос на голосование: кто за то, чтобы допросить, а затем судить инженера Бевела Лемелиска за многочисленные преступления против жителей галактики? ...Единогласно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Открыт сезон охоты на конструкторов первой ЗС! (+_+) И мы больше узнаём о семье панторанской красотки ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ненормальная семейка в сборе (+_+) Брифинг, грызня и главное - Вейдер набирает очки ;-)

Время и место неизвестны

Люк не выходил из медитации уже несколько часов. Сила увлекла его за собой, оторвав от компании Проныр, от обсуждения результатов боевого вылета и даже от ежедневных упражнений, предписанных мастером Йодой. Едва успев добраться до своего угла, скинуть оранжевый комбинезон и сапоги, молодой Скайуокер повалился на койку как подкошенный.   
Его восприимчивость к Силе росла с каждым днем. Люк не переставал Ей удивляться: Она охватывала миллиарды миров, создавала и уничтожала, направляла и сбивала с пути, жила равно в слабейших своих созданиях - и в огромных пылающих созвездиях.  
Сейчас Она вела юношу к отцу: джедай сразу узнал эту холодную ауру, густое скопление тьмы, рядом с которой остывали и мертвели даже многоцветные потоки космической энергии. Дарт Вейдер стоял среди мерцающих звёзд, а Сила вокруг него была тиха и неподвижна, как замерзшее озеро.  
Некоторое время ситх молчал, ничем не давая понять, что заметил сына.   
\- Твои медитации нарушают продвижение Темной стороны, - наконец, произнёс Темный лорд. - Это может привлечь внимание Императора.   
Дюрастиловый шлем слегка наклонился в сторону Люка.   
\- Невозможно уничтожить или полностью скрыть другую часть Силы, отец, - ответил тот. - Мне нужно учиться, если мы хотим победить... Палпатин подозревает тебя?  
\- Он не доверяет никому. Философия ситхов учит подозревать всех и каждого, юноша.  
Вейдер повернулся к молодому Скайуокеру всем корпусом: размеренный шум респиратора странным образом успокаивал джедая, заставляя забыть о предостережениях Падме и мудрого Йоды. Люку показалось, что отец пристально смотрит на него сквозь визоры маски.  
\- Победа весьма сомнительна, сын. Из всех встреченных мною, Сидиус - самый сведущий в тайнах Силы человек. То, что он не заговаривает о тебе или Рё, настораживает. Наверняка, Учитель уже предпринял какие-то шаги... будь предельно осторожен даже среди тех, кого считаешь "своими".   
Люк поднял голову и посмотрел на звезды: они сияли холодно и отрешенно, точно души давно умерших людей, забывших о прошлой жизни.  
\- Отец... ты видишь недостатки философии ситхов и все же называешь Палпатина "учителем". Почему? За что ты возненавидел Орден джедаев?  
Темный лорд с неудовольствием скрестил на груди руки:  
\- Ты только это уловил из сказанного мною? Хорошо... Сидиус - патологическиий лжец и манипулятор, обманывавший меня годами, но он же стал тем, кто - помимо своей воли - раскрыл мне на многое глаза. Не вина Палпатина, что Орден джедаев был до краев переполнен лицемерием, страхом перед чем-то новым и жаждой власти, духовной и светской. Рыба гниёт с головы. Я почуял правду о джедаях очень рано, но был слишком молод и наивен, чтобы принять или хотя бы осмыслить её... Без сомнения, моим заблуждениям всячески способствовал мой бывший учитель, Оби-Ван Кеноби.   
Молодой джедай понял, что избранная тема беспокоит ситха: Сила вокруг них пошла рябью. Вейдер резко отвернулся от своего внимательного слушателя и отошел на два шага вперед, точно не желая участвовать в разговоре:  
\- Джедаи не признавали естественные человеческие привязанности, и я потерял свою мать. Она умерла со слезами на глазах, благодарная Ордену, приютившему её сына, бывшего раба! Позже, я отказался жертвовать Падме и нашим ребенком, но было поздно... Анакин Скайуокер стал средоточием страха, ненависти и безумия - легкой жертвой для Темной стороны и выжидавшего своего часа Сидиуса.   
Глухой голос умолк, и опечаленный Люк видел только сгорбленную спину своего отца.   
\- Но если Темная сторона - источник твоего могущества и твой подлинный хозяин, то разве мы... - запнулся юноша, но все-таки договорил, хоть и с некоторой осторожностью, - ...не оказываемся помехой для Неё? Мой учитель-джедай не может понять, как ты сумел ограничить Её влияние.  
\- Не понимает именно потому, что джедай, - саркастично заметил ситх. Он вновь повернулся к сыну, но оставался на некотором расстоянии, словно остерегался приблизиться. - У меня больше нет хозяина. Вы - залог моей свободы: как только стало известно, что Падме и Рё живы, все изменилось.  
Люк, игнорируя меры предосторожности своего отца, подошел к нему почти вплотную. Герой Альянса обеими ладонями крепко сжал руку Вейдера - перчатку из толстой кожи, скрывавшую массивный металлический протез. Но не успел Скайуокер-младший сказать что-то ободряющее в ответ на признание ситха, как тот произнёс другим тоном:  
\- А вот и второй сын, лёгок на помине.  
Люк оглянулся: к ним спешил его брат. Рё шел быстро, почти бежал, а на его бледном лице застыло выражение напряженного ожидания.  
Джедай шагнул было вперед, но тяжелая рука отца опустилась ему на плечо:  
\- Погоди. Он торопится не к тебе.  
Люк почувствовал слабый толчок в груди, а затем от него отделилось белое облачко, похожее на обрывок тумана. Оно ринулось навстречу Вихрю; миг - и на дороге из звезд двое заключили друг друга в объятья после долгой разлуки.

ХХХХХХХХ 

\- Им о многом нужно поговорить, - нейтральным тоном заметил Вейдер, сильно сжимая плечо Скайуокера-младшего.  
Падме и Рё тихо что-то обсуждали уже несколько минут. Стараясь не морщиться, Люк согласился:  
\- Конечно. Они ведь так друг к другу привязаны.  
\- Очень, - подтвердил ситх, несколько ослабляя хватку и надменно выпрямляясь во весь рост. - Настолько, что этот маленький паршивец признает лишь свою мать. Ты заметил?  
\- Трудно такое проглядеть, - мудро поддержал отца молодой и очень честный джедай. - Маменькин сынок!  
\- Правильно, Люк! - рявкнул Темный лорд, явно рассчитывая оказаться услышанным. - Поведение, недостойное моего отпрыска. Мать нужно почитать и любить, но слушаться во всем отца!  
\- Похоже, Толстый и Тонкий спелись. Как будто этой галактике еще мало досталось, - насмешливо бросил Вихрь, бережно подводя Падме к общей компании.   
Люк восхищенно взглянул на мать: в присутствии Рё она обрела прежний облик, затмевая своей красотой всех женщин, виденных юношей ранее. Вейдер галантно, с неожиданной для такой массивной фигуры грацией, склонился в поклоне. Падме едва кивнула в ответ. Старшему сыну она ласково улыбнулась, в то же время многозначительно указав большим пальцем правой руки вниз.   
Джедай поёжился в предчувствии неминуемого возмездия - не заставившего себя долго ждать. Вихрь сказал своей спутнице, недобро на него покосившись:  
\- Выглядишь ослабевшей, Ма. Кое-кто плохо приглядывал за тобой. Должно быть, этому "кое-кому" нужен хороший пинок под зад - в виде размещенного в сети холоизображения в стиле "ню" или большой дозы слабительного в пайке - прямо перед вылетом.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что Люк не виноват, - возразила Падме, и предмет обмена мнениями немного приободрился. - Не сердись на брата, дорогой.   
\- К слову о холоизображениях, - вмешался ситх, похоже, жаждавший убить двух зайцев: услышать от жены слова одобрения и приструнить сына. - Не так давно мне пришлось уложить нашего Рё в кроватку...  
\- Снова фантазировал о своем дружке-Императоре? - без усилий парировал младший сын. - Брось, на нем одном свет клином не сошелся. На Корусканте полно злобных старичков, садишься на спидер - и вперед по богадельням!  
Пробормотав что-то вроде "Убью!", оскорбленный ситх шагнул вперед, но остановился, увидев весело смеющихся Падме и Люка.   
\- Мы еще не закончили, - зловеще пообещал Темный лорд, но сын только любезно кивнул:  
\- Как угодно. На будущее, любители: правило "Энтерпрайза" - всем сестрам по серьгам. А сейчас, если мы достаточно побили друг друга по шарам, о деле. 

ХХХХХХХХ 

Вихрь говорил быстро, четко и уверенно; Люк слушал, напряженно сдвинув брови и вдумываясь в каждое слово. Сейчас особенно бросалась в глаза разница между сыновьями: старший был сдержаннее и мягче, неторопливее, а младший пылал беспокойной энергией, ищущей применения - и если бы не его ум и воля, эта энергия наверняка принесла бы много бед.  
Падме перевела взгляд на Вейдера: тот время от времени задавал вопросы, саркастичные или расчетливо-холодные, оценивая все с позиции своего опыта и знания имперской системы. Дети многое унаследовали от своего отца. Люк был эмоционален, щедр и искренен, как Анакин - и как Анакин, Рё был силён, язвителен и подчас жесток. "К счастью, - сказала себе мать, - кое-что они взяли и от Наберрие".  
\- Значит, думаешь, что Лемелиск сейчас в хаттских кланах? - спросил джедай, потирая подбородок. - Из-за того, что ему помог скрыться дурос-оформитель из Императорской оперы?  
\- Дуросы часто связаны с хаттами, знаю по делу "Чёрного Солнца", - ответил Вихрь. - Хаттский космос - лучшее местечко, чтобы спрятаться известному человеку, которого разыскивают и СИБ, и разведка. Скорее всего, работает на какого-то амбициозного главу клана, из вероятных кандидатур назову Джаббу и Дургу, остальные мелковаты. Передай в Совет: этих двух нужно проверить.  
\- А в отчет гранд-инквизитору внес их имена? - подозрительно уточнил Вейдер.   
Сын широко улыбнулся:  
\- Конечно! В самый конец дли-инного списка, как маловероятных пособников. Пока люди Торбина дойдут до них, Альянс успеет схватить Лемелиска и вывернуть его наизнанку.   
Ситх хмыкнул:  
\- То есть, тем самым ты подставил своего непосредственного начальника? И почему я не удивлен?  
Рё невинно пожал плечами:  
\- Обещал подопечному впечатляющую карьеру. Нужно же, чтобы Державный Труп убедился, какой услужливый идиот ему достался.   
Вейдер покачал головой в огромном шлеме. Улучив момент, он почти непринужденно обратился к Падме:  
\- Бьёт исподтишка. Все набуанцы такие, или наш сын - выдающееся исключение?  
Тепло улыбаясь, жена ответила:  
\- Мы эту особенность менталитета обычно не афишируем... но после Палпатина, увы, нет смысла скрывать.  
"Молодцом, отец, - с одобрением подумал Люк. - Не сдавайся, держись. Ты сумеешь её вернуть". Взгляд Рё скользнул в его сторону, но брат ничего не сказал.  
...Когда члены этой странной семейки прощались, Вихрь заявил:  
\- У меня остался один вопрос к напарнику.   
Его мать, встревожившись, обернулась, но Темный лорд поднял успокаивающе руку:  
\- Обещаю быть осторожнее.   
Умоляюще взглянув на Рё и дождавшись его кивка, женщина тихо проговорила:  
\- До встречи... Анакин.  
\- До встречи, - пророкотал вокодер. - Я буду думать о тебе, Падме.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Интрига закручивается... а Вейдер отвоёвывает пядь за пядью. У старых грехов длинные тени, Избранный! (+_+) ;-)

...Разговор с младшим сыном всегда напоминал поединок, и Вейдер бессознательно расправил плечи, приготовившись отражать атаки - от честных лобовых до, прямо скажем, подлых - целящих в сердце и больную совесть Темного лорда. Для начала, кареглазый любимчик Падме избрал тактику честного боя:  
\- Услужливый капитан Леннокс - твоя работа? - щурясь, осведомился он. - Нанял соглядатая шпионить за мной?  
\- Если бы ты не пропадал неизвестно где два месяца, то избежал бы этой ситуации, - наклоняясь вперед и негодующе тыча указательным пальцем, заявил ситх. - Я не позволю безрассудному мальчишке погубить все наши планы, да и себя заодно. Тебе придется смириться с моим решением!  
Сын взглянул на затянутый в черную кожу механический палец у своего носа и невинно спросил:  
\- Потянуть за него?  
Вейдер резко отодвинулся. С великим достоинством опустив руки на пояс, Темный лорд сдержанно проговорил:  
\- Для шпионов Императора, Леннокс - человек, по моему поручению следящий за слишком честолюбивым обер-инквизитором. Для тебя - связной и преданный помощник... я лично инструктировал капитана.  
\- То есть, запугал его до полусмерти, - фыркнул Рё. - Значит, и за Люком в Альянсе уже присматривает кто-то из твоих пешек.  
Юноша на минуту задумался, хмуря темные брови и незаметно для себя беззвучно щелкая пальцами правой руки. Вейдер поймал себя на мысли, что успел соскучиться по этому облику сына - молодому и настоящему. Густые каштановые волосы на его макушке растрепались: отцу хотелось пригладить непокорные пряди, привести их в порядок.  
Люк и Рё будили новые чувства в Темном лорде - гордость, невольное удивление, боязнь. То чудо, которое он ждал когда-то с великим нетерпением и беспокойством, все-таки свершилось. Оно не было уничтожено, не обратилось в прах в темной, сырой могиле. Оно обрело кровь и плоть, превзошло все самые смелые мечты своего родителя.  
Иногда монстр, каким стал Анакин Скайуокер, боялся поверить своему счастью: ведь он заслужил совсем иное... Что, если это новое наказание Силы для отступника - сладкий морок, обманчивый сон, прекрасная иллюзия? Он откроет усталые глаза и не увидит рядом с собой никого, кроме дроидов, не найдет в своем сердце ничего, кроме ненависти к самому себе и глухой звериной тоски.  
Вейдер вздрогнул, заметив собственную большую ладонь на голове Рё. Должно быть, прошло какое-то время... С преувеличенной аккуратностью поправив волосы юноши, ситх скрестил руки на груди: так надёжнее.  
Смерив отца взглядом, полным глубокого подозрения, Вихрь продолжил:  
\- Раз уж ты эксперт... Я недавно был у Главного Покойника в гостях, в теплой компании Торбина и еще парочки извергов. Больные ребята, изолятор по ним плачет. Из всех углов тянуло, как водится, мертвечиной, но под ногами, метров на пять-шесть вниз, обнаружилась любопытная дрянь...  
\- Подземные этажи Императорского дворца отведены под Храм и личный зверинец Палпатина, - тяжело проронил ситх, снова напрягаясь. - Я туда не заглядываю, а тебе запрещаю даже думать об этом.  
Сын немедленно ощетинился, как молодой нексу:  
\- Я не разрешения спрашивать пришел, а за советом! Кто возмущался, что твое мнение игнорируют? К тому же, знаю: не зря нюх обострился, наклевывается дело - мама не горюй!  
\- Безмозглый мальчишка, тебе не совет мой нужен, а приказ! - рявкнул потерявший терпение Темный лорд. - К Храму приблизится только ситх, и то с ведома Сидиуса, иначе - верная смерть. Забудь свою идиотскую затею, или я сегодня же отправлю тебя назад в Альянс замороженным в карбоните!  
И ухом не поведя на угрозу, Вихрь вдруг попросил ласково, вкрадчиво и даже хищно:  
\- Так может, примешь огонь на себя, тугоплавкий, брильянтовый, дюрастиловый мой? Сходи на поклон к Палпатину, порадуй старика. Пусть видит, как ты мечтаешь вернуть его расположение... сыновья тебя не слушают, Альянс не бросают, самое время оскорбленному в лучших чувствах отцу припасть к корням. Только не переигрывай, нехотя гордость свою ломай, со скрипом... а там и я подключусь.  
Сбитый с толку Вейдер некоторое время только смотрел на сына, подбирая ответ. Это был вызов и удар исподтишка - один из тех, на которые Рё был мастер. Проявить слабость отец не имел права, если не хотел окончательно утратить влияние на своего отпрыска.  
\- Хорошо... - произнёс ситх. - В этот раз пойду у тебя на поводу, наглый мелкий интриган. Но взамен скажешь, что Падме обо мне думает.  
\- Мать все еще тебя любит, - с явной неохотой ответил Вихрь. Подумав, юноша добавил недовольно:  
\- Однако, на многое не рассчитывай: сам знаешь, Ма - умница и красавица, а твоя рожа после Мустафара годится только чтобы на ней сидеть.  
Проигнорировав очередное оскорбление, Темный лорд жёстко уточнил:  
\- Но для тебя я, конечно, ничем не лучше Палпатина?  
В глубоких, как озера Набу, глазах сына мелькнуло странное выражение, а затем он холодновато и уклончиво улыбнулся:  
\- Потроха ведь до сих пор при тебе, так? Дальше - звезды покажут, меднолобый ты наш.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Центр Империи, дворец Императора, нижние этажи

Дроид протянул тонкий пинцетообразный манипулятор к объекту и начал забор крови. Одновременно другой меддроид извлек образец костного вещества с помощью маленькой дрели через широкий разрез на обнаженном, пергаментного оттенка, бедре. Следующей по плану была пункция.  
Иглы входили глубоко, а работающая дрель издавала противный тонкий писк, но женщина-мириаланка, окруженная разнообразными инструментами, не реагировала. Её когда-то сапфировые глаза были затянуты тусклой белой плёнкой - результатом многочисленных проб; традиционные татуировки выцвели, по цвету почти слившись с пожелтевшим лицом. Волос на черепе было мало, между ними проглядывали следы инвазивных тестов - пункций мозгового вещества и вживления электродов.  
Помещение, в котором располагалась маленькая, но хорошо оснащенная лаборатория, было необычным по форме: древние черные стены, испещренные символами, смыкались высоко вверху, как стороны равнобедренного треугольника. Это сооружение, как ячейка, было частью большой пирамиды - тайного храма ситхов, перенесенного в Центр Империи с Коррибана.  
В углу открылась дверь, и в комнату вошел старик в черной мантии и капюшоне. Первым делом он с неожиданной силой вырвал датапад из руки-манипулятора медработника: хозяин явно был в нетерпении. Пока дроид неторопливо излагал план работы на сегодня, пронзительно-желтые глаза Сидиуса быстро пробежали по графикам и таблицам, описывающим достигнутый прогресс. Дочитав, ситх отшвырнул прибор.  
\- Мало! - сквозь зубы прошипел правитель галактики, с ненавистью глядя на своих механических подручных. - Слишком медленно, результаты ничтожны. Её уровень мидихлорианов самый высокий в этом поколении, и вы все равно не в состоянии воспользоваться этим ценным ресурсом!  
\- Ваше Величество, - монотонно возразила машина, - большое значение имеет способность живого организма к адаптации, к развитию, а этот образец истощен. Мы отфильтровали все ненужные элементы из его крови, лимфы, костного мозга, но вместе с тем, очевидно, уничтожили возможность регенерации клеток.  
Опираясь на палку, старик подошел к "образцу". Склонившись над женщиной, он несколько раз подозрительно ткнул её сухим, скрюченным пальцем в израненные голову и плечи. Мириаланка не шелохнулась.  
\- У вас есть исследования каминоанских ученых, - наконец, отодвинулся от своей жертвы Император. - Во времена Республики они выращивали батальоны клонов, растягивая одну-единственную ДНК до бесконечности! Что мешает вам добиться такой же эффективности?  
\- Каминоанцы создавали людей с ограниченными умственными способностями, небольшим сроком жизни и низкой способностью к регенерации, - невозмутимо ответил дроид, глядя на Сидиуса серебряным глазом-окуляром на круглом аппендиксе, заменявшим ему голову. - Ученые успешно работали с обычными ДНК, но их эксперименты с биологическом материалом джедаев не дали положительного результата.  
Палпатин резко отвернулся: костлявая рука, сжимавшая трость, мелко дрожала. Вдруг иероглифы, мириадами покрывавшие стены, слабо засветились: закрыв страшные глаза, человек в черном поднял мертвенно-белое лицо и что-то прошептал старческими сизыми губами. Знаки померкли один за другим, но когда Сидиус поправил капюшон, его руки уже не тряслись.  
Император в последний раз окинул взглядом лабораторию и распорядился:  
\- Продолжайте исследования, ускорьте темп. Скоро у вас будет новый пациент... с его материалом вы обязаны достичь успеха, проклятые металлические идиоты.  
Палпатин выскользнул за дверь, и никто - ни дроиды, ни даже зловещий старик - не увидел, что веки слепой мириаланки едва заметно дрогнули.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скромнее нужно быть, Вихрь! :-D  
> Люк и Рё ищут каждый своё, а находят симпатичных зверушек (+_+) :-D

Внешнее Кольцо, Татуин, дворец Джаббы

Кто-то узнал Хана уже в кантине и немедленно донес главе межзвездного гангстерского синдиката. В Анкорхеде маленькую группу во главе со Скайуокером схватили: к счастью, молодой джедай не стал размахивать световым мечом и привлекать излишнее внимание.   
Связанных Люка, Соло, их общего приятеля-кореллианца Рендара и Чубакку вели по мрачным длинным коридорам дворца Джаббы, бесцеремонно подгоняя уколами пик в спины. Четверо здоровенных, дурно пахнущих гаморреанцев конвоировали пленников. Рыжий Даш Рендар, бывший наследник успешной компании "РенТранс", пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
\- Сколько ни заглядывай в эту забытую Силой помойку, а все никак не привыкнуть к жаре и вони. Какого дьявола, неужели трудно хотя бы иногда пользоваться водой и мылом?  
\- Вода здесь на вес золота, - откликнулся Люк, уворачиваясь от очередного удара. - Хатты владеют подземными источниками, поэтому вся власть на Татуине принадлежит им. Фермерам и простым горожанам едва хватает воды, чтобы выжить.  
\- Класс, - Хан отпихнул локтем чересчур прыткого гаморреанца. Соло нервничал в предчувствии встречи с Джаббой - кредитором, которому кореллианец задолжал немалую сумму. - Значит, ты, малыш, вырос в этом райском местечке? Тогда я тебя порадую: скоро увидишься с жирным вонючим червем, своим старым знакомым!  
\- Без паники, - только и ответил джедай под глухое ворчание вуки. - Все под контролем.  
Кореллианец закатил глаза, но возражать не было времени: их втолкнули в большой полутемный зал, заполненный разношерстной толпой. Белоглазый твилекк, Боб Фортуна, подскочил к отвратительного вида огромному хатту и что-то зашептал ему на ухо, указывая на конфискованного астромеханика, Арту. Затем он, дрожа и облизывая тонкие губы, боязливо кивнул на Люка.   
\- Джедай, джедай! - злорадно громыхнул Джабба, раскачиваясь на широком насесте, отдаленно напоминавшем трон. - Скайуокер! Соло!  
Хохот лидера подхватили остальные гангстеры, издевательски повторяя имена пленников. Хан окинул взглядом шумное сборище: чуть подальше к стене прислонился темнокожий мужчина в живописных доспехах и клыкастой маске. Сквозь ее прорези блестели внимательные черные глаза Ландо Кальриссиана.   
У подножия хаттского "трона" сидела красивая полуобнаженная девушка в блестящем металлическом бикини и ошейнике. Короткие цепи не позволяли ей отодвинуться от колыхавшегося брюха хозяина, однако едва рабыня подняла голову, Соло узнал альдераанку Цинтию - оперативницу и помощницу генерала Риикана. Рендар тихо присвистнул:  
\- Конечно, наш слизень - всего лишь кусок протухшего сала... но со зрением у него порядок, не придерешься. Какой костюмчик подобрал!  
\- Тихо! - цыкнул Хан, и Люк заговорил:  
\- Джабба...  
Удивительно, рев толпы мгновенно смолк, улегся, как кратковременный шторм. Юноша в простой одежде и широком плаще с капюшоном стал центром всеобщего внимания. Это нисколько его не смутило: расправив плечи, Скайуокер бестрепетно глядел на жестокого гангстера, столетиями державшего в кулаке всю планету.   
\- Ты прикажешь освободить нас немедленно.  
Соло покачал головой, а хатт хрипло рассмеялся. Протокольный дроид рядом с ним проскрипел:  
\- Джедайские штучки на меня не действуют. Ты напрасно вернулся на Татуин, мальчишка, да еще в компании презренного неудачника Хана Соло. Империя охотно заплатит за твоё бездыханное тело, а до того мы хорошо развлечемся...  
\- Не стоит недооценивать меня, - возразил Люк. В его больших голубых глазах загорелся опасный огонек. - Это твой последний шанс: поможешь мне сегодня - и проживёшь многие годы, помешаешь - и умрешь еще до заката. Выбирай мудро, могучий Джабба.   
Последние слова потонули в насмешливых криках собравшихся. Нетерпеливо размахивая короткими толстыми ручками, хатт трубно провозгласил что-то, и дроид перевел:  
\- Никаких сделок с джедаями!  
\- Люк! - предостерегающе крикнул Хан, но было поздно. По нажатию кнопки, пол под ногами юноши поехал вниз, и Скайуокер провалился вместе с одним из стражников в глубокую смрадную яму. Отверстие тут же оказалось закрыто решеткой.  
Толпа восторженно вопила и бесновалась.  
\- Проклятье! - простонал Соло. - Если с малышом что-нибудь случится, Высочество сошьет из моей шкуры навозный мешок!  
\- Это еще ничего, - прошептал рыжий Даш Рендар, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит внизу, за перекладинами. - Меня в мелкую пыль превратит кое-кто пострашнее...  
Придя в себя, Люк огляделся. Не обращая внимания на истерично визжащего гаморреанца и разбросанные тут и там останки, джедай настороженно повернулся к дальней стене. Каменная плита, прикрывавшая вход в клетку, начала подниматься. Потянуло нестерпимым зловонием, и в полумраке Скайуокер разглядел уродливую багровую голову монстра, его зубы-кинжалы и маленькие глазки, налитые кровью.   
Ранкор. 

ХХХХХХХХ 

Центр Империи, дворец Императора, нижние этажи

В чернильной темноте загорелись изумрудно-зеленые глаза, полные первобытной ненависти, и Тремейн едва успел отпрянуть от лазерного заграждения на безопасное расстояние.   
\- Что же ты такое? - пробормотал обер-инквизитор, поднимая повыше ладонь с ярким шариком ожившего света в ней.  
Чудовище за решеткой отступало вместе с тенями, моргая, тихо рыча и принюхиваясь. Судя по некоторым деталям - мощным лапам, длинным острым клыкам и густому меху - это существо было подобно земному саблезубому тигру, но с некоторыми "поправками".   
"Скорее всего, гибрид, - подумал Тремейн, разглядев раздвоенный язык, мелькающий в алой страшной пасти и длинный хвост с чешуйчатыми наростами - наверняка, ядовитыми. - И попал он сюда прямиком с Пракита".  
Извилистая дорожка между вольерами еле подсвечивалась редкими огоньками-индикаторами. Они тускло мигали в кромешной мгле, наполненной грозным рычанием и леденящим кровь воем монстров, собранных здесь со всех концов галактики. Император явно отдавал предпочтение хищникам, и чем отвратительное и опаснее они были, тем лучше.   
Инквизитор дважды чуть не угодил на обед к остервеневшим животным, пока не понял хитрость хозяина зверинца: угольно-черные лазерные перегородки отключались автоматически, как только к ним приближался посторонний.   
В сочетании со скудным освещением, это была смертельная комбинация: Палпатин мог наблюдать за метаниями своих жертв, запертых, как подопытные крысы, в опасном лабиринте - пока те не заканчивали свои дни в желудках изголодавшихся чудовищ. Сейчас камеры наблюдения были отключены.  
"Милые развлечения правителя галактики, - фыркнул про себя обер-инквизитор. - Чем больше я его узнаю, тем меньше он мне нравится - хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше... А в самом деле, куда?"  
Тремейн подул на оранжевый шарик в своей руке:  
\- Сегодня ты мой гид, малыш. Где-то среди этой фантастической вони и темноты - наша цель, нужно её найти. За работу!  
Яркий светлячок плыл по воздуху перед инквизитором, а тот старался не сбиться с узкой тропинки, петлявшей между заграждениями-обманками. Клеток было великое множество, и путешественник уже начал сомневаться, когда импровизированный фонарик перед ним вдруг остановился. До слуха Тремейна донёсся слабый стон - без сомнения, человеческий.   
\- Молодец, - шепнул взволнованный разведчик, усаживая завиток пламени на ладонь и ускоряя шаг. Отражая его настроение, огненный шарик как будто разросся и посветлел.   
Держа руку перед собой, обер-инквизитор подошел ближе к ничем не защищенной площадке посреди зверинца и застыл, не веря своим глазам. На каменной скамье, едва прикрытая ветошью, лежала изможденная, худая, как скелет, женщина. Она была больше похожа на труп, чем на живое существо, но вздох, слетевший с её губ, доказывал обратное.   
В приливе гнева кровь застучала в ушах Тремейна, мешая здраво мыслить и действовать. К счастью, другие его чувства оставались настороже: огненный шарик подпрыгнул, и разведчик резко оглянулся, прислушиваясь.  
Судя по голодному визгу, к ним кто-то приближался по дорожке между вольерами с противоположной стороны. Еще раз взглянув на женщину, обер-инквизитор, как фокусник, проглотил золотой огонек и бесшумно нырнул в темноту.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Молодой, светловолосый, богато одетый мужчина подошел к мириаланке. Он поставил на край скамьи небольшую старинную лампу и всмотрелся в пергаментно-желтое женское лицо.  
\- Подумать только, а ведь все давно считали тебя мертвой, Обри, - небрежно протянул он, играя чистым корускантским акцентом.  
Он некоторое время ждал реакции, а когда не дождался, вынул гипошприц и жестом эксперта приставил его к шее спящей. Почти сразу же судорога пробежала по телу женщины. Широко раскрыв затянутые мутной пленкой глаза, она сипло пробормотала:  
\- Кто здесь? Что тебе нужно?  
\- Что, как не возможность повидать мою милую Бри? - досадливо пожимая плечами, заявил гость. - Едва я прослышал о твоем бедственном положении, тотчас поспешил сюда, не теряя ни минуты. К счастью, я успел вовремя.  
Его слова были сочувственными, но прохладные интонации, расслабленные жесты и взгляды, полные скрытой насмешки и неприязни, говорили о другом.  
\- Титус, - устало произнесла мириаланка. - Конечно... кто еще может появиться в подобном месте. Стервятник...  
Она отвернулась. "Титус" фальшиво улыбнулся, обнажив ровные белые зубы, точно и впрямь собираясь растерзать "милую Бри".  
\- Ну-ну, дорогая моя, к чему эта враждебность? Когда-то мы были хорошими друзьями, и даже больше. Уверен, в твоем сердце до сих пор хранятся воспоминания о нашем общем счастливом прошлом.  
\- Уходи, - с видимым физическим усилием отрезала мириаланка. - Мне с тобой не о чем разговаривать.  
Она не могла видеть лица своего бывшего приятеля, в этот момент исказившегося гримасой злобного разочарования. Однако, тот быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- Сейчас я - твоя единственная надежда на спасение, - мягко напомнил мужчина. - Одна из "Рук Императора", ты всегда была осмотрительной! И вдруг сглупила, нарушила приказ, погубила карьеру - ради чего? Ради двух-трех сопливых младенцев, которых все равно бы уничтожили? Посмотри, куда это решение тебя привело...  
\- Говори, что нужно и уходи, - снова прервала его женщина. Её дыхание сбилось, на лбу и висках выступили крупные капли пота. - Я умираю. У меня нет времени на твои лживые причитания и злорадство.  
Даже не пытаясь протестовать, Титус прошёлся вокруг скамьи, собираясь с мыслями. Наконец, он решился:  
\- Милая Обри... ты так много времени провела рядом с самим Императором, в тайном Храме. Наверняка, ты слышала кое-что, знаешь что-то ценное для меня. Я готов обменять эту информацию на свою помощь.  
Пугливо озираясь по сторонам, мужчина извлек из кармана ампулу с прозрачным раствором:  
\- Я очень рискую, Обри... здесь, у меня в руках, ключ к твоему избавлению. Один укол - и никаких страданий, никакой боли. Просто уснешь: считай, это мой подарок на прощанье. Ты согласна... принять его?  
Тьма вокруг, казалось, сгустилась. Доносился шорох и скрежет когтей беспокойно снующих в вольерах животных, тусклые огоньки на тропинках зверинца стали едва различимы.  
\- Нет, - не колеблясь, ответила мириаланка, собрав последние силы. - Я предпочту погибнуть в этом страшном месте от рук моих палачей, но не буду помогать трусу и негодяю вроде тебя. Прощай, Титус.  
\- Кретинка! - зашипел её "спаситель" в бешенстве. - Я проделал опасный путь, а ты, как всегда, думаешь только о своем. Ну так подыхай, больше никто о тебе и не вспомнит, идиотка!  
В своем разочаровании красавчик так размахивал руками, что смахнул со скамьи лампу. Тончайшее стекло разлетелось о каменные плиты с музыкальным звоном. Чертыхаясь и проклиная все на свете, Титус полез в другой карман за маленьким фонариком. Проверив его, мужчина с облегчением вздохнул: света будет немного, но достаточно. Спиной к Обри, он небрежно бросил:  
\- Оставляю тебя в приятной компании монстров и чудовищ, дурочка.   
\- Единственное чудовище здесь - ты, - прошептала женщина. Её глаза были закрыты.  
Пожав плечами и рассмеявшись, будто услышав хорошую шутку, "друг", наконец, оставил умирающую - не заметив пары зорких человеческих глаз, следивших за ним из темноты.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Тремейн поднялся с карточек, отряхнул плащ, а затем выставил вперед длиннопалую сухую ладонь. На ней тотчас загорелась светло-оранжевая сфера, медленно вращаясь вокруг оси и бросая на лицо своего хозяина теплый янтарный отблеск.  
\- Мы ведь не можем отпустить этого гада просто так? - задумчиво поинтересовался инквизитор - и тут же сам себе ответил. - Нет, не можем... и не отпустим.  
Сдвинув брови, он несколько секунд смотрел на послушный огонек.  
\- Лети, как птица, малыш. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
Рука бережно приподнялась, и ярким сполохом, рассыпая брызги, шарик метнулся в темноту. Стрелой он проскочил высоко над головой Титуса; снизился зигзагами, замедлившись лишь над вереницей индикаторов, отмечавших дорожку между загонами.  
Там, где пролетал этот огонек, другие источники света гасли один за другим. Завершив часть своей работы, золотой шарик вернулся - и вдруг рассыпался, распался на множество искр поменьше. Все они, как стайка светлячков, опустились на каменный пол, образовав новый завиток тропинки. Вот только вел этот путь совсем в другом направлении.  
...Еще раз поправив плащ, Тремейн дунул, и хоровод искр образовал в промозглом воздухе над его головой подобие светящегося нимба. Оценив шутку, обер-инквизитор погрозил сухим пальцем:  
\- Мелкие пакостники! Но папочка вас все равно любит.  
Издалека донёсся отчаянный крик, хруст костей и шум, подозрительно напоминающий чавканье. Где-то жадно поедали добычу, и зверинец многоголосо отозвался яростным, завистливым воем.  
\- Что это? - встрепенувшись, прошептала мириаланка, в тщетной попытке широко раскрывая слепые глаза. - Что случилось?  
\- Ошиблись дверью. Пустяк, - спокойно произнёс инквизитор, подходя к каменной скамье и аккуратно присаживаясь с краю. - Не стоит волноваться, госпожа Обри.  
\- Кто вы? - вновь потребовала женщина, слабо и испуганно. - Что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Пытаюсь спасти вашу душу, если не тело, - приветливо ответил новый гость. - А что до первого вопроса...  
Узкий рот инквизитора изогнулся в странной, ироничной усмешке:  
\- Прозвучит пафосно... Но, очевидно, я - межгалактическая сила Добра.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы узнаем историю Обри, а Вихрь с Вейдером выясняют некоторые - немаловажные - вопросы воспитательного характера (+_+)

...Мириаланке было все труднее дышать, руки и ноги отнялись: с каждой секундой по капле уходила жизнь из её когда-то сильного и здорового тела. Совсем скоро струйка превратится в бурный поток, который не сможет остановить никакая сила в галактике. Агония приближалась.  
Обри давно мечтала о смерти, ждала её, но сейчас была рада, что рядом кто-то есть - пусть и незнакомец со странными идеями в голове.  
\- Ты... не... сила Добра, - пробормотала она, задыхаясь. - Только что... кого-то убил, да?  
\- Можно ради Добра убивать или нет - это сложный философский вопрос, - к её лбу прикоснулись теплая рука, а в мягком голосе говорившего появились нотки озабоченности. - Нет времени его обсуждать. Но если бы эти прекрасные глаза снова могли видеть, клянусь, ты разглядела бы за моей спиной шикарный пунцовый плащ, а поверх штанов - элегантно обтягивающие плавки того же цвета.  
Боль унялась, хоть Обри и знала, что ненадолго. Женщина едва пошевелила пальцами - на большее сил не хватило, и тут же чужая ладонь опустилась сверху, согревая и успокаивая.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал убийца с необычными предпочтениями в одежде. - Ты не останешься одна в свой последний час.  
\- Благодарю, - пробормотала мириаланка. Помолчав, она спросила:  
\- Ты действительно вырядился настолько глупо? Кто же так одевается?  
\- Вот и я говорю, - подхватил повеселевший голос. - Добавь огромную букву "s" на пузе - и будешь выглядеть, как абсолютный идиот! Но в детстве мне даже нравилось. Карма, не иначе.  
Обри не стала спрашивать, что такое "карма". Вместо этого она улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь передышкой. Звуки и дурные запахи отступили, слились с темнотой глубоко в её сознании. Женщине казалось, что её тело становится удивительно легким, воспаряет над холодной каменной скамьей. Еще немного - и улетит, но не в космос, а куда-то гораздо дальше. В бесконечность, наполненную смыслом и светом.  
\- Жаль только, что теперь я страшная, - прошептала она. - И Титус меня видел, обидно...  
Её руку легонько сжали:  
\- Перестань. Самый глазастый здесь я, а когда ты послала этого слизняка Титуса куда подальше, мне зажмуриться пришлось: вы, госпожа, затмевали солнце. Даже моя мать-красавица лопнула бы от зависти, звезды свидетели!  
Обри снова улыбнулась и тут же закашлялась:  
\- А у тебя язык подвешен, правда? Пожалуйста, не смеши меня, иначе мне будет больно.  
\- Понял, понял, - поспешно ответил странный гость. - Уже заткнулся.  
Некоторое время мириаланка молчала, восстанавливая дыхание. Её собеседник также не издавал ни звука, изредка дотрагиваясь до её лба - и всякий раз становилось немного легче.  
\- Меня зовут Обригелла Гото, с холодной планеты-пустыни Мириал, между Явином и Алманией. Первые годы жизни, которых почти не помню, я провела в Храме джедаев. Мне прочили славу магистра Луминары Андули и ее ученицы, Баррисс Оффи. Но выросла я уже при Новом Порядке.  
Женщина снова раскашлялась, но преодолела спазм и продолжила:  
\- Агентов Императора тренируют тщательно. Ты должен пройти все испытания, доказать, что воля Палпатина - твоя жизнь, и ни для чего другого в ней просто нет места. Даже для тебя самого. Теряешь свою личность, становишься кем-то другим - все ради единственного человека во главе Империи. Ради него ты предаешь, крадешь, убиваешь... Не рискуешь собой - нет, приносишь себя в жертву, если потребуется. Если ошибешься хотя бы чуть-чуть, наказывают очень жестоко.  
Мириаланка почувствовала, как хорошо знакомый ей холодный гнев шевельнулся в её внимательном слушателе. Прежде весёлый и добродушный, он вдруг напрягся, помрачнел. Потянуло горелым, сам воздух как будто сгустился, стал тяжелым и ядовитым. Это был всего лишь ментальный образ, но Обри была достаточно подготовлена, чтобы понимать: невидимое сильнее того, что доступно зрению.  
\- Как будто снова на Мустафаре, - пробормотала она.  
К её плечу ободряюще прикоснулись:  
\- Продолжай, не останавливайся. Сними с себя это бремя. Я буду с тобой до конца.  
Сознание постепенно прояснилось, и Обри сказала, невидяще глядя перед собой:  
\- Я совершила много зла... и избегала ошибок на своей службе у Императора до тех пор, пока не раскрыла ячейку джедайского подполья на безымянном астероиде, одну из последних. Я так собой гордилась... мне доверили руководство операцией. Мы казнили взрослых - их подготовка никуда не годилась, если честно. Это было легко... Но с ними были дети.  
Начиналась агония, лицо мириаланки побагровело, а затем резко стало изжелта-бледным. На глазах выступили слезы. Мотая почти безволосой головой, она проговорила:  
\- На меня что-то нашло: наверное, проснулся материнский инстинкт. Я спрятала младенцев в двухместном истребителе, долетела до ближайшей обитаемой планеты. Затем - пересадка, и еще, и еще... пока не отдала их кому-то... там, где их будет очень сложно найти.  
Рука таинственного слушателя уже прочно обосновалась на её лбу.  
\- Тише, - урезонивал он. - Тише, милая. Это в прошлом. Ты поступила правильно и все сделала, как надо. Ты молодец.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Обри отдыхала, прикрыв веками глаза и прерывисто дыша. Незнакомец убрал с ее губ кровавую пену.  
\- В твоем мозгу есть поврежденный участок, довольно старый, - произнес задумчивый голос. - Ты сама это сделала с собой? Чтобы все забыть и не выдать юнглингов?  
Мириаланка слабо кивнула.  
\- Меня быстро поймали, - пояснила она. - И с тех пор я здесь, уже несколько лет. К счастью, все скоро закончится... Не назовешь свое имя? Я ведь не успею его никому выдать.  
Её собеседник ответил:  
\- Я не представился как следует, потому что считал это неважным... Меня зовут Вихрь. Прости, что не могу помочь.  
Обри усмехнулась:  
\- Уже помогаешь.  
Чужая ладонь поверх ее руки дрогнула и сжалась; невольное движение говорило о многом: скорби и горечи, доброте и глубоком сожалении. Облизывая сухие губы, боясь не успеть, женщина прошептала:  
\- Хочешь знать то, о чем спрашивал Титус? Это важно.  
\- Ты не обязана ничего говорить, - воспротивился Вихрь. - Я не хочу... не сейчас.  
\- Зато я хочу, - заявила мириаланка. - И больше времени не будет. Пододвинься ближе, друг - в моей жизни так мало было друзей! Выслушай, и я уйду с миром.  
Она почувствовала, как чье-то дыхание скользнуло по её виску, и заговорила беспорядочно, заикаясь и повторяясь - о том, что знала лишь она, и никто кроме неё.  
Когда Обри закончила, из её рта хлынула густая кровь. В полузабытьи, цепляясь за руку Вихря, как за единственную опору в бушующем море, бывший агент Императора выдохнула:  
\- Берегись своего гнева...  
\- Обри! - громко позвал разведчик.  
Он легонько потряс ее за плечи, всмотрелся в теперь спокойное лицо - все было напрасно. Обригелла Гото умерла.  
Стиснув зубы, Вихрь отрезал часть длинного инквизиторского плаща и осторожно вытер кровь с лица и шеи трупа.  
\- Прости, - повторил энсин, низко опустив голову.  
В его взбаламученном сознании вспыхивали образы, один за другим появлялись люди и звучали голоса из прошлого.  
\- С ними были дети, - сказала слепая мириаланка глубоко под землей, в зверинце Императора.  
\- Эй, Рё! Острые уши на Вулкане забыл? - старшина-краснорубашечник Уэсли с "Лексингтона", погиб при исполнении на планете Таласса.  
\- Поменяем тебе рацион, или так и останешься коротышкой, - младший офицер медицины Коулсон. Проходил службу на Звездной базе 6, обращенной ромуланским флотом в груду обломков.  
\- Хватит корпеть над техническими журналами, идем с грушей поработаем, - лейтенант Риццо с крейсера "Йорктаун". Связь с ними утрачена, как и со всей системой Гамма 7А. Предположительно, мертвы.  
Как их много!  
...Зарычав и больно ударив себя по лбу, обер-инквизитор вернулся в настоящее.  
\- Я не могу бросить её в таком месте, - буркнул он. - Нужно что-то придумать.  
Но, взглянув на труп, Тремейн-Вихрь замер от удивления: тела уже не было. Оно таяло на глазах, сначала медленно, потом все быстрее. Налетевший неизвестно откуда порыв ветра унес Обри, и только ярко-синяя, светящаяся в темноте бабочка взмыла вверх и пропала.  
На скамье остался лишь кусок грубой ткани. 

ХХХХХХХХ 

Император сжал костлявые руки в кулаки: сегодня был неудачный день. Ничего не получалось так, как нужно. На алтаре Храма курились жертвенные подношения, стены тускло светились священными знаками, но энергии Темной стороны отступили, словно не желали приблизиться к этому месту.  
Возможно, дело в Ученике, вынашивающем предательские планы? Сидиус покосился назад: за его спиной, коленопреклоненная, застыла черная громада Дарта Вейдера.  
Разумеется, бывший джедай был предателем и Палпатин с огромным удовольствием сразил бы его, вырвал дыхательную трубку из его груди, разодрал бы в клочья сердце и оставил умирать здесь... но пока Второй был нужен. Когда в сети Сидиуса угодят оба его ублюдка, надобность в искалеченном Избранном исчезнет. Слуга на Татуине позаботится о Люке Скайуокере... со вторым следует действовать хитрее.  
Где-то далеко зазвенела тонкая струна.  
Старик поднял голову, пронзая дымку над алтарем острым взглядом круглых кроваво-желтых глаз.  
\- Что это? - неверяще пробормотал он. Ученик пошевелился, медленно подняв свой шлем.  
"Берегись своего гнева..."  
Сапфирово-синяя прозрачная бабочка проскользнула прямо над их головами.  
"Берегись своего гнева..."  
\- Что это значит, лорд Вейдер? - медленно закипая, прошипел правитель галактики. - Откуда эта мерзость?  
Второй поднялся во весь рост, отчего в Храме сразу стало тесно. Багровые тени заплясали по мрачным стенам.  
\- Где-то умер джедай, Повелитель, - почтительно ответил Ученик. - Такие существа хранят последние слова восприимчивых к Силе...  
\- Я знаю, что это такое! - рявкнул Сидиус. - Но я полагал, что вы очистили Империю от джедайской заразы?  
Вейдер молчал.  
Императора затрясло от бессильной злобы.  
\- Вон, - проскрежетал он. - Не показывайтесь мне на глаза, пока не позову. Убирайтесь!  
Помедлив и оглянувшись - Палпатин в полной мере прочувствовал ненавидящий взгляд Ученика - Вейдер вышел, и вскоре старик расслышал мерный стук тяжелых дюрастиловых ног по феррокритовому полу.  
Неужели этот звук будет преследовать его всегда, вплоть до последнего вздоха? Неужели все, что он увидит перед концом - это уродливая черная маска чудовища, которого он сам же и создал?  
Темная сторона должна сделать выбор: или он, или Вейдер.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Дворец Дарта Вейдера, Центр Империи

Темный лорд обсидиановой статуей возвышался у входа в ангар, на крыше. Ситх смотрел на поблескивающий в лучах заходящего солнца корпус экспериментального бомбардировщика, доставленного недавно "Сейнар Системс": следовало поверить навигационный компьютер и обновленные дефлекторы. Когда у Вейдера случались неприятности с Императором (почти постоянно), лучше было сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном.  
На технике, или на... ситх повернулся, безошибочно уловив сигнатуру Антинниса Тремейна.  
\- Ты слишком подчеркиваешь присутствие моего бывшего подручного, - холодно произнес Вейдер. - Это раздражает. И что с твоей одеждой?  
Соскочивший с крошечного спидера обер-инквизитор в разорванном плаще подошел поближе, разглядывая бомбардировщик.  
\- И тебе здравствуй. Нелегкий выдался денёк?  
Темный лорд молчал, всем своим видом ожидая ответа на заданный вопрос.  
\- Звезды, - вздохнул сын. - Понадобился кусок ткани, и я попортил накидку. Сам. Доволен?  
\- При каких обстоятельствах это произошло? - потребовал Вейдер. Кажется, Рё был в необычно мирном настроении, чем следовало воспользоваться. - Что случилось на нижних этажах?  
Сын отошел в сторонку, под другим углом любуясь новым кораблем.  
\- А что, неплохо... посмотреть бы, какая у нее начинка.  
Повернувшись к ситху, он пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего не случилось. Умер один мужчина и одна женщина, первого я укокошил - если честно, гад был редкий. Вторая скончалась в силу естественных причин. И всё.  
Вейдер недоверчиво повторил:  
\- "И всё".  
\- Конечно, - ответил Вихрь. - А с тобой что творится, Четвертый? Взъерошенный ты какой-то. Императору наступил на любимую мозоль или не хватило деталей для новой конечности?  
Темный лорд развернулся и пошел на инквизитора стеной еле сдерживаемого гнева. Потрясая кулаком, он тихо прорычал:  
\- Я не "Ведроголовый", не "Четвертый Номер" и не "Кожзамштаны". Я твой отец, и ты будешь обращаться ко мне с уважением, или...  
\- Или что? - резко спросил сын, опасно прищурившись. - Зарубишь меня, как Люка? Задушишь, как мать? Загонишь в угол и убьешь, как свою первую ученицу, Асоку Тано - или тех джедайских детей в Храме? Ну?  
Ситх замер. Его гнев, только что полыхавший черным костром, обратился в комок вечной мерзлоты, застрявший где-то в груди.  
\- Я думал... - с расстановкой произнёс Вейдер, - что мы - семья.  
Вихрь покачал головой, и вместо ненависти Темный лорд увидел на его лице понимание. Сын подошел поближе, опустив руку прямо на панель системы жизнеобеспечения ситха. Вейдер напрягся, но не отстранился.  
\- Конечно, мы семья, - мягко проговорил Рё, глядя перед собой. - Но отношения "отец - сын" не работают через угрозы, пойми. Особенно со мной. Я со своим приёмным отцом был на ножах, а уж с Папашей-Великим-и-Ужасным...  
\- Без прозвищ! - вполголоса предостерег ситх, ощущая странную неловкость.  
Отступив, Вихрь рассмеялся:  
\- Хорошо. В любом случае, сегодня я понял, что не хочу потерять никого... даже тебя.  
Вокодер Темного лорда издал звук, напоминающий громоподобное хмыканье.  
\- Как великодушно с твоей стороны, сын. Весьма польщен, - язвительно ответил Вейдер, вкладывая в реплику весь сарказм, на который был способен.  
Энсин сложил руки на груди, высоко задрав брови:  
\- И ты еще жалуешься, что мы с Люком пару раз прошлись на твой счет? Да брось! А насчёт Люка...  
Ситх снова насторожился: Рё уже уходил к своему спидеру, но вдруг остановился с серьезным видом. Не глядя на отца, он объяснил:  
\- Брат не знает подробностей о событиях в Храме, о том, из-за чего умерла мать и об Асоке Тано. Мы с Падме решили скрыть от него детали. Люк тебя любит... Надеюсь, он еще долго не услышит всей правды, и я даже не буду тебя этим шантажировать.  
Маленький спидер блеснул серебряной точкой вдали и исчез, а Дарт Вейдер еще долго стоял у входа в ангар, положив руку на корпус бомбардировщика.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кореллианские байки и Люк-джедай на Нал Хатта ;-) И чем опасны бобы в космосе (+_+) :-D

Внешние территории, Нал Хатта

Нал Хатта, что на хаттезе означало "Великолепная жемчужина", давно утратила естественную красоту лесов, рек и пышной растительности. Тысячи лет назад планета называлась Эвокар и принадлежала другой расе, но наивные жители впустили в свой дом хитрых червеобразных торгашей с Варла, и те очень быстро прибрали новый мир к рукам. Хатты получили земли в обмен на свои технологии, а затем вытеснили эвокари, уничтожили местную архитектуру и даже природу заставили служить своим нуждам.   
Теперь над Нал Хатта вечно висел промозглый нездоровый туман, возле гнилых водоемов кружили кровососущие насекомые, а между горных отрогов, дольше всех сопротивлявшихся натиску, расстилались липкие поля плесневых грибов. Рано утром, на одной из таких полян бесшумно раскрылась палатка в лагере повстанцев.   
Стараясь не наступать на крупные грибы, рыжеволосый человек в комбинезоне защитного цвета - Даш Рендар - направился к горному массиву в полутора кликах от стоянки. Кореллианцу удалось незамеченным миновать часовых и рысцой добежать до широкой расселины в скале. Еще вчера он оставил здесь кое-какие пожитки, компактное устройство для подавления сканеров и новенький холонет-трансивер. Аппаратура была имперской.  
Удобно расположившись на плоском камне, контрабандист ввел код доступа и нужную частоту.   
\- Докладывай, - глухо приказал известный всей галактике киборг в шлеме и плаще. Голограмма была маленькой - но даже всего с локоть ростом, Дарт Вейдер умудрялся нагонять страх.   
\- Дворец уничтожен, а главный гангстер мертв, - ответил Рендар. - Его убила худенькая девчушка с Альдераана: задушила цепью. Ну и куча-мала потом приключилась! Банда разбежалась кто куда...  
\- Меня не интересует участь пособников Джаббы, - холодно произнес ситх, и в тихом шуме респиратора кореллианцу послышалось шипение ядовитых змей.  
\- Э-э, да, верно, - поспешно согласился рыжий, собираясь с мыслями. - Скайуокер потребовал от хатта содействия, а когда тот сбросил парнишку вниз, ранкору в зубы...  
То ли Темный лорд вдруг пошевелился, то ли голограмма дернулась - Рендар не разобрался, поэтому увлеченно продолжал, словно передавая свежие байки в кантине:  
\- ...малыш умудрился прикончить монстра одним ударом! Без оружия, с берцовой костью вместо дубинки! Клянусь всеми гладиаторскими боями на нижних ярусах Коронета, парень знает, что такое драка!  
\- У Скайуокера отобрали световой меч? - угрожающе спросил Вейдер, и кореллианец снова запнулся, смущенно почесывая шевелюру.   
\- Говори!  
\- Не то, чтобы отняли... это было частью плана, - наконец, вывернулся Рендар. - Честное слово! Люк успел спрятать джедайское оружие в дроиде-астромеханике, и в нужный момент он...  
\- Дальше, - нетерпеливо прервал шпиона Темный лорд. - Как Скайуокер справился с ранкором?  
Кореллианец торжествующе ухмыльнулся, как будто сам одержал эту удивительную победу:   
\- Обрушил на него тяжелую металлическую плиту, когда хищная тварь лезла в дверной проем. А для этого подобрал с земли череп и запустил им в панель управления на стене. Переломил хребет взрослого самца-ранкора, как щепку.   
Потрясающий рассказ, наконец, произвел эффект на публику: Вейдер явно отвлекся от образов кошмарных пыток, испепеления населенных городов при помощи суперлазера и превращения галактики в скопление сверхмассивных черных дыр. Или о чем там ситхи обычно думают, Рендар понятия не имел. Темный лорд неожиданно казался... довольным.  
\- Хм, подобрал с земли... А мог бы воспользоваться Силой. Значит, с концентрацией у него неблагополучно, - задумчиво протянул Вейдер, горделиво выпрямляясь. - Недосмотр со стороны его учителя-джедая!  
\- Вот-вот, - поддакнул контрабандист, но металлическая рука уже поднялась в обвиняющем жесте:  
\- Ты еще дышишь только благодаря находчивости молодого Скайуокера, Рендар, - прорычал ситх, наклоняясь вперед. - Помни, что за твои ошибки заплатит весь клан на Селонии и Талусе. Я уничтожу все, что тебе дорого... Все, что осталось после смерти твоего брата и до чего еще не дотянулся Император. Держи это в голове, кореллианец.  
Брат Рендара, Стэнтон, пилотировал один из кораблей компании "РенТранс", когда навигация вышла из строя. Судно рухнуло на частный музей самого Императора. Стэнтон погиб, а разъяренный Шив Палпатин уничтожил "РенТранс", передав семейное дело во владение "Черного Солнца" и - теперь уже покойного - принца Ксизора. Отчасти именно из-за ненависти кореллианца к Императору, выбор Вейдера пал на него. Второй причиной было давнее знакомство между Ханом Соло и Рендаром.  
Помрачнев, рыжий контрабандист опустил голову.  
\- Может быть, хватит? - послышался новый голос, и в пещеру, на секунду заслонив слабый предутренний свет, вошёл Люк Скайуокер.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Рендар вскочил, рефлекторно схватившись за бластер, но расслабился, встретив спокойный, уверенный взгляд молодого джедая.  
\- Я шёл следом, - пожал плечами тот. - Плесневые грибы и мох - отличный материал для изучения.  
\- Понимаешь, это... - пробормотал контрабандист, краснея и снова запуская руку в волосы на затылке. - Это...  
\- Способ помочь семье, - подсказал юноша, едва заметно улыбаясь. - Ты не хотел ничего дурного, конечно.  
\- Да! - с облегчением воскликнул Рендар. - Точно!  
\- И ты еще можешь вернуться в лагерь, пока твое отсутствие не заметили, - тем же ровным тоном, но уже серьезнее, намекнул Люк. Кистью правой руки он незаметно сделал круговой жест.   
\- Да... мне лучше вернуться...  
Взгляд кореллианца стал сонным, зрачки слегка расширились. Не оглянувшись на голограмму, он вышел из убежища.  
Переведя дыхание, молодой Скайуокер уселся на камень и отодвинул пожитки приятеля подальше.  
\- Позже верну их ему, - пояснил юноша. - Здесь есть ценные вещи.  
\- Впечатляет, - нарушил, наконец, молчание ситх. - Твое мастерство растет.  
\- Ничего особенного, - скромно возразил Люк. - Мне еще многому учиться. И я не злюсь, что ты нанял человека присматривать за мной, отец.  
Едва заметно, но поза Темного лорда изменилась: он явно испытал облегчение при мысли, что конфронтации удастся избежать.  
\- Мне достаточно боёв с твоим неуправляемым братом, - проворчал Вейдер. - Если бы волосы Анакина Скайуокера не сгорели в лаве, то сейчас они были бы совершенно седыми - и отнюдь не от старости.  
Люк проницательно усмехнулся:  
\- Но Рё в чём-то прав, верно? - уловив гневное движение шлема, юноша поспешно поднял перед собой руки:  
\- Я о том, что здесь недавно произошло. Ты почти не замечаешь за собой, но постоянные угрозы расправой - первое, о чем ты думаешь и говоришь. Знаю, джедаи тоже не святые: они воины, как и ситхи. Однако, есть разница...   
\- Темная сторона - источник моей силы. Не пытайся изменить природу вещей, сын, - мрачно проговорил ситх, чье настроение снова начало скатываться в состояние, известное на Татуине как "банта пуду".  
\- Мир меняется, когда мы смотрим на него другими глазами, - спокойно ответил джедай, глядя на первые лучи солнца, пробившиеся сквозь туман над Нал Хатта и позолотившие камни у входа в пещеру. - Тебе придется это принять... ради будущего галактики.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Сын рассказывал о последних событиях, всячески преуменьшая свое участие в них и расхваливая бойцов Восстания.   
\- Когда мы поняли, что Лемелиск не поладил с Джаббой и сбежал к Дурге на эту планету, было решено продолжить преследование. Я побаивался, как бы ребята с Альдераана не отделились от остальных и чего не придумали, но они были на высоте. Лучшие в Альянсе, самые мужественные, храбрые и честные - это, конечно, альдераанцы... и парни с Кореллии... и с Дантуина, Вергессо, Бригии, Мон Кала... вуки тоже нельзя забывать! Но вот перед самой отправкой...  
На время оставивший джедайские материи и беспечно болтавший Люк вдруг нахмурился, опустив голову.  
\- На тебя напали в Мос Эйсли? - забеспокоившись, резко спросил Вейдер.   
\- ...Н-нет, - медленно ответил сын, наморщив лоб. - Хан с Пронырами не отходили от меня ни на шаг. Видишь ли, брат пообещал дистанционно запустить вирус в пищевые репликаторы, если напортачим. Один раз на Хоте такое уже было, Ведж и его приятели слегка перестарались... Рё полез на стенку, и мы две недели питались исключительно бобовой похлебкой.   
Люк смущенно покачал головой:  
\- Сплошные газовые атаки, и в кабине крестокрыла - тоже. Я бешено завидовал твоему респиратору... Отец? Да ладно, ты под маской ржешь прямо сейчас!   
Прокашлявшись, Темный лорд спросил величественно и неестественно вежливо:  
\- Что же все-таки тебя беспокоит, сын мой? Нечто серьезное?  
\- Не знаю, - снова впадая в сомнения, ответил Скайуокер-младший. - В Мос Эйсли кто-то за мной следил, хотя я так и не смог понять - кто именно. А когда мы вошли в космопорт, в толпе меня толкнули в плечо. Меддроид говорит, что я чист, но есть след от укола, забора крови.   
Люк поднял на Вейдера удивленные голубые глаза:  
\- Кому понадобилась моя кровь, отец?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе все и каждый по отдельности вляпываются - в бантячье пуду ;-)

Коррибан, система Хорусет, гробница Повелителя ситхов Накгру

\- И почему меня в этой галактике все тянет по могилам лазать? Банта пуду! Ниорах, ва-нэ! Ва-нэ! - мешая языки, пыхтел на бегу обер-инквизитор.  
Полы его щегольского нового плаща, купленного на Праките, были оторваны напрочь, сапоги и брюки испачканы загадочной черной слизью; покров из синтекожи на левой искусственной руке поврежден чужими зубами так, что обнажился металлический каркас. К счастью, длинный старомодный камзол, представлявший собой кортозисную кирасу под тонким слоем ткани, пока оставался на месте.  
Лестница по краю бездонного провала скупо подсвечивалась утопленными в камнях кристаллами. Беглец свернул сюда после "гостеприимного" приема в основном коридоре, где по обеим сторонам прохода застыли гаргульи, готовые осыпать неосторожного путешественника острыми стрелами из оскаленных пастей.  
Усыпальница изобиловала такого рода ловушками: чудом избежав гаргулий, инквизитор едва не оказался в лепешку расплющенным массивной колонной, вдруг с шумом опрокинувшейся без видимых внешних причин. Окинув недоверчивым взглядом ряды каменных постаментов - скульптуры свирепого вида людей и животных, как будто сошедших с полотен Босха и Гойи, - Тремейн-Вихрь выбрал другой путь.  
Дурное предчувствие охватило юношу еще на подходе к легендарному Коррибану. Планета была переполнена Силой - жестокой, агрессивной, неспокойной. Она атаковала чувства Тремейна, физические и ментальные в равной степени, и если бы не знания и опыт обер-инквизитора, энсин не смог бы миновать орбиту родины "чистокровных" ситхов.  
Коррибан оказался вовсе не таким уж заброшенным и безжизненным: мир, состоящий из древних зиггуратов, огромных усыпальниц и величественных гробниц, был обиталищем необычайно активных духов, опасных для эсперов-телепатов. Кроме того, Рё не мог отделаться от нехорошего ощущения, что одно его появление запустило некий процесс пробуждения.  
\- Поначалу местные покойнички вели себя по-джентельменски и в панталоны на первом свидании не лезли, - доверительно сообщил энсин чрезвычайно реалистичному трехметровому изваянию ситха, отрубающего голову рогатому рабу-массасси.  
Утомленный спринтерским забегом, Вихрь растянулся на камнях напротив скульптурной композиции. Покопавшись в походной сумке, он извлек пластиковую фляжку и с наслаждением глотнул воды.  
\- Ограничивались непристойными предложениями вроде "Посвяти мне свой огонь, и я сделаю тебя Мастером Тьмы, научу тайнам алхимии и забытым заклинаниям. Ты узришь падение своих врагов, ликуя, справишь кровавую тризну..." И бла-бла-бла.  
Из той же сумки на свет появились: бластер, небольшой контейнер с гранатами, два виброножа, сканер, медпакет, мощный фонарь и набор механика. С ученым видом знатока одобрительно кивнув массасси, энсин продолжил:  
\- Но не успел я оглянуться, как отовсюду полезли монстры: мумифицированные ситхи, замурованные слуги, принесенные в жертву рабы, скелеты несчастных животных-мутантов - и уж тут пришлось срочно спасать свою честь от назойливых поклонников. В конце концов, у меня обязательства перед Фиоре, а она девушка серьезная, из семьи с традициями.  
Изваяние по-прежнему проявляло похвальную сдержанность и в беседу не вступало. Не смущаясь этим фактом, Вихрь занялся повреждениями левой кисти, затем оглядел пятна слизи на сапогах и штанине: судя по виду и запаху, прикасаться к ядовитой субстанции не стоило.  
Имя Фиоре Ча-Хиджу появилось в прочувствованном монологе юноши не случайно: он начинал сомневаться, что встреча с любимой вообще состоится. Коррибанские формы жизни - если их можно было так назвать - слетались на огонь энсина, как мухи на мед: они им питались, жаждали его. Напутствуемый предсмертным признанием бывшей "Руки" Императора Обригеллы Гото, Рё приготовился к трудностям, но действительность превзошла его худшие ожидания.  
Взвесив "за" и "против", разведчик всерьез заподозрил, что отхватил кусок, который не сможет проглотить.  
Содержимое сумки, кроме фонаря, снова вернулось на место, а обер-инквизитор подошел к заинтересовавшей его статуе и нажал на один из рогов на голове раба. Каменный выступ погрузился вниз, и в то же время со скрежетом в сторону отскочила часть стены. Тремейн-Вихрь посветил внутрь, удивленно присвистнув: в темноте заблестел металл. Вдоль стен просторного помещения грозными рядами стояли дройдеки времен Войн клонов.  
\- Значит, Обри была права: двадцать три года назад Коммерческая Гильдия устроила здесь базу сепаратистов.  
Закинув сумку через плечо, энсин шагнул вперед и широко ухмыльнулся:  
\- Скучали по мне, девочки?  
Каменная "дверь" за его спиной закрылась в облаке пыли.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Звездный разрушитель "Дознаватель", орбита Центра Империи

Ксамуэль Леннокс вводил частоту персонального комлинка Дарта Вейдера: эти цифры предназначались для экстренных случаев, а сейчас был именно такой. Вбивая последнюю комбинацию, капитан на долю секунды задержался, нахмурившись и поджав губы: его жизнь была не такой уж плохой... во всяком случае, нескучной.  
Что ж, всему на свете приходит конец. Главное, что сегодня Темный лорд не увидит позорного страха в глазах своего офицера.  
Экран коммуникационной панели загорелся, и Леннокс салютовал изображению. Рядом с Вейдером виднелась белая броня: штурмовик из 501-го, повинуясь повелительному жесту, немедленно развернулся и ушел. "Экзекутор" во главе эскадры был на марше к планете Золан, где вспыхнула гражданская война между основным населением и генетически модифицированными оборотнями-клаудитами.  
\- В чем дело, капитан? - с обычной требовательностью спросил ситх. И тут же насторожился, как крайт-дракон, издалека почуявший запах другого опасного хищника - Леннокс видел это по изменившемуся наклону шлема.  
Капли пота наперегонки побежали по спине офицера, но он только выпрямился еще старательнее, намертво сцепив руки за спиной.  
\- У меня уже более суток нет сведений о местонахождении обер-инквизитора Тремейна, милорд. Я его упустил.  
Вот так, а теперь пора умирать. Прощайте, друзья по Райтальской академии, любимая сестра Амиранис, зять-социальный служащий и пятимесячный племянник - будущий гордый пилот славного Имперского флота.  
Похожая на череп маска неподвижно смотрела на капитана. Затем Темный лорд скрестил на широкой груди руки и сдержанно поинтересовался:  
\- Надеетесь избежать ответственности, офицер?  
А где же знаменитое "Вы подвели меня в последний раз", падавшее на шейные позвонки обреченного, подобно лезвию гильотины?  
Возможно, племянник еще успеет помочиться на парадную форму дяди. Леннокс перевел дыхание.  
\- У вас есть приказ, капитан, - с нажимом произнес ситх. - Я поручил Тремейна одному из героев битвы за Хот не без причины.  
И добавил тише, со странной интонацией:  
\- Хотя, очевидно, авантюрист и наглый лжец подошел бы больше.  
Наступила короткая пауза, во время которой у капитана возникло стойкое ощущение, что мимо него прошло нечто важное. Респиратор ситха работал размеренно и безостановочно, но сам Вейдер напоминал изваяние.  
\- ...сэр? - осмелился спросить Леннокс - и словно разрушил заклятие.  
\- Через полчаса вы получите инструкции. Исполните их в точности, - встряхнувшись, отрывисто заявил Темный лорд. Казалось, его охватило какое-то беспокойство, потребность двигаться и действовать.  
\- Есть, - почтительно склонил голову офицер.  
\- Это последний шанс, капитан. Воспользуйтесь им, для вашего же блага.  
Ситх проговорил последние слова, не глядя на Леннокса. Далеко на "Экзекуторе" Вейдер поднял руку - и экран погас.

ХХХХХХХХ 

Шаттл с Ксамуэлем Ленноксом уже покинул ангар "Дознавателя", а младший следователь Лакра Тион, бывший полицейский и таксидермист, все еще сидел в одной из камер для допросов и не притрагивался к любимым клещам.  
Выпотрошенный детеныш татуинского ронто - существ, обычно используемых джавами для перевозки тяжелой поклажи, сиротливо лежал перед ним на металлической платформе.  
Разумеется, Лакра отслеживал все мало-мальски значимые сеансы связи с "Дознавателя" - ведь он был профессионалом! К слову, переговоры Тремейна с шишками с Пракита или Корусканта прослушать не получалось: проклятый лис был слишком осторожен.  
И разумеется, ничего необычного в поведении Леннокса, приставленного Вейдером к обер-инквизитору, не было. Лакра напряженно сморщил лоб и проткнул острым скальпелем лапу детеныша ронто, портя тонкую шкуру.  
...Но было нечто странное в том, как говорил и действовал великий Темный лорд, известный своей беспощадностью по отношению к провинившимся. Он не задушил молодцеватого офицерика (подумаешь, герой Хота! Такие в базарный день продаются - за пятачок пучок. Тион терпеть не мог флотских выскочек).  
До сих пор не убил Тремейна, хотя тот пренебрегал авторитетом ситха, даже осмелился обращаться за поручениями к Императору, минуя Вейдера.  
И если бы второму человеку Империи понадобился элементарный компромат на обер-инквизитора, разве Лакра не стал бы источником ценной информации? Конечно, стал бы - с большим удовольствием.  
Странно все это. Странно и подозрительно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ниорах, ва-нэ! Ва-нэ!" - с вулканского: "Тьма кругом, прячься! Прячься!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Новым годом, с новым счастьем! Пусть Звездные войны и Звездный путь звезданут... осияют звездным светом все, что можно :-D  
> В этой главе Ленноксу везет, как никогда. А не надо было связываться с ненормальной семейкой (+_+) 

Планета Юкио, сектор Абрион

Планетарные щиты опустились, пропуская вереницу пассажирских шаттлов, уже прошедших контроль на имперской орбитальной станции. Усиленные меры безопасности были вызваны активностью Альянса на соседней Ботавуи, а также тем фактом, что еще во времена Республики Юкио считалась ключевым поставщиком пищевой продукции.  
Ксамуэль Леннокс сидел в третьем ряду последнего шаттла. Капитан все еще страдал от небольшой дезориентации и боли в суставах - побочных эффектов сыворотки, которую он сам себе ввел за полчаса до проверки документов. Офицер кутался в широкий плащ с глубоким капюшоном, роста Леннокс был высокого, поэтому пассажиры вокруг ничего заметили, когда их молчаливый сосед вернулся из освежителя уже в облике Антинниса Тремейна.  
Клаудитскую сыворотку и ключ-цилиндр с кодами доступа капитан получил от мелкого уличного воришки - доверенного лица Темного лорда на нижних ярусах Корусканта. Только после этого удалось прочитать файл, пришедший по холонету.   
Мужественный герой битвы за Хот дал себе слово ничему не удивляться еще вчера, когда Вейдер изменил своему призванию: огнем и мечом (а точнее, Силой) избавлять Империю от невезучих идиотов. Ситх пощадил офицера, но дух невезения явно не собирался отставать - в чем вояка с ужасом убедился, ознакомившись с "инструкциями" Темного лорда.  
Мало того, что Ленноксу предстояло проверить действие нового шпионского препарата на собственной шкуре - он должен был в считанные часы войти в доверие к подруге Тремейна и выведать у нее местонахождение обер-инквизитора! Лаконичный, сухой тон сообщения скрывал угрозу самой жестокой расправы, если капитан посмеет снова подвести Вейдера.  
Юкио славилась не только обширными аграрными угодьями, но и своими великолепными садами, живописно парящими на антигравитационных платформах над столицей, Сашасса. Пониже опустив капюшон, Леннокс не стал тратить время на любование городскими видами и отправился прямиком по адресу, указанному в послании.   
Поместье бывшего представителя Юкианской Лиги располагалось на одном из летучих островов, покрытом пышной растительностью. Из окна аэробуса капитан замечал тут и там огороженные поля, по которым медленно передвигались странные дроиды, похожие на неуклюжих великанов. Рядами блестели на слабеющем вечернем солнце крыши парников. 

ХХХХХХ

"Неудивительно, что юкианцы опасаются за безопасность своей планеты, - подумал офицер. - Она была бы лакомым куском для повстанческого сброда". Выросший на Корусканте - пусть и не в привилегированных кругах, но впитавший имперскую идеологию всеми порами, Леннокс никогда не сомневался в обоснованности и необходимости Нового Порядка.   
Сторонники Альянса за восстановление Республики были в его глазах анархистами, в лучшем случае - заблудшими противниками прогресса, в худшем - опасными террористами, подлежащими уничтожению.  
На территорию богатого поместья и в дом - низковатый и старинный, совсем не в духе корускантских высоток, зато с множеством пристроек - удалось проникнуть беспрепятственно. Но после этого несчастливая звезда капитана сделала свое черное дело: сообщив дроиду имя и цель позднего визита, Леннокс угодил в лапы пожилой общительной панторанки, хозяйки дома.   
Явно заинтригованная словами "Инквизиторий" и "Центр Империи", не по возрасту разодетая дама допытывалась, что за срочное дело привело обер-инквизитора на Юкио? Неужели Сашасса станет объектом мародерских набегов со стороны пиратов или того хуже - воров с лун Риши? Совсем недавно она услышала чрезвычайно любопытную историю, и если господин Тремейн никуда не спешит... Фиа скоро вернется, попробуйте домашнего печенья!  
Капитан не спешил, поскольку почти оглох и был надежно загнан в угол. Ужасная баба трещала без передышки, дроид-слуга беспрерывно приносил вазочки с какими-то сладостями, а изнемогавшему офицеру смерть от асфиксии казалась все более желанной.  
\- Антиннис? - послышался тихий возглас посреди захватывающего повествования об украденных на Риши драгоценностях.  
Леннокс, погибшая душа, поднял глаза - и сдоба застряла у него в глотке.   
Тоненькая и розоволосая, по юкианской моде в длинном переливчатом платье, девушка была похожа на сказочную птицу. В мягких завитках ее прически поблескивали драгоценные камни, а шею прикрывала тончайшая золотая сеть. Не сводя удивленных глаз с гостя, Фиоре Ча-Хиджу отошла от дверей и приблизилась к сидевшим в гостиной.  
Капитан резво вскочил и поклонился, пытаясь одернуть несуществующую форму. Его руки только скользнули по инквизиторскому одеянию, а в голове пронеслось: "Вот это да! И ведь никто не предупредил!"   
\- Фиоре, наконец-то! - укоризненно воскликнула хозяйка дома. - Почему так долго, мы ждем тебя уже два часа, и даже поговорить не о чем! (Леннокс возмущенно раскашлялся, но счел за лучшее промолчать). Милочка, как провела время? Янэйа была в старом наряде? Я так и думала. Поверь мне, дорогая, вкус и хорошие манеры ни за какие деньги не купишь... ах-ах! Совсем забыла, ты, конечно, знакома с господином Тремейном?  
\- Я не знаю, как была одета супруга посла в прошлом году, - серьезно ответила красавица, прижимая к себе крошечную сумочку. - И да, с обер-инквизитором мы виделись в столице.   
Взглянув на "Тремейна", она добавила с чуть заметной улыбкой:  
\- Нашему гостю нужно прийти в себя. Если не возражаешь, тетя, Антиннис поужинает со мной в рабочем кабинете.  
"Избавительница! - растроганно подумал Леннокс, поспешно следуя за дроидом. - Ангел!" Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, он услышал возмущенное:  
\- Как? Только вернулась с ужина и снова хочешь есть? Обжорство до добра не доведет, вспомни мою внучатую племянницу Эолу: поперек себя шире, куда ни ступит - земля дрожит! Приучишься переедать - и на ягодицы антигравы придется ставить!  
Болезненно морщась, капитан потряс головой: нет, уж лучше взрыв в главном реакторе в открытом космосе. 

ХХХХХХ 

Когда мисс Ча-Хиджу проскользнула в кабинет, где отдыхал гость, между её тонких бровей была заметна небольшая складка. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, панторанка поцеловала Леннокса в щеку, обдав его тонким ароматом духов. Красавица тут же отстранилась и шутливо ударила мужчину по руке:  
\- Проказник! Кто разрешал приезжать внезапно, без предупреждения? У меня могут быть неприятности!  
Похоже, обер-инквизитор неплохо развлекся на Корусканте. Подавив невольную зависть и крепко держа в памяти вейдеровскую инструкцию, капитан развязно подмигнул даме:  
\- В столице не хватало тебя, моя птичка. Сплошная работа и интриги, ромуланец их забери.   
Что такое "ромуланец", офицер понятия не имел. В файле еще упоминались неясные "клингоны", "боунзы", "кирки", какой-то "Пашка" - скорее всего, разумное существо, и отмечалось мастерство рулевого в управлении кораблем.  
\- Скучал по нашим встречам, как Сулу - по "Энтерпрайзу", - находчиво добавил Леннокс.  
Улыбнувшись, Фиоре начала неторопливо расстегивать ожерелье-сетку на шее, затем оглянулась на дверь и попросила закрыть её на замок.  
Несколько заволновавшись, капитан повиновался.  
\- Милый, - тут же позвала панторанка, опустив длинные ресницы, - помоги справиться с застежкой. У тебя такие сильные руки.  
Смелость города берет, а уж если удастся отбить у Тремейна любовницу, тем лучше! Отодвинув мягкий узел розовато-лиловых волос в сторону, Леннокс прикоснулся к нежной коже. Густые локоны благоухали, слабо искрились нити с нанизанными на них самоцветами, а крошечный золотой замок выскальзывал из дрожащих пальцев. Все было как во сне.  
\- Жаль, это не подаренное тобой ожерелье, - прошептала Фиоре. - Оно осталось на Панторе, в сейфе. Я берегу его в память о нашей любви.  
\- Подарю тебе еще, - не своим голосом, хрипло пообещал капитан. - Сколько захочешь!  
Гибко, словно рыбка, девушка повернулась лицом к "кавалеру", заведя правую руку ему за спину. Сузив золотые глаза, панторанка выплюнула:  
\- Как щедро, имперская собака!  
Тысячи злобных игл вонзились в позвоночник и нервные окончания Леннокса. Рухнув, мужчина катался по ковру, мыча и корчась от боли - не в состоянии даже кричать из-за спазма голосовых связок.   
\- Вот что он мне подарил, - холодно сказала красавица, повертев электрошокером перед искаженным страданием лицом капитана.   
Она методично обыскивала поверженного противника, без стеснения выворачивая карманы штанов и нательную рубашку.  
\- "Птичками" он называет звездные корабли и истребители... а Хикару Сулу предпочитает мужчин, так что комплимент был вдвойне неуместен.  
Валяясь на полу, словно выпотрошенный рангорианский сом, Леннокс беспомощно наблюдал, как комлинк вместе со всеми сохранившимися данными исчез в бальной сумочке мисс Ча-Хиджу. Затем девушка приставила ко лбу капитана его же бластер и, сверкая глазами, пообещала:  
\- Ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты живым, если я не получу ответы на свои вопросы.  
Ксамуэль Леннокс, славный герой Империи и бывший член экипажа звездного разрушителя "Тиран", даже не усомнился в серьезности нависшей над ним угрозы. Каким-то чудом Дарт Вейдер еще мог дать ему второй шанс, но эта девчонка...   
Вряд ли.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасательная команда на Коррибане знакомится с наскальным творчеством Вихря :-D

...Убедить прекрасную мисс Ча-Хиджу не делать из капитана хорошо прожаренную рыбу-дуу оказалось не так-то просто. Девушка явно недолюбливала имперцев, умела обращаться с бластером - и была уверена в поимке Тремейна агентами Императора. Только имя Вейдера да отчаянные клятвы связанного по рукам и ногам Леннокса, что на кону жизнь обер-инквизитора, вынудили панторанку прислушаться.  
\- Темный лорд не знает, где может быть его... подчиненный? - недоверчиво уточнила Фиоре в последний раз.  
\- Это правда, - в десятый раз заверил капитан. - Я впервые видел Вейдера таким обеспокоенным. Он даже не перебил мне трахею, как у него принято.  
Девушка передернула худенькими плечиками и опустила бластер. Она стояла посреди комнаты, отвернувшись, обхватив себя так, будто ей было холодно. Наконец, мисс Ча-Хиджу тихо произнесла:  
\- Коррибан. Тремейн отправился туда...  
Леннокс выругался про себя: эта планета была в числе запретных миров, закрытых для посещения под страхом смерти. Да и расположена у черта на куличках.  
\- Мне понадобится комлинк, чтобы получить точные координаты и дальнейшие инструкции, - как можно небрежнее заявил капитан. - И, конечно, свободные руки не помешали бы.  
Встрепенувшись, красавица смерила его холодным взглядом. Привычно, словно перчатки, она положила на стол бластер и достала из сумочки переговорное устройство:  
\- Позвольте вам помочь, господин Леннокс. Я отправлю одно слово: "Коррибан" - по последнему введенному номеру. И если перед возмутительным трюком с клаудитской сывороткой вы связались с кем-то помимо Темного лорда, пеняйте на себя.  
Смирившись с судьбой, офицер приготовился ждать. Девушка сидела на стуле напротив, встревоженная и печальная, несмотря на всю свою храбрость. Всегда питавший слабость к прекрасному полу, не выдержав, капитан вполголоса заметил:  
\- Вейдер - величайший и опытнейший воин из ныне живущих в галактике, гордость Империи. Если кто-то сумеет вытащить обер-инквизитора из безнадежных обстоятельств, так это он.  
Хорошенькое личико панторанки затвердело. Она насмешливо взглянула на офицера и спокойно ответила:  
\- Кому как не повстанцам знать таланты Темного лорда. Но и Дарт Вейдер имел возможность убедиться: у Альянса есть нечто большее, чем военная мощь. Мы сражаемся за право всех угнетенных народов галактики жить свободно, равными среди равных.  
Испытывая одновременно и жалость, и гнев, Леннокс попытался вразумить её:  
\- Вы знатная особа, а сейчас говорите, как этот проходимец Ухура или предательница Мон Мотма. Вы унижаете своё достоинство, связываясь с отребьем, мисс!  
Горделиво улыбаясь, девушка изящно склонила голову, словно на торжественном приёме при дворе Императора:  
\- О, неужели? Благодарю за неожиданный комплимент, капитан.  
Жизненные взгляды Ксамуэля Леннокса, героя битвы за Хот, в тот вечер претерпели серьезную корректировку: в Альянсе повстанцев теперь числились анархисты, террористы, проходимцы... и сумасшедшие девчонки, по чьей вине очень легко потерять остатки здравого смысла. 

ХХХХХХ

Два часа спустя капитан сказал себе, что все дело в побочных эффектах клаудитской сыворотки. Только так можно было объяснить угон чужого корабля со станции заправки, наглое вранье орбитальной охране и рискованный прыжок в гиперпространство согласно расчетам, пришедшим по комлинку. И при этом Леннокс добровольно оставался в наручниках, а прелестная панторанка успела переодеться, покушать и вздремнуть на похищенном судне.  
К вечеру следующего дня серия перемещений в гиперпространстве привела беглецов в отдаленную звездную систему: к планете, неприветливым оранжево-черным глазом таращившейся из глубины космоса. Непонятно откуда вынырнул одинокий черный звездолет без опознавательных знаков, и капитан торопливо ввел полученный по подпространственной связи код.  
Началась стыковка, затем пилот другого корабля мастерски и без потерь для людей и техники провел экипаж сквозь лабиринт ядовитых оранжевых облаков в верхних слоях атмосферы Коррибана. Даже если бы Леннокс и Фиоре хотели принять управление, то не смогли бы: орбита священной для ситхов планеты едва не погубила незваных гостей. Офицер, много лет проживший на Корусканте, вблизи адептов Темной стороны, ощущал дурноту и слабость, но куда хуже пришлось панторанке - она лишилась сознания в кресле пилота, беспомощно уронив руки на колени.  
Капитан помнил прикосновение холодной руки к своему лбу, и после перед ним маячила высокая расплывчатая фигура, спина, скрытая тяжелой мантией. Гигант, по-видимому, нес Фиоре на руках, однако Леннокс не мог этого утверждать: он еле тащился за ситхом, качаясь из стороны в сторону, словно зомби из расхожих пиратских баек. 

ХХХХХХ

Коррибан, система Хорусет

На планете оказалось удивительно светло, мирно и тихо. Конечно, был трудный момент, когда сумасшедшая панторанка, едва придя в себя, заявила Темному лорду, что не останется на корабле. Девчонка боялась ситха до дрожи - уж это Леннокс мог сказать со всей уверенностью, - но настаивала на своем: и от нее в поисках Тремейна может быть польза.  
\- Ваша глупая выходка, мисс Ча-Хиджу, закончится смертью, если вы с капитаном отойдёте от меня хотя бы на десять шагов. Коррибан - не место для прогулок.  
Сочтя свои обязанности руководителя на этом выполненными, Вейдер развернулся и широкими шагами двинулся вперед, к пирамидальным постройкам на горизонте. Фиоре и Ленноксу пришлось почти бежать вслед за ним.  
Что бы ни говорил ситх, втайне подумал капитан, а эта планета была по-своему красива. Под оранжевым небом мягко светились стены величественных гробниц - разнообразных, захватывающих дух, не похожих одна на другую. Целый город, состоящий из могил. Вот усыпальница в виде трапеции, со ступенчатыми гранями, украшенная гигантскими полуразрушенными статуями не то птиц, не то мифических животных. А в паре сотен метров - земляной курган с большим металлическим щитом на вершине: он сияет, отражая лучи полуденного солнца, ослепляет, влечет к себе...  
Зацепившись за что-то, Леннокс чуть не упал. Посмотрев под ноги, он нахмурился: в густой красно-бурой траве лежали кости животного. Судя по размерам и форме скелета, это было крупное существо с широкой грудной клеткой, развитыми когтистыми лапами, вытянутой зубастой мордой и тремя длинными отростками на голове.  
Панторанка схватила замешкавшегося капитана за руку и потащила его за собой:  
\- Скелеты здесь повсюду, - пробормотала она сквозь зубы. - Самых разных тварей, на некоторых какая-то противная слизь, похожая на невысохший жир или кровь. Если они давно умерли, то почему субстанция еще свежая?  
У офицера не было ответа, но он ободряюще пожал дрожащие пальцы девушки и посмотрел на Вейдера: тот продолжал идти молча. Некая мысль не давала Ленноксу покоя, и убедившись, что Фиоре не отстанет от группы, капитан догнал ситха:  
\- Разрешите обратиться, милорд?  
\- Что? - черный шлем резко повернулся, и понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не отскочить рефлекторно в сторону, как испуганному шааку.  
Блестящие глазницы маски уставились на Леннокса: они были непрозрачными, но за ними капитан почти поймал полный злобы взгляд.  
\- М-мы идем по следу...не так ли? - запинаясь, проговорил офицер. - Останков много, и все в одном направлении... как будто...похоже, что...  
\- Шла охота, - отрывисто сказал ситх. - Да, я вижу. Вернитесь к мисс Ча-Хиджу.  
С тяжёлым сердцем, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам и держа руку поближе к кобуре, Леннокс присоединился к панторанке.

ХХХХХХ 

...Темный лорд остановился только у большой плиты на развилке между трех гробниц. Капитан увидел, как Вейдер склонился над камнем, что-то разглядывая. Затем ситх выпрямился и опустил руки на пояс знакомым, неожиданно спокойным жестом, будто на мостике "Экзекутора".  
\- Как полагаете, что это? - с оттенком холодного любопытства спросил второй человек в Империи.  
Леннокс послушно взглянул - и черной завистью позавидовал мертвецам Коррибана. Подошедшая Фиоре заслонила ладошками изумленно приоткрывшийся рот.  
На камне чем-то острым была нацарапана фигурка: человечек на ножках-палочках, в гротескном головном уборе, ужасно похожем на ведро. За спиной своего творения неизвестный, но талантливый художник провел две косые линии, долженствующие изображать плащ. Человечек держал перед собой еще одну палочку помельче - лазерный меч.  
Под рисунком красовалась кривая надпись: "Туда не ходи - сюда ходи". Стрелка указывала на центральную гробницу.  
\- Кто здесь изображен? - угрожающе повторил вопрос Вейдер, и капитан, покосившись на отчаянно замотавшую головой девушку, решил поступить как мужчина.  
\- Эхм... думаю, это вы, милорд, - выдавил Леннокс, каждую секунду ожидая оказаться располовиненным рубиновым лезвием меча.  
\- Вот именно, - со странным удовлетворением произнёс ситх. - Значит, он добрался сюда живым.  
Удивительно, но гнев Темного лорда, лишь несколько минут назад незримо и жестоко давивший на капитана и Фиоре, как будто улегся, рассеялся. Панторанка настолько осмелела, что подошла поближе и прикоснулась к камню кончиками пальцев. Вейдер смотрел на нее с высоты своего роста, ничего не говоря.  
...Все трое были рядом с усыпальницей повелителя ситхов Накгру, когда из отверстия в древней, иссеченной дождями и ветрами стене, роем выкатились сверкающие металлом дроиды. Орудия уничтожения времен Войн клонов были в отличном состоянии: Леннокс даже уловил запах машинного масла.  
Крикнув "Берегись!", он заслонил собой девушку, выхватив из кобуры бластер: уже рассчитывая, с какого фланга - по отношению к воину со световым мечом - будет безопаснее бежать в укрытие.  
\- Отставить, - приказал Темный лорд, уверенно направляясь к ощетинившимся лазерными дулами дроидам. Меч по-прежнему висел на поясе ситха.  
\- Что он делает? - прошептала панторанка. - Зачем?  
В эту самую минуту дройдеки разделились на две шеренги по обе стороны от входа в гробницу. Лязгнув затворами, машины синхронно раскрыли купола голубоватых энергетических щитов, целясь в потенциальных врагов - но не в ситха и его спутников.  
\- Если у безмозглого болвана была возможность заниматься наскальным искусством, значит, хватило времени перепрограммировать взвод дройдек, - констатировал Вейдер, проходя сквозь "почетный караул".  
Не останавливаясь, Темный лорд пересек порог усыпальницы:  
\- Следуйте за мной и будьте внимательны: здесь опасно.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Леннокс страдает, Фиа краснеет, а Вейдер развлекается ;-)   
> Каждому своё (+_+)  
> Но где же энсин Вихрь? :-[

...Предупреждение не было пустым звуком. Темный лорд выбирал дорогу в кошмарном лабиринте лестниц, клаустрофобных камер и варварски пышных палат, руководствуясь своим легендарным чутьем, но поход на нижние ярусы не обошелся без происшествий.  
В одной из просторных зал на гостей хлынула кислота: орнамент потолка скрывал воронки, и Вейдер едва успел отшвырнуть Леннокса и Фиоре назад, как котят. Бесцветная жидкость почти не повредила шлем и наплечники ситха, но разъела мантию, задев верхнюю часть одного кожаного рукава: обнажилось тонкое переплетение металлических нитей. Ущерб, полученный капитаном и панторанкой, ограничился ушибами и синяками.   
Другая опасность подстерегала путешественников в большой галерее, куда снаружи проникал естественный свет. Темный лорд прошел мимо, не обратив внимания на узкие каменные оконца, но девушка попыталась подойти поближе - и надежная с виду плита обрушилась под ее ногами. Падая с пронзительным криком, Фиоре ухватилась за одежду Леннокса. Тут бы закончился их путь, если бы не загадочная Сила: воздух сгустился вокруг них, уплотнился почти осязаемо, физически - и вытолкнул несчастных наверх.   
Вейдер не потрудился сделать неосторожным спутникам внушение. Покрытый бурой пылью шлем и обрывки плаща мелькнули в конце галереи. Пришлось, спотыкаясь, бежать за ситхом: ходил он быстро, а потерять даже такого заметного проводника в лабиринте было проще простого.  
Капитан вел панторанку за руку в тесном темном коридоре, угрызаясь мыслью о своей ненужности - в самом деле, разве они не стали обузой для Темного лорда? - когда девушка вскрикнула вновь, предостерегающе и испуганно. Леннокс поднял голову: из-за поворота на них вдруг надвинулась грозная тень, расцвеченная редкими красными огоньками. Понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы отделить хорошо знакомый звук респиратора от заполошного стука собственного сердца.  
\- ...милорд? - сипло спросил капитан.   
Вейдер молчал, и Ленноксу снова стало не по себе: кто его знает, как поступит ситх, решивший, что другие - всего лишь помеха в пути?  
Качнувшись, тень отстранилась, мрачный голос пророкотал:  
\- Мисс Ча-Хиджу, мне потребуется ваша помощь.

ХХХХХХ 

...Темный лорд злился как монстр, запертый в клетке, отчего становилось ещё холоднее и дрожал рассеянный свет кристаллов в стенах. Фиоре кусала губы, всматриваясь тревожными, блестящими глазами в каменные проемы перед ней: шесть очень похожих арок над лестницами, ведущими вниз. Капитан стоял рядом, силясь с помощью логики принять правильное решение.  
\- Пахнет и сыростью тянет одинаково, - пробормотал офицер, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. - И плана у нас нет. Как же ей выбрать?  
\- Она должна сконцентрироваться, - рыкнул ситх, сжимая кулаки: каждый величиной с голову бедной девушки. - Использовать свою интуицию!  
Попятившись от Вейдера, панторанка возразила со слезами в голосе:  
\- Но я невосприимчива к Силе! Это от меня не зависит!  
Один из кристаллов наверху с треском рассыпался в пыль. Леннокс, наконец, счел за лучшее вмешаться: на цыпочках подойдя к раздраженному и нетерпеливому гиганту, он прошептал:  
\- Если разрешите порекомендовать, милорд... девушки - существа впечатлительные. Ее бы успокоить...  
\- Каким образом?! - бешено рявкнул ситх, и заскрипели плиты, каменная крошка посыпалась с потолка, а капитан ощутил нехороший металлический привкус во рту. - Мы теряем время!   
Леннокс оглянулся: панторанка лежала на полу ничком, обхватив голову руками.   
Протонной торпедой да по твоей спасательной капсуле! Удивляясь собственной злости, герой битвы за Хот зашипел свирепо:  
\- Потеряем еще больше, если не убедить Фиоре, что она способна выполнить задание, и что вы ей не враг! Она знает: нужно найти обер-инквизитора как можно скорее, а для этого стоит постараться, - или нет?  
Зачем Темному лорду так понадобился Антиннис Тремейн, офицер понятия не имел: возможно, дело было в связях с Альянсом, но ведь ситх мог действовать и через девушку - очевидного повстанца... Поморщившись от последней мысли, Леннокс тряхнул головой: он чувствовал себя контуженным, как после удара взрывной волной.  
Вейдер молчал почти минуту.  
\- Вы правы, - неожиданно сказал он. - Мне следует раскрыть глаза мисс Ча-Хиджу. Благодарю, капитан.  
"Точно, контузия," - констатировал Леннокс, провожая ситха растерянным взглядом. Тот подошел к сидевший девушке и опустился на пол напротив неё: массивный даже в таком положении, но хотя бы не подавляющий своим ростом.  
Панторанка подняла голову: от усталости и страха её лицо побледнело до лавандового оттенка.   
\- Вы чуть не убили своего офицера, - тихо, тоном обвинителя сказала она.  
\- А вы уловили опасность и вовремя упали на землю, чтобы выжить, - ответил Темный лорд, не собираясь оправдываться. - Несколько месяцев назад вы вручили обер-инквизитору ключ к победе - пусть и временной, спасли своего друга от плена и даже самостоятельно разыскали его в Центре Империи. Ведь он не дал никаких подсказок?  
Широко раскрыв яркие золотые глаза, девушка возразила:  
\- Все это случайные совпадения! И, может быть, судьба, пожелавшая свести Рё и меня.  
"Рё?" - подумал капитан. - Настоящее имя Тремейна?"  
\- Совпадений не бывает, - тяжело проронил ситх. - Сила течет через все живое в галактике. Её замыслы - великая тайна, и даже пророчества могут быть превратно истолкованы. Мне... известен такой случай.  
В зловещем голосе второго человека Империи неохотно скользнула едкая ирония. Заметив, что панторанка поёжилась, капитан поспешно спросил:  
\- Так значит, мисс Ча-Хиджу принадлежит к числу одаренных?  
\- Рано об этом судить, - произнёс Вейдер. - Но её ментальная связь с Тремейном не вызывает сомнений. Такие узы между мужчиной и женщиной, возникающие спонтанно - большая редкость, они служат залогом здорового, великого в Силе потомства. Помнится, Падме и я...  
\- Что... вы сказали?! - прошептала Фиоре, явно не доверяя своим ушкам-раковинкам и заливаясь густым фиолетовым румянцем.  
\- Охохо, - пробормотал Леннокс, не зная куда девать глаза и как вернуть на место отвалившуюся челюсть.  
Очнувшийся от размышлений ситх повернул маску к капитану, затем к девушке, - скрестил на могучей груди руки и уязвленно прорычал:  
\- Я говорил о ментальных узах!  
\- Да, - хором согласились панторанка и капитан, отодвигаясь подальше: с сумасшедшими, как известно, лучше не спорить. - А как же!

ХХХХХХ

Успокоившись, панторанка смогла выбрать направление поисков - как выяснилось вскоре, верное. Нацарапанные на камнях тут и там стрелки, перемежающиеся надписями вроде "Ну кто так строит?" и "Не влезать - убьёт!" - привели путешественников в огромную темную палату, пол которой был залит густой зеленой жидкостью и засыпан осколками сверкающего льда.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении, лед обернулся бесчисленными осколками биостекла от резервуаров, по всей видимости, огромных. Жидкость - смесь дорогостоящей бакты с неизвестными растворами, должна была заполнять сосуды. В воздухе висел удушливый химический запах. Приказав Ленноксу и Фиоре оставаться на месте, прикрыв носы и рты масками из медпакета, Темный лорд отправился изучать обстановку при свете собственного меча.  
\- Здесь словно толпа вуки подралась, - сказала панторанка, содрогаясь.   
Она напряженно следила глазами за ситхом, бродившим между осколками. Время от времени Вейдер наклонялся, что-то рассматривая, и сердце девушки замирало.  
\- Нет, не вуки, - возразил офицер, указывая на следы от лазерных выстрелов на стенах и у порога. - Поработали наши знакомые дройдеки. Похоже, им было дано задание разнести здесь все к кореллианским чертям.  
\- Интересно, почему? - пробормотала Фиоре.  
На этот вопрос скоро ответил сам Темный лорд, вынырнувший из темноты с пылающим кровавым клинком в одной руке и волочащимися по земле ошметками, явно органического происхождения - в другой. Картина как из корускантского холовидео по каналу ужасов, подумал Леннокс, стараясь не отворачиваться.  
В холофильме Вейдер держал бы отрубленную голову своего врага, утешался капитан, всматриваясь в добычу ситха - и все-таки отшатнулся, потому что там действительно была мерзкая, непонятно чья башка.  
\- Что это? - изумленно спросила панторанская княжна, сморщившая нос только после того, как убедилась: это не труп Антинниса Тремейна.  
\- Убитые зародыши клонов, - с жестоким удовлетворением ответил Темный лорд. Он вернул меч на пояс. - Здесь их выращивали по особой программе, с высокой точностью, без ускоренного развития.   
\- Культивация клонов запрещена законом Империи, - заметила Фиоре.  
\- Верно, - согласился ситх. - Но в некоторых случаях могут быть сделаны исключения.  
Преодолевший невольную тошноту - следствие недавней контузии, Леннокс повнимательнее пригляделся к испачканному в зеленой субстанции телу, сморщенному мертвенно-бледному личику и лысой, с вмятинами, голове.  
\- Исключение для Императора, - изменившимся голосом проговорил капитан, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Вейдер.   
Он отбросил труп назад - в палату, ставшую кладбищем, открытым саркофагом в усыпальнице, жертвенным алтарем для Накгру. Эта мысль тревожила ситха.  
\- Но если Рё исполнил задуманное, - робко спросила девушка, словно уловив беспокойство Темного лорда, - тогда где же он сам?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вейдер-Терминатор, умный Леннокс, храбрая мисс Ча-Хиджу... и бесштанный Вихрь :-D

Тремейна они вскоре нашли: обер-инквизитор прятался неподалеку от места, где произошла бойня с участием дройдек. Внимание Леннокса привлек зеленый полувысохший след на полу. Маловероятно, чтобы один из зародышей-клонов смог самостоятельно заползти сюда, рассудил капитан и оказался прав. Темный лорд разрезал каменную стену мечом, и из тесной камеры вывалился невообразимо грязный, дрожащий Антиннис Тремейн.  
Счастливая Фиоре бросилась к нему с объятиями, но была встречена низким, звериным рычанием. Если бы не бдительность Леннокса, инквизитор покусал бы свою подругу. Водя по сторонам вытаращенными, никого не узнающими глазами, Тремейн сидел по-турецки на полу, поджав ноги и вцепившись обеими руками в какой-то сверток. Сидел и тихонько выл от ужаса.  
\- Вряд ли покажет, что у него там такое, - проворчал капитан, втайне надеясь, что ситх сумеет решить проблему.   
Перспектива выбираться на поверхность из запутанного, кишащего смертельными ловушками лабиринта, с сумасшедшим в качестве груза, не слишком привлекала офицера. Огорченная и обескураженная панторанка не прекращала попыток привести Тремейна в чувство.  
\- Пожалуйста, - ласково уговаривала она, не решаясь прикоснуться к мужчине. - Успокойся, приди в себя. Это мы... Фиа и Дарт Вейдер.  
При слове "Вейдер" Тремейн жалобно, по-собачьи заскулил и попытался залезть назад, в свое недавнее укрытие. Девушка беспомощно всплеснула руками, оглянувшись на ситха.  
\- Мисс Ча-Хиджу, вы с обер-инквизитором останетесь здесь под защитой капитана, - проговорил Темный лорд. Все это время он стоял неподвижно, молча наблюдая за стараниями Фиоре. - Я скоро вернусь.  
Развернувшись и гулко ступая по каменным плитам, Темный лорд удалился. Панторанка снова занялась Тремейном, а Леннокс, слишком хорошо вышколенный, не посмел остановить ситха.  
"Кажется, туго придется, - подумал капитан, на всякий случай проверяя оружие и смахивая испарину со лба. Действие клаудитской сыворотки закончилось на подходе к Коррибану, но время от времени офицера еще прошибал пот. - Может, стоило бы привести дроидов для подкрепления? С кем бы у Вейдера ни была драка, нам лучше быть наготове. От парочки голубков сейчас никакого проку, разве что княжна вспомнит о своем бластере".  
\- Фиоре, - позвал Леннокс, - вы не передадите комлинк Тремейна?  
\- Сейчас, - откликнулась девушка. - Только помогите Антинниса, он мне не доверяет.  
Кряхтя, капитан держал голову обер-инквизитора в захвате, пока панторанка отцепляла переговорное устройство с пояса клацавшего зубами сумасшедшего. К счастью, руки Тремейна были заняты: он по-прежнему ревниво прятал от других добычу - непонятный сверток.  
Отпустив свою жертву, офицер включил голографический интерфейс комлинка и быстро просмотрел файлы. Так и есть: совсем недавно Тремейн добавил список команд для управления дройдеками. С облегчением вздохнув, Леннокс задумчиво взглянул на буйного инквизитора, сейчас рычащего и плюющегося на бедную Фиоре. Что же с ним случилось?

ХХХХХХ 

Вейдер спускался все ниже, на самые глубокие уровни гробницы: по его опыту, именно там обычно располагался главный саркофаг - объект поклонения и жертвоприношений. Всю дорогу до Коррибана и даже на самой планете Темного лорда злило осознание того, насколько безрассудным и безответственным оказался поступок его сына. Отправиться в одиночку туда, куда даже обученному рыцарю-джедаю дорога заказана - это ли не безумие?   
Опасное легкомыслие и нелепая убежденность в собственном бессмертии всему причиной. Если бы, как и раньше, с Вихрем была мать, она сумела бы отговорить его, дала бы хороший совет. А отцу он даже не посчитал нужным рассказать о своих планах. Ситх яростно ударил кулаком по стене, мимо которой проходил: посыпались осколки камня, в плите появилась глубокая вмятина, но Вейдеру не стало легче.  
Конечно, здесь не только вина глупого, самонадеянного мальчишки, совсем недавно жившего в совершенно других условиях. Ответственность за невежество сына целиком падает на отца, не так ли? Ведь Рё даже не владеет искусством боя на световых мечах, не может в полной мере противостоять разнообразным атакам Темной стороны. Все, что он знает и умеет, привито ему инопланетными существами, не ведающими о возможностях Силы.  
Вейдер поклялся себе, что обучит сыновей всему, что знает сам - даже если ему придется заковать их, держать на хлебе и воде и оправдываться перед разгневанной женой до конца дней.   
Если Рё и Люк выживут... если Сила вспомнит о своем Избранном.  
На нижнем ярусе открывался доступ в палаты правителя: Темный лорд не прельстился гостеприимно широким входом, зная, что плиты из полированного полудрагоценного камня скрывают зазубренные металлические колья. Воспользовавшись разбитой статуей Накгру как трамплином, ситх одним махом перелетел через препятствие. Аккуратно приземлившись на обе ноги, он тут же обнажил меч: концентрация Темной энергии в Силе резко возросла. Повинуясь инстинктам, Вейдер двинулся вперед, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.

ХХХХХХ 

Накгру, багрянокожий ситх-священнослужитель и воин, еще не обрел плоть в полном смысле слова. Его физическое тело находилось в постоянном движении, угольно-черные и кроваво-красные потоки Силы переплетались, образуя упругую массу, напоминавшую фигуру высокого гуманоида. На голом черепе ситха, в затылочной части, виднелись два длинных нароста, и такие же "хвосты" тянулись от крыльев его носа. В самой середине груди, сквозь наслоения энергии, пробивался странный блеск - возможно, один из амулетов, хранившихся в усыпальнице.  
Саркофаг был расколот, обломки украшенной драгоценными металлами крышки валялись в стороне. Просторный зал заливали рассеянным алым светом три крупных кристалла на металлических шестах, четвертый был разбит - по всей видимости, довольно давно.  
Накгру преклонил колена перед останками собственного тела. Когтистыми дымчатыми руками он совершал пассы над голокроном, стоявшим на лбу пожелтевшего, а сейчас казавшегося рубиновым, черепа. Вейдер услышал обрывки древнеракатанского наречия и с некоторым усилием припомнил, что чистокровные стихи уничтожили ракатанцев, ассимилировав их культуру и технологии. Вспомнил он также, что священнослужителей называли "киссаи".   
\- Явился учитель, вслед за учеником побежденным - узнать поражения вкус? - полным ненависти голосом спросил давно умерший последователь Темной стороны. Пустые провалы его глазниц с багровыми искрами на дне оторвались от голокрона и сосредоточились на вошедшем. - И ты возжелал секреты мои украсть, отродье нечистое, чужак?  
Вейдер поморщился под маской: манера ситха говорить слишком напоминала Йоду. Протянув световой меч острием к Накгру, Темный лорд сурово отмел от себя обвинения:  
\- Воровал из усыпальницы не я, а Сидиус. Тот, кто предстал перед тобой до меня, учеником моим никогда не был. За многие тысячи лет ты ослабел разумом, киссаи!  
\- Лжешь! - взревел ситх, плавным, текучим движением поднимаясь с колен и вытягивая перед собой руки-щупальца. От каждого его когтя, изогнутого, как ятаган, тянулся тонкий дымчатый след - словно яд, разлитый в воздухе. - Лжешь! Ты пришел сюда красть, за моим могуществом пришел, и за это поплатишься!  
Темный лорд высоко поднял меч над головой, крепко сжимая рукоятку, приготовившись к нападению:  
\- Твои соплеменники поклонялись подобным мне, как богам. Не вынуждай убивать тебя, Накгру! Отдай то, что моё, и покойся в Силе!  
\- Здесь нет ничего твоего, - завыл рассвирепевший дух. - Здесь все принадлежит МНЕ!  
Последовавшая затем атака киссаи была молниеносной и мощной. Вейдер знал технику "сутта чвитускак" или "Копье ненависти": гнев воина-ситха трансформировался в энергетический поток, способный пронзить не только плоть, но и более прочный материал. Туловище Накгру распалось на сотни таких потоков-смерчей, хлещущих, как черные плети, по стенам и сводам зала, а самое главное - по своей цели.  
Некоторые из них Темный лорд сумел перерубить, другие - отбить волной Силы, но от большинства пришлось уворачиваться. Он не был достаточно быстр, и воскресший ситх злорадно захохотал, услышав треск доспехов.   
Вейдер же уловил в хищном свисте протуберанцев крики тысяч и тысяч жертв, умерщвленных на алтарях Коррибана. Принадлежал ли один из этих голосов его сыну?

ХХХХХХ 

Ленноксу казалось, что он угодил в чей-то страшный сон. Чей-то, потому что ему самому подобный кошмар не привиделся бы даже после пьянки в карцере Райтальской академии в День Империи. Дройдеки выстроились вокруг капитана, панторанки и обер-инквизитора, поливая нежить лазерным огнем, но её становилось все больше.   
Скелетообразные монстры, напоминавшие то животных, то людей, лезли отовсюду: из прорех между камнями, из узких отверстий для вентиляции, разбивая ударами монолитные плиты и на куски ломая древние изваяния. И все они жаждали отведать свежего мясца - а может быть, и теплой кровушки.  
Обер-инквизитор верещал, как резаный, но к счастью, княжна сохранила хладнокровие: приковав Тремейна к одному из дроидов - чтобы не сбежал, она палила по врагу с мужеством и стойкостью хорошего солдата. Мимоходом восхитившись прекрасной панторанкой и продолжая стрелять, Леннокс мысленно вернулся к Темному лорду.  
Если Вейдер не выручит, им всем крышка.

ХХХХХХ 

Лазерный меч гудел, как живое разгневанное существо, рассекая потоки энергии, из которых состояло тело Накгру. Чистокровный ситх сейчас был похож на гигантского паука, повисшего в центре своей погребальной залы и раскинувшего вокруг ядовитую подвижную сеть.   
У бывшего Скайуокера было два выхода: перекатиться под неё и разбить голокрон - или проткнуть клинком грудь киссаи, в которой поблескивал странный амулет, очевидно, дававший своему владельцу жизненную силу. Темный лорд остановился на втором варианте, однако его попытки приблизиться к противнику оказались безуспешными.   
Более того, Вейдер понес немалый урон: костюм жизнеобеспечения был рассечен в нескольких местах, в дюрастиловой маске от столкновения с особо шустрыми щупальцами появилась пробоина.  
Оторвав с помощью Силы одну из каменных плит, Темный лорд метнул её, будто снаряд. Тело ситха, как вода, сомкнулось вокруг чужеродного предмета и без труда раскрошило его в щебень - киссаи снова разразился воющим, визгливым хохотом:  
\- Ты слишком слаб, о могучий Повелитель Тьмы! Вряд ли я поклонюсь такому жалкому божеству!  
\- А ты чрезмерно весел для чистокровного ситха, - прорычал Вейдер, сжимая меч - и вдруг замер, наклонил шлем, всматриваясь в своего врага с новым интересом.  
\- Твоя смерть покроет меня новой славой, - бахвалился Накгру. Его когти-орудия Силы собирались в один огромный чёрный жгут, постепенно приобретавший вид шиккара - кинжала убийцы. - Я пожру твою плоть, а доспехи сохраню среди других своих сокровищ, как завидный трофей!  
\- Позволь мне сказать последнее слово, о великий киссаи, - неожиданно смиренно молвил воин в черном, опуская меч. - Тогда ты сможешь с гордостью вспоминать об этой победе еще сотни лет.  
Занося шиккар над его головой, Накгру приказал:  
\- Говори!  
\- Рё, - сказал Вейдер, Повелитель Тьмы, Лорд ситхов, "Избранный" джедаев, Рыцарь, не ведающий страха. - Я знаю, ты меня слышишь. Время дорого. Мне нужно несколько секунд... найди их.

ХХХХХХ 

\- Так кто же из нас слаб рассудком? - торжествующе завопило чудовище, всем своим весом обрушиваясь на побежденного противника.   
Шиккар уже коснулся шлема Темного лорда, когда тело Накгру пронзила странная судорога. Блеск в центре его груди усилился на мгновение - всего на три-четыре секунды, но и этого хватило Дарту Вейдеру, чтобы черной птицей взлететь вверх и перерубить шею монстра. Кусок полужидкой массы отвалился, однако на ее месте тут же начала расти новая голова.  
Не тратя времени даром, Темный лорд погрузил правую руку по локоть в грудную клетку монстра. Киссаи визжал и бил нападавшего слабеющими щупальцами, но Вейдер упорно, яростно тянул и вырвал сердце Накгру - комок багровой слизи, сквозь которую пробивалось сияние.  
Алые кристаллы на шестах задрожали и погасли. Потускнел голокрон, растаяло тело могучего чистокровного ситха - сына Коррибана, исчез из галактики его дух.   
Вейдер стоял в полной темноте, наблюдая, как испаряется слизь - наслоения темной энергии, и мягкий золотой блеск вдруг озаряет опустевшую гробницу.  
\- Ну и чего торчим посреди могилы с видом "Я тебя породил - я тебя и убью"? - нагло осведомился ярко-оранжевый шарик в его руке. - Эхой, Звездная база вызывает Терминатора! Знал, что ты его сделаешь, приятель.  
\- Выпорол бы, да на тебе даже штанов нет, - пророкотал Темный лорд, поднося поближе ладонь с угнездившимся в ней клубком живого света.  
Края разлома в дюрастиловой маске ситха заблестели, в отверстии мелькнула мертвенно-бледная кожа, покрытая глубокими незаживающими шрамами.  
\- Пойдем-ка домой, вояка, - тихо сказал Вихрь. - Мать беспокоится.


	17. II часть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе смеется только Император :-[

Центр Империи, дворец Палпатина

Закат на Корусканте всегда был необыкновенно красив: уходящее солнце одевало в багрянец каждый небоскреб, отражалось в стеклянных куполах и феррокарбонитовых гранях каждой башни. Конечно, затем природное чудо поглощалось искусственным освещением, но только не во дворце правителя галактики.  
Император любил сумерки, и гранд-инквизитор Лэддинэр Торбин, этим вечером ступивший в обитель Палпатина, невольно почувствовал себя ослепшим. И оглохшим: здесь было тихо, звуки тонули в толстых коврах и плотных драпировках. Даже стражники-гвардейцы на каждом углу и вдоль просторных коридоров казались тенями.  
Главу Инквизитория вызвали поздно вечером, почти ночью, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. С другой стороны, размышлял Торбин, кутаясь в широкую фиолетовую робу, его пригласили в ту часть здания, где размещались покои самого Императора. Это давало небольшой шанс на частный или деловой характер встречи.  
Пока нет оснований для паники. Возможно, Палпатина всего лишь что-то не устраивает в работе подчиненной гранд-инквизитору организации... и даже если Его Величество будет не в духе, монарший гнев можно перенаправить на Главнокомандующего. К счастью, агенты Торбина во флоте успели снабдить своего начальника информацией.  
...Лишь одна лампа освещала роскошный кабинет. Палпатин был одет в длинный халат наподобие шлафрока, но с капюшоном. Бледные ноги старика согревали мягкие тапочки, а любимая трость лежала рядом с креслом с высокой спинкой, в котором устроился Император. Настолько домашний, неофициальный вид правителя, еще в бытность канцлером славившегося приверженностью протоколу, удивил Торбина.  
Тем не менее, гранд-инквизитор церемонно поклонился, низко опустив голову и прижав ладони к животу.  
\- Я спешил, как только мог, господин мой. Невозможно выразить словами, насколько горд Ваш скромный слуга оказанным доверием.  
Собственные фразы во дворце всегда казались Торбину мягкими, закругленными, слабыми - в то время, как каждое слово Императора, обманчиво-простое, почти дружеское, скрывало тысячу наточенных лезвий. Палпатин снисходительно кивнул, щерясь старческой улыбкой:  
\- Моё доверие непросто заслужить, согласен... и еще труднее его сохранить.  
Слегка опешив, Торбин спросил:  
\- Ваше Величество?  
Император вздохнул.  
\- Как вы думаете, зачем понадобилось тревожить вас в столь неурочный час? - спросил он, откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Что могло вызвать спешку?  
Ему стало известно. Он откуда-то знает, на Нал Хатта зачем-то были люди Императора! Сердце Торбина затрепыхалось, как пойманная птица, в висках застучала кровь.  
Вдоволь налюбовавшись видом насмерть перепуганного гранд-инквизитора, Палпатин поманил рукой - и из темноты в дальнем углу кабинета выступила фигура. Торбин попятился, но это был всего лишь Антиннис Тремейн. Тощий верзила в синей шапочке и длинной робе медленно поклонился, глядя на Императора.  
\- Тремейн, объясните, в чем, собственно, дело, - попросил правитель галактики.  
Торбин что-то протестующе забормотал, однако его никто не слушал.  
\- Охотно, государь, - будничным тоном ответил обер-инквизитор в хорошо знакомой деловой манере.  
Повернувшись к своему начальнику и вперив в него змеиный немигающий взор, Тремейн произнёс:  
\- Отряд инквизиторов на Нал Хатта упустил Бевела Лемелиска - точнее, его клона. Судя по некоторым данным, полученным от местных жителей, бойцы Альянса, возглавляемые джедаем Люком Скайуокером, перехватили беглеца за сутки до прибытия имперских сил.  
Помолчав, обер-инквизитор добавил:  
\- Сообщение об этой неудаче легло на стол лорда Торбина двенадцать часов назад.  
Это конец, понял Лэддинэр. Заплетающимся языком он взмолился:  
\- Я отправил своих агентов по следу... понадобится лишь немного времени, повелитель...  
\- Вам хотелось увидеть дух, пойманный сетью Темной стороны, Тремейн? - Император, кряхтя, поднялся с кресла. Сделав несколько мелких шажков в центр комнаты, он остановился, опираясь на трость.  
Подняв голову в капюшоне, Палпатин слегка наклонил её в сторону, словно припоминая незначительную деталь:  
\- Но для этого нам нужен свежий труп, друг мой.  
В ту же секунду шея Торбина, как в тисках, оказалась зажата костлявыми сильными руками. Резкий поворот, ужасный хруст позвонков - и тело гранд-инквизитора упало наземь.  
И все же последним, что уловил умирающий мозг Торбина, был ликующий смех Императора и равнодушный голос обер-инквизитора:  
\- Не хотелось испортить прекрасный ковер, Ваше Величество.

ХХХХХХ

\- Чудесное зрелище, - Палпатин двинулся назад к своему креслу, вздыхая и жмурясь, как после бокала выдержанного вина. - Нет ничего лучше, чем этот аромат страха, приправленный последними минутами отчаяния. Благодарю, юноша.  
Поддерживаемый "юношей", Император опустился на прежнее место.  
\- И будучи пойман, дух Торбина уже не сможет избежать цепей Темной стороны Силы? - с любопытством спросил Тремейн.  
Он стоял рядом с креслом, глядя на неподвижный темный предмет неподалеку от входа - все, что осталось от гранд-инквизитора.  
\- Нет, - ответил Шив Палпатин, вытягивая поудобнее ноги. - Он станет Её частью, правда, совсем ничтожной. Он и тысячи подобных ему - как нити в покрывале Тьмы. А Сила - умелый ткач, у которого ничто не пропадает напрасно.  
Обер-инквизитор склонил голову, безмолвно благодаря за разъяснение.  
\- Несмотря на молодость, ты очень талантлив, Антиннис, - задумчиво продолжал Император, щуря желтые глаза, как сытый кот. - И преуспел в искусстве проникновения в чужой разум. Поэтому, возможно, поймёшь дилемму, перед которой мы все оказались... Я рассчитываю, что твоя наблюдательность не простаивала без дела последние несколько месяцев.  
Высокая худощавая фигура беспокойно пошевелилась.  
\- Вы говорите о Повелителе Вейдере, Ваше Величество?  
Бледная узловатая рука поднялась с подлокотника и одобрительно похлопала рукав синей робы инквизитора:  
\- Хорошо, хорошо... я не ошибся в тебе. Бывают времена, когда наши ближайшие соратники впадают в гибельные заблуждения. Сядь рядом со мною, выслушай жалобы старика.  
Тремейн пододвинул вплотную к креслу стул, устроился на самом его краю и весь обратился в слух.  
\- Ты знаешь, что Дарт Вейдер - один из столпов Империи и его роль в установлении Нового Порядка невозможно переоценить. Даже сейчас имя моего Ученика сеет ужас на полях сражений, на других планетах по всей галактике и в сердцах моих врагов. Все это так...  
Император сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Но и он, мое излюбленное орудие, моя несокрушимая опора, оказался уязвим перед искушением. Его Тьма более не совершенна, она утратила свою красоту и гармонию. Боюсь, Дарт Вейдер уже не тот, что раньше.  
\- Известно ли, что стало причиной слабости Темного лорда? - быстро спросил обер-инквизитор.  
Палпатин почувствовал, как горькая на вкус жажда мести заполнила душу Тремейна, грозя прорваться сквозь холодный фасад профессионального дознавателя. Искусственная рука обер-инквизитора сжалась в кулак, сминая синюю ткань одежды.  
\- Похоже, плотские страсти снова захватили над ним власть, - с лицемерной грустью протянул Император. - Вейдер всегда был им подвержен... конечно, другое дело - в молодости, но сейчас? Без рук и ног, почти без легких, с маской на обожженной голове и трубкой в животе - сходить с ума по женщине! По давно сгнившему трупу! О, Сила, это какой-то фарс! Пародия!  
И Палпатин весь затрясся, залился мелким колючим смешком, стуча тростью по ковру и задыхаясь в приступе злобного веселья.  
\- С одной стороны, я был бы рад наблюдать крах его безумных надежд, - отсмеявшись и вытирая выступившие слезы, добавил правитель галактики. - Уже во второй раз. Но, к сожалению, у меня есть обязанности перед Империей.  
Его слушатель, все это время молчавший и сидевший абсолютно неподвижно, ожил и наклонился вперед:  
\- Каков будет приказ? Я последую ему беспрекословно.  
\- Знаю, ты меня не подведешь, Антиннис, - старик в черном снова похлопал Тремейна по плечу, с некоторым усилием приподнявшись в кресле. - Оставь свои обязанности по поимке Скайуокера, этим пока займутся другие. Меня интересует все, что связано с Вейдером: в космосе или на Корусканте - где угодно. Теперь ты подотчетен мне лично и получишь больше власти от моего имени.  
Инквизитор вышел на середину комнаты, низко поклонился:  
\- Будет сделано, Ваше Величество. Ни одно движение лорда Вейдера теперь не ускользнет от Вас... порукой моя репутация.  
\- И жизнь, гранд-инквизитор Тремейн, - с хищной улыбкой напомнил желтоглазый ситх, крючковатым пальцем указав на труп Торбина. - И жизнь.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сплошные имперские интриги и ужасная Исард (+_+)

Центр Империи

С точки зрения младшего следователя Лакры Тиона, быт скромного служащего, устроившегося в столице при особе гранд-инквизитора, заметно отличался от жизни на "Дознавателе". У покойного лорда Торбина был свой особняк со штатом слуг - людей и роботов, агентура официальная и не очень, связи при дворе и, самое главное, график.  
Тион видел, как не нравятся его начальнику, недавно получившему повышение, последние два пункта. Поджав и без того тонкие губы, Тремейн читал официальные приглашения на различные события - именины третьей дочери Второго советника Императора по внешним торговым связям, празднование в Посольстве успеха миротворческой миссии на Золане, обед у гранд-моффа и т.д. Какие-то приглашения новоиспеченный глава Инквизитория принимал, какие-то сразу отправлял в урну.  
Ради новых обязанностей ему понадобилось поменять гардероб: простая роба и синий плащ не устроили бы высший свет Корусканта. Пришлось подчиниться режиму, составленному для "лорда Тремейна" администрацией Палпатина и взять на себя руководство инквизиторами на Праките.  
Теперь гранд-инквизитор щеголял в великолепной тунике цвета высохшей крови, летал на личной роскошной яхте и лишь изредка отправлял Лакру с поручениями на "Дознаватель". Младший следователь округлился и тоже приоделся: бывшего полицейского принимали во всех ресторанах Центра Империи, повсюду к его мнению прислушивались, перед ним заискивали - и главное, его боялись.   
Жизнь была прекрасна. Правда, в гости к гранд-инквизитору на правах приятеля частенько захаживал паршивый офицеришка Леннокс, Тиона вовсе не боявшийся и ни во что его не ставивший, но не все же сразу. Таксидермист-любитель умел ждать. Может быть, когда-нибудь китель героя Хота украсит небольшую коллекцию чучел, в которой уже есть несколько отличных экземпляров.  
Начальник Лакры тонул в бумажной работе, и, по мнению следователя, это было правильно: хотя бы так несолидная фигура бывшего обер-инквизитора приобретала некоторый вес. Уж лучше пусть сиднем сидит на Корусканте, под надзором Императора, чем шляется неизвестно где и непонятно зачем.  
Младший следователь не избавился от своих сомнений по поводу Тремейна, но пока амбиции Тиона были удовлетворены, большого значения он им не придавал. До поры до времени.

ХХХХХХХ

Ужин в Посольстве привлек интерес Вихря не случайно: его организатором выступил один из имперских дипломатов на Золане, по странному совпадению служивший также в Оперативном бюро в составе Разведывательного корпуса.  
Имперская верхушка отмечала успех военной кампании в Среднем Кольце: армада кораблей под руководством Дарта Вейдера принудила к повиновению планету, на которой вспыхнула гражданская война.   
\- Полагаю, для Темного лорда эта небольшая вылазка была просто бурей в стакане воды, - пренебрежительно заметил моложавый, чисто выбритый мофф с нашивками полковника.   
После официальной части, в ожидании застолья, гости разбились на группы или разбрелись по просторному, ярко освещенному холлу с прекрасным видом на город. Хлебнув из высокого бокала, мофф продолжал разглагольствовать:  
\- Подобные военные операции чрезвычайно важны, ибо они напоминают враждебно настроенному населению мелких планеток, кто на самом деле играет первую скрипку в галактике. Кто является хозяином положения, одним словом. Вы согласны? - полковник повернулся к своему соседу в гражданском, со значком Дипломатического корпуса на груди. Это был мужчина постарше, с седыми висками и живыми черными глазами.  
\- Не все так просто, - неторопливо возразил дипломат, поставив свой бокал на поднос проходившего мимо дроида. - Вы, полковник, цените карательную функцию флота. И это понятно: вы сами отвечаете за один из беспокойных секторов Мандалорианского космоса. Но как быть самим золанцам, а также торговым компаниям и другим организациям, не задействованным в поставках для Имперской армии? Они понесли большие убытки.  
Подтянутый, молодцеватый мофф проговорил с оттенком неприязни:  
\- Золанцы - дикари, сами навлекшие на себя гнев Императора. Что же касается не связанных с армией структур, то таких ничтожно мало. Как говорил покойный генерал Тагге, цель армии - превосходство. А оно обеспечивается, по воле Его Величества, всеми ресурсами нашей несокрушимой Империи.  
Дипломат только покачал головой. Помолчав, он произнёс, окинув взглядом приглашенных гостей:  
\- Мне кажется, вы путаете орудие с целью. С чем мы столкнемся, когда, наконец, наступит мир? Нам придется разбираться с последствиями.  
По лицу полковника можно было прочесть, что он думает: "Все гражданские - жалкие трусы". Скривив рот, он отвернулся и поднял с небольшого столика тарелочку с закусками. Услаждая нёбо острыми морепродуктами с контролируемой Империей планеты Мон Кала, мофф буркнул:  
\- Прекратите пораженческую болтовню, вот мой совет. Откровенно говоря, я вовсе не стремлюсь к миру. Галактика велика, и на наш век войн в ней хватит, хвала звё...  
\- Постойте, - вдруг с некоторым волнением перебил его седой дипломат.   
Он даже отдавил своему воинственному собеседнику ногу, резко подавшись вперед в всматриваясь в толпу:  
\- Это же сама Исард, директор Разведывательного корпуса! Её редко встретишь на таких собраниях. А с нею - новый гранд-инквизитор, преемник лорда Торбина!  
\- На вашем месте, я был бы сдержаннее, - проворчал полковник, выдав вполголоса пару ругательств и морщась от боли. Убедившись, что с ногой все в порядке, мофф иронично пояснил:  
\- Особенно в выражении своего сочувствия бунтующим золанцам - в присутствии шефов разведки и Инквизитория. 

ХХХХХХ

Гости вместе с официальными лицами - представителями Золана и имперской стороны - отправились в соседнюю залу к накрытым столам. Директор Исард и гранд-инквизитор остались одни в опустевшем холле. Тремейн галантно предложил сесть на одну из оттоманок, стоявших вдоль стен, и женщина в алой форме почти мужского покроя, недобро усмехаясь, согласилась.  
\- Я рада, что мы наконец познакомились, - закинув ногу на ногу, сказала низким хрипловатым голосом преданная помощница Императора. - Я много слышала о вас, Тремейн. Необычная биография, способности... вы привлекаете к себе внимание.  
\- Польщен, - сухо улыбаясь, ответил ее собеседник. - Но вряд ли мое личное дело в архивах разведки занимает больше двух-трех страниц. Мне посчастливилось заинтересовать Его Величества лишь недавно.  
Директор саркастически рассмеялась и погрозила указательным пальцем с длинным, острым ногтем на конце, похожим на коготь:  
\- О нет, не надейтесь... у нас не пропадает даже мелочь. К слову сказать, ваш предшественник, Торбин как-его-там, начал наше знакомство с неуклюжей попытки меня очаровать.  
\- Отдавая должное его отличному вкусу, все же не последую его примеру, - вежливо открестился Тремейн.  
Откинувшись на спинку дивана в расслабленной позе, Исард лениво поинтересовалась:  
\- Отчего же, дражайший гранд-инквизитор? Я страшная?  
\- Вовсе нет, - мягко проговорил Тремейн. - Но у меня возникло странное чувство, что любой флирт с моей стороны вы сочли бы... оскорбительным.  
Наступила тишина. Из соседнего зала доносился приглушенный многоголосый говор, усиливавшийся, когда дроиды-официанты открывали двери.  
Исард прищурилась: взгляд её разноцветных глаз был так пронзителен, что мог бы поспорить с лазерным сверлом наивысшего качества. Скучные серенькие глазки Тремейна смотрели в ответ немигающе и по-змеиному холодно.  
\- Ха, - сказала директор Разведывательного корпуса, задумчиво теребя седую прядь волос у щеки. - А вы, похоже, не дурак.  
Что-то решив про себя и резко поменяв тон, она заговорила жестко, по-деловому:  
\- Тремейн, у меня есть ниточка к Альянсу - задержанный пилот. Обычно я не обращаюсь за помощью, но тут особый случай. Грязная свинья скорее сдохнет, чем выдаст нужную информацию...   
Женщина привычно выругалась, как загулявший кореллианец в кантине самого низкого пошиба. Помрачневшая Исард отбросила все претензии на привлекательность, стала угловатой, злой. Чувствовалось, что ей чего-то очень не хватает, и Тремейн даже догадывался, чего: спайса.  
\- Помогите его расколоть, - настойчиво попросила директор, сжав сильной белой рукой предплечье начальника Инквизитория. - В долгу не останусь.  
Ничего эротичного в её прикосновении не было: лишь нетерпеливая ярость хищницы, не желающей упустить добычу.  
\- С удовольствием, госпожа Исард, - ответил Тремейн. - Однако, видите ли...  
Он едва заметно пошевелил в воздухе пальцами здоровой руки, словно сплетая невидимую сеть:  
\- У нас свои методы работы. Если экземпляр обладает сильной волей и сопротивляется до конца, есть высокая вероятность, что его мозг разрушится в процессе дознания.   
Женщина нахмурилась.  
\- Сведения вы получите, - заверил гранд-инквизитор, - но объект в таких случаях, как правило, гибнет.  
\- Я не возражаю, - холодно ответила директор, пожав плечами. - Главное - результат.  
Успокоившись, она вернулась к насмешливому, нагловатому тону:  
\- Что, если мы закрепим начало нашей взаимовыгодной дружбы небольшой игрой? Назовите то, что знаете вы - хотя бы один факт, а я, быть может, поделюсь своими секретами.  
\- Хмм, - уголки узкого рта гранд-инквизитора приподнялись. - Занимательная игра! Хорошо... я думаю, ваши люди отлично поработали на Золане, разжигая вражду между основным населением и оборотнями-клаудитами. Ведь именно они и нужны в Разведкорпусе, не так ли? А после сегодняшнего подписания договора о мире, ущемленные в правах клаудиты обратятся к тем, кто представляет реальную силу.  
Женщина улыбнулась, даже не пытаясь скрыть удовлетворение:  
\- Да... вижу, Торбин вам и в подметки не годился, мой дорогой Тремейн. Недаром Дарт Вейдер так долго не желал подпускать вас к Императору. Кстати, о Вейдере...  
Директор вновь подняла указательный палец:  
\- Говорят, Темный лорд уже вернулся с Золана и пожелал посетить нашу веселую вечеринку. Он будет здесь... - она взглянула на золотой хронометр. - Через две минуты.  
Перед тем, как уйти, Исард небрежно заметила:  
\- Мы в расчете, гранд-инквизитор: ведь я предупредила вас о приближении врага.  
Эхо её шагов еще не успело стихнуть, как холл заполнило знакомое присутствие - холодное, давящее, жестокое. Дарт Вейдер вошел в здание, и в линиях его массивной фигуры, блеске брони и очертаниях демонической маски было больше имперского духа, чем во всех официальных службах Корусканта, вместе взятых.  
"Конечно, - подумал Вихрь-Тремейн со странной смесью горечи и восхищения. - Ведь мой отец и есть Империя. Везёт, как краснорубашечнику, что тут скажешь".  
\- Тремейн, - пророкотал Темный лорд. Эхо гулко откликнулось во всех углах.  
\- Повелитель Вейдер, - почтительно ответил гранд-инквизитор.  
Ситх скрестил на груди руки и с высоты своего роста некоторое время обозревал новоиспеченного придворного.  
\- Поздравляю с повышением, - наконец, проронил воин. - Следуйте за мной.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы кое-что узнаём об адмирале Пиетте... и о Вихре :-D

Звездный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", орбита Центра Империи

Определенно, гранд-инквизитор выглядел необычно в облегающем костюме, без этих своих дорогих, расшитых символами Пракита, одежд. Долговязый и нескладный, невообразимо тощий, он с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривая зал для тренировок.   
Конечно, Тремейн как всегда приветливо поздоровался с адмиралом:  
\- Приятное местечко! Вот только не пойму, с кем у Вейдера были спарринги: здесь нет "следов" постороннего присутствия.  
\- С дроидами, - сдержанно улыбаясь, ответил Пиетт.   
Его настроение заметно улучшилось с тех пор, как гость Темного лорда поднялся на борт: казалось, у этого человека была удивительная способность легко относиться ко всему на свете. Не верилось, что он и есть зловещий Ухура, агент Альянса и подрывник, заклятый враг Империи наряду с Мон Мотмой и Люком Скайуокером.  
"Тремейн" негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Да-да, темная личность, клеймо негде ставить, - махнул он рукой, и адмиралу пришлось справляться с минутной оторопью.  
\- Я, э-э, вовсе не имел в виду... - начал было Пиетт.  
\- Почему же? - пожал плечами повстанец. - Вы были совершенно правы. Расслабьтесь, дружище, постоянный стресс вреден для вашего сердца.  
Успокоившись, первый офицер "Экзекутора" вернулся к теме.  
\- Противников, равных лорду Вейдеру в искусстве владения мечом, просто не существует, - с оттенком гордости заявил он. - Милорду приходится оттачивать своё мастерство с дроидами в качестве партнёров.  
\- ...поскольку наш великий мастер перебил своих учителей-джедаев, - фыркнул "Тремейн". - Кукушонок выпихнул из гнезда всех птенцов и теперь страдает от скуки: вот что я называю иронией.   
Адмирал мудро решил пропустить мимо ушей саркастичное замечание, ограничившись покашливанием. Тем временем, Ухура подергал на предплечье плотную ткань с вплетенными в неё кортозисными нитями, и заметил:  
\- Вряд ли отец дошёл в своей ностальгии до того, чтобы обучить меня на джедая, а затем драматически зарубить в поединке. Будем оптимистами: может быть, у него просто закончились дроиды.  
До того слушавший спокойно, Пиетт внезапно нахмурился. С суровым видом маленький адмирал посмотрел в потолок, на дальнюю стену из дюракрита, на свои сапоги - куда угодно, только не на собеседника, - и, наконец, решился. Сцепив руки за спиной, он заявил тихо и решительно:  
\- Со всем почтением... но я должен рапортовать нечто, касающееся вашего отца. Конечно, при условии полной конфиденциальности.  
\- Я - Банковский Клан, а вы - мой драгоценный вкладчик, чьи интересы защищены от и до. Наводите торпеды на цель, - весело пригласил гранд-инквизитор.  
Адмирал потер подбородок, собираясь с мыслями:  
\- Вы говорили, между вами и лордом Вейдером нет большого доверия... поэтому, полагаю, дело в обычной неосведомленности. У вашего отца дроиды никогда не заканчиваются. Фактически, эти консервные банки постоянно его окружают. Милорд нуждается в ежедневном серьезном медицинском уходе, особом питании, ремонте и калибровке протезов, системы жизнеобеспечения. Что-то он делает сам, но большую часть работы выполняют дроиды. Жизнь вашего отца не назовешь лёгкой.   
\- Приму к сведению, - после паузы сказал Ухура.  
Помолчав, он спросил:  
\- Вы понимаете, что Тёмный лорд уничтожил бы вас без сожаления - узнай он о передаче сведений столь личного характера?  
\- Да, - со вздохом ответил Пиетт. - Но я думаю, вам пора узнать всю правду и научиться уважать отца.  
\- Вам кажется, я воспринимаю его не всерьёз? - приподнял брови "Тремейн". Горькая, гневная усмешка, как молния, скользнула по бледному лицу гранд-инквизитора и тут же исчезла. - Это невозможно... он за слишком многое ответственен в моей жизни - и жизни самых близких мне людей. До встречи с отцом я не знал, что такое подлинная ненависть, и никогда не испытывал её. Я ошибочно полагал, что управляю собой слишком хорошо, чтобы зависеть от эмоций... но родители - люди, способные так воздействовать на вашу личность, что и в кошмарном сне не привидится.  
На лбу адмирала выступила испарина. Торопливо её смахнув, Пиетт возмущенно спросил:  
\- Вы признаётесь, что ненавидите собственного отца?  
Ухура покачал головой:  
\- Уже нет. Во всяком случае, надеюсь, что нет... если все сложится удачно. Иногда, очень слабо, в нем мелькают черты человека, которым он был. Я - менталист, обученный проникать в чужой разум, и поверьте мне, Вейдер искалечен не только физически.  
\- Значит, вы способны помочь ему, - упрямо заявил офицер. - И обязаны сделать все, что в ваших силах, чтобы...  
"Тремейн" с самым серьезным видом возразил:  
\- В нашей семье другие люди отвечают за спасение его ужасной черной души. Понимаете, обязанности уже распределены: я выбрал работу поприятнее и сосредоточился на матери.  
Маленький адмирал негодующе скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Как можно выбирать в подобной ситуации? С одной стороны, конечно, дамы вперед. Особенно, если у вашей матушки, гм, с головой тоже не все в порядке. Но опять же, учитывая бедственное положение экипажа...

ХХХХХХ

Когда Темный лорд вернулся в зал с запасными лазерными мечами (он предусмотрительно не взял трофейные), то немало удивился открывшейся картине. Обычно серьезный, сдержанный Пиетт выглядел раскрасневшимся и сердитым, а сын вытирал слезы, кашляя и смеясь одновременно.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - угрожающе спросил Вейдер. - Тебя и на минуту нельзя оставить без присмотра?  
\- Ничего подобного, - неискренне возмутился Вихрь-Тремейн. - Мы просто поговорили. Должен отметить, Фирмус Пиетт - очень приятный собеседник, общаться с ним гораздо интереснее, чем с большинством имперских шишек. Благодарю вас, адмирал.  
Обсидианово-черная маска уставилась на офицера, и тот поспешно вытянулся во весь рост, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.  
\- Вы нужны на мостике, Пиетт, - отрывисто приказал ситх. - Отчет я выслушаю позднее.  
\- Слушаюсь, милорд, - четко ответил адмирал, делая поворот на 180 градусов и направляясь к выходу.  
Уже уходя, он услышал за спиной слегка механический, преисполненный подозрения баритон Темного лорда:  
\- О чем был разговор? Ты склонял моих подчиненных к бунту?  
\- Паранойя и бред - симптомы многих психических расстройств, в том числе у стариков, - голос, слишком живой для гранд-инквизитора, стал заметно жестче. - Не стоит раньше времени уподобляться Державному Трупу, отец. К тому же, есть другие основания для беспокойства...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Накипело у Вейдера, что тут скажешь (+_+) Спасайся, энсин! Red alert! Red alert! :-D

\- Думаю, физические свойства лазерного меча и его гироскопические эффекты ты уже изучил, - начал Вейдер.  
Темная громада перед сидящим по-турецки на полу Тремейном пошевелилась, и ситх снял оружие с левой стороны своего пояса. С шипением из рукояти выдвинулось лезвие, подобное длинному жалу: оно негромко гудело, странным образом дополняя работу респиратора.   
\- Как много искусственных звуков, - вполголоса заметил Рё. - Сейчас ты еще больше похож на злобного дроида.  
\- Что у джедаев, что у ситхов, нерадивый ученик - это мертвый ученик. Если бы мой самонадеянный, невежественный сын владел техникой боя на мечах - и знал кое-что о Темной стороне, мне не пришлось бы спасать его ничтожную жизнь на Коррибане.  
Черепообразная маска многозначительно уставилась широкими пустыми визорами на Вихря, и тот скривился, отводя глаза:  
\- Злорадствуешь?  
\- Есть немного, - согласился Темный лорд.  
Убедившись, что сын должным образом поставлен на место, Вейдер заговорил вновь:  
\- Владение мечом требует хорошей физической подготовки, подвижности и ловкости, а также глубокого контакта с Силой. Лезвие в моей руке - алый луч с гудением поднялся и опустился - является Её проводником. В ходе боя не только я, но и Сила направляет клинок, помогает отражать удары лазера и бластерные выстрелы, подсказывает вектор движения вражеского оружия.  
Джедаи верят, что этого достаточно. Но ситхи способны дополнять известные формы владения мечом, усиливать их определенными манипуляциями за счет Темной стороны. Движения становятся более быстрыми, маневры - более эффективными и мощными. Например, стиль "Дан Мош" основан на принципах...  
\- Отец, - вполголоса спросил Вихрь, - зачем ты рассказываешь мне об этом?  
Ситх остановился. Он неторопливо выключил меч, но не вернул его на место - вместо этого, воин в черном поднял кулак с зажатым в нем оружием.  
\- Сила взывает к тебе, сын мой, - убежденно заявил Вейдер. - Эффективность, исключительная энергия, превосходство над противником - естественные твои черты, унаследованные от меня. Наилучшее применение этим качествам найдётся на Темной стороне.   
На полу Рё присвистнул:  
\- "Эффективность, исключительная энергия" - да я не человек, а турболазерная установка ХХ-9! Этак на апгрейде "Дефайанта" сэкономим. Припаяю себя к обшивке в носовой части и буду палить по противнику, обеспечивая значительное превосходство...  
Наступила мертвая тишина, нарушаемая только респиратором Темного лорда.  
\- Кажется, я напрасно теряю время, - бросил ситх, решительно направившись к выходу. - Можешь лезть на корпус своей жалкой посудины, до встречи в космосе.  
\- Я больше не буду! - позвал энсин, поспешно вскакивая. - Честное слово, у меня просто нездоровое чувство юмора. Капитан Тайфо говорит, кто-то из моих набуанских предков был гунганом.  
\- Ложь, - прорычал Вейдер с порога, оглядываясь и потрясая рукояткой меча. В нескольких шагах от Темного лорда задребезжали массивные детали дроидов, собранные в груду и зачем-то оставленные в зале. - В роду Наберрие нет гунганов!  
\- Ладно, - легко уступил Вихрь. - Слышишь, я раскаиваюсь и прошу прощения.  
\- Любой на моём месте уже давно придушил бы такого сына, - проворчал ситх, возвращаясь. Световой меч он повесил на левую сторону пояса. - Тебя спасает лишь невероятное сходство с матерью, негодяй.   
\- Внешне у Тремейна нет ничего общего с нею, - возразил Рё, устраиваясь на прежнем месте.  
Тёмный лорд объяснил:  
\- Характер у тебя все тот же. Набуанцы игривы и веселы, это у них в крови. Я вырос на Татуине, люди там под стать климату планеты-пустыни: жесткие, суровые, жадные. На Набу всё иначе... Падме поразила меня с первого взгляда.  
Вейдер замолчал, и Рё, внимательно слушавший, спросил:  
\- Чем?  
Ситх пошевелился, подняв голову в дюрастиловом шлеме:  
\- Для маленького грязного раба она была, как упавшая с неба звезда. Её улыбка... ничего прекраснее я в жизни не видел - ни до, ни после нашей встречи. И я с самого начала знал, что не смогу быть счастливым без Падме.  
Теперь умолк Вихрь. Через некоторое время он тяжело вздохнул, окинув высокую фигуру отца быстрым взглядом:  
\- Да... жутко, когда обнаруживаешь сходство между собой и воплощением Галактического Зла. Видишь ли, после Коррибана Фиоре спросила, почему я произношу ее имя с акцентом. Если честно...  
Скептически наклонив шлем, Вейдер ждал продолжения.  
\- ...она много чего наговорила, даже стукнула разок. Хотя это к делу не относится, - спохватился энсин.  
\- Умная девушка! - одобрил ситх. - Я бы тоже стукнул, но тогда у меня останется только один сын.   
\- Повезло с отцом, умеющим считать. Дай закончить, а? Я сказал моей драчливой красавице, что ни разу не называл ее полным именем. По-вулкански "хиори" - "звезда". С тех пор, как мы с ней встретились, я думал о Фиа, как о своей счастливой звезде.   
Вихрь хитро покосился на Вейдера, и тот, наконец, шумно вздохнул.  
\- Очень трогательная история, Рё, - пророкотал Темный лорд. - Душераздирающая. Жаль, не могу вытереть слезы: маска мешает. И еще сожалею, что тебе не удастся уклониться от урока... Для начала, сосредоточимся на боевом применении Силы.  
Энсин поднялся, не веря своим ушам:  
\- Что?  
\- Посмотрим, как ты усвоишь телекинез. Я использую тяжелые предметы в качестве снарядов, а ты будешь отбиваться.  
\- Это из-за того, что я тебя обозвал воплощением Галактического Зла? Да брось! - Рё попятился, затравленно озираясь по сторонам, но ситх неумолимо наступал грозной тенью.  
\- Если повезет, отделаешься парой переломов, - в тишине зала увещевал холодный механический голос. - Нам пора познакомиться поближе, сынок...  
По мановению черной руки, в воздух поднялись обломки дроидов.

ХХХХХХ

На мостике адмирал Пиетт начинал нервничать. Улучив момент, он подошел к интеркому и набрал код медотсека.  
\- Макс, - попросил он, услышав знакомый голос. - Проверь тренировочный зал в том же крыле, что и комнаты милорда.  
\- А в чем дело? - недовольно поинтересовался Вирс.  
\- На борту Тремейн, Вейдер повел его на спарринг. Уже два часа прошло... просто включи внутреннюю связь из медотделения и послушай, оттуда безопаснее.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил генерал.  
Через некоторое время на запястье адмирала загорелся индикатор. Повернувшись спиной к команде, Пиетт поднес комлинк к губам:  
\- Ну что? - очень тихо спросил первый офицер. - Он там живой еще?  
\- Живой, только орет, будто сумасшедший, - бодро сказал Вирс. - И грохот, лязг больше обычного - ну, знаешь, как бывало, когда милорд дроидов рубил.  
\- Ясно, - упавшим голосом заключил Пиетт. - А ты сам-то как? Снова курс реабилитации?  
\- Нормально, по ночам могу работать. Рапорты, тактические разработки. Правда, за пределы "Экзекутора" не выпускают... Но скоро веселее станет.  
\- Это почему же? - проверяя, нет ли кого за плечом, поинтересовался адмирал.  
\- По-моему, я вот-вот обзаведусь соседом.


	21. Chapter 21

Альянс за восстановление Республики, верфи на Айсисе

В тесной камере не было ничего лишнего: привинченная к белой гладкой стене полка, заменяющая стол; еще одна в углу, но подлиннее и пошире - спальное место, световая трубка в потолке... и все. Ни стула, ни даже обеденного прибора или постельного белья. Никаких личных вещей.  
На "кровати" сидел одетый в арестантский комбинезон человечек - мужчина средних лет, явно очень низенький, с растрепанной черной шевелюрой. Его моложавая, похожая на спелое яблоко физиономия находилась в непрерывном движении. Пленник то вытягивал губы, неразборчиво мыча себе под нос; то улыбался, саркастически задирая брови, как будто обмениваясь с кем-то колкими замечаниями. Затем он вспоминал, что в комнате нет никого, кроме него - и начинал болезненно, жалко морщиться, словно обиженный ребёнок.   
К Люку, стоявшему у смотрового окна, подошел Риикан.  
\- Странный он, правда? - задумчиво сказал генерал. - И подумать только, что из-за таких маленьких, тщеславных, помешанных на себе людишек...  
Альдераанец не договорил, стиснув зубы и отвернувшись, словно испытывая внезапный приступ физической боли. Джедай опустил руку ему на плечо, безмолвно поддерживая и утешая. Но долг есть долг, и Люк тихо спросил:  
\- За пленным ухаживают? Его хорошо кормят?  
\- Да, - уже спокойно кивнул Риикан. - Очень даже. Кажется, Дурга хатт разбаловал своего ручного изобретателя: позавчера Лемелиск отказывался от нашей еды, считая её слишком простой, грубой. Угрожал голодовкой... Но уже к вечеру инстинкт самосохранения взял верх, и арестованный плотно поужинал, - под наблюдением, разумеется. Столовый прибор в целях безопасности мы забрали.  
\- А кто допрашивает Лемелиска?  
\- Триумвират Мон Мотма - Айрен Кракен - Крикс Мадин.   
Прекрасно, "святая троица" Альянса. Скайуокер переступил с ноги на ногу: ему не хотелось быть здесь, в импровизированной тюрьме, рядом с тем, кого он сам доставил на базу повстанцев, связанным и беспомощным, неделю назад. Что-то во всем этом было неправильное, вызывающее клаустрофобию, острое желание вырваться наружу, на свежий воздух.  
"Эмоции пленника, - понял Люк. - Я в контакте с ним, хочется мне или нет. И как отец справляется, постоянно слыша стоны и жалобы обреченных душ?" Последняя мысль наводила на слишком мрачные догадки, и юноша потряс головой, отгоняя их.   
Альдераанец заметил это движение и по-своему истолковал его:  
\- Люк, ты ведь понимаешь, что его казнят. Другого выхода просто нет.  
\- Казнят?  
Мороз вдруг сковал сердце Скайуокера. Чувствуя, как в груди поднимается нечто опасное, черное, полное ненависти, - слыша отчаянный крик Падме, но игнорируя её, молодой джедай рявкнул:  
\- Вы не имеете права! Я не позволю!  
...и остановился, увидев, как отшатнулся Риикан, как приоткрылся его рот, а в серых проницательных глазах появились недоверие и даже страх.  
"Он говорил о Лемелиске, - сказала мать. Её голос был очень слаб. - Об арестанте, а не о твоем отце".  
Тяжело дыша, Люк посмотрел через транспаристил: да, в камере сидел человечек, ничем не напоминавший Вейдера. Бевел Лемелиск снова гримасничал и размахивал руками, дискутируя с пустотой.  
Скайуокеру стало стыдно. "Я должен был в первую очередь думать о судьбе несчастного клона". Не глядя на альдераанца, джедай проговорил:  
\- Это не тот же самый человек, что построил Звезду Смерти. Да, он уже совершил несколько преступлений на службе у гангстеров, но он всего лишь клон. Возможно, суд примет иное, более милосердное решение.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - после паузы, ответил Риикан. Генерал продолжал настороженно смотреть на Люка. - Клон Лемелиска располагает слишком важной информацией. Если он снова попадет в руки Империи, мы дорого заплатим за свою ошибку.   
Поколебавшись, альдераанец спросил:  
\- Что с тобой? Ты в порядке?  
\- Нет, - признался юноша, проводя ладонью по влажному лбу. - Думаю, на меня подействовали чувства пленника. Он испытывает сильный страх, хоть и пытается это скрыть.  
С облегчением вздохнув, Риикан дружески похлопал Люка по плечу.  
\- Конечно, ведь ты - сын Анакина Скайуокера, могучего рыцаря-джедая. Наверное, нелегко нести такую ношу...  
\- Нелегко, - согласился молодой Скайуокер, глядя себе под ноги, в пол.  
\- ...но именно поэтому наш арестант и попросил о встрече с тобой.   
\- Что? - изумленно спросил Люк, быстро подняв голову. - Зачем?  
Альдераанец пожал плечами:  
\- Неизвестно. Мы лишь предположили, что Лемелиск решил довериться тебе. Возможно, он готов рассказать нечто важное. Конечно, ты не должен обещать ему свободу, но выслушать и выступить в роли переговорщика - вполне в твоих силах. Задача облегчается еще и тем, что ты, очевидно, хорошо умеешь "читать" его эмоции.  
Глубоко вздохнув и выпрямившись во весь рост, юноша ответил:  
\- Мне все это не нравится... но я готов выполнить свой долг перед Альянсом. Когда приступаем?  
Пока Риикан связывался по комлинку с Мон Мотмой и охраной, запрашивая доступ в камеру к заключенному, Люк мысленно обратился к матери:  
"Прости, пожалуйста. Не знаю, что на меня вдруг нашло... Это не повторится, обещаю".  
Падме промолчала.

ХХХХХХ

Несколько часов спустя, корабль-разведчик "Дефайант"

Интерком был включен, а темнокожий капитан в рубке прислушивался к секретному разговору в каюте Люка Скайуокера. Пока Вортекс отсутствовал, его брат перенес свои пожитки на "Дефайант" и теперь частенько пользовался корабельной системой связи. Программа "Энигма" делала почти невозможным отслеживание сигналов с набуанского судна.  
Конечно, правильнее было бы квалифицировать действия Грегара Тайфо как элементарную прослушку, но во-первых, джедай легко разоблачил бы капитана, если б не был так расстроен, а во-вторых... Во-вторых, набуанца беспокоила судьба Рё Наберрие, от которого две недели не поступало новостей. Дорме и Сабе тоже волновались.   
Загнав совесть в угол и сказав себе, что его поступок оправдан обстоятельствами, Тайфо продолжал мостить благими намерениями дорогу в ад.   
...- Повторяю, - говорил искаженный "Энигмой" чужой голос, - сейчас не время. Дней через пять я сам отправлю гонца, прямиком с Корусканта. У него будет информация для Альянса.  
\- Банта пуду! Да не в этом дело, - на повышенных тонах сердился коммандер. - У меня есть для тебя важнейшие сведения! Совет уже на ушах, но пока они договорятся...  
\- Лемелиск? - помолчав, осведомился голос.  
\- Да, - с нажимом подтвердил Скайуокер. - Нужно встретиться и обсудить. Кое-что я могу передать на словах, а что-то - ментально, но ты постоянно закрыт! Чем вы там с Вейдером занимаетесь, хотелось бы знать?  
\- Бальными танцами и пением, - даже статический шум не заглушил резкие интонации в ответе Вортекса. - Ведроголовый особенно хорош в платье с оборками и диадеме - глаз не оторвать. Вот только лирическое сопрано не получается - вокодер заклинивает... какого черта, ты совсем рехнулся, болван?!  
Наступила тишина. Тайфо, прикрыв рот, осторожно перевел дыхание. Он давно заметил, что Люк становится беспокойным и раздражительным. Набуанец пытался исправить ситуацию, - но возможно, джедаю нужен восприимчивый к Силе человек...  
\- Кто направил тебя допрашивать Лемелиска? - спросил, наконец, Рё.   
\- ...Риикан, - недовольное бормотание. - Сам болван.  
\- А симпатягу-альдераанца кто подослал?  
Раздался шорох: видимо, в каюте Люк поднялся и прошелся взад-вперед.  
\- Ты о чем? Генерал говорил, до меня клоном занимались Мотма, Кракен и Мадин.   
\- Та-ак, - холодно протянул голос. - Соло и Ведж, твои дружки-приятели, где были?  
\- Они с Чуи на Кашиике, - чуть растерянно ответил Скайуокер. - Помогают местным: трандошанцы снова повадились охотиться на вуки. Рендара отправили на фрахтовике за провизией.  
\- А тебя, значит, кроме как на "серьёзные" миссии, уже не выпускают? Сиди, герой Альянса, где скажут, - главное, под наблюдением?   
Льда в голосе Вортекса хватило бы для создания еще одного Хота.   
Люк невесело рассмеялся:  
\- У них есть причины не доверять мне, сам понимаешь.   
\- Ни хрена не понимаю и даже пытаться не стану, - отрезал Рё. - Я только знаю забавную историю о том, как Орден джедаев не доверял своему Избранному, и чем все закончилось.  
Снова шум статики, сквозь который пробился все тот же жёсткий голос, но теперь как будто не вовсе чужой:  
\- Люк, жизнь - сложная штука даже для нас. Иногда нужно уметь хорошенько навешать не только врагам, но и друзьям. Я вправляю мозги Ведроголовому, ты - мне и ему, Ма - всем нам сразу. Только так мы отправим Державный Труп туда, где ему и место... Передаю координаты, в указанном месте будь через сутки. И вызови Соло с Кашиика, а к Веджу взамен командируй кого-нибудь из Проныр, - Хобби, к примеру. До встречи, мой юный падаван... энсин Вихрь, отбой.  
Капитан Тайфо выключил интерком, отодвинулся от стола - и понял, что не может сдержать широкой улыбки.   
У Люка Скайуокера все будет хорошо.   
И на Набу, благодаря Рё и Падме, когда-нибудь дела тоже пойдут на лад. Только так - и никак иначе.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хотели Мару Джейд? - получайте! :-D  
> Ребелы удивляются, а Палпатин ностальгирует ;-)

Внешние территории, орбита планеты Эндор

Вторая Звезда Смерти была намного крупнее первой. На нынешней стадии она напоминала шарообразный скелет из дюракритовых панелей, балок и платформ, но башня в сто этажей вблизи её северного полюса была готова. Башня предназначалась для Императора, отсюда он часами мог наблюдать за ходом строительства. Тысячи и тысячи дроидов под руководством сотен квалифицированных инженеров работали над новой боевой станцией. Корабли с необходимыми материалами прибывали постоянно.  
Палпатин подумал, что эта грандиозная машина геноцида - второе дитя Империи - в поэтическом смысле станет орудием возмездия. Дарт Вейдер, без сомнения, предал своего наставника. Провидцы сообщили о видении, дарованном Темной стороной: опаленное молниями, мертвое тело Ученика на Звезде Смерти, один из его сыновей убит, - а другой, смирившись, занимает место отца.  
Палпатин посмотрел вниз, сквозь транспаристиловый щит: из гиперпространства вышел крейсер "Завоеватель". На борту должны быть важные детали для нового суперлазера, обработанные на суллустанских фабриках "СороСууб".  
Устроившись в широком кожаном кресле поудобнее, правитель галактики закрыл глаза. Конечно, Вейдер должен умереть... Но кто из его щенков выживет и в конце концов окажется полезным для Императора? У Люка Скайуокера большой потенциал, если принять во внимание этот раздражающе яркий блеск в Силе. Почти такой же, как у его отца много лет назад.   
Джедаи кое-что понимали в индивидуальных особенностях сигнатур, хоть и далеко не все. Недаром Совет джедаев остерегался Избранного: интенсивное свечение ауры Анакина говорило о склонности к сильным эмоциям, об отсутствии стабильности и безрассудстве. Забавно, что те же самые черты, послужившие когда-то так хорошо Ордену ситхов, сейчас обратились против Палпатина. Возможно - даже очень возможно, у Люка Скайуокера слабости его отца.  
Старик беспокойно пошевелился в кресле. Хорошее настроение, вызванное созерцанием стройки и приятными мыслями о мести, быстро улетучивалось.  
Тайные агенты не смогли дать подробного описания второго Скайуокера-младшего. Он отлично управляется с техникой, но редко принимает участие в боевых операциях Альянса; не пилотирует, зато занимается шпионажем... Стало быть, Скайуокер лишь частично. Возможно, "Ухура" - выродок, и его потенциал настолько мал, что в Силе не отражается?  
Палпатин нахмурился: морщины углубились у мертвенно-желтой переносицы, собрались вокруг недоверчиво поджавшегося сизого рта.  
Нет, так влиять на ход войны и не владеть Силой - практически невозможно. Значит, дело в другом... Скорее всего, Рё "Вортекс" пошел в мать. Юная королева в свое время казалась тихоней, но именно она всячески противилась правлению канцлера Палпатина и позднее стала его сильнейшим политическим оппонентом.   
Правда, сенатор Амидала отличалась некоторой наивностью... как ни жаль, похоже, её сын этим недостатком не страдает. Изворотливый набуанец, опасный хотя бы тем, что будет ползти к своей цели даже с перебитым хребтом. Это доказывает весьма длинный "послужной список": саботаж первой Звезды Смерти, подрывная деятельность всех видов и сортов, кража кораблей, убийство Ксизора (одновременно с попыткой подставить собственного отца), бегство с "Экзекутора". Наверняка, и к бесплодной победе Империи на Хоте приложил руку.  
Всего лишь мальчишка, но какое упорство! В своём фанатизме Ухура очень напоминает бунтарку Амидалу...   
Кстати, о перебитом хребте. Император нажал на кнопку в подлокотнике кресла, и над сверхсовременным холопроектором в центре зала высветилась коленопреклоненная фигура.  
\- Я хочу знать, каких успехов ты добилась, разыскивая семью Наберрие, - произнёс Палпатин с ласковым и благожелательным видом. - Слушаю тебя, дитя моё.  
Рыжеволосая зеленоглазая женщина подняла голову.

ХХХХХХ

Система Кашиик, 2-я луна Трандоша, Васскаш

Дикий мир трандошанских охотничьих угодий поражал воображение. Оставив Татуин, Люк уже повидал планеты, богатые растительностью, - но на фоне непроходимых лесов Васскаша его прежние впечатления легко забывались.   
Повстанцам не пришлось долго ждать: не успел Соло дважды споткнуться о древесные корни и, бешено ругаясь, запутаться в длинных лианах, свисавших с ветвей, как на лесной прогалине приземлился небольшой звездолет кореллианского образца.  
Притаившись среди деревьев, друзья наблюдали за двумя высокими незнакомцами в плащах с капюшонами. Один из новоприбывших двинулся вперед, другой - за ним. Джедай и бывший пират переглянулись: в той стороне была хижина, о которой упоминалось в сообщении Вихря.  
Продираться сквозь заросли было крайне тяжело, часто под ногами не было видно земли, но первый из долговязых путешественников перемещался с той же ловкостью, что и Люк, а второй просто шел по пятам.   
Некоторое время бойцы Альянса скрывали своё присутствие, но в конце концов, джедай смело вышел на открытое пространство. Хан, сжимая оружие, присоединился к нему. Оглянувшись, второй человек в плаще угрожающе поднял руку с блеснувшим в ней бластером, но его спутник покачал головой. Вчетвером, они проследовали к почти затерявшейся среди листвы, полуразвалившейся лачуге, сложенной из бревен и кусков ржавого металла загадочного происхождения.  
\- Так, ну и где набуанская Угроза-всему-живому? Я не о Палпатине сейчас говорю, к вашему сведению. Что это за утренняя прогулка с джавами-переростками по труднодоступной местности? - первым делом поинтересовался Хан, многозначительно похлопывая ладонью по кобуре.   
В охотничьем домике было сыро, мрачно и холодно. Глава импровизированного отряда откуда-то вынул переносную лампу, зажег и поставил её на деревянный стол. Затем, спиной к остальным, начал по-хозяйски копаться в дальнем углу - вслед за лампой на стол перекочевали походная плитка и консервы. На слова раздраженного кореллианца мужчина, казалось, не обращал никакого внимания. Люк внимательно, с тревогой следил за ним: этот человек оставлял в Силе необычный, двойственный отпечаток, а Рё так и не появился.  
\- Следи за языком, бандит, - холодно произнёс светловолосый имперский офицер, снимая с себя плащ и бросая его на лавку. - Ты находишься в присутствии лорда Тремейна - гранд-инквизитора и лица, приближенного к Его Величеству.  
Бывший пират немедленно вскинул бластер.  
\- Не видели мы пока лица-то, только высокопоставленный зад, - ухмыляясь, ответил кореллианец.  
Имперец брезгливо поморщился.  
\- Подожди, Хан, - сдвинув брови, вмешался молодой Скайуокер. Он отвел в сторону руку приятеля с оружием.  
Выступив вперед, джедай вежливо спросил:  
\- Господин гранд-инквизитор?  
Тот, наконец, медленно повернулся к повстанцам и отодвинул капюшон. Перед юношей стоял совершенно незнакомый человек средних лет, неприятный, с пергаментного оттенка кожей и серыми невыразительными глазами. Уголки его хищного, тонкого рта были опущены вниз, что придавало рано высохшему лицу выражение высокомерное и злое.   
Тем более странно было видеть знакомую кривоватую улыбку и слышать, как чужой, вкрадчивый голос произносит:  
\- Здравствуй, Люк.   
\- Рё? - не веря своим глазам, спросил герой Альянса.

ХХХХХХ

Остолбеневшие повстанцы молча смотрели на "гранд-инквизитора". Как предписывал протокол, имперский офицер сохранял невозмутимый вид.  
\- Убери бластер, Соло, - сказал Тремейн, которому надоело ждать. - Здесь все свои.  
\- Чёрта с два, - отрезал кореллианец, недоверчиво разглядывая особу, "приближенную" к Императору. - Да чтоб мне шерстью обрасти и называться вуки, если эта гнилая кочерыжка - Вортекс!  
Гранд-инквизитор задумчиво пошевелил длинными, сухими пальцами правой руки, затем наклонил голову к плечу:  
\- А ты осмелел после смерти Джаббы, дружок... решил, что соскочил с крючка? Ай-ай, как нехорошо, неосмотрительно!  
Не опуская бластер, Хан неприязненно пожал плечами:  
\- Тебе-то что? Я хаттам уже ничего не должен.  
Тремейн доброжелательно кивнул:  
\- Хаттам - да. Но вот Джабба в своё время нагло грабил татуинских фермеров, отбирая заработанное чужим потом и кровью. А на эти деньги нанимал контрабандистов и прочий сброд для охраны себя любимого и ради процветания бизнеса.   
Кореллианец с отвисшей челюстью смотрел на инквизитора. Тот, ни капли не смущаясь, непринужденно обратился к Скайуокеру:  
\- Как вам кажется, уважаемый господин джедай, голодающие фермеры на Татуине имеют право на деньги господина Соло? Право на те самые кредиты, которые капитан "Тысячелетнего Сокола" беззаботно просаживает в баре и за игорным столом?  
Почесав в затылке и не глядя на своего лучшего друга Хана, Люк пробормотал:  
\- Вообще, с этим трудно спорить...  
\- Стоп! - рявкнул бывший пират. Спрятав оружие в кобуру, он решительно подошел к Тремейну и крепко, сердечно его обнял:  
\- Как делишки, Высочество? Ты уж прости, не признал сразу - долго жить будешь!  
Коммандер Скайуокер вдруг сильно раскашлялся, отвернувшись. Светловолосый имперец уставился в потолок, высоко подняв брови и сложив губы трубочкой - словно собираясь засвистеть.  
\- И тебе того же, старый мерзавец, - похлопывая приятеля по плечу, скупо улыбнулся гранд-инквизитор. - Возможно, Мон Мотма никогда не узнает об этом разговоре. Если не изменит кореллианская удача, конечно.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О джедаях, Темной стороне, интригах и о том, как Вихрь чуть на Арту не полетел ;-)

"Тысячелетний Сокол", по пути на Кашиик

Люк решил не возвращаться на Айсис, а лететь вместе с Ханом выручать вуки. Коммандер отправил короткое сообщение Совету и теперь наслаждался чувством свободы: в последнее время руководство Альянса держало своего Героя на коротком поводке.  
Пока капитан "Сокола" возился с очередной поломкой, Люк размышлял о встрече на Васскаше. Путь джедая постепенно склонял молодого Скайуокера к рассудительности, анализу и объективной оценке.  
Конечно, Темная сторона всегда останется искушением. Джедай нахмурился, внезапно осознав, насколько глубока пропасть между учением мастера Йоды и естественными стремлениями человеческой натуры. Люк был горячо привязан к семье, друзьям - и не собирался отрекаться от них. Но тогда как найти путь, извилистый и узкий, среди опасных рифов к гавани?  
Гнев разрушителен, предостерегал мудрый Йода, и его правоту подтвердил Вихрь своим рассказом. После трапезы Хан Соло с Ленноксом - так звали имперского офицера - по просьбе Скайуокера вышли. Люк, по выражению Рё, "немедленно залез к нему в печёнку, будто червь-паразит". Братья впервые за все время знакомства серьезно поспорили.  
С самого начала коммандера удивили странности в поведении Вихря: поздоровался с кореллианцем, но даже не приблизился к брату, задал много вопросов о Лемелиске - и ни разу не упомянул Падме.  
\- Тремейн всю жизнь практиковался в применении Темной стороны, - раздраженно ответил Рё. - Мать этого на дух не переносит, а тебе вдруг обниматься приспичило? С вражеским фрегатом поцелуйся!  
Покраснев, Люк возмутился:  
\- И кто бы о ситхах и их приспешниках здесь рассуждал! То, чем ты занимаешься - искусство Темной стороны, подавление чужой личности!  
Вихрь, сидевший на некотором расстоянии, у стола с опустевшими консервами, огрызнулся чуть потише:  
\- Ни черта подобного. У меня с подопечным контракт: помогаю ему подняться при дворе, а он мне даёт карт-бланш. Честная сделка.  
\- Такая же честная, как Хан за игрой в саббак, - парировал джедай. - Жульничество, и ты это знаешь!  
"Гранд-инквизитор" тяжело вздохнул. Минуту назад воздух в хижине можно было резать ножом, но внезапно напряжение ушло, словно и не было. Люк перевел дыхание: он знал, что Рё, несмотря на свойственное ему упрямство, не станет малодушно лгать и увиливать, - и рассчитывал на это.  
\- Признаю, я кое о чем умолчал, договариваясь с Тремейном. Всего лишь военная хитрость, допустимая в нашей ситуации. Альянс не может бороться только в открытую... - начал Вихрь.  
\- Дело не в Альянсе, - тут же возразил джедай. - А в том, как твои решения влияют на тебя самого.  
Слегка вздрогнув, энсин посмотрел прищурившимися зоркими глазами на брата и усмехнулся:  
\- Чую измену... тебе Ма ассистирует? Двое против одного - нечестно!  
С победоносным видом вытянув ноги а-ля кореллианский пират, Люк широко улыбнулся:  
\- Чья бы банта мычала!

ХХХХХХ

\- ...Короче говоря, дошло до того, что я оказался в утробе сумасшедшего ситха, возжелавшего вернуться в галактику, но умница Фиоре вовремя привела проныру-Леннокса и злого, как черт, Ведроголового. Втроём они справились с Накгру... Вейдер отсёк ему башку, затем удачно провел вскрытие, и у нас был трогательный момент воссоединения прямо в могиле, - Вихрь-Тремейн смахнул несуществующую слезу.  
\- Действительно трогательный? - смеясь, уточнил Скайуокер. - Что он сделал? Наорал на тебя? Пригрозил закатать в карбонит?  
\- Карбонит - пройденный этап, - махнул рукой Вихрь. - Он хотел меня высечь, но понимаешь, для этого нужна хоть какая-то корма. А я в тот момент был, как бы это выразиться... недоукомплектован.   
Леннокс, усмехаясь, поднес к губам стакан с остатками кореллианского виски на дне. Покосившись на офицера, Хан отодвинул от себя фляжку, с которой в полетах обычно не расставался. Имперец и бывший пират держались по отношению друг к другу недоверчиво и почти не разговаривали.  
\- Я вот никак не пойму, с чего вдруг Вейдер решил поладить с Сопротивлением, - задумчиво протянул капитан "Тысячелетнего Сокола". - Ясно-понятно, ему нужна поддержка - скинуть Палпатина, и чтобы потом никто не мешал. Но раньше-то его все устраивало? Ты что думаешь, Люк?  
Джедай незаметно посмотрел на Вихря, пряча глаза за стаканом с водой. Обманывать друга ему совсем не хотелось.  
\- Раньше Император не замышлял избавиться от Главнокомандующего, - пожал плечами инквизитор, переключая внимание на себя. - А сейчас он собрал двенадцать гранд-адмиралов, Инквизиторий, Разведывательное Управление, СИБ и держит все под контролем. Только Вейдер представляет альтернативу главе огромного государства, а значит, он опасен. Когда-то, в момент установления Нового Порядка и в последующие бурные годы, могущественный помощник был нужен, но сейчас у Палпатина в фаворе только пешки.   
\- Это правда, - согласился светловолосый Леннокс, свысока поглядывая на повстанцев. - Император разными способами убирает преданных Главнокомандующему талантливых офицеров. Их часто понижают в звании и переводят, они гибнут на передовой или просто исчезают. Вейдер находится под пристальным наблюдением.   
\- Думаю, относительно новой Звезды Смерти Палпатин держит его в неведении, - пробормотал Скайуокер, сделав глоток воды. - Или Вейдера убедили, что она находится на начальной стадии, и понадобится много лет для завершения строительства.  
Кореллианец откинулся на спинку стула, слегка раскачиваясь и скрипя деревянными ножками. Глядя в потолок, Хан небрежно заявил:   
\- Не знаю... я согласен с Мон Мотмой: доверять Вейдеру нельзя. С него станется заманить всех нас, как несмышленышей, в ловушку, а затем перебить одним махом. Высочество, какие у нас гарантии?  
\- Разве они могут быть в таком деле? - холодно спросил Вихрь, и почти одновременно с ним офицер рявкнул, стукнув стаканом по столу:  
\- Гарант - слово чести Главнокомандующего!  
\- Слово чести ситха, данное врагам? - ухмыльнулся бывший пират. - Как насчет залога понадежнее? Желательно, в миллионах кредитов и дорогой недвижимости на планетах Ядра?  
\- Спокойно! - поспешно сказал Вихрь-Тремейн, удерживая вскочившего имперца, в то время как джедай вполголоса что-то выговаривал кореллианцу.   
Не слушая приятеля, капитан "Сокола" с вызовом смотрел на Леннокса, а тот, судя по сжатым кулакам, готов был в любую минуту вступить в рукопашный бой с повстанцами.  
\- Твою же ж мать! У нас полно работы, - сквозь зубы присвистнул Рё, окинув взглядом воцарившийся хаос.

ХХХХХХ

...Скайуокер постарался привести мысли в порядок. Он прислушался: ровно гудели двигатели "Тысячелетнего Сокола" на пути к Кашиику, Хан по-прежнему занимался ремонтом корабля.  
Главным событием стала не ссора между имперским офицером и кореллианским сорвиголовой - и даже не информация от Бевела Лемелиска, а необычный вопрос, заданный Рё перед тем, как братья вновь расстались.   
\- Люк, что такое "Дан Мох"?  
\- "Дан Мох"? - удивленно переспросил коммандер. - Не знаю, никогда не слышал.  
Они уже выбрались на прогалину и теперь стояли, освещенные неярким кашиикским солнцем. Тремейн кутался в знакомый плащ, но поза инквизитора, его манера покачиваться с пятки на носок и небрежные, веселые интонации - все настолько живо напоминало о Вихре, что Люк как будто воочию видел своего брата.  
\- Ну, или "Дан Мышь", "Дан Вошь", хрен поймешь, - "доходчиво" пояснил Рё. - Ведроголовый пытался научить меня этой дряни.  
\- "Дан Мош"! - наконец, сообразил джедай. Быстро повернувшись к разведчику, он упрекнул:  
\- И ты только сейчас вспомнил? Это же одна из измененных ситхами форм боя на световых мечах. Её практикуют адепты Темной стороны, соглашаться нельзя!  
\- И не собирался, - спокойно ответил Вихрь, щурясь на солнечном свету. Похоже, он присматривался к мелким разноцветным птицам, мелькавшим среди деревьев.   
\- Как возникла эта тема? - заподозрив неладное, потребовал Люк. - Ведь отец уже смирился с нашим нежеланием изучать науки ситхов. Что произошло?  
Рё, казалось, задумался, припоминая.   
\- Опаньки, - вдруг сконфуженно произнёс он.  
\- Опаньки? - недоверчиво повторил герой Альянса, высоко поднимая брови и скрещивая руки на груди. - Что это значит?  
Брат тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Да ничего особенного... я убил одного гада по приказу Палпатина.  
\- Что ты сделал? - не веря своим ушам, спросил джедай.  
Вихрь нахмурился:  
\- Убил бывшего гранд-инквизитора, редкого негодяя, взяточника и подлеца, пытавшего и казнившего тысячи людей, в том числе джедаев. Раздавил сволочь, истреблявшую даже невинных младенцев - такой ответ тебя устроит?  
Изменившийся тон брата заставил коммандера отвести взгляд в сторону.   
\- Понимаю. Но было еще что-то, верно?   
Разведчик кивнул. Нехотя пояснил, продолжая наблюдать за щебечущими птицами:  
\- Его звали Торбин. Он... мучил Обригеллу Гото, я тебе еще не рассказывал о ней. Обри погибла в зверинце Императора, после нескольких лет жестоких, бесчеловечных экспериментов над ней. Я присутствовал при её смерти.  
Люк молчал.  
\- Я с удовольствием свернул шею Торбину, потому что ненавидел его, - отрешенным тоном сказал Вихрь. - Почти ничего в тот момент не почувствовал, кроме холода внутри. Наверное, тогда и прикоснулся к этой вашей Темной стороне. Не знаю, информации недостаточно.  
\- Уж будь уверен, - мрачно пробормотал Люк. Покачав головой, он спросил:  
\- После этого отец предложил обучить тебя стилю "Дан Мош"?  
\- Ага, - усмехнувшись, согласился энсин. - Как ошпаренный, примчался с Золана прямо на вечеринку в Посольстве. Приволок меня на "Экзекутор", прочитал целую лекцию. А начал с пафосного "Сила взывает к тебе, сын мой". Кажется, теперь я допёр, какая вожжа ему под хвост попала.  
\- Рё, это серьёзно, - настойчиво сказал Скайуокер. - Может быть, пора вернуться в Альянс? Йода согласится позаниматься с тобой, да и я помогу.  
Разведчик некоторое время не отвечал, глядя вдаль, на горизонт, скрытый лесным массивом. Наконец, он встряхнулся и заговорил веселым тоном:  
\- Теперь понимаешь, что значит "я вправляю мозги тебе, ты - мне, а Падме - всем нам сразу"? Очень удобно!  
\- Рё...  
\- Не беспокойся, - отрывисто сказал Вихрь. - Я люблю нашу мать и знаю, что сделала Темная сторона с отцом. Я помню последние слова Обри: "Берегись своего гнева".  
Он широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, а если все-таки напортачу, у тебя есть право вырвать мне кишки. Разрешаю!  
Внезапно совершенно не по-джедайски разозлившись, Люк грубо заявил:  
\- Ты, бантоголовый мешок пуду слимо! Скотина безмозглая! Только попробуй напортачить, мы с Пронырами посадим тебя верхом на Арту и отправим в открытый космос!  
Брат расхохотался от всей души.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Интриги, загадки и... ногри! ;-)  
> А также Джа-Джа aka худшее Зло (+_+)  
> :-D

Где-то на Корусканте...

..."Проныра - 7" не знал, где именно. Его перевозили с места на место - два раза в бесчувственном состоянии, допрашивали - избивали и пытали - разные следователи, затем он оказывался в бакта-танке. И так по кругу.  
Уроженец Чандрила, Рен Кетир входил в число лучших пилотов Альянса, чем очень гордился. Вместе с остальными он участвовал во всех операциях: эскадрилья Веджа Антиллеса выручала попавших в переделку бойцов, тайных агентов и даже "шишек" из Совета. Это была жизнь, полная приключений, подлинного товарищества и служения.  
Восстание постепенно расширяло свою территорию, продвигаясь к мирам Среднего Кольца. С тех пор, как Альянсу противостояли гранд-адмиралы вроде болтуна и демагога Ишина-Ил-Раца, а грозная тень Дарта Вейдера омрачила другую часть галактики, боевые операции Проныр стали более дерзкими - и, зачастую, успешными.  
Они атаковали имперскую базу на Борлеасе, в системе Пирия. К сожалению, информация от ботанов оказалась ошибочной, неполной, и эскадрон понёс потери. Одной из таких "потерь" стал Кетир, чей пылающий крестокрыл, подбитый врагом, рухнул в воды небольшого озера рядом с базой. Когда пилот очнулся, вокруг были люди в белой броне и серой форме.  
Скорее всего, в Альянсе сочли его погибшим. Осознав это, повстанец понял еще кое-что: выхода у него только два - купить несколько дней жизни ценой предательства... или умереть тем же безбашенным храбрецом и упрямцем, каким он был всегда. Чандриланец выбрал второе.  
Кетир крепко держался принятого курса: его били - он плевал кровью и выбитыми зубами в следователей, пытали - он осыпал Империю угрозами и руганью. Ежечасно пилот ждал смерти.  
Но время шло, а Проныра-7 был все еще жив, и тогда стало ясно: кто-то в имперской разведке посчитал его ценным источником информации. Кетир все чаще впадал в забытье, а когда приходил в себя, его шантажировали якобы выданными в беспамятстве сведениями. Уже не проклиная своих палачей, замкнувшись в угрюмом, злом молчании, повстанец начинал сомневаться в себе...  
Не было и проблеска надежды, пока в очередную камеру Кетира однажды не вошёл высокий, тощий человек в дурацкой шапочке, разодетый как павлин. С ним не было ни дроидов, ни инструментов для дознания.  
Сев напротив пилота, смерив его быстрым, проницательным взглядом, незнакомец сказал:  
\- Слушай внимательно и делай вид, что хочешь моей смерти: за нами наблюдают.

ХХХХХХ

Разведывательный корпус, сектор Плексус, Центр Империи

В Плексусе объединялись, сортировались и подвергались тщательному анализу все данные, добытые разведслужбой. Сюда же поступали разнообразные сведения из смежных ведомств: СИБ, Инквизитория, Комитета по поддержанию Нового Порядка (КОМПНОР) и Военной полиции. Рычаги огромной государственной машины приводились в движение именно отсюда... а не только из Императорского дворца.  
Подавив довольную усмешку, директор еще раз перечитала последний абзац аккуратно составленного, изобилующего подробностями, отчета о результатах допроса пленного пилота. Гранд-инквизитор постарался: возможно, он хотел снискать расположение коллеги и зарекомендовать себя. Или рассчитывал, что Исард замолвит за него словечко перед ближайшими советниками Императора. 

Поскольку даже располагая благоволением самого Палпатина - а Тремейн был сейчас в фаворе, - для успешной карьеры и долгой жизни при дворе необходимы хорошие связи... Ерунда, пусть даже не мечтает. Ему придется немало потрудиться, прежде чем он станет "своим" в Разведкорпусе.  
Отбросив посторонние мысли, женщина сосредоточилась на датападе. Память "Проныры-7" оказалась кладезем ценнейшей информации. Теперь, при поддержке честолюбивого гранд-адмирала Афшиина Макати, Исард сумеет уничтожить Веджа Антиллеса и его бойцов. Она, а не опальный Дарт Вейдер, нанесет новый сокрушительный удар по Альянсу.  
Возможно, со временем именно Исард займет место пыхтящего респиратором инвалида в уродливой маске. Станет Наследницей Империи. Конечно, пока не было даже намеков на подобный поворот событий... Но правитель галактики стар. Почему бы, в конце концов, не появиться на свет Алой Императрице? Кто посмеет помешать ей?  
Отложив отчет, директор отперла верхний ящик своего широкого стола и достала маленькую металлическую коробочку наподобие портсигара, украшенную драгоценными камнями. Оттуда женщина извлекла капсулу и раздавила её дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами. Исард втянула носом большую часть голубого кристаллического порошка - особо крепкой смеси кессельского спайса.  
С остатками спайса на тонких ноздрях, глава Разведкорпуса откинулась на спинку кресла. Наркотик не только давал чувство эйфории, но и помогал думать. Хорошо, что Тремейн счел нужным лично передать датапад, обошелся без посредников. Таким образом, он не сможет претендовать на свою долю славы в случае успеха операции...  
Представьте себе, и инквизиторы могут оказаться полезными. Покойный Торбин был ни на что не годным ослом, но вот Тремейна хорошо бы использовать в дальнейшей дискредитации Вейдера. О чем говорилось в донесении с "Экзекутора"? Гранд-инквизитор был вынужден участвовать в длительном "тренировочном бое" с Главнокомандующим? После чего Тремейн провел почти двое суток в Медицинском центре при столичном филиале Инквизитория?  
Исард растянула кроваво-красные губы в блаженной, ироничной улыбке: конечно же, это был способ запугивания. Узнав, что бывший подчиненный поднялся столь высоко, Вейдер не замедлил продемонстрировать, на чьей стороне перевес. Пожалуй, стоит включить этот нюанс в новый доклад Императору...

ХХХХХХ

Звездный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", по пути к Кесселю

Новый приказ, отданный Сидиусом своему Второму, был до смешного простым и, по сути, унизительным. Вейдеру вменялось в обязанность доставить шестнадцать особо опасных преступников из синдиката "Черное Солнце" на Кессель. Распоряжение пришло через администрацию Императора, не пожелавшего личной встречи с Учеником.  
Пока гангстеры томились в корабельном тюремном блоке, Темный лорд закрылся в медитационной камере - тоже своего рода тюрьме. Вдыхая насыщенный кислородом воздух, ситх перебирал в уме последние события.  
Капитан Леннокс рассказал о встрече с повстанцами на Васскаше. По его словам, "Красный-Пять" пребывал в полном здравии, несмотря на сомнительную компанию бывшего пирата, Хана Соло. Вейдера раздражала мысль о невозможности обеспечить сыну лучшую охрану: быстро развивающиеся навыки Люка не позволяли внедрять обычных агентов в его окружение.  
Защитить джедая должным образом могли лишь прирожденные охотники, быстрые и сильные убийцы, умеющие маскировать свое присутствие.  
Человек с мертвенно-бледным лицом, покрытым рытвинами и шрамами, устало закрыл мутно-голубые глаза. Места соединений живых тканей его тела с тяжелыми металлическими протезами ныли, дурнота - постоянный спутник медикаментозной передозировки - не отступала.  
...Итак, ногри. Преданные Вейдеру кланы пошлют своих лучших бойцов, не менее трех, на Кашиик, а затем на Айсис. Опасный интерес Сидиуса к Скайуокеру-младшему следует предупредить, людей Императора - обезвредить без лишнего шума.  
После вылазки на Коррибан, Темный лорд догадывался, зачем Палпатину понадобилась кровь молодого джедая. Проклятый старый лжец снова пытается выжить за чужой счет, и хуже того - погубив его сына! Вейдер раньше считал, что его ненависть к Учителю уже не может быть сильнее... он явно заблуждался.  
Резко выпрямившись, стряхнув с себя пелену чуждой слабости, ситх нажал на кнопку коммуникационной панели. Через несколько мгновений ему ответили.  
\- Можешь включить передачу видеосигнала. Я принял решение, - хрипло, но уверенно произнес Темный лорд.  
Экран перед ним засветился, и на фоне серой дюракритовой стены появилось изображение Антинниса Тремейна. Окинув Вейдера спокойным взглядом, он воздержался от комментариев, сказав лишь:  
\- Давно пора. Буду на Кесселе через двое суток, в предлоге нет надобности.  
\- Надеюсь, не потеряешься по дороге и не ввяжешься в неприятности, - проворчал ситх, которому стало не по себе без шлема и маски.  
Гранд-инквизитор весело подмигнул:  
\- "Неприятности" - моё второе имя. Жди меня, и я вернусь... ты только очень жди. А если встретишь на орбите в старомодном ветхом шушуне и без меча...  
Чувствуя, как от внезапного приступа бешенства пресекается дыхание, Темный лорд оборвал связь, даже не поинтересовавшись, что же такое, собственно, "шушун".  
\- Великая Сила, - пробормотал Вейдер, надсадно кашляя. - Может быть, его отец - Джа-Джа Бинкс, а вовсе не я?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исард aka Вандервумен ;-) Палпатин не удивляется, а Леннокс с Вихрем икрой угощаются :-P

Планета Миркр, Внутреннее Кольцо

Повстанцы отступали. Гранд-адмирал наблюдал с мостика звездного разрушителя "Стедфаст" беспорядочное бегство противника, застигнутого врасплох. Со всей очевидностью, пилоты Альянса не знали, что такое стратегия и тактика. Невежественному сброду оставалось лишь удирать перед объединенным флотом Афшиина Макати и Йсанне Исард. Два крейсера, десяток военных кораблей, несущих на борту свыше сотни ДИ-истребителей - армада в считанные минуты заняла орбиту Миркра.  
Смертоносный лазерный ливень загнал крестокрылы в гиперпространство, и база внизу на планете осталась практически беззащитной. В то же время, перед имперскими пехотинцами возникла непростая задача: обнаружение и захват повстанческого лагеря в условиях кишащих хищниками джунглей.  
Разумеется, ни гранд-адмирал, ни директор Разведывательного Корпуса не собирались блуждать по зарослям - родине плотоядных ворнскров, не только обладавших ядовитыми когтями, но также известных чрезвычайно злобным нравом. Попивая альдераанское вино в уютных апартаментах Макати, Исард лишь спросила:  
\- Разве наши сканеры не могут засечь постройки бунтовщиков?  
\- К сожалению, это невозможно, - ответил её старый любовник и соратник во многих интригах. - Деревья на планете содержат в своих стволах достаточно металла, чтобы нарушить работу любых отслеживающих устройств и помешать воздушному транспорту. Миркр, несмотря на враждебную фауну, - идеальное место для укрытия.  
\- Но на этом везению Мон Мотмы и её банды придёт конец, - уверенно предрекла женщина. Улыбаясь, темноволосый гранд-адмирал согласился, и драгоценные бокалы соприкоснулись с тонким мелодичным звоном.  
...Спустя несколько часов, с поверхности Миркра начали поступать сообщения. База - низкое каменное сооружение, скорее всего, заброшенный храм, - хорошо просматривалась сверху, однако располагалась в самом сердце джунглей. Наблюдатель с ДИ-истребителя передал, что первая партия штурмовиков вместе с техникой увязла в чащобе, не сумев преодолеть расстояние даже в несколько кликов. Солдаты стали добычей стаи голодных ворнскров.  
Вторая партия, отправленная немедленно, учла горький опыт своих предшественников и принялась выжигать огнеметами все на своем пути. После этого навигационный компьютер наблюдателя вышел из строя. ДИ-истребитель разбился, но его место тут же заняли новые имперские машины.   
...Ценой огромных усилий, отбивая атаки хищников, штурмовикам удалось приблизиться к утонувшему в непроходимых зарослях храму. Еще какое-то время понадобилось для его зачистки: хотя, по всей видимости, повстанцы успели бежать в джунгли, ворнскры пробрались внутрь здания и похозяйничали среди оборудования. В конце концов, после многих часов нетерпеливого ожидания, щеголеватый гранд-адмирал смог ввести на территорию разоренной базы свою прекрасную спутницу.  
\- Проклятье, - с чувством процедила сквозь зубы достойная дочь Арманда Исарда. Давным-давно, Исанне отправила отца на смерть - уже после того, как тот же милый трюк, но в отношении дочери, не удался самому Исарду-старшему.  
Нынешняя начальница Разведывательного управления оглядывалась по сторонам: помещение было грязным. Разбитая вдребезги техника валялась на полу вперемешку с остатками пищи и тряпьём.   
\- Я всегда говорила: мы воюем со свиньями, - с отвращением резюмировала женщина, носком сапога подталкивая осколки старого монитора.  
Алая, безукоризненно чистая форма Исард и новый китель её спутника составляли резкий контраст с нищей обстановкой базы, по которой как будто прошел ураган.  
\- Похоже, бунтовщики уничтожили все, что могли, - разочарованно заметил Макати. - Одно ясно: нет необходимости преследовать беглецов. Никому не выжить в этих джунглях.  
В этот момент к гранд-адмиралу подошел командир штурмового отряда и что-то доложил вполголоса. Скучающее лицо Макати посветлело:  
\- Йсанне, - позвал он. - Моя дорогая, нам улыбнулась удача: повстанцы слишком спешили. Найден неповрежденный компьютерный блок...  
\- Любому, кто посмеет к нему прикоснуться, я отрежу руку, - рявкнула "дорогая", круто разворачиваясь. Её разноцветные глаза горели, ярко-красный ноготь указательного пальца как будто прицелился в сердце Афшиина.  
\- Находку немедленно поднимут на борт "Стедфаста" со всеми предосторожностями, - заверил офицер. - Ты можешь лично проследить за выполнением приказа.  
Только когда женщина вылетела из комнаты, окруженная ореолом победы, как Форнакс - знаменитыми огненными кольцами, Макати перевел дыхание.  
Иногда даже для него Йсанне становилась источником невыносимой головной боли. 

ХХХХХХ

Три часа спустя, на звездном разрушителе "Стедфаст"

\- ...Информация достоверная, - бархатно настаивала директор Разведывательного Корпуса.  
Требовательные интонации в её голосе сглаживались смиренной позой, но человек на экране холопроектора заметил, с какой силой Исард вонзила ногти в ладони.  
\- Мои люди проанализировали диск, и нам, наконец, известно расположение основной базы Альянса. Если потеряем время, крысы разбегутся по всей галактике. Этого нельзя допустить! Ваше Величество...  
Женщина вскинула белую, как снег, голову:   
\- Мне нужно Ваше благословение.  
Палпатин долго, томительно молчал. На самом деле, он уже решил дать "добро", но ему нравилось смотреть, как извивается, ёрзает в бессильном нетерпении эта ядовитая змея, которую Император сам взрастил и взлелеял. В своё время именно будущий правитель галактики посеял семена честолюбия в груди дочери Исарда, помог ей подняться на ноги и полностью одобрил её решение отречься от своего отца.  
\- В Силе есть некое возмущение, - проговорил старик, с сомнением пожевав губами. - Ты слишком спешишь, дитя... однако, перед нами редкая возможность нанести сокрушительный удар. Ступай, в секторе Глиф можешь рассчитывать на военную поддержку со стороны Декланна.  
Исард скрипнула зубами: гранд-адмирал Ниал Декланн, восприимчивый к так называемой "Силе", был фанатично предан Палпатину и не признавал других авторитетов. Но возражать не стоило.  
\- От всего сердца благодарю за помощь, Ваше Величество.  
Император кивнул:  
\- С тобой моё благословение... возвращайся с победой.  
С пылающими щеками, женщина склонилась еще ниже.

ХХХХХХ

Центр Империи, дворец Императора

Палпатин вернулся в свои покои, где его уже ждали. Антиннис Тремейн, по заведенному порядку, помог своему господину пройти по мягкому ковру и опуститься в широкое, удобное кресло. Одна из "домашних" игр Императора заключалась в том, чтобы выдавать себя за дряхлого, бессильного старца, а остальные должны были ему подыгрывать.   
Если же кто-то оказывался глуп настолько, что попадался на удочку, Палпатин немедленно санкционировал смерть самонадеянного идиота и с особым удовольствием наблюдал за казнью.  
Воспоминание о развлечениях наводило на мысли об Ученике.  
\- Как поживает лорд Вейдер на Кесселе? - осведомился правитель галактики, складывая кисти рук "домиком". - Не скучает среди преступников и убийц разнообразного пошиба?   
Тремейн стоял посреди комнаты, высокий и неподвижный, как столб. Глядя себе под ноги, он проговорил обычным бесцветным тоном:  
\- Меня беспокоит состояние Повелителя Вейдера. Похоже, его самочувствие ухудшается... когда я оставил его на планете-тюрьме, он был явно нездоров.  
\- Ты уверен? - прищурился Император. - Ситхи на редкость живучи... хотя, признаюсь, я не удивлен.  
Тихо посмеиваясь, старик откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв огненно-желтые глаза:  
\- Наказание предателю заключается в нем самом. Он отшатнулся от Темной стороны, забыв о своем положении, пренебрег потребностями своего тела - и теперь расплачивается. Пусть его пример послужит тебе уроком, Антиннис.  
Без лишних слов, гранд-инквизитор поклонился. Затем, слегка откашлявшись, заметил:  
\- Если будет позволено поинтересоваться, Ваше Величество... Вы упоминали о какой-то женщине. Я и мои агенты постоянно наблюдаем за Темным лордом, но так и не нашли подходящей кандидатуры.  
\- Знаю, ты ревностно выполняешь свой долг, мой мальчик, - не поднимая век, ответил Император. - Вейдер пытался запугать тебя и не преуспел. Но есть тайны, доступные лишь избранным. Ты не найдешь эту женщину, потому что...  
Палпатин с неожиданной силой и злобой вскинул руку, ткнув себя костлявым пальцем в центр лба:  
\- ...она у Вейдера здесь. И всегда была прямо здесь.

ХХХХХХ

Позднее, в баре "Три штурмовика" (бывш. "Мечта падавана")

\- У тебя есть хорошие друзья под началом Макати? - спросил гранд-инквизитор, наливая себе и Ленноксу "Вирренского выдержанного".   
Дорогая одежда Тремейна была скрыта под обычным черным плащом.  
\- Есть один, - подтвердил капитан. Он одним духом опрокинул рюмку кореллианского виски, помотал головой и закусил морскими деликатесами с Мон Кала. - А что?  
\- У них будет остановка, - с аппетитом поедая икру, ответил его приятель. - На Кариде полно злачных заведений вроде этого. Легко застрять.  
Светловолосый офицер на секунду задумался, затем энергично кивнул:  
\- Намек понял. Ну, а как во дворце все прошло?  
\- Мирно, - пожал плечами гранд-инквизитор. Отодвинув тарелку, он глубоко, с удовольствием вздохнул. - Мы здесь, Вейдер на Кесселе... Кстати, о нем.  
\- Что - "о нем"? - тут же заинтересовался капитан, наклоняясь поближе. От любопытства и выпитого спиртного его обычно холодные глаза заблестели и оживились.  
Высоко подняв брови, Тремейн принял преувеличенно таинственный, плутоватый вид:  
\- Как тебе известно, наш Ведро... то есть, Вейдер много поездил по галактике. Так вот, совсем недавно он рассказал мне одну забавную историю. Отправили его, значит, по джедайским делам в сектор Глиф...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альянс наносит ответный удар ;-)  
> Вихрю пока везло... но кто знает? Посмотрим! 

"Рекондайт", звездный разрушитель класса "Имперский"

Ниал Декланн изучал звездные карты. Еще в бытность агентом сепаратистов, темнолицый гранд-адмирал родом с Райтала слышал разное о секторе Глиф. Утверждали, что сложная гравитационная картина превратила этот участок космоса в настоящее минное поле. Горячий газ и остатки звездного вещества торжественно вращались в космической мгле, своим сиянием указывая на расположение невидимых черных дыр в центре каждого "водоворота". Зрелище было необычайно красивое, однако необходимость осторожного лавирования между ловушками - без возможности перейти на гиперскорость - не прельщала Декланна и его офицеров.  
К тому же, гранд-адмирал страдал от головной боли. Обладая телепатическими способностями, Декланн был склонен объяснять свою мигрень как мистическими, так и вполне реальными причинами. На данный момент, к примеру, объективной причиной его дурного самочувствия явилось назначение Йсанне Исард главой операции.   
К мистическим истокам недомогания следовало отнести... Здесь самоанализ прерывался, а гранд-адмирал начинал потирать подбородок, мучительно пытаясь припомнить: что же еще говорили интересного о секторе Глиф почти двадцать три года назад?  
На планете Дорин, цели их похода, когда-то размещалась база сепаратистов. Расположение чрезвычайно удобное: навигация в здешних звездных системах затруднена, сильнейшее электромагнитное излучение и искажающие эффекты отваживали путешественников. Даже коренные жители Дорина, племена Кел Дор, очень редко покидали родную планету - простые полеты за пределами орбиты грозили гибелью. Сепаратистам все это было на руку. Как видно, повстанцы решили воспользоваться теми же преимуществами...  
Гранд-адмирал провел рукой, и масштаб изображения изменился. Вот он, пролив Аргонар - извилистый проход между космическими водоворотами. Даже в центральной части он слишком узок, чтобы массивные корабли смогли рассредоточиться. Значит, придется продвигаться медленно, бок о бок, с особой точностью маневра. Один неверный шаг - и ближайшая черная дыра увлечет эскадру на свою "орбиту", понадобится вся мощь двигателей, чтобы вырваться из мертвой хватки её гравитационного поля. То есть, без поломок и потерь не обойтись...  
Вдруг холокарта сектора дрогнула: поверх сияющих созвездий появилось далеко не столь волнующее изображение Афшиина Макати. На "Стедфасте" Исард явно устала ждать и подослала свою собачонку разнюхать причины задержки.   
\- Гранд-адмирал? - наклонив прилизанную голову, церемонно осведомился Макати.  
\- Он самый, - насупившись, отозвался райталец.   
Его мигрень усилилась: этим всплескам огня, пронзающим череп, давно пора дать новое имя, мрачно подумал Декланн. Например, "Вампирша". Подстегиваемый болью, он резко спросил:  
\- Чем обязан?  
\- Время поджимает, - напомнил красавчик. - Прошло более часа.   
\- Предпочитаю хорошо помолиться Силе, прежде чем нырять в омут с головой, - проворчал Декланн. - И вам советую.  
\- Не преувеличивайте, Ниал, - Макати пренебрежительно помахал рукой, затянутой в белую перчатку. Даже на голограмме был заметен блеск его эполетов. - Есть все данные, сектор Глиф - не дикий космос, в конце концов.  
"Вырядился, как на парад!" - мысленно скривился Декланн. За свою богатую событиями жизнь райталец успел побывать не только сепаратистом, учеником ситха на Дромунд Каасе и имперским военачальником, одним из Двенадцати, - но и отличным пилотом.  
\- Госпожа директор не знает, куда лезет, - грубо сказал темнолицый гранд-адмирал. - Глиф - испытание даже для опытного навигатора, да где вам понять... Когда я садился в свой первый истребитель, вы еще материнскую грудь сосали. Здесь и Эскадрону смерти во главе с Дартом Вейдером пришлось бы туго.  
\- Руководит операцией не Вейдер, - сухо возразил Макати. - По приказу Императора, одобрившего наш план, во главе эскадры - директор Исард. Мы даем вам еще полчаса...   
Помолчав, гранд-адмирал со "Стедфаста" добавил:  
\- Послушайте доброго совета, Ниал. Йсанне - не тот человек, с кем можно ссориться.  
Голограмма погасла, и перед Декланном снова заблестели созвездия. Раскинувшись на тысячи световых лет, они неторопливо вращались, равнодушные к борьбе честолюбий мелких созданий.  
Но Декланн не мог перестать думать над услышанным. "Руководит не Вейдер", "наш план", "мы"... не нужно обладать телепатическими способностями, чтобы догадаться, куда клонит жалкий подкаблучник.  
Глава Разведкорпуса жаждет выдвинуться на первый план - возможно, даже стать преемницей Императора. А успех операции - уничтожение ключевой базы Альянса - определит судьбу Исард.  
Гранд-адмирал расхаживал по просторной каюте, свирепо хмурясь, отчего его лицо становилось ещё темнее и жестче. Внезапно остановившись, Декланн оглянулся на карту: что же он все-таки слышал о секторе Глиф?   
Что-то связанное с битвой при Дорине и Анакином Скайуокером... но какое отношение к Исард может иметь давно погибший джедай, почти забытый герой Войн Клонов?  
Конечно, между ними нет связи.  
Абсолютно никакой.  
И все же, торопиться не стоит.  
Включив интерком, Декланн обратился к своему первому помощнику:  
\- Гирен, через двадцать минут объявите о начале операции. Боевое построение стандартное: на первой линии "Лусанкия" и "Стедфаст", за ними - приписанные фрегаты и крейсеры.   
\- Позиция "Рекондайта"? - спросил капитан.  
\- ...с кораблями поддержки, - после паузы, ответил гранд-адмирал.   
\- Сэр?  
\- Это приказ, Гирен. На запросы отвечайте, что у нас небольшая утечка в камере гиперматерии, угроза взрыва. Ведутся ремонтные работы.

ХХХХХХ

Сектор Глиф

Флот Альянса за восстановление Республики вышел из гиперпространства в системе Форнакс. По решению Совета, в кампании были задействованы все доступные тяжелые корабли, в том числе флагман "Свобода". Основной задачей было правильно рассчитать время, подтянуть силы с разных концов галактики и не позволить Империи обнаружить подозрительную активность на её окраинах. До самого последнего момента, план операции под названием "Огненное кольцо" был известен лишь Мон Мотме и генералу Додонне.  
\- Теперь остается надеяться, что сведения верны, - пробормотала на мостике "Дефайанта" бывший сенатор с Чандрила.  
Члены Совета разместились на борту корабля-разведчика, за исключением генералов Акбара, Риикана и Бел Иблиса, занявших свои посты.  
\- Если бы в плане появились изменения, вас бы об этом предупредили, - сдержанно заметил капитан Тайфо.   
На фоне сине-черной формы экипажа "Дефайанта" белое одеяние Мон Мотмы особенно выделялось. Дорме и Сабе успели показать главе Альянса, а также Яну Додонне и Борску Фей'лиа их каюты, но в конце концов, все собрались на мостике. К собранию присоединился восстанавливающий силы Проныра-7. В атмосфере общего волнения лишь он да Грегар Тайфо сохраняли нерушимое спокойствие.  
\- Информация достоверна. Парень знает, что делает, - убежденно заявил Рен Кетир.  
\- Я доверяю и ему, и вам, - возразила рыжеволосая женщина, обращаясь к своему земляку. - Поэтому и дала согласие на обманный манёвр на Миркре. Но эта военная операция - самая значительная после Хота. Исход непредсказуем...  
\- Друзья мои, я хотел бы услышать подробности. И желательно не когда-нибудь, а прямо сейчас, - раздраженно прядая острыми ушами, проговорил Борск Фей'лиа. - К чему таинственность?  
Ботан гневно нахохлился, увидев, какую реакцию вызвало его требование. Люди, пившие сок, начали переглядываться - а нахальный Рен Кетир и вовсе рассмеялся.  
\- Не каждый день услышишь подобное от главы ботанского клана, - покачал курчавой головой капитан. - Позвольте, господин Фей'лиа, я раскрою секрет.  
Когда все расселись, темнокожий набуанец повел рассказ.  
\- История сектора Глиф тесно связана с сепаратистским движением в начале Войн Клонов. На Дорине нет привычной для людей атмосферы, зато очень много гелия, оказавшегося весьма полезным для Технического Союза.   
Техносоюз, при поддержке Банковского Клана и Торговой Федерации, создавал и испытывал в этом секторе образцы нового оружия, которое затем использовалось против Республики... Прошло много лет, но жители Дорина, Кел Дор, до сих пор рассказывают о небесном огне, пожирающем космические суда в проливе Аргонар.  
\- "Небесный огонь"? - спросила Дорме со своего места у коммуникационной консоли. - Что это?  
\- Поле, нарушающее молекулярную структуру металла, - тяжело вздыхая, пояснил Грегар Тайфо. - Чрезвычайно опасное явление. На десятках астероидов и небольших искусственных спутниках в проливе установлены излучатели. Когда детекторы фиксируют приближение массивного металлического объекта, включается поле: визуально это похоже на голубой огонь, бегущий по корпусу корабля. Начинается распад молекулярных связей, даже дюрастил покрывается тысячами невидимых глазу трещин...   
\- Затем разгерметизация, взрывы и останки корабля затягивает в черную дыру, - тихо дополнил Рен Кетир. - Никаких следов. 

ХХХХХХ

С мостика "Рекондайта" гранд-адмирал Ниал Декланн наблюдал гибель "Лусанкии". Медленно, очень медленно огромный звездный разрушитель - он как будто вытянулся, стал еще длиннее - завис над центром космического водоворота. Если бы не рассыпающийся в труху корпус, безмолвное падение гиганта показалось бы величавым.   
Та же участь постигла "Стедфаст" и большую часть объединенного флота: обломки дюрастила вместе с телами экипажей исчезли в проливе, затерялись среди облаков раскаленного газа.  
Гранд-адмирал принял командование, приказав остаткам эскадры перегруппироваться. "Рекондайт" возглавил имперские корабли на обратном пути - прочь из негостеприимного сектора Глиф.  
У границы звездной системы, сразу за пределами гравитационных аномалий, их ждали.   
Операция "Огненное кольцо" вошла в финальную стадию.


	27. Chapter 27

Разведывательный корпус, Плексус, Центр Империи

Шив Палпатин стоял перед голографической картой сектора Глиф. Тяжело опираясь на палку, изготовленную из особо ценных пород набуанского дерева, старик наконец перевёл полный подозрения взгляд с созвездий на сотрудников Плексуса. Те трудились в поте лица: выводили подробные данные, собранные за последнее столетие, комментировали каждый парсек проложенного Афшиином Макати маршрута.   
Однако умилостивить правителя галактики не получилось.   
\- Я хочу знать, - сказал он тихо и страшно, - почему в этом участке космоса Империя потеряла армаду дорогостоящих кораблей, а среди них - новейший суперразрушитель класса "Палач". Я хочу услышать толковый ответ...   
Рука Палпатина стиснула набалдашник трости:  
\- ...или до самого вечера буду утешаться вашим предсмертным хрипом, господа.  
После этого офицеры помоложе стали бесполезны, ибо от страха утратили всякую способность соображать. Но один из шести вызванных специалистов, коренастый седоватый мужчина, судя по нашивкам - полковник, решился заговорить.  
\- Ваше Величество, - с глубоким почтением произнёс он, - скорее всего, гранд-адмирал Макати совершил тактический промах, направив корабли в пролив Аргонар без предварительного изучения местности. Обычные меры предосторожности ввиду скопления черных дыр вряд ли бы сработали, и значит, стоило обратиться к нестандартным способам добывания информации...  
\- Продолжайте, - промолвил Император.  
\- Например, - пояснил полковник (Маркенсон, припомнил старик в черной рясе), - Республика использовала в подобных случаях восприимчивых к Силе субъектов в качестве разведчиков и первопроходцев.   
"Субъектов" вроде Анакина Скайуокера и дурачья из Ордена джедаев, с отвращением подумал Палпатин. К несчастью, Вейдер был на Кесселе и не мог отвечать за позорный провал.  
\- Вы храбрый человек, Маркенсон, - вслух заметил правитель. - Если упоминаете джедаев в моём присутствии.  
Полковник с некоторым смущением опустил голову: он отчетливо расслышал угрозу в императорской похвале.  
\- Сведения, когда-то хранившиеся в Храме джедаев, теперь находятся в Плексусе и Убикторате. Почему же сектор Глиф вдруг оказался белым пятном? Я подозреваю саботаж...  
Старик обвел помещение желтыми и горящими, как у взбесившегося фелинкса, глазами. Чувствуя, что жизни присутствующих повисли на волоске, а воздух вокруг начинает потрескивать, как перед грозой, седой полковник снова заговорил с отчаянной решимостью:  
\- Все это верно, но с одним исключением.  
\- Каким же? - елейно осведомился Император, слегка наклонив голову в капюшоне. Мысленно он уже раздирал наглецу глотку.  
\- Ваше Величество, информация изначально была неполной.  
Сказав это, офицер ощутил всем телом, как нечто стремительно надвигавшееся - некая убийственная мысль, в которой была лишь неумолимая злоба и больше ничего, - вдруг остановилась.   
\- Джедаи столкнулись с Техносоюзом, орудовавшим в секторе Глиф, в самом конце Войн клонов, - не смея поднять глаза, проговорил полковник. - Когда восторжествовал Новый Порядок, сторонники Вата Тамбора были объявлены врагами Империи. Они скрыли сведения о своих новых разработках.  
И снова Вейдер, подумал Сидиус с иронией.   
Теперь он начал припоминать: сразу после резни в Храме джедаев, ситх отправил новокрещенного Ученика на Мустафар - убрать лидеров сепаратистского движения, ставших ненужными. Узнав, что их предали, выжившие спрятали все, что смогли.  
\- По-вашему, в руки агентов Альянса попали архивы Техносоюза? - насмешливо спросил Император. - Какое счастье, что повстанческий сброд не в состоянии в полной мере воспользоваться своей находкой! Иначе и я, и добрые граждане Империи были бы давно мертвы, а наши так называемые "защитники" продолжали бы наслаждаться беззаботной жизнью.  
Маркенсон и остальные пятеро потупились, но про себя облегченно перевели дыхание: казалось, худшее позади. Монарший гнев отступил.  
\- Какие еще сюрпризы скрывает этот сектор? Назовите планеты, ближайшие к месту гибели "Рекондайта", - приказал старик. Он повернулся к карте, его беспокойный взгляд снова впился в россыпь созвездий.  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью поклонился коренастый офицер. - Алтаррн, Феф, Форнакс, Нентан, Валрар...  
\- А вот это, это что? - нетерпеливо тыча костлявым пальцем в крошечный огонёк чуть в стороне, потребовал правитель.   
Непонимающе нахмурившись, Маркенсон ответил:  
\- Вортекс, Ваше Величество. Незначительная планетка.  
\- Вортекс? - странным тоном переспросил Император, и полковник увидел, как свирепые желтые глаза старика в буквальном смысле полезли на лоб.  
\- Да, - растерянно подтвердил офицер... и до боли прикусил язык.  
Конечно, в Разведкорпусе знали эту кличку. "Визитную карточку оставил, подлец," - с тоской подумал полковник.  
Мертвую тишину разорвал ураган фиолетовых молний, в котором почти утонул тонкий, яростный крик Императора.

ХХХХХХ

Особняк гранд-инквизитора

Дом покойного Лэддинэра Торбина, невысокий, но просторный, был расположен поблизости от Парка Монументов - одного из последних островков зелени на планете-экуменополисе. Тремейн редко ночевал у себя. По причине перегруженного графика он постоянно выезжал: в частном и официальном порядке посещал приёмы, встречался с нужными людьми, присутствовал на мероприятиях в различных ведомствах, отчитывался во дворце, а также частенько вылетал на Пракит.  
Однако в то утро, когда на площадку перед домом опустился шаттл с эмблемой Палпатина на полированном корпусе, гранд-инквизитор был дома. Из летательного аппарата вышли два гвардейца в алых робах, с пиками наперевес. Их сопровождала платформа на антигравах, на которой стоял небольшой закрытый ящик. Вся группа неспешно двинулась к особняку.  
Позолоченный протокольный дроид предупредил хозяина, и посланцев диктатора пригласили в кабинет. Неслышно ступая по ковру, навстречу грозным гостям вышел Антиннис Тремейн, полностью одетый: его уже где-то ждали. Гранд-инквизитор слегка поклонился, гвардейцы остались совершенно неподвижны.  
\- Лорд Тремейн, Его Величество посылает вам подарок - награду за преданную службу, - начал один из них безэмоциональным, механическим голосом.  
Пики горели в утреннем свете, беспрепятственно проходившем сквозь широкие окна. Королевский алый цвет одеяний нарушали только узкие черные визоры, направленные на гранд-инквизитора.  
Платформа подъехала поближе, и Тремейн молча снял крышку. В ящике лежала отрубленная голова Ксамуэля Леннокса, его друга, о котором хозяин дома не слышал почти два дня и уже начинал беспокоиться.  
Капитана убили, по всей видимости, лазерным мечом: крови почти не было. Кожа Леннокса отливала трупным синеватым оттенком, светлые потускневшие волосы выглядели спутанными и грязными. Глаза, к счастью, были закрыты.  
\- Почему? - спросил, наконец, Тремейн. - Капитан был верен Империи.  
\- Он нарушил присягу, - ответил второй гвардеец. - Императору стало известно, что капитан Леннокс следил за вами и передавал сведения лорду Дарту Вейдеру. Это подарок и предупреждение, гранд-инквизитор. Его Величество не прощает ошибок.  
Тремейн бережно поднял коробку с платформы. Держа свою награду обеими руками, он снова поклонился гостям:  
\- Благодарю за этот урок и снисхождение, оказанное Его Величеством. Своей службой... я докажу глубину своей признательности.  
Гвардейцы синхронно повернулись и вышли. Оставшись один, Тремейн поставил коробку на стол.  
\- Прости меня, - сказал гранд-инквизитор мертвой, как будто уснувшей голове Ксамуэля Леннокса.  
\- Прости. Прости...

Конец второй части

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На карте ЗВ действительно есть Вортекс по соседству с Форнаксом и др. Вихрь, конечно, не собирался оставлять след - просто переименовать планету не в его компетенции ;-)  
> И мы прощаемся с одним из героев.


	28. III часть

Звезда Смерти-2, орбита планеты Эндор

Вместе с группой инквизиторов Антиннис Тремейн прибыл на боевую станцию для инспекции. В их задачу входило сканирование психоэмоционального состояния персонала из плоти и крови, выявление и предотвращение возможных диверсий: после недавнего поражения в секторе Глиф Палпатин не желал слышать даже о малейшей неудаче.  
По распоряжению моффа Джерджеррода, каждый инквизитор "работал" на своём участке, а их руководитель, в соответствии с высоким статусом, обосновался на нижнем уровне стоэтажной Императорской башни - там, где было тихо и никто не мог помешать медитациям.  
Вихрь очень нуждался в тишине и покое. Прошёл месяц после гибели Ксамуэля Леннокса, а энсин не находил себе места: чувство вины и скорбь преследовали его. Он вспоминал о родных убитого, упрекал себя в том, что не подумал о защите капитана. Сознавая, что причиной сближения с Ленноксом стала тоска по друзьям с "Энтерпрайза", Рё снова и снова мысленно возвращался в тот день, когда в дом Лэддинэра Торбина пришли императорские гвардейцы.  
Вихрь попытался медитировать, но безуспешно: несмотря на то, что Палпатин появлялся на стройке всего несколько раз, башня уже была пропитана его присутствием. Похоже на поиск чистой воды в озере с промышленными отходами, с досадой осознал энсин. Комлинк на его поясе издал сигнал.  
\- На Звезду Смерти прибывает Главнокомандующий флотом. Мне показалось, вы захотите быть в составе приветственной делегации, - дипломатично сообщил Джерджеррод. Руководитель стройки был неамбициозным человеком и хорошим администратором, стремящимся избегать конфликтов.  
\- Благодарю, - ответил гранд-инквизитор и лишь затем озадачился вопросом: с какой целью Палпатин допустил Вейдера к проекту? Все это время он держал своего Второго на расстоянии - и вдруг передумал? Почему?  
\- Дроид проводит вас, - произнёс голос моффа и отключился.  
Следуя за паукообразным дроидом модели ВТ-16, Тремейн добрался до ангара. Церемония была организована по всем правилам имперского протокола: представители военных подразделений, охраняющих стройку, выстроились в две линии. Впереди собрались чины повыше, во главе с Джерджерродом, сзади - технический персонал. Гранд-инквизитор присоединился к группе надзирателя над новой Звездой Смерти.  
Глядя на суету вокруг, на приготовления к торжественной церемонии, энсин несколько смутился: он почти забыл, какой важной персоной в Империи является его отец. По природе свободолюбивый и не терпящий давления со стороны, Рё часто отказывал "шишкам" даже в малой толике заслуженных почестей. Похоже, Люк был прав, когда упрекал брата в заносчивости...  
Заметив, что гость помрачнел, и неверно истолковывая увиденное, Джерджеррод негромко сказал:  
\- Лорд Вейдер собирается проверить общее состояние станции, гранд-инквизитор. Вряд ли его миссия касается вас или Инквизитория.  
\- На таком объекте, как Звезда Смерти, всё приобретает особое значение, мофф, - очнувшись от своих мыслей, ответил Тремейн. Помолчав, он добавил: - Но меня удивляет, что опала Повелителя Вейдера продлилась недолго. Поистине, терпение Императора не имеет границ.  
\- Совершенно верно, - поддакнул руководитель стройки. Про себя он искренне понадеялся на скоротечность визита Вейдера: не хватало еще ссоры двух высокопоставленных лиц на вверенной ему станции.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - с холодной улыбкой проговорил гранд-инквизитор. - Темный лорд не станет портить отношения с Его Величеством из-за меня: сейчас он ходит по тонкому льду.  
\- Рад это слышать, - признался мофф и тут же взволнованно поправил кепи: объявили о приближении шаттла.  
...Едва ступив на борт станции, ситх занялся делами. Игнорируя протокол и приветствия, он потребовал провести его в кабинет Джерджеррода, чтобы ознакомиться с данными по проекту. Однако, от моффа не укрылась резкая реакция Темного лорда на Тремейна: казалось, Вейдер не ожидал увидеть его здесь.  
Наскоро просмотрев предложенный датапад, ситх спросил:  
\- Что делают на Звезде Смерти инквизиторы? Были диверсии?  
Мофф, у которого душа уже полчаса как ушла в пятки, нервно ответил:  
\- Абсолютно точно - нет. К счастью, строительство продвигается без эксцессов. Что же касается гранд-инквизитора, то его вместе с группой направил сюда Его Величество. Господин Тремейн прибыл сегодня утром.  
Темный лорд отложил датапад на стол и отошел к большому, в полстены, иллюминатору. Не обращая внимания на Джерджеррода, он задумчиво сцепил за спиной могучие руки. В кабинете стало очень тихо, слышалось лишь дыхание черного гиганта - механический шум респиратора.  
\- Где поселили гранд-инквизитора? - наконец, спросил Вейдер, судя по наклону шлема, глядя на подлетающую к Звезде Смерти вереницу грузовых кораблей.  
\- В Императорской башне, на третьем уровне. Но позвольте заметить, милорд, - спохватился начальник станции, внезапно запаниковав. - Вы же не станете...  
Массивная фигура ситха повернулась к Джерджерроду: черепообразная маска вперила в него бездушный, но до странности пронизывающий, предостерегающий взгляд.  
Покрывшись холодным потом, мофф умолк.  
\- После проверки я навещу Тремейна. Никто не должен мешать... вам ясно, Джерджеррод?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Темный лорд прошел к выходу мимо перепуганного руководителя стройки, как некий вестник грядущей катастрофы.

ХХХХХХ

День был долгим: Вихрь-Тремейн был на объекте, выслушивал отчеты инквизиторов, выискивал прорехи в системе безопасности станции - и вернулся в отведенные покои довольно поздно. Ещё на пороге он ощутил знакомое присутствие: дневная вахта обещала затянуться.  
"Скотти твердил: "Лучший дипломат - полностью заряженная фотонная батарея". Но с этим типом не сладит даже она. И где, скажите на милость, генетически модифицированный психопат Хан Нуньен Сингх, когда он так нужен? Побеседовал бы с моим отцом по душам, как маньяк - с маньяком".  
Войдя в помещение, энсин произнёс:  
\- Сколько раз говорить: если ты не на броневике, не в душе и не украшаешь собой могилу - сядь. Так ты больше похож на человека, и у меня, возможно, перестанет ломить шею.  
\- Для твоей шеи есть отличное лекарство. И могилу своего инфантильного сына я также оформлю с удовольствием, - рявкнул Вейдер, ещё пять минут назад меривший комнату широкими шагами, словно гандарк в клетке.  
\- Звезды, - пробормотал Вихрь, потирая виски. В ушах у него звенело. - Вижу, тебе стало лучше.  
\- Не увиливай от ответа, - обвиняюще вскидывая указательный палец, низким голосом прорычал ситх. - Это инфантилизм - вымещать на мне гнев из-за смерти Леннокса и на три недели прерывать всякий контакт. Я требую объяснений.  
Неизвестная сила подняла энсина, как пушинку, и швырнула его через всю комнату прямиком в кресло.  
Вихрь болезненно охнул: на мгновение из него вышибло дух. С трудом выпрямившись, он ответил:  
\- Все равно не сработало, как видишь. Мы оказались в одно и то же время на Звезде Смерти - похоже, Император что-то заподозрил. Разоблачение Леннокса бросает тень на нас обоих.  
Поскольку Темный лорд молчал, стоя посреди комнаты, словно творение скульптора-сюрреалиста с многолетним пристрастием к спайсу, Рё продолжил:  
\- Мой отец - пожалуй, впервые в жизни - ни в чем не виноват. Наоборот, я благодарен ему за возможность стать другом капитану Ленноксу.  
\- Дальше, - настороженно приказал Вейдер.  
Энсин устало покачал головой:  
\- Что еще хочешь услышать? Я не в первый раз провалился, не сумев спасти чью-то жизнь, и уже ничего не поделаешь. Борьба продолжается.  
\- Снова идеалистическая чушь, которой твою голову набили в Федерации, - с отвращением громыхнул ситх, скрестив на груди руки. - Я знал: ты обвинишь себя. К гибели капитана причастен только Палпатин... и в своё время он ответит за это преступление.  
Кожа перчаток на руках-протезах Вейдера затрещала, натянутая до предела. Отбросив мантию, Темный лорд сел на прочный металлический стул, предварительно подтянув его к себе Силой.  
\- Как типично, - холодно заметил Вихрь, - думать о мести, а не о родных покойного. У Леннокса остались...  
\- Мне известно о его семье, - отрезал Вейдер. - Они получат всю возможную помощь, не сомневайся.  
\- Спасибо, - произнёс Рё.  
В комнате стало тихо. Энсин сидел неподвижно, закрыв глаза, отчетливо ощущая на себе свирепый, безжалостный взгляд существа напротив. "Это мой отец, - напомнил себе Вихрь. - Как бы ни был он опасен, безумен и душевно искалечен, он по-своему любит нас. Я могу задыхаться в его присутствии, меня может выворачивать наизнанку от кровожадной силы, пропитавшей каждую молекулу его разума, - но это все еще мой отец. Банта пуду, Люк гораздо лучше справляется с такой компромиссной хренью".  
\- Нам следует продумать выход, - услышал Рё. Стул под Темным лордом заскрипел.  
\- Согласен, - не поднимая век, ответил энсин. - Хорошо, что ты здесь. Пригодится помощь эксперта: мне нужно ментально связаться с одним... человеком.  
\- С кем? - спросил Вейдер.  
Вихрь улыбнулся, взглянув на отца:  
\- С тем, кто в Федерации усердно набивал мою голову идеалистической чушью. С моим вулканским инструктором.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова внутрисемейная грызня (+_+)  
> Этим двоим явно не хватает Падме и Люка ;-)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава короче, чем обычно, и в основном состоит из диалога. Но она важна для последующих событий ;-)

...Удивительно, но Вихрю удалось связаться с вулканским мастером-"сим'ре" по имени Савар. Пока Вейдер держал барьер, не позволяя Темной стороне нарушить контакт, сын медитировал. Иногда он открывал глаза, и тогда ситх встречал спокойный, изучающий взгляд постороннего существа - не Тремейна и не Рё, - глядевшего, казалось, из глубины космоса. Время от времени юноша принимался бормотать на неизвестном гортанном языке.  
Наконец, со словами "Т'иш хокни-эс кви-шорэт", спустя шесть часов Вихрь пришёл в себя. Еще несколько минут сын сидел, опустив голову, словно был подавлен услышанным.   
Вейдер был настроен скептически.   
\- В твоей затее нет смысла. Что может знать о Палпатине пришелец из другой галактики? Нам надлежит готовиться к нападению, а не тратить силы впустую, - заявил он, в раздражении расхаживая по комнате.  
Несмотря на искусственное покрытие, тяжелая поступь ситха глухо отдавалась в ушах. "Необычно, но Рё не протестует, - подумал Темный лорд. - Возможно, Савар расстроил его больше, чем кажется".  
\- Цель заключалась в том, чтобы услышать новую точку зрения, а также привести мысли в порядок, - негромко ответил Вихрь, не поднимая глаз. - И можешь стучать протезами: меня это даже успокаивает... Люку вот нравится шум респиратора.  
Слегка смутившись, Вейдер сел.  
\- Как-нибудь развлеку вас обоих: разрешу покопаться в микросхемах правой руки. Этот протез самый старый, я модифицировал его чаще остальных, - пообещал он.   
Ситх ожидал услышать в ответ что-то вроде "Лучшая модель отца - "Ведроголовый": его можно разобрать и сложить в коробку. Приобретайте в магазинах Империи!", но сын молчал. Поэтому Вейдер спросил довольно резко:  
\- Что сказал вулканец?  
\- Подтвердил мои опасения, - произнёс Рё, наконец-то оторвавшись от созерцания пола. - И добавил к ним новые. Я объяснил ему: энергетические поля этой галактики отличаются по структуре, и некая их часть, по-видимому, разумна... "Аревне", что на вулканском определяет состояние между материей, энергией и разумом.  
\- Сила, - кратко суммировал ситх.  
\- Да, - подтвердил юноша. - Сим'ре проанализировал мои впечатления. Это называется "т'хан сахат", интеллектуальное разложение эмоциональных комплексов. Он считает вполне возможным, что Темная сторона преследует меня. "Т'иш хокни-эс кви-шорэт" - "Я уловил Сознание, обращенное к тебе из космоса".  
Вейдер не мог скрыть торжество в голосе, надменно скрещивая руки на груди:  
\- Я давно предупреждал, сын: Сила взывает, Её нельзя игнорировать. Вулканец не открыл для нас ничего нового.  
\- Напротив, - спокойно возразил Вихрь. Между бровей Тремейна пролегла глубокая складка. - Он внёс в ситуацию необходимую ясность и, исходя из логики, перечислил варианты развития событий. По мнению мастера, сейчас Сила ведёт нашего противника. Темная сторона указала Императору на моё участие в событиях в секторе Глиф. Сила направила к Палпатину осведомителя, что в результате погубило Леннокса и поставило под угрозу наш план.   
\- Если бы ты послушал меня раньше! - рявкнул Темный лорд, наклоняясь со стула вперед и чувствуя, как от гнева его собственные глаза за дюрастиловой маской наливаются кровью. - Упрямый глупец, если бы ты...  
Сын, по-прежнему сидевший в медитативной позе, не шелохнулся.  
\- Если бы я принял зов Темной стороны, то, учитывая наши отношения, ты бы погиб сразу после Палпатина, - мягко ответил Рё. - Между мной и братом началось бы противостояние, развязалась бы новая война, в которой первой жертвой оказалась бы Падме.   
Он закрыл глаза:  
\- Конечно, Люк сильнее меня, но я хитрее... Думаю, я убил бы своего бесценного, искреннего, доверчивого брата. А затем бы кто-то другой искал уже моей смерти.  
Вейдер встал в полный рост. Возвышаясь, как гора, над гранд-инквизитором, он произнес обвиняюще:  
\- Все это фантазии, вызванные страхом. Ты боишься сделать решительный шаг. Федерация научила тебя лишь служить, а не завоёвывать: именно поэтому мой второй сын сражается как трус - исподтишка, нанося удары в спину.  
Кряхтя, Вихря-Тремейн тоже поднялся на ноги. Он ответил неожиданно весело:  
\- Как же приятно изредка услышать от отца слово одобрения! И кстати, разве твой Учитель не возвысился, всадив Республике в спину тысячу ножей? Я уж не говорю о его врагах из плоти и крови.  
Респиратор издал раскатистый звук: ситх негодующе фыркнул, ткнув инквизитора механическим пальцем в тощую грудь:  
\- Обычное бесстыдство повстанцев! Объясни-ка тогда вот что, с точки зрения вашей хвалёной вулканской логики: почему я до сих пор не убил тебя или Люка? Если для Темной стороны безразличны семейные узы, я должен был бы напасть на вас.  
Темный лорд приосанился, явно уверенный в своей победе. В предвкушении торжества он даже перестал злиться.  
\- Ну, не то чтобы ты не пытался, - уклончиво начал сын. - Меня в летаргию погружал, Люка в капусту рубил...  
\- Отвечай по существу! - хищно потребовал ситх, следя за энсином, как кореллианский коршун - за своей жертвой.  
\- Почему мы выжили... потому что мой отец - самое удивительное, нелогичное существо из всех, встреченных мною в обеих галактиках, - по-прежнему улыбаясь, но уже грустнее, сказал Вихрь. Подняв правую руку, юноша крепко сжал предплечье Вейдера. - Он узнал столько страданий, как никто другой, убивал и разрушал так много, что почти забыл смысл слов "семья", "дружба" и "любовь". И все же, каким-то чудом, иногда этот монстр может быть человеком в большей степени, чем я сам. Я не знаю, как ему удаётся.  
Ситху очень хотелось заставить сына замолчать - например, заткнуть перчаткой рот, - но он сомневался, что зубы или челюсть Тремейна выдержат.  
\- ...именно поэтому я прошу его об очень важном одолжении. У меня нет оправдания, за исключением вулканского афоризма, выражающего принцип "т'залед" - "быть верным до конца". Возможно, Дарт Вейдер его не примет, но Анакин Скайуокер поймёт.  
\- Знал, что вся эта красноречивая болтовня ради просьбы, - проворчал ситх, стряхивая с себя руку Вихря. - Выкладывай, наконец, интриган. Хватит ходить вокруг да около.  
Рё тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Афоризм звучит так: "Нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства". А просьба... дорогой отец, скорее всего, тебе придется меня убить.


	30. Chapter 30

...Сын был как никогда терпелив и даже ласков, а Вейдер - упрямей и несговорчивей стада нерфов у входа в загон.  
\- Нет! - рявкал ситх, и по феррокриту бежали трещины.  
\- Да пойми же, - повторял Рё, - может быть, и не придется прибегать к крайним мерам. Но если Палпатин пойдет ва-банк - а учитывая его подозрительность и вмешательство Темной стороны, это вполне возможно, - мы будем готовы.  
\- Нет! Должен быть другой выход!  
Бешенство, разочарование, горький вкус поражения поднимались, как тысячелетний ил, со дна сознания Темного лорда. Он отказывался признавать необходимость уступки. Особенно - в таком виде.  
\- Если есть иной способ, обещаю его найти, - соглашался сын, - но ты дай слово, что не наломаешь дров сгоряча.   
\- А твоя мать? Фиоре? Люк? О них ты подумал? - спрашивал Вейдер, чувствуя, что его разум мутится.  
Безотчетно сжимая рукоять меча, ситх надвигался на гранд-инквизитора.  
\- Падме уже не так зависит от меня, - осторожно отступая, объяснял Вихрь. - Фиоре стойкая, настоящий боец Альянса, она все поймёт. Люк с каждым днём становится сильнее, с твоей помощью он сумеет восстановить Орден джедаев...   
\- И к какому логическому умозаключению это нас подводит? - каждое слово, исходящее из вокодера, источало убийственный яд. - Скажи мне, сын.  
Гранд-инквизитор наконец остановился, упершись спиной в холодную стену. Отступать было некуда.  
\- Если в результате наших усилий Палпатин падёт, моя роль будет сыграна, - тихо проговорил юноша. - Понимаю, тебе нелегко это слышать, но нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства... или одного. Я приму свою участь без страха, зная, что выполнил свой долг.  
В полутемной комнате вдруг стало очень тихо. Рё поднял голову: сила, бушевавшая здесь еще минуту назад, казалось, исчезла... нет, скорее, вернулась к своему хозяину. От неподвижной фигуры в трех шагах от энсина веяло кладбищенским холодом.  
Сейчас Вейдер напоминал врага, с которым Вихрь столкнулся на Хоте.  
\- Федерация сделала тебя таким, - отстраненно промолвил ситх. - Молись, чтобы её корабли не встретились на моём пути...  
\- Отец! - позвал Вихрь, но Темный лорд стремительно вышел вон, не оглядываясь.  
...Вейдер не обращал внимания на семенящего рядом Джерджеррода, а шаттл в ангаре был готов к вылету. Сын может планировать всё, что ему угодно, интриговать, сколько пожелает, - но лишь у отца есть право принять окончательное решение.  
Он не позволит безумию свершиться.

ХХХХХХ

Центр Империи, дворец Палпатина

Императору снился сон.  
Палпатина, человека опытного и мыслящего трезво, редко тревожили такие пустяки. Приземленный набуанец не был настолько наивен, чтобы трепетать перед видениями, сулящими недоброе. Безоговорочно веря в собственные проницательность, хитрость и силу, Император не раз обращал себе на пользу даже самые неблагоприятные обстоятельства... и в конце концов, достиг вершины власти.   
Но недавний провал одобренной им кампании, опасение из-за нарастающей угрозы со стороны Альянса и глубокое недоверие к Ученику, как видно, повлияли на старика больше, чем ему казалось.  
Правитель увидел свою Империю - бескрайнюю, необозримую. Секторы, системы, звездные кластеры - все было опутано крепкой сетью, везде царил страх перед его именем. Доспехи штурмовиков сменялись только офицерскими мундирами, а бесчисленная орда чиновников в военной форме безжалостно и рьяно искореняла любые намеки на инакомыслие. Миллионы тюрем и рудников непрерывно пополнялись: разумные существа всех видов и рас толпами покорно шли на верную смерть. Это было прекрасное зрелище слепого повиновения, демонстрация триумфа Шива Палпатина.  
Однако, эйфория продлилась недолго. Напрягая зрение, Сидиус заметил на звездной карте странные пятна - прорехи тут и там, разрывы в покрывале Темной стороны. Яркие искры - алые, желтые, голубые - взлетали из мутной массы вверх и прожигали себе путь на свободу. Эти искры множились. Слабые поначалу, они собирались вместе и разъедали, как кислота, серое облако страха над Империей.  
Палпатин наблюдал их медленное продвижение от окраин галактики к её сердцу. Островки сопротивления разрастались: там, где проскакивали светлые искры, тьма отступала. Наконец, три особенно яркие звезды скользнули куда-то в сторону. В гневе Палпатин повернулся – и увидел Ученика.   
Высокий черный воин стоял неподвижно, тихо, - казалось, не замечая ничего вокруг. Склонив блестящий шлем, он смотрел на свою механическую ладонь, в которой метались дрожащие огоньки. В его власти было уничтожить звезды, превратить их в пыль, в ничто. Но ситх ничего не делал. Вейдер лишь следил за игрой огня, а сполохи света скользили по его дюрастиловой маске.  
\- Убей их, - ощерясь, приказал Сидиус. – Пока они не погубили нас обоих. Для этой троицы ты - не более, чем орудие. Тебя используют!  
\- Ты меня использовал, - не поворачивая головы, тяжело ответил Ученик. – Обманул и предал, как до того - графа Дуку.  
\- Проклятый дурак, – прошипел Император. - Ты сделал свой выбор!  
Вытянув тощие руки с растопыренными пальцами и собрав энергии Темной стороны, Сидиус нанёс удар. Молнии охватили отступника, с жадным треском пожирая электронные схемы, вонзаясь в панель жизнеобеспечения, опаляя уязвимую плоть и кости под тлеющим костюмом.  
Палпатин пытался уничтожить и враждебные искры, но те, юркие и быстрые, укрылись за спиной Вейдера. Лишь когда Ученик рухнул, они оказались беззащитны.  
Императора захлестнуло долгожданное чувство освобождения. Он избавился от Избранного, теперь оставалось разрубить узы собственного смертного существования, чтобы жить и править вечно. "Последний же враг истребится - смерть", - напевно процитировал Сидиус, намеренно искажая смысл древней книги. Старик ликующе захихикал, готовясь атаковать - и вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к ноге.  
Шлем Вейдера, покрытый копотью, откатился в сторону. Брезгливо вздрогнув, Палпатин хотел пнуть его, но остановился, пораженный мыслью: "Я не использовал меч. Как же голова отделилась от тела?"   
Искры беспорядочно вились вокруг трупа своего защитника. Император досадливо смахнул их: они отлетели подальше, но остались, наблюдая за стариком.  
Доспехи были пусты, как и шлем. Хмурясь, Сидиус размышлял над этой загадкой, когда услышал нарастающий гул. Он оглянулся: его Империя гудела, словно рой разъяренных набуанских пчел. Искры поднимались сотнями тысяч, уничтожая последние лоскуты Темного покрова.   
Враги приближались лавиной, а впереди шли - Император вгляделся - юноша с джедайским мечом; женщина, которую все считали мертвой, - и странное существо, похожее на человека, но бестелесное, сотканное из летучего яркого пламени. Зарычав, оно ринулось к старику, как изголодавшийся хищник, почуявший кровь. Остальные последовали за ним, и мир превратился в море огня.  
Теперь Палпатин узнал запах своей плоти, сгорающей заживо. Он погибал, как когда-то Анакин Скайуокер, и эту боль невозможно было остановить.   
...С пронзительным криком Император проснулся. Дрожа словно в лихорадке, блуждая глазами по сторонам, он торопливо ощупывал себя - но ожогов не было, и нигде не было видно огня.  
Лишь в воздухе отчетливо ощущались тяжелые, ядовитые пары Мустафара - планеты-вулкана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вейдер похож на целое стадо нерфов, а Палпатин - на Веру Павловну и Анакина Скайуокера одновременно (+_+) :-D  
> PS Почему Падме уже не так зависит от Рё, будет объяснено позднее.


	31. Chapter 31

Через три дня, в Императорском дворце

Слабый свет проходил сквозь стрельчатые окна на самом верху. В полутемном зале под головокружительно высоким веерным сводом было тихо и холодно. Сановники в красно-черных, фиолетовых, коричневых длиннополых одеяниях сидели неподвижным полукругом, словно статуи. Палпатин перенёс этот обычай из дворцового церемониала в Тиде: правитель на возвышении, а перед ним, на жёстких неудобных скамейках – доверенные лица и высшие чины.   
Место Темного лорда было по правую руку старшего ситха, у трона. Несколько недель эта позиция пустовала, но сейчас имперский Палач нарушал общее безмолвие зловещим, размеренным дыханием. Гранд-адмирал Деметриус Заарин неверными, дрожащими пальцами поправил воротник парадного мундира.  
Несколько минут назад Палпатин объявил о своем недовольстве событиями на Дентаале - планете Среднего Кольца. Губернатор Талифф сместил правящий дом, взял под контроль армию и флот, но оказался вскоре сам захвачен в плен группой дентаальского Сопротивления.   
Бунтовщики, при поддержке Альянса повстанцев, не казнили ставленника Императора, а отправили его на Корускант с поджатым хвостом и с петицией - требованием автономии. Гранд-визирь Сэт Пестаж принял из дрожащих рук бывшего губернатора документ и громко, издевательским тоном зачитал его.  
Гранд-адмирал, как и все присутствующие, понимал, что дентаалец обречён. Церемония с оглашением петиции служила лишь одной цели - безоговорочному утверждению власти Императора и устрашению остальных.   
По знаку Палпатина, Вейдер поднял руку, и грузное тело Талиффа, как гротескный снаряд, промчалось по воздуху несколько метров - чтобы со страшной силой впечататься в огромный символ Империи, выложенный в гранитной стене драгоценными металлами.  
Темный лорд держал руку вытянутой еще несколько секунд, дабы все имели возможность налюбоваться зрелищем слегка сплющенного трупа, пришпиленного к символу государства. Лишь после снисходительного "Довольно, друг мой" от старика в капюшоне и черной рясе, монстр позволил телу губернатора свалиться на пол.   
...В гробовой тишине гвардейцы навели порядок и удалились, аккуратно затворив за собой тяжелые двери. Все еще подавляя предательскую дрожь, Заарин слушал сообщение гранд-визиря о положении дел в Моддельском секторе, когда Император спросил:  
\- Пестаж, на эту встречу был приглашен Тремейн? У меня есть вопросы к главе Инквизитория.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - ответил чагрианец, бессменный администратор имперского бюрократического аппарата, сверившись с датападом. - Гранд-инквизитор прибудет вовремя.  
Правитель галактики задумчиво кивнул. Темный лорд в этот момент, должно быть, пошевелился - луч света, пробившийся сверху, отразился от его черепообразной маски и больно ударил Заарина по глазам.

ХХХХХХ

...Антиннис Тремейн, высокий и желчный на вид, отчитывался о работе подразделений на Праките обстоятельно и подробно. Гранд-адмирал не встречал его раньше, но по слухам, этот человек превосходил покойного Лэддинэра Торбина как дознаватель - и как знаток "тёмных" искусств.   
Но даже при таком раскладе, Тремейну очень повезет, если ему сегодня удастся обмануть смерть, цинично подумал Заарин.  
\- Похоже, организация на Праките процветает, - подчеркнуто иронично начал Пестаж, дождавшись едва заметного кивка Императора. - Однако, у меня другие сведения.  
Вежливо склонив голову, глава Инквизитория ждал продолжения.  
\- Ваши помощники заявили, что с некоторых пор вы пренебрегаете совместными медитациями. И не поощряете инициативу таких талантливых людей, как Йо-ханн Инк или Ганн Яге - дочери моффа Ральфа Яге.  
Тремейн молчал, как видно, ожидая продолжения, - но чагрианец убрал датапад.  
\- Ну же, Антиннис, - прошелестел голос с императорского возвышения, - мы ждём ответа.  
Гранд-инквизитор поспешно опустился на одно колено. Не поднимая глаз, он обратился к трону:  
\- Совместные медитации весьма истощают, Ваше Величество, а я был нездоров некоторое время. Тренировка с Повелителем Вейдером подорвала мои силы.  
\- Допустим, - небрежно отмахнулся правитель галактики, зловеще улыбаясь морщинистыми губами. - Дальше.  
\- Йо-ханн Инк - бывший преступник с ограниченными ментальными, и я даже добавлю: умственными способностями. Он полезен на допросах в качестве грубой силы, но безнадёжен там, где требуется тонкая работа. Мисс Яге... много лет прожила под давлением сурового отца. Её психика, увы, нестабильна.  
\- Вы отрицаете способности дочери моффа, награжденного Императором, - да к тому же пытаетесь бросить тень на Ральфа Яге? - резко спросил Пестаж. - Подобные высказывания лишь демонстрируют вашу некомпетентность!  
В зале вновь наступила звенящая тишина. Заарин вдруг расслышал слабый шорох: фигура на троне как будто подалась вперед, отделилась от густой мглы. Из-под капюшона виднелось бледное пятно лица. Император, казалось, пристально всматривался в Тремейна.  
По-прежнему находясь в смиренной позе, глава Инквизитория ответил:  
\- Заслуги отца в данном случае вряд ли распространяются на дочь. Ганн Яге принимает галлюцинации за видения Силы, заблуждения такого рода встречаются часто. Я никогда не посмел бы тревожить Его Величество бредовыми фантазиями сумасшедшей.  
Чагрианец, послушная марионетка, собирался разразиться новой обвинительной тирадой, но Император предостерегающе вскинул костлявую руку.  
Советники и моффы все, один за другим, низко опустили головы. Заарин заметил, как металлическая маска Темного лорда медленно повернулась правителю галактики, а затем к коленопреклоненной фигуре гранд-инквизитора.  
\- Так какие послания Силы я еще смогу получить от своих Провидцев? - тихо спросил Палпатин, и гранд-адмирал похолодел от ярости этих слов. - Я возвысил тебя, мальчишка, не для того, чтобы ты саботировал Инквизиторий. В секторе Глиф мы потеряли целый флот, и почему же Антиннис Тремейн не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу?  
Лицо Императора исказилось от бешенства, но гранд-инквизитор оставался совершенно неподвижен, не пытаясь защищаться или умолять о помиловании.  
\- Убей его! - приказал старик младшему ситху. - Сейчас же!  
Черная громада Вейдера двинулась вперед, как танк, и Заарин успел подумать, что на этот раз Темный лорд действует иначе. Похоже, он желал лично уничтожить недавнего соперника.  
На малоподвижном, иссохшем лице гранд-инквизитора был отчетливо виден ужас, когда киборг легко поднял свою жертву за шиворот. Тощие ноги Тремейна болтались в воздухе, несчастный задыхался, а Палач медленно и неумолимо отвел в сторону правую руку в черной перчатке.   
"Собрался вырвать ему внутренности, - борясь с накатившей тошнотой, понял гранд-адмирал. - Чудовище. Дикарь!"  
И тут все в зале услышали слабый, отчаянный крик Тремейна.  
\- Вортекс... Вортекс! Ваше Величество, я знаю, как его поймать!

ХХХХХХ

Темный лорд не желал отпускать свою добычу. Услышав заявление Тремейна, он чуть не придушил инквизитора, как крысу, но гневный окрик Палпатина вовремя остановил ситха.   
Спасенный долго кашлял на полу, бессильно привалившись худым плечом к скамейке. Император тем временем обменялся взглядом с Пестажем, и чагрианец потребовал:  
\- Объяснитесь немедленно! Что вам известно о террористе Ухуре и почему вы не сообщали эти сведения до настоящего момента?  
\- Не сведения, - хрипло проговорил Тремейн, с трудом поднимаясь на одно колено. - Скорее, догадка. Я много... думал о том, почему мы не можем напасть на его след.  
\- Ах, догадка... - презрительно усмехнулся гранд-визирь, но улыбка стёрлась с его лица, когда правитель галактики внезапно сошел с трона.  
Опираясь на палку, старик медленно приблизился к гранд-инквизитору и, остановившись рядом с Вейдером, спросил почти ласково:  
\- О чем ты догадался, Антиннис? Скажи мне, не скрывай ничего.  
\- Ваше Величество, мы имеем дело с очень странным экземпляром, - осторожно ответил дознаватель. - Вплоть до битвы за Хот он функционирует как человек из плоти и крови, но после исчезает почти бесследно. Я предположил, что Вортекс - некий паразит, проникающий в сознание других разумных существ. Сами того не ведая, они становятся его носителями, а он тем временем маскируется под их присутствие. Вот почему мы не можем его засечь. Это необычайно подвижная и хитрая, бестелесная тварь.  
\- Идея смехотворна, - процедил Пестаж, но умолк, заметив, с какой силой Палпатин стиснул рукоять трости.  
\- Бестелесное существо, сотканное из огня, - прошептал Император, сверля гранд-инквизитора невидящим взглядом пронзительно желтых глаз. - Неограниченная власть и бессмертие...  
Никто не обратил внимания на то, как резко отвернулся Темный лорд, опустив механическую ладонь на лазерный меч.   
\- Если мы найдем тело... - начал Тремейн.  
\- ...то схватим его самого, - кивнул старик. - Конечно. Встань, мой мальчик: ступай, тебе пора отдохнуть. Пестаж, помогите ему.

ХХХХХХ

Тем же вечером, во дворце Дарта Вейдера

\- Жалею, что не имел возможности задушить тебя в колыбели, - сквозь зубы бормотал Темный лорд, лежа на спине в своей мастерской, под полуразобранным гипердвигателем для новой модели тай-"дефендера". - Хаттов потрох!  
Каждое восклицание ситх сопровождал мощным ударом по металлу.  
\- Шаак на выпасе!   
Удар.   
\- Безмозглый минок!  
Треск, звон разлетевшихся деталей.   
\- Не расстраивайся. И тогда, и сегодня ты очень старался, - все еще хрипловато отвечал голос в коммуникаторе. - Может хватит, а? В ушах звенит.   
\- Устроить публичное саморазоблачение, предоставив врагу все шансы погубить себя - это, по-твоему, выход? - уже спокойнее спросил Вейдер. Сквозь визоры маски он изучал нанесенный двигателю ущерб.  
Придется провести здесь несколько часов.  
\- Мы направим следствие по ложному пути, - усмехнулся сын. - Все равно, твой способ не сработал бы.  
\- На Коррибане у меня получилось, - возразил ситх. Он дышал ровно и глубоко, прислушиваясь к гулу респиратора, чувствуя, как уходит раскаленная добела злоба - отступает перед знакомым веселым голосом.  
\- Тело Накгру не было полноценным, отец. Оно состояло из уплотнившейся, все еще аморфной энергии. Если проделать тот же трюк с Тремейном, гранд-инквизитор лишится рассудка, а я не смогу выйти из комы. Ты бы повредил катру.  
\- Этой информацией стоило поделиться со мной раньше, - не глядя, с помощью Силы Вейдер подтянул к себе вибронож и сварочный аппарат.  
\- Моя ошибка, - согласился Вихрь. - Но отчасти благодаря ей произошло просветление. Когда я понял, что ты задумал, то чуть не обделался. У вас, Скайуокеров, с головой точно не все в порядке.  
Темный лорд опустил руку с виброножом и некоторое время молчал, глядя на сложное переплетение разноцветных кабелей перед собой.  
\- Рё, я не...  
\- Я знаю, - быстро ответил сын. - Просто иногда хочется верить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как бы то ни было, новое попадание энсина-краснорубашечника - а с ним Вейдера, Падме, Люка и даже Императора :-D  
> И перед нами трогательное взаимопонимание отца и сына (+_+)


	32. Chapter 32

Планета Вьюн

Не без внутреннего сопротивления Хан уступил штурвал "Тысячелетнего Сокола", но посадочный цикл в местных условиях требовал джедайского чутья. Сильные грозы на Вьюне были частым явлением, а системы корабля, и в особенности гипердрайв, вовсе не нуждались в поджаривании под ударами молний.  
Небо над планетой было иссечено зигзагами, как будто из ядовитого океана к свинцовым тучам взмыли сотни серебряных драконов. На миг подсветив яркой голубой вспышкой полумрак, они падали вниз, сотрясая воздух, воду и землю. Хан видел, как молнии несколько раз ударили в узкую площадку рядом с мрачным каменным строением - замком Темного лорда. Определённо, Вейдер не рассчитывал на прием гостей.  
Люк посадил корабль мастерски, тютелька в тютельку. Как только основной реактор "Сокола" перешел в режим охлаждения, юноша нажал на рычаг, и над корпусом поднялось защитное поле - последнее нововведение кореллианца и его второго пилота-вуки.   
\- Не больно мощное, но для такой планетки сойдет, - заметил капитан, надеясь вызвать приятеля на разговор. - Охрана "на всякий случай", чтобы всякий сброд не путал мою крошку с проходным двором.  
Скайуокер кивнул и, ни слова не говоря, поднялся. Он снял со спинки кресла плащ, накинул его поверх черной простой одежды - своей версии джедайской формы. На поясе Люка, прежде чем скрыться под плотной коричневой тканью, тускло блеснула рукоять старого светового меча.  
"Эта штука тяжелее, чем выглядит", - подумал Хан. Однажды он держал в руках легендарное джедайское оружие и невольно восхитился мастерством, с каким старший Скайуокер собрал меч. Все детали были подогнаны на удивление ладно и прочно: очевидно, в мыслях героя Войн клонов функциональность была на первом месте.  
Кореллианец не раз наблюдал за тренировками Люка. Парень работал с уцелевшими магна-дроидами, а когда потенциал сепаратистских машин оказался исчерпан, перешел к более сложным задачам. Везде, где бойцам Альянса приходилось сражаться, Скайуокер-младший искал возможность улучшить свои навыки.   
После стычки во дворце Джаббы, на памяти капитана "Тысячелетнего Сокола", джедай дважды противостоял агентам Императора и Имперской разведке.   
На Беспине, в Облачном городе, куда Хан заглянул в поисках топлива, ждала засада. Парня чуть не заморозили в карбоните, а самого Хана пытали - к счастью, пригодились связи Ландо Калриссиана. Темнокожий джентльмен удачи к тому времени давно оставил свой пост главы администрации, но знал тамошний персонал, а самое главное, сложную систему вентиляции, как свои пять пальцев.  
Переговоры с правительством Умбары обернулись захватом заложников и попыткой выменять "Красного-пять" на избавление от диктата со стороны Империи. Повстанцам вновь повезло: вовремя подоспел "Дефайант". Дорме спустилась на поверхность и под прикрытием сумела саботировать планетарные турболазерные установки. Люк обезвредил инквизитора на дуэли, заговор умбарян рассыпался, и корабли Альянса ушли до прибытия гранд-адмирала Тигеллинуса с флотом.  
...Малыш здорово изменился за этот год, и не только внешне - подумал кореллианец. Хотя Скайуокер по-прежнему дружил с Пронырами, все свои силы он отдавал джедайской подготовке. Двигался иначе: увереннее, легче, как будто лучше стал ладить со своим телом. Меньше говорил, больше слушал и думал о чем-то, далеком от повседневной суеты на основной базе Альянса в секторе Аноат.  
О том, что беспокоило Люка сейчас, Хану было мало известно: несколько дней назад парень отправился к Мон Мотме с просьбой отпустить его на секретное задание. Главе Альянса джедай сказал, что получил "видение", и его таинственный учитель Йода посоветовал действовать незамедлительно. Детали задания Люк раскрывать не стал, с собой согласился взять только проверенного друга на "Тысячелетнем Соколе" и дроида-астромеханика Арту.

ХХХХХХ

\- На Вьюне не только кислотные дожди, но и под каждым камнем прячется ловушка, - громко предупредил Скайуокер, сойдя с трапа. - Это одна из крепостей ситхов в галактике. Береги глаза!  
Штормовой ветер рвал одежду и хлестал по лицу. Специальные очки помогали, хотя в них Хан почти ослеп. Вокруг расплывалась багрово-черная мгла, и лишь замок Баст угрюмо нависал над ними, как скала. Бывший пират задрал голову: острый шпиль одинокой башни уходил ввысь, насквозь пронзая бурлящие тучи.  
\- Приятное местечко, - прокричал неунывающий кореллианец. - А нам здесь будут рады?  
\- У Арту есть все коды, - ответил джедай. - Идем!  
...В замок они проникли бепрепятственно. Маленький дроид ввел данные через разъем в ржавой пластине на стене, и в нескольких шагах от них раздвинулась каменная плита, обнаружив замаскированный вход. Совсем не там, где казалось.   
\- Чудненько, - прокомментировал капитан "Сокола", спускаясь вслед за астромехаником и его хозяином по узкой металлической лестнице в темноту.  
Дроид коснулся манипулятором выступа в стене, и сверху полился слабый, почему-то зеленоватый свет.   
\- Спасибо, Арту, - поблагодарил Люк.  
Каждый шаг по каменным плитам отдавался гулким эхом: в помещении было просторно и почти пусто. В дальнем углу винтовая лестница вела в башню, вдоль стен стояли металлические ящики, древние на вид. Хан постучал по одному из них.  
\- Ещё держатся, - заметил он. - Интересно, что тут?  
\- Старинное оружие и необходимые предметы быта, - ответил молодой джедай. - А в подвалах - свитки, боевые трофеи, алхимическое оборудование. Даже укрепленный тюремный блок для джедаев есть. Здесь много всего, замок набит тайниками.  
\- И Вейдер передал эту информацию вот так запросто? - кореллианец недоверчиво вскинул бровь. Потирая руки, он огляделся по сторонам. - А что, если мы разнесем здесь все к чертям? У меня с собой пара малышек на магнитах, ставим таймер на стандартные две минуты - и зачищаем территорию в радиусе десяти метров. Как тебе?  
Люк уже прошел к винтовой лестнице. Поставив ногу на первую ступеньку, он негромко рассмеялся:  
\- Мы тут по делу, Хан. И Вейдер - наш союзник... идем, наверху есть кое-что действительно ценное.  
\- Жуки-пираньи с Явина-четыре ему союзники, - проворчал капитан. - А ещё, если мало, колония двухметровых пауков с соседнего Явина-восемь.  
\- Пауки Пурелла охотятся на добычу, внушая ей чувство безотчетного страха, - возразил джедай, поднимаясь все выше. Край его плаща скользил по ржавому металлу. - С Вейдером точно не сработает.  
\- Ну так найдем еще что-нибудь, - самоуверенно протянул бывший пират. - А насколько ценно то, что наверху? О какой сумме идет речь, компаньон? Я могу представить довольно много!  
Люк ничего не ответил. Над кореллианцем мелькнул его спокойный профиль, снизу свистнул дроид - и под зубодробительный скрежет юноша исчез во внезапно открывшемся проеме.  
\- Эй! - запаниковав, крикнул Хан. Оступаясь на скользких ступенях и ругаясь, он ринулся наверх. - Ты что делаешь?! Подожди!  
...В тесном помещении на самом верху башни было удивительно светло: плотная завеса туч клубилась уже внизу, не заслоняя яркого света звезды. В центре комнаты, на возвышении, стояла капсула вроде тех, что капитан "Сокола" видел в лабораториях Камино.   
Люк, всматриваясь, склонился над полупрозрачным экраном.  
\- Это еще что? - недовольно спросил кореллианец. - Шли за деньгами, а напоролись на гроб со спящей красавицей? У Его Темнейшества под шлемом крыша поехала?  
Широкими шагами подойдя к "гробу" с другой стороны, он взглянул - и остолбенел. Экран скрывал большую часть заключенного в капсуле тела, но от плеч и выше человек был хорошо виден.  
\- ...Высочество, - пробормотал Хан, подняв на джедая глаза, словно в поисках подтверждения. - Как же так? Я думал, он...  
\- Рё пробыл здесь почти год, - ответил Скайуокер, заметно помрачнев. - Очень опасно. Так долго находиться вне тела - огромный риск даже для него.   
Люк провел ладонью по экрану, затем его рука сжалась в кулак. Джедай выпрямился, не глядя на спутника.  
\- И все-таки очень странно, - с расстановкой произнёс кореллианец. - Почему Вейдер поместил Вортекса здесь?  
\- Что? - все еще погруженный в свои мысли, спросил Скайуокер.  
\- Высоко в башне, на свету - а не в каменном мешке внизу, где тюремный блок, - пояснил капитан "Сокола". - Я бы сказал, здесь что-то личное. С другой стороны, Высочество тут вовсе без охраны...  
\- Охрана есть, - тряхнув головой, усмехнулся джедай. - Замок буквально кишит разумными существами, и довольно опасными. Просто нас ждали, а слуги Темного лорда хорошо маскируются.  
В этот момент комлинк на запястье Люка разразился пронзительной трелью.  
\- Арту, что случилось? - резко спросил Скайуокер.  
Выслушав целую тираду щелчков и звонкого свиста, он повернулся к другу:  
\- Корабли на орбите планеты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюжет почти сказочный, вот только в башне не Рапунцель :-D


	33. Chapter 33

...Разгорелся спор: Соло предлагал забрать Вортекса на "Сокол" - и, положившись на быстроходный корабль, прорываться сквозь имперский заслон на орбите Вьюна.  
Люк взывал к здравому смыслу:  
\- "Тысячелетний Сокол" не настолько хорош! Арту фиксирует два фрегата: транспортно-штурмовой и еще один, второго класса...  
Расхаживая взад-вперед, кореллианец запальчиво перебил:  
\- Какого дьявола, да моя птичка запросто обскачет пару мусоровозов!  
\- Обскачет неповоротливые звездные разрушители, но штурмовой фрегат - другое дело, - Скайуокер покачал головой. - Это маневренное и быстрое судно, с мощными двигателями. У второго корабля - двенадцать лазерных батарей и четыре проектора тягового луча, не говоря уж о нескольких десятках "сидов" на борту. Оглянуться не успеем, как превратимся в космическую пыль.   
Остановившись, бывший пират несколько секунд смотрел себе под ноги, затем с досады смачно плюнул:  
\- Говорил же: Вейдер - последний человек, которому можно доверять. Он хуже чумы! Надо было зашвырнуть его в одну из тех черных дыр у Форнакса - и дело с концом!  
В запале Хан лишь краем глаза успел уловить ослепительно яркую вспышку в десятке сантиметров от своего живота. Гудящий луч света прочертил в воздухе смертоносную дугу и замер перед окаменевшим от неожиданности кореллианцем.   
Глухо лязгнул металл - обломки остро наточенного ножа упали на каменный пол.  
Крепко обхватив рукоять меча и пригнувшись, джедай всматривался в тени, заполнившие углы холла. Было по-прежнему тихо. Разжав губы, Люк едва слышно сказал:  
\- На твоем месте, друг, я не стал бы оскорблять хозяина замка, когда вокруг полно преданных ему воинов.  
Опомнившись, Соло выхватил из кобуры бластер. Озираясь по сторонам, он рявкнул:  
\- Выходите на свет, как-вас-там! Империя на подходе, скоро здесь станет жарковато!  
Ни звука. Скайуокер, который начинал догадываться, громко позвал:  
\- Я тоже прошу о переговорах. Мне нужна помощь!   
Прошла секунда, другая... Повстанцы ждали, затаив дыхание. Люк поднял руку повыше - и в свете меча увидел, как тени зашевелились. Одна из них как будто приблизилась, и вскоре джедай рассмотрел приземистую, широкоплечую фигуру, увенчанную вытянутой ящероподобной головой.  
Тускло-багровые глазки создания мрачно смотрели из-под низкого лба, длинные мускулистые руки заканчивались когтистыми широкими кистями. Туника из плотной темной ткани скрывала большую часть тела, но в каждом движении этого существа чувствовалась скрытая мощь.  
\- Ногри, - сквозь зубы пробормотал Хан. - Машины для убийства на службе Империи. 

ХХХХХХ

\- Этот человек должен умереть, - странным свистящим голосом сказал ногри. - Отдай нам его жизнь, Ха'риюш.  
Скайуокер-младший выпрямился, нажав на кнопку меча. Лазерное лезвие исчезло.  
\- Эй, а не рановато ли? - саркастически поинтересовался кореллианец. Прищурившись, он разглядывал слугу Темного лорда.   
\- Убери бластер, - попросил джедай. Затем, обращаясь к воину ногри, юноша спокойно произнес:   
\- Я не разрешаю убивать моих друзей. Капитан Соло больше не будет говорить о Дарте Вейдере дурное, твой клан и твоя честь останутся незапятнанными.  
\- Кое-кто здесь без передышки поливал Вейдера на всю галактику, и ничего, - буркнул Хан, покосившись на массивную каминоанскую камеру рядом.  
Первым делом повстанцы перенесли снабженную репульсорами капсулу вниз, в холл. Вортекс внутри оставался в состоянии анабиоза.  
\- Именно поэтому он лежит в ящике, а ты каждую неделю выигрываешь в саббак у Проныр кругленькую сумму, - откликнулся Люк. - Не на что жаловаться, а?  
Кореллианец широко ухмыльнулся, подбоченившись. Оружие он спрятал в кобуру.  
\- Зачем тебе такой глупый друг, Ха'риюш? - спросил ногри, внимательно выслушавший обмен мнениями. Когтистой рукой, больше похожей на грабли, он указал на капсулу:  
\- Здесь ты ничего поделать не можешь, но от другого еще способен избавиться...  
Поспешно заглушив возмущенный возглас Хана "Эй!", джедай повторил:  
\- Никто из обитателей замка не причинит вреда капитану Соло - это не обсуждается. А теперь назовись.  
Помедлив, кряжистый воин склонился в не слишком низком поклоне:  
\- Я Хабарак, из клана Ру'ук. Мои люди служат лорду Вейдеру, с которым народ Хоногра связан вечной клятвой верности.   
Выпрямившись, ногри смерил повстанцев тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Но если прозвучит еще одно лживое слово об Ари'юш, терпение нас может подвести... Следуйте за мной, гости Темного лорда.  
Ногри круто развернулся и двинулся вперед, ступая широкими кожистыми лапами на удивление беззвучно.  
\- "Ари'юш"? - вскинув брови, спросил Хан.  
\- "Спаситель", - тихо ответил Люк. - Они верят, что Вейдер спас их планету.  
\- Ну а то, как тебя величают? - осторожно поинтересовался кореллианец.  
Джедай промолчал. Держа ладонь поверх пластоидного экрана, он шел рядом с плывущей по воздуху капсулой и смотрел на неё. 

ХХХХХХ

Хабарак привел повстанцев на нижний уровень замка. Стоя у самой кромки зеленовато-черной ядовитой воды, ногри толкнул камень, и часть стены отошла, открыв широкий проход. В темноте было слышно, как падают капли воды, стекающие откуда-то сверху.  
\- Под островом - катакомбы, - объяснил воин. - Мы спрячем ваш корабль, и вы сможете отсидеться, пока имперские войска будут обыскивать этот клочок суши. Сканеры здесь работают плохо, вы в безопасности.  
\- Уверены, что помощь не нужна? - настойчиво спросил Люк, преградив дорогу слуге Темного лорда. - Ногри - прославленные бойцы, но лишь на одном фрегате умещается полк солдат с полным вооружением.   
Угрюмый Хабарак, казалось, не собирался отвечать - и все же прошептал-просвистел своим низким, нечеловеческим голосом:  
\- Мы не настолько жалки, чтобы принять помощь чужаков. Не вставай на пути чести целого клана, джедай.   
Скайуокер посторонился, и ногри быстро ушел, растаяв во влажном сумраке тоннеля.   
Хан насмешливо присвистнул:  
\- С такими шутки плохи. А гонора сколько!  
Люк, все еще смотревший вслед Хабараку, задумчиво ответил:  
\- Ногри - гордый народ. Вейдер сумел добиться их признательности, однако...  
Кореллианец, уже подогнавший капсулу к катакомбам, мудро кивнул:  
\- Ну, если он спас их планету, выручил целую расу... правда, на нашего дорогого, великодушного, добросердечного - бывший пират подмигнул, по-воровски оглядевшись по сторонам, - ...психопата в маске это не слишком похоже, но в галактике много чего бывает. Как-то раз я даже увидел худого хатта. Он подох на следующий день, но слово-то из песни не выкинешь!  
\- Да, - тихо сказал молодой джедай, помогая справиться с живым грузом. Репульсоры капсулы нуждались в техническом осмотре. - На Вейдера это совсем не похоже.  
Повстанцы спускались вниз, в темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альянс встречается с ногри! ;-)


	34. Chapter 34

В катакомбах было бы совсем темно, если бы капсула-саркофаг не начала испускать слабый рассеянный свет. Лучи преломлялись в черно-зеленых каплях на стенах, снизу доносился отдаленный шум потока, пробившего себе дорогу в камне.  
Люк ровно дышал, закрыв глаза. В его сознании эффект каминоанской технологии смешивался с теплым свечением ауры Вортекса. Густая мгла острова, в которой, казалось, еще ворочались мысли Вейдера - тяжелые, пропитанные ядом отвращения и ненависти, - обступила братьев.   
В замке Баст присутствие отца ощущалось везде: в воздухе, в камне, в багровых глазах ногри - когда-то мирных крестьян, а теперь прославленных убийц. Далеко-далеко тлел светло-зелёный огонек на планете Дагобах, но здесь, в океане тьмы, Люк и Рё остались одни.  
Что-то коснулось джедая изнутри, и он вспомнил: Падме. Конечно, мать была рядом, смотрела его глазами, слышала его мысли, поддерживая ненавязчиво и неустанно.   
\- Почему Рё проще контактировать с тобой? - спросил Люк. Он до сих пор с трудом различал присутствие другой личности. - Из-за того, что брат лучше владеет телепатией?  
\- Хм... ваше соперничество не за горами? - пошутила Падме.  
Кобальтово-синее, сапфировое платье матери зашелестело, когда она поднялась и прошла мимо прикорнувшего Хана. Волосы женщины были убраны в сложную прическу, но несколько прядей все-таки выскользнули, когда она склонилась над капсулой.  
Джедай видел бестелесный образ вполне отчетливо, что означало глубокое погружение в медитацию.  
\- Ну уж нет, - Скайуокер скорчил гримасу. - Не стоит ворошить гнездо песчаных ящериц-вонючек.  
Падме улыбнулась:  
\- Очень разумно.  
Держа руку на экране капсулы, она задумчиво добавила:  
\- Когда вас, сразу после рождения, показали мне одного за другим, ты уже дремал. А Рё смотрел прямо на меня, и этот взгляд придал сил, пробудил во мне желание жить... Наверное, тогда впервые проявился ваш дар.  
Люк кивнул. Он избегал упоминания об отце, однако Падме сама заговорила о Вейдере.   
\- Анакин не спасал ногри, сынок, - её тон изменился, стал печальнее.  
\- Я догадался, - джедай тоже посерьёзнел. - Что случилось на Хоногре?  
\- Сепаратисты в конце Войн клонов распылили в верхних слоях атмосферы отравляющие вещества. Это был жестокий эксперимент, и он удался. Постепенно население, растительный и животный мир планеты начали погибать.  
Женщина присела на камень рядом с капсулой. Подземный ручей у её ног задевал складки синего платья, но был не в силах намочить его.  
\- Вейдер сразу оценил природные способности ногри и предложил местным жителям помощь от имени Империи - взамен на их службу. Доверчивым существам предоставили все доказательства того, что Хоногр якобы восстанавливается... В то же время, Темный лорд отдал приказ продолжать травить атмосферу планеты.  
Кусая губы, Люк опустил голову.  
\- Я рассказала тебе об этом не для того, чтобы восстановить сына против отца, - продолжала Падме. - А в качестве предостережения. Любовь не должна быть слепой - напротив, чтобы не обернуться трагедией, ей стоит обзавестись острым зрением. Я... закрывала глаза на перемены в Анакине. То были трудные, смутные времена, и я предпочитала оправдывать его ошибки, заблуждения, приступы гнева всем, чем угодно. Причин и поводов было много.  
\- Я не... - пробормотал Скайуокер.  
\- Дай мне договорить, - подняла тонкую руку его мать.   
Юноша подавленно умолк.  
\- Ты джедай, и должен быть объективен. То, что задумал Рё - опаснейшая, безумная авантюра, успех которой зависит от двух условий: способности Альянса пойти на политический компромисс - и способности Анакина измениться в лучшую сторону.  
\- Отец уже меняется! - горячо запротестовал Люк, вскинувшись. Его глаза загорелись, каждая черточка лица выражала надежду. - Он не тот, что раньше!  
\- Нынешний Вейдер не пожертвовал бы ногри ради победы над Палпатином? - нейтральным тоном спросила Падме.  
Джедай замер, затем произнёс:  
\- Не знаю.  
Наклонившись вперед, женщина похлопала его по руке:  
\- Твой брат ответил бы не раздумывая: "Черта с два, пусть только попробует, ведро ржавое!". Но я рада - ты не полагаешься на силовые методы.  
Падме так похоже передразнила Вихря, что Люк невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? - наконец, спросил он. - Я готов выслушать любой совет.  
\- Совет здесь один, - сказала Падме, поднимаясь и глядя на сына с оттенком тревоги. - Не забывай, что тебе придется сражаться не с отцом, а с ситхом. Даже если план Рё удастся, на троне окажется преемник Палпатина, его ученик. Разница лишь в том, что он, возможно, прислушается к нам...  
Люк тоже встал на ноги. Подойдя к матери, он крепко обнял её - в ответ она прикоснулась к его щеке.   
\- Ты столкнешься с ситхом в настоящем и будешь бороться с его прошлым. А в будущем тень преступлений Вейдера не оставит тебя в покое ни на минуту, - тихо произнесла Падме. Её глаза наполнились слезами.  
Джедай бережно вытер их. Стремясь изменить ход ее мыслей, он уточнил:  
\- Только меня? Не меня и Рё?  
Отступив и опустив руки, женщина грустно покачала головой:  
\- Твой брат принадлежит Федерации и Набу. В этой галактике, ради блага Набу и Наберрие, он никогда не признает родства с Дартом Вейдером.  
Падме снова склонилась над капсулой. Поцеловав матовый экран над лицом спящего сына, мать мгновенно исчезла, рассыпалась в воздухе брызгами белых искр.

ХХХХХХ

\- Эй, Люк! Эй! Рота, подъём! Имперский цирк на гастролях - пропустишь веселье! - Соло без стеснения тряс джедая. - Просыпайся! Как думаешь, что сделали эти злобные обожатели Вейдера с моей девочкой? Если они её плохо спрятали...  
\- Я не спал, - проворчал джедай, поворачивая туловище вправо-влево, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. - Что случилось? Какая девочка?  
\- Он еще спрашивает! - в сердцах топнул кореллианец. Даже волосы на его голове стояли дыбом. - Имперцы на острове! Сначала все было тихо-мирно, чинно-благородно, а сейчас наверху такой тарарам, что я места себе не нахожу. Где мой корабль?  
Полностью придя в себя, юноша вскочил на ноги и первым делом зажёг меч. Осветив узкое пространство каменного коридора, сияющее лезвие торжествующе загудело, запело в руке своего хозяина.  
Отступив на шаг, капитан "Сокола" спросил с опаской:  
\- Парень, не выспался еще? Головкой ударился?  
\- Я в порядке, - бодро ответил Люк. - Ты же хотел на свой корабль? Идем, поможем ногри: на них напали солдаты. Рё пока побудет здесь.  
\- Да ты рехнулся! - нелогично заорал кореллианец, поспешая вслед за уверенно шагающим джедаем. - Мы же себя выдадим, какая польза от нас профессиональным убийцам и, тем более, Вейдеру? Подставим нашего союзника, чтоб им сарлакк подавился!  
\- Ничего, - беззаботно отвечал джедай на ходу. - Сегодня я услышал хорошую мысль: нужно бороться со своим прошлым. Не отставай, Хан!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Люк посчитал своим долгом поддержать обманутых ногри ;-) Такие они, джедаи. Но что выйдет из его безрассудного маневра?


	35. Chapter 35

Центр Империи

Сыновья Дарта Вейдера попались самым глупым, дурацким образом. Края императорского рта расползались сами собой при одной мысли об этом. Невероятно! Масса усилий, бесконечные поиски, дни и ночи размышлений над вейдеровским "заговором" - и вот все разрешается одним ударом, по вине мальчишки, вообразившего себя джедаем!   
О, если бы Палпатин и просил Силу благословить его врагов - то лишь сегодня и только за великолепную, чрезвычайно удобную, превосходящую всякое воображение джедайскую глупость.   
На Вьюне рабы Темного лорда отчаянно защищали замок Баст. Шансов у них не было: имперские спецподразделения прибыли полностью подготовленными и к более серьезному сопротивлению. Вместо того, чтобы позволить дикарям поголовно погибнуть, Люк Скайуокер вышел из своего укрытия, сдался в руки властей - в обмен на жизнь ногри.   
Согласно рапорту, юноша вел переговоры с мечом в руках. Рассудив, что в сражении с джедаем велика вероятность потери ценного пленника, командир штурмового отряда отдал приказ прекратить боевые действия.   
Палпатин снова улыбнулся. Да... этим самоубийственным поступком "Красный-Пять" подписал приговор не только себе. Солдаты обнаружили в катакомбах под замком то, что искали - тело человека, погруженного в анабиоз. Теперь арестованные лидеры повстанцев направляются к Звезде Смерти на самой высокой скорости, какую только может развить фрегат "Карающий".   
Опираясь на палку, Император подошел к большому стрельчатому окну, через которое любил обозревать панораму бесконечного города. На такой высоте дневной свет отражался от многоярусных построек, проникая повсюду. Старик поднял руку, чтобы пониже надвинуть капюшон, и остановился, словно впервые заметив пятна на своей коже.  
В безжалостном полуденном свете они были не бежевыми или коричневыми, а серыми, зловещего трупного оттенка. Тот же цвет пробивался сквозь привычную желтизну на разбухших суставах и сморщенных кончиках пальцев. Ногти казались темнее, чем раньше, а сама рука мелко, бессильно подрагивала, как перебитая лапа животного.  
Император отвернулся, поджав губы. Нет, нет, всё пустяки. Сейчас главное - решить, как быть с Вейдером и обеспечить собственную безопасность на Звезде Смерти.  
По плану строительства, система суперлазера была завершена одной из первых. В Альянсе уже знают о новой станции из-за сбежавшего клона Лемелиска, поэтому пришлось усилить охрану. Тяжеловооружённые корабли и полчища истребителей окружили маленькую искусственную луну, подобно кольцам астероидов. Помимо гранд-адмирала Сина, Палпатину лично подотчетен каждый адмирал или капитан судна.  
Это хорошо: если Ученик выберется из ловушки и что-то пронюхает, то не сможет приблизиться даже с Эскадроном смерти за спиной.  
...Однако, лучше подстраховаться. Палпатин мелкими шажками проследовал к креслу перед холопроектором. Отложив палку и несколько секунд поёрзав на мягком сиденье ради удобства, старик включил прибор. Почти сразу же напротив кресла возникла фигура человека, уменьшенная в два раза, зато с полным воспроизведением цвета.  
Милтин Такел, глава планетарной защиты столицы Империи, склонился в поклоне, прижимая руку к груди:   
\- Чем я могу служить Вашему Величеству?  
\- Многим, - благосклонно кивнув, ответил Император. - Друг мой, направьте еще один флот - дюжины три кораблей - на орбиту Эндора. Наши славные воины нуждаются в поддержке.  
Такел, одутловатый усатый мужчина, быстро взглянул на старика и тут же опустил глаза, явно не решаясь что-то сказать.  
\- В чем дело? - спросил Палпатин, откровенно забавляясь его робостью. - Отчего вы вдруг смутились?  
\- Повелитель, - тихо проговорил обычно самоуверенный мандалорианец, - в обороне Центра Империи может возникнуть брешь. Наши силы будут слишком рассредоточены...  
\- Хотел бы я, - не повышая тона, перебил его старик, - чтобы вы, Такел, проявляли сейчас ту же решительность, что и в ваших нашумевших интрижках с куртизанками. Вы несете чушь.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - покорно согласился усач.  
\- Центр Империи - наиболее защищенная планета в галактике, - заявил Палпатин, откидываясь в кресле с видом надменным и зловещим. - А с новой Звездой Смерти я раздавлю своих врагов в пыль. Вот о чем вам следует думать, как преданному и храброму офицеру.

ХХХХХХ

...Отчитав начальника планетарной охраны, Император набрал другую частоту. Конечно, в основном вызовы, официальные и не очень, проходили через кабинет Сэта Пестажа и разведывательные службы, - но все же некая доля переговоров осуществлялась исключительно из покоев Палпатина.   
\- Ваше Императорское Величество, - быстро, по-военному поклонился Деметриус Заарин.   
\- Как идет подавление восстания на Дентаале? - сухо спросил старик.   
\- Лорд Вейдер привел города планеты к повиновению, - сообщил гранд-адмирал. После паузы он добавил:  
\- Для применения биологического оружия нет очевидного повода.  
\- Всегда найдутся и повод, и причина, - впившись в Заарина горящими глазами, произнес правитель. - Дентаал - очаг сопротивления, который необходимо примерно наказать!  
Офицер молчал.  
\- Вейдер получит директиву: распылить в атмосфере планеты бактерии кандорианской чумы. Для гуманоидных рас это в высшей степени заразная болезнь. По нашим расчетам, в два месяца она способна уничтожить до десяти миллионов жизней. Если Главнокомандующий хотя бы частично уклонится от исполнения моего приказа... вы знаете, что нужно делать.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - ответил Заарин. Его немолодое лицо, покрытое волевыми морщинами, помрачнело. - Со мной, как и предполагалось, Гранджер, Ишин-Ил-Рац и Тешик. Вместе мы справимся.  
\- Вам известны его уязвимые места, - Палпатин слабо помахал в воздухе рукой. - Действуйте, гранд-адмирал.  
Сидиус уже собирался отключить связь, когда офицер вдруг торопливо спросил:  
\- Но что если он исполнит приказ?  
\- Очень сомневаюсь, - холодно проговорил Император. - В любом случае, Вейдер не должен вернуться из этой миссии.   
Неумолимая злоба и жестокая воля самого могущественного существа в галактике - несмотря на всю его физическую слабость - сдавила гранд-адмирала. Заарин не удивился бы, если бы услышал треск собственных рёбер.   
Молнией в его уме промелькнуло воспоминание о бывшем губернаторе Дентаала, Талиффе.   
Упав на одно колено, офицер прошептал посиневшими губами:  
\- Ваше желание - закон, повелитель. Мы казним предателя.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул хрупкий старик в черной рясе. - С нетерпением буду ждать новостей.  
...Далеко на орбите Дентаала, в холопроекторной звездного разрушителя "Величие", Деметриус Заарин без сил повалился на пол, а на Корусканте Шив Палпатин тепло приветствовал одного из своих посетителей.  
\- Антиннис, мой мальчик, рад тебя видеть! Ты, как всегда, вовремя.   
\- Вы в хорошем настроении, мой господин, - не без удивления заметил высокий человек в синей инквизиторской мантии и смешной шапочке.  
\- Сегодня удачный день для небольшого путешествия, а мне нужна приятная компания. Собирайся, мы отправляемся на Звезду Смерти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О да, началась заварушка! :-D  
> Я знал, что Люк - это тротил в человеческом эквиваленте (+_+) Вперед, парень! <(^^)>


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вихрь и Вейдер играют в доктора, а затем из Главнокомандующего хотят приготовить люля-кебаб :-D

Звёздный разрушитель суперкласса "Экзекутор", орбита Дентаала

Сцепив за спиной руки, ситх взглянул на распростертый под его ногами многоцветный мир. Планету, наполняющую космос миллионами голосов, пульсирующую в Силе мириадами огней. Что её ждет?  
Штурмовые подразделения успешно справились с задачей: взяли ключевые населенные пункты под контроль после того, как бомбардировка уничтожила дентаальскую защиту - десяток турболазеров w-165.   
Защиту, не отличавшуюся эффективностью, подумал Темный лорд. Для обороны даже небольшого планетоида нужны сотни w-165, в сочетании с ионными пушками и генераторами щита.  
Крайне неблагоразумно было ввязываться в конфликт с Империей, располагая столь мизерными ресурсами. Хотя это в духе Восстания: безрассудно жертвовать жизнями своих бойцов в погоне за призраком свободы.   
Прежде неподвижная черная фигура пошевелилась. Шлем наклонился, изменился угол падения света, и маска как будто ожила: стала еще более зловещей, опасной.   
Один из сыновей Вейдера рискует во время каждого боевого вылета, другой чуть не погиб, всего лишь вызвав подозрения Палпатина. Падме балансирует на грани между жизнью и смертью... а он вынужден ждать, по-прежнему следуя чужой воле.  
Раньше, когда ситху не на что было надеяться, когда он был уверен, что Сила отвернулась от него, он умел смирить себя... сейчас это стало намного труднее. Мельком взглянув на сеть мельчайших трещин, пронизавших недавно чистый транспаристил, Темный лорд отвернулся.  
Хорошо помогала беззаботная болтовня Рё: она отвлекала от мрачных мыслей. Вейдер припомнил, как на Кесселе сын рассказывал о своём первом годе службы на "Энтерпрайзе". "Новые планеты, невероятные существа со своим образом жизни. Когда птеродактиль на Изихари-VII вошел в контакт с моим разумом, я решил, что точно съехал с катушек".  
"Как это случилось?" - заинтересовался ситх.   
Он лежал на спине, с головы до пят опутанный гибкими манипуляторами-датчиками. Два меддроида по обе стороны платформы время от времени издавали тихие сигналы, а Рё сверял полученные данные с результатами последнего биохимического анализа.  
"ОМ-5, подключись к дополнительному энергоблоку... В двух словах: большая зубастая птичка проглотила мой фазер, а меня самого унесла в горы, - ответил Вихрь. - Я думал, что стану кормом для птенцов. Весело, да? После еще пришлось упрашивать летающую рептилию вернуть моё оружие. Она его выплюнула: брр, все было в вонючей слизи".   
Сын занимался несколькими делами сразу: сравнивал данные, корректировал положение датчиков и командовал дроидами. Ситх отметил про себя: Рё, подобно отцу, ненавидел бездействие.  
"И ш..то ше? - спросил Вейдер слегка онемевшим языком. - Что хотел п...теро-дактиль?"  
"ОМ-6, меньше релаксантов, а то из-под пациента убирать придется. Да не смущайся, отец, копаться друг у друга в какашках - обычное семейное развлечение," - уголок рта гранд-инквизитора весело изогнулся.   
"Так вот, птичка пощелкала клювом и спросила: зачем мы воруем их скотину? Оказывается, на этой планете разумные существа похожи на птерозавров и обитают высоко в горах. А животные выглядят точь-в-точь как мы, люди".  
Темный лорд не мог упустить случая поддеть сына и рассчитаться за свой стыд - тем более, что язык пришел в норму.  
"То есть, поначалу динозавр принял тебя за глупую мелкую тварь и прихватил с собой в качестве обеда? Да, легко ошибиться... - задумчиво произнес он. - Даже мне".  
"Ха-ха, очень смешно. Птичка напала, потому что я не был дылдой вроде моего папаши и весил чуть поменьше имперского шагохода".  
"Утешайся иллюзиями, сопляк, - усмехаясь, Вейдер закрыл глаза. - Но если бы ты управлял Си..."  
"Чёрт, что это мой Ведроголовый так развеселился? - вдруг заволновался Рё. - Ты там не под кайфом? Передозировка, Боунз её побери! ОМ-6, снижай обезболивающие!"  
...Сын мастерски уклонялся от любых разговоров о Силе, что злило неимоверно.   
Кстати, о раздражающих факторах... Ситх резко нахмурился под маской. Его взгляд, вновь устремленный к планете, стал холоднее льдов на ее полюсах.  
Двери в конференц-зал за его спиной с шелестом разошлись. 

ХХХХХХ

Появившихся на пороге людей Темный лорд знал довольно хорошо. Ишин-Ил-Рац - фанатичный идиот без капли военного опыта, преданный Палпатину; похожий на истукана несгибаемый Джозеф Гранджер и Деметриус Заарин, ответственный за разработку новой модели тай-"дефендера".  
Поклонившись Главнокомандующему, три гранд-адмирала встали полукругом в ожидании приказа. Сила рядом с ними бурлила, словно быстрый поток, но их тайный страх перед ситхом, как обычно, заглушал другие эмоции. Вейдер, не соизволивший ответить на приветствия, повернулся к офицерам, безмолвно скрестив металлические руки на широкой груди.  
Как и следовало ожидать, первым вкрадчиво заговорил Ишин-Ил-Рац:  
\- Милорд, Дентаал покорён нами. Настало время утверждения Нового Порядка там, где некогда царили хаос и беззаконие. Его Величество ждет от своих преданных слуг действия, и только действия - во славу нашей великой Империи...   
\- Довольно. Вы не на собрании КОМПНОР, - ответил ситх, давно презиравший приспешника Палпатина. - Оставьте дешевую риторику для своих последователей.  
\- Однако, Ил-Рац прав, - вдруг заявил обычно молчаливый, угрюмый Гранджер. - Два звездных разрушителя, "Апостол Императора" и "Агрессор", готовы утопить смутьянов в лазерном огне. Я уже не говорю о корабле Заарина, "Величии", - и о флагмане. Мне непонятны причины этой задержки.  
Гранджер усомнился в авторитете своего Главнокомандующего, и Вейдер испытал почти непреодолимое желание задушить гранд-адмирала, к которому обычно прислушивался и которого ценил выше прочих.   
Нет, следовало держать себя в руках. Происходило нечто необычное, нужно было сосредоточиться, чтобы определить намерения Силы.  
Седовласый Заарин осторожно откашлялся. Промокнув губы платком и не глядя на Темного лорда, он произнёс:  
\- Возможно, ясность внесет распоряжение Его Величества?..  
\- Беспокоить Императора нет надобности, - спокойно сказал Вейдер. Скрытый под маской, он следил за каждым офицером налившимися желтизной глазами. - Как нет необходимости в войне с гражданским населением. Это моё решение... Где Тешик?  
\- Вернулся с Дентаала и уже поднялся на борт, - переглянувшись с остальными, со странной иронией ответил Ил-Рац. - Думаю, его стоит выслушать, милорд.

ХХХХХХ

Полковник Делевар попал в плен, когда его сильно поредевший полк прикрывал эвакуацию беженцев - последних жителей Калифа. Дентаальцы знали: Император скор на жестокую расправу. Большая часть населения заранее ушла из городов вглубь планеты, в горы и дикие леса... однако были и такие, что не могли оставить свои дома позади.  
Альянс за восстановление Республики оказал поддержку местному Сопротивлению. Защитники столицы сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть - но силы были слишком неравны. Делевар, помнивший еще Войны клонов, скомандовал отступление. Как в борьбе против бездушных сепаратистских дроидов, в столкновении с Империей задачей его соотечественников стало выживание.   
Полковника захватили штурмовики Освальада Тешика - и дентаалец находил некую иронию в том, что его, ветерана Войн клонов, допрашивал гранд-адмирал, чье тело на три четверти было механическим.  
Безжалостный, психически неуравновешенный, киборг был известен зверствами на завоеванных территориях. Он как будто мстил галактике за утрату собственной человечности.  
Делевар приготовился к мучительной смерти, но он вовсе не ожидал встречи с другим, еще более прославленным имперским палачом. Когда Тешик втолкнул арестованного в просторное помещение на "Экзекуторе", повстанец увидел зловещую фигуру Дарта Вейдера в кольце императорских цепных псов.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всем жизнь преподносит сюрпризы ;-)

\- Это лидер повстанцев, - аттестовал Делевара адмирал-киборг. Его дроидоподобная рука давила сверху на шею пленника, не позволяя поднять голову или встать с колен. - Захвачен, когда группа боевиков удирала из столицы.   
\- Не... боевиков, - прохрипел Делевар. Его лицо побагровело, кровь из раны на лбу заливала глаза и капала на полированный пол. - Обычных людей. Стариков, испуганных женщин и детей.  
\- Обычным людям незачем бежать от законной власти! Лжец! - рявкнул Тешик.   
Он наверняка ударил бы арестованного, но гулкий голос Дарта Вейдера приказал:  
\- Пусть говорит.   
Металлические пальцы гранд-адмирала ослабили хватку на шее дентаальца. Дюракрит дрогнул, и фигура в черном неторопливо приблизилась. В своем положении Делевар мог видеть только сапоги с бронированным верхом.  
\- Почему гражданское население покинуло города? - спросил второй человек Империи, и странное дело: в этом вопросе не было ни леденящего душу гнева, ни явной угрозы.   
Полковник лишь почувствовал, что все внимание ситха сосредоточилось на нем.  
Наверное, спокойствие Темного лорда было заразительно, потому что Делевар ответил столь же сдержанно:  
\- Все знают, на что вы способны. Мы слышали об Альдераане, резне на Миотаре, бомбардировке Шалама... Даже армия генерала Гривуса не оставляла за собой таких разрушений.   
\- Клевета! - прошипел похожий на подхалима усатый офицер - кажется, Ишин-Ил-Рац. Вейдер никак не отреагировал на его протест.  
\- Империя избавила галактику от коррумпированного правительства и хаоса Войн клонов, - мрачно проговорил ситх. - Порядок, мир и процветание всегда были нашей целью.   
\- Уничтожение городов и планет - это не мир, а его абсолютная противоположность, - устало возразил дентаалец. Из-за потери крови у него отяжелела голова, его шатало. - Вы принесли не порядок и процветание... скорее, порабощение и пустоту.   
\- Повстанческая пропаганда, - холодно процедил Джозеф Гранджер. - Лорд Вейдер, ситуация ясна: повстанцы укрылись на поверхности планеты. Смешавшись с основным населением, они надеются избежать возмездия.  
Темный лорд молчал. Черные сапоги в шаге от Делевара оставались неподвижными.   
\- Вы больше не можете утверждать, что в дальнейших действиях нет необходимости, - раздраженно и зло выкрикнул Ил-Рац. - Нужно покончить с партизанщиной одним ударом!  
Наконец, Дарт Вейдер пошевелился: взлетел край тяжелой мантии, заскрипела кожа перчаток на огромных кулаках. Знакомый всей галактике механический голос угрожающе произнес:  
\- Решение принимать мне!  
\- Император уже решил за вас, - напряженно произнес седовласый гранд-адмирал, Деметриус Заарин. - Вы...  
\- Предатель! - завопил Ил-Рац, выпучив налитые злобой глаза.  
В тот же миг Делевар обнаружил, что свободен. Услышав над собой громкий треск, он поднял голову: Освальд Тешик больше не удерживал его за шею.   
Вместо этого, от дроидоподобной руки киборга отделился длинный металлический щуп, острием вонзившийся прямо в приборную панель в верхней части туловища Темного лорда. Серебряный тонкий провод был похож на змею.  
На глазах дентаальца ливень ярких искр посыпался из груди Вейдера. Едко запахло горелым, а кнопки и датчики на панели мгновенно оплавились.

ХХХХХХ

\- Стреляйте в него! Стреляйте! - рычал Тешик. Алый электронный глаз-имплант делал выражение его лица еще более безумным.  
Быстро откатившись к стене, повстанец увидел, что в руках трёх гранд-адмиралов откуда-то появились странные тупорылые пистолеты с широкой рукоятью. Очевидно, Гранджер, Ишин-Ил-Рац и Заарин крепко рассчитывали на успех первой атаки, поэтому замешкались.   
Вопреки их ожиданиям, ситх не свалился на пол бездыханным - или парализованным. Металлический электрощуп лопнул и бессильно повис на руке своего хозяина, когда неведомая сила подняла тело адмирала-киборга в воздух. Захлебываясь и синея, офицер извивался в невидимых тисках: Вейдер держал его перед собой, словно живой щит. Первая порция лазерного заряда пришлась точно в Тешика, мгновенно испарив значительную часть и органики, и металла.  
Это не лазер, ошеломленно подумал Делевар. Дизрапторный пистолет MSD-32 создает выбросы ионной энергии такой мощности, что одним выстрелом можно без труда пробить дюрастиловую плиту в полметра толщиной. Дизрапторы находились в Империи под запретом. Только отдельным группам лиц было разрешено использовать это оружие пиратов и охотников за головами.  
Ни броня, ни лазерный меч не могли спасти Темного лорда: кроме разрушительного физического воздействия, ионная энергия выводила из строя даже незначительные электронные схемы. У дизрапторов был лишь один большой недостаток - и дентаалец заподозрил, что Вейдеру о нем известно.  
Отшвырнув останки Тешика, ситх поднял руку - огромный металлический стол, на первый взгляд намертво припаянный к полу в центре зала, со скрежетом повернулся, перегородив комнату.   
Угадав опасность, Ишин-Ил-Рац, Гранджер и Заарин принялись отчаянно палить по дюрастилу, пробивая в нем дыры. Даже если они помнили, что после каждых десяти выстрелов пистолетам необходимы несколько секунд для перезарядки - офицеры не хотели оказаться раздавленными. Двери за их спинами, по воле Вейдера, закрылись. Дверной механизм закоротило.  
Помещение наполнилось белыми клубами пара. Кашляя, дентаалец всматривался в почти непрозрачную пелену. Он слышал еще звуки выстрелов, затем наверху мелькнула тень, как будто большая черная птица скользнула через весь зал - и появился новый звук.  
Гудение лазерного меча, алыми всполохами подсветившего туман.  
Выстрелов уже не было, только стоны и крики недавних заговорщиков. Ишин-Ил-Рац - Делевар узнал его по голосу - напоследок истерично провизжал:  
\- Вы предаёте Новый Порядок!  
\- Я - Новый Порядок, - ответил Вейдер, и наступила глубокая тишина.

ХХХХХХ

Замерев на своем месте, повстанец слушал, как ситх проследовал к интеркому и связался с мостиком.  
\- Милорд, у нас нештатная ситуация? Я отправил штурмовой...  
\- Опасность ликвидирована, - Вейдер говорил требовательно, поспешно. - Распорядитесь: три шаттла с нашими людьми, в сопровождении подразделений из 501-го, направляются на звездные разрушители "Агрессор", "Апостол Императора" и "Величие". Связь только по коммуникаторам, щиты на полную мощность. Выведите перехватчики: ни один корабль не должен уйти в гиперпространство.  
\- Вы ранены? - офицер явно встревожился, но был готов действовать.  
\- Нет. По приказу Палпатина Ишин-Ил-Рац, Тешик, Гранджер и Заарин совершили попытку покушения. Это сигнал для нас, Пиетт.   
\- Но... это также значит...  
\- Да, - мрачно согласился ситх. После паузы он добавил: - Мне нужно на "Дефайант", вы с Вирсом проследите за ситуацией здесь.  
\- Есть, милорд.  
...В коридоре уже грохотали сапоги отряда штурмовиков. Когда Делевар вышел к дверям, то увидел, что в стене зияет широкое отверстие, явно вырезанное лазерным мечом. Один из солдат приказал дентаальцу следовать за ним.  
Ни наручников, ни окриков и тычков в спину...   
\- Куда мы идем? - спросил, наконец, удивленный полковник.  
\- В медотсек, - откликнулся солдат. - После осмотра и лечения вам разрешено вернуться на планету.  
Некоторое время бывший арестант переваривал услышанное.  
\- Шумно тут у вас, - заметил он, сворачивая за сопровождающим в очередной дюракритовый коридор.  
\- Обычный день на "Экзекуторе", - философски заметил штурмовик.  
На этот раз Делевар смолк надолго, и молчал вплоть до встречи с соратниками, которым ему было что рассказать.


	38. Chapter 38

Звезда Смерти-2, орбита Эндора

Они были в башне, на самом верху, откуда хорошо просматривались мириады кораблей, окружавших станцию, подобно пчелам – матку. Слишком просторный, полутемный, холодный зал весь состоял из металла и черного полированного камня.  
Капюшон не скрывал синеватого, словно застывшего лица старика. Поймав взгляд юноши, Палпатин тихо рассмеялся: его жёлтые зубы обнажились, влажно блеснув в полумраке.  
\- Я в лучшем состоянии, нежели твой отец. Ты, конечно, знаешь эту прискорбную историю? Вейдер очень пострадал в той роковой дуэли с Оби-Ваном Кеноби.  
\- Мне рассказывали, - ответил Люк, стараясь не смотреть в нечеловеческие, безжалостные глаза правителя галактики.   
Запястья юноши отекли из-за наручников, и он время от времени незаметно массировал руки, восстанавливая кровообращение. То, что молодой джедай ощущал сейчас, было похоже на катакомбы Вьюна, только хуже. Мгла темнее и холоднее космоса охватила станцию. Люку вдруг померещилось, что сама Звезда Смерти, искусственно созданный планетоид, - всего лишь продолжение Императора, его тело. Вместилище столь же смертоносного, опустошающего галактику духа.  
Отец никогда не был таким, убеждённо подумал джедай. Даже отрекшись от своего прошлого, прокляв самого себя, Вейдер по-прежнему любил звезды, помнил Шми и Падме.  
Помнил Анакина Скайуокера.  
Император откинулся на спинку кресла.   
\- Да-а, - с удовольствием проговорил старик. – Анакин заслуживал восхищения. Молодой, бесстрашный, горячий, всегда в движении, в самом центре событий. Не раз он менял ход истории. Иногда мне казалось, что его прирожденную мощь в Силе превосходит лишь его же невероятное... честолюбие.  
Юноша молчал.  
\- Молодому джедаю, "Избранному" Ордена, весьма льстила моя дружба, - задумчиво продолжал ситх. - Твой отец даже пренебрегал расположением Совета, лишь бы сохранить покровительство самого Канцлера. Дальше - больше... он влюбился в прекрасную и влиятельную женщину. Каково? Бывший раб, собственность хаттов - и Королева. Нищий монах, ещё совсем мальчишка, не знающий жизни - и сенатор: опытнее, старше, у ног которой был весь мир.  
\- Вы сами сказали, что Анакин Скайуокер заслуживал восхищения, - напомнил Люк, задетый тоном старика.  
\- И от своих слов не отказываюсь, - заверил Палпатин. - Тот факт, что джедай с юных лет метил высоко, говорит в его пользу. Он оказался умнее своих собратьев, ты можешь им гордиться.  
Скайуокер-младший невольно опустил голову, нахмурившись. Он выпрямился, только услышав слабый скрип императорского кресла.  
Ситх сидел вполоборота к собеседнику и, казалось, рассматривал очертания кораблей за широким смотровым окном-иллюминатором. Свет звёзды Эндора падал на лицо старика, невыгодно подчёркивая каждую глубокую морщину и нездоровую припухлость. Руки Императора, узловатые и неестественно крупные, покоились на подлокотниках.  
\- В любом случае, когда Анакин нарушил кодекс Ордена и женился, все изменилось, - почти равнодушно произнес Палпатин, не глядя на юношу. - Он понял, что быть джедаем недостаточно. Падме ждала ребенка... Героя могли изгнать - по правде говоря, должны были, - и тогда он просто оказался бы не у дел. Утрата рыцарского статуса и привилегий означала потерю всего. В том числе, возможно, расположения твоей матери... А твой отец очень её любил и был чрезвычайно гордым человеком.   
\- Вы лжёте, - не выдержал, наконец, Люк. Покраснев, он резко вскочил. - Падме не оставила бы его!  
Император повернулся к говорившему, с деланным изумлением разглядывая взбешенного юношу. Не скрывая удовлетворённой улыбки, ситх выставил перед собой большую ладонь:  
\- Тише, тише, дитя моё... ты слишком бурно реагируешь. Присядь. Нам есть, что обсудить, не правда ли?

ХХХХХХ

Молодой Скайуокер опустился на прежнее место, пытаясь совладать с собой. "Мастер Йода не одобрил бы, - подумал юноша с глубоким стыдом. - А Рё отвесил бы пинка. "Захлопни деревенскую пасть и слушай, что умные люди говорят! Никогда не давай врагу преимущества и не пляши под чужую дудку - если только не собираешься на этой же дудке сыграть ему отходную! Ты понял, герой недоделанный? А теперь - яйца прикрыл и ползком на передовую!"  
Люк закрыл глаза, ноздрями глубоко втянув холодный воздух. Выдохнув, он взглянул на старика, пристально за ним наблюдавшего.  
\- Я хочу знать, что стало с моими друзьями.  
Император снисходительно кивнул:  
\- С твоим братом и тем контрабандистом с Внешнего Кольца? Их судьба зависит от обстоятельств. Амидала, которую ты только что столь яростно защищал, была отличным дипломатом. Покажи, что заслуживаешь право называться её сыном.  
"Дурная башка, сделай вид, что смирился, растерян и не знаешь, как быть!" Стиснув на коленях кулаки, джедай смущённо произнес, не поднимая глаз:  
\- Прошу, продолжайте.  
Старик покачал головой.   
\- Остались лишь некоторые детали. Как уже было сказано, твой отец выгодно отличался от других джедаев, и я искренне симпатизировал ему. Я даже протянул ему руку помощи - выдвинул его в качестве своего представителя в Совете. Увы, к тому времени Анакин зашёл слишком далеко, запутавшись между Орденом и обязательствами перед женой...   
Император вздохнул, "домиком" сложив перед собой длинные пальцы обеих рук.  
\- Похоже, он жаждал разрубить этот гордиев узел. Сохранить рыцарское звание и, в то же время, спасти обречённый брак. Неуверенность в собственном положении заставила его усомниться в преданности жены... что и привело, в конечном счёте, к трагедии. Поверь, я искренне сочувствую тебе и твоему брату.  
Напряжённо наморщив лоб, Люк недоумевающе спросил:  
\- Что вы имеете ввиду?  
\- То, что тебе, конечно, хорошо известно, - мягко ответил ситх. Его тускло мерцающие глаза, не мигая, смотрели на юношу в упор. - Грустная история.  
Холодок прошел по хребту Скайуокера, скользнул внутрь, сковав и без того скрученные узлом внутренности.  
\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал джедай, отчаянно желая, чтобы все происходящее оказалось дурным сном.  
\- Ну как же, - тем же пониженным тоном, как будто по секрету, сказал Император. - Ведь Вейдер задушил Падме Амидалу. Там, на Мустафаре, перед дуэлью. Он её приревновал, как последний дурак. Твой отец убил твою мать, Люк: чудо, что вы с братом выжили. А ты не знал?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Палпатин копается в чужом грязном белье :-[


	39. Chapter 39

Люк отверг предложение Императора служить ему. Сердце джедая стучало так сильно, а кровь шумела в ушах так громко, что юноша почти не слышал собственных слов.   
Какое значение имели слова в раскаленной татуинской пустыне? Зыбучие пески раскинулись вокруг, они текли под ногами Люка, тонувшего далеко от дома, без надежды на спасение.   
"Когда-то по приказу Дарта Вейдера были убиты мои опекуны, а мой первый учитель погиб на дуэли с ним. Отец преследовал нас с братом по всей галактике, он повинен в гибели многих наших друзей из Альянса. Вы не открыли ничего нового. Преступление против собственной крови и плоти - лишь малая часть злодеяний Темного лорда, капля в море... но сейчас, к добру или к худу, он на правильном пути, и я его не предам. Вы просчитались, Ваше Величество".   
Император что-то ответил насмешливо и холодно, затем отдал приказ - и гвардейцы вывели Люка вон. Даже когда Скайуокера-младшего привязали к агонизатору - панели в полный рост, утыканной электродами, - и начали первый раунд дознания, юноша почти ничего не почувствовал.   
Он улавливал раздражение и злость полноватого низенького следователя, суетившегося рядом, слышал треск электрических разрядов. Боль была ничтожна по сравнению с ослепительным блеском двух солнц, выжигавших сознание джедая. Его рот быстро пересох и покрылся трещинами, глаза почти не открывались, в голове было пусто.   
Все теряло смысл под куполом невыносимо синего неба. Люк как будто вернулся в прошлое, когда он, после ссоры с Оуэном, однажды убежал с фермы, чтобы затеряться в песках. Десятилетний мальчик долго бродил в одиночестве, ожидая, что его кровь вот-вот закипит в жилах и он умрет. Тогда его случайно нашел и спас отец Биггса Дарклайтера...   
Отец?   
Два светила вдруг вспыхнули особенно ярко. Их лучи обернулись огненными стрелами, пронзившими каждый нерв в теле арестованного. Юноша закричал в агонии; что-то загремело, кто-то - не Люк - слабо застонал, затем раздался вой сирены. Топоча, в камеру ворвались несколько человек, но их всех остановил властный голос:   
\- Не приближайтесь! Он опасен. Носилки сюда!

ХХХХХХ

Теперь поблизости струилась вода. Прохладная, освежающая, с зелёных холмов Набу она ручьём текла в рот джедаю. Удивляясь, он ловил ее губами, каждую секунду боясь, что источник иссякнет - но этого не случилось. Наоборот, кто-то приподнял его голову и вылил ещё немало влаги на лоб и обнаженную грудь юноши, а затем мягкой тканью вытер ему глаза, нос и рот.   
\- Что за паршивая работа... За полгода второй плащ фелинксу под хвост, - досадливо пробормотал этот "кто-то", отбрасывая, судя по звуку, пустую пластиковую флягу.   
\- Ххы, - прохрипел Люк.   
\- Помолчи, ради звезд. Язык у тебя здоровый, все никак не отсохнет, а вот котелок нуждается в починке.   
Узкие ладони с длинными чуткими пальцами опустились на лоб джедая, и почти сразу же его разум откликнулся на прикосновение. Удивительно, но каждый слой истерзанного сознания юноши расправлялся, раскрывался навстречу безмолвному призыву. Хаос сменился покоем и гармонией, и если бы не боль во всем теле, Люк предпочел бы лежать на холодной тюремной скамье до конца своих дней.   
Воспоминание о Татуине отступило. Оно маячило где-то на границе восприятия, но уже не было угрозой, а только обрывком полузабытого прошлого.   
\- Ну и зачем ты нахамил Императору? - осведомился Вихрь-Тремейн, усаживаясь поудобнее с краю. Испорченный плащ валялся на полу. - "Вы просчитались, Ваше Величество!" У старика ведь было отличное настроение. Подыграл бы, сделал вид, что обдумываешь его предложение - глядишь, обошлось бы без пыток. А? Сынок Ведроголового, есть кто дома?   
\- От сынка слышу, - сипло ответил Люк.   
С трудом разлепив отекшие веки, он холодно посмотрел на брата. Вихрь вопросительно вскинул брови.   
\- Ты все знал, - проговорил джедай обвиняюще. - Знал и не сказал мне правду.   
Рё тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Что изменилось бы? Ты без того чуть не погиб, когда сцепился с отцом на Хоте. Обстоятельства гибели матери касаются только её и Вейдера, и больше никого в этой галактике... Мне Падме рассказала все, как есть, потому что была уверена в смерти мужа. И лишь позднее, на "Экзекуторе", она с ужасом узнала Анакина в его новом обличии.  
\- "Что изменилось бы?" - возмущённо вскинулся Люк, ёрзая в попытке подняться. - Да это все меняет!   
Так и не сумев принять сидячее положение, он рухнул на прежнее место. После паузы, переведя дыхание, он с горечью произнес:   
\- Падме достаточно натерпелась. Мы не имеем права заставлять её...   
\- Ей решать, - ледяным тоном сказал Вихрь, одной рукой для вящей убедительности прижав брата к скамье. - Ни я, ни ты, ни Ведроголовый - никто не будет диктовать матери, что делать. Нам с тобой, как бойцам Альянса, до нее ещё расти и расти. Это понятно, герой?   
\- Пусти, - прошипел тот.   
Гранд-инквизитор отодвинулся. Поискав в кармане, он вынул два небольших гипошприца и ловко приставил их, один за другим, к плечу брата - нахохлившегося и отвернувшегося к стенке.   
\- Не позволяй злобному старикану выбить тебя из равновесия.   
\- Кто ещё тут злобный, - буркнул Люк.

ХХХХХХ

Некоторое время они молчали. Наконец, Рё заговорил серьезным тоном:   
\- Помнишь, больше года назад ты спросил: "Что будет с отцом, если даже мы от него отвернемся?" Я тогда страшно разозлился. Твоя готовность все забыть показалась мне мягкотелостью. Сегодня я думаю иначе...   
Вейдер двадцать лет казнил себя за то, что случилось на Мустафаре. Падме простила его... а нам бы нужно и подавно. Ты лучше меня разбираешься в таких материях, брат. Как полагаешь?   
Светловолосый юноша в разорванной повстанческой форме снова лёг на спину, морщась от боли. Большими голубыми глазами глядя в низкий металлический потолок, он проговорил:   
\- Дело ведь не только в нас... Император сказал: отец всегда стремился главенствовать. Что, если он не сумеет обуздать тёмную сторону своей натуры и в конце концов сочтет Альянс помехой на пути к власти? Мы не можем этого допустить.   
Гранд-инквизитор негромко рассмеялся:   
\- Державный Труп одарил последнего джедая ценной информацией, это точно... Ещё он любит повторять, что ситхи не делятся властью - а Вейдер сразу предложил своим отпрыскам из Альянса править галактикой. И на Мустафаре предлагал, только уже Падме. Похоже, не слишком он ценит эту власть. Или просто ситх нам попался неправильный?   
Пожав плечами, Вихрь-Тремейн сощурился:   
\- Но самую умную вещь Четвертый Номер выдал, пожалуй, на "Дефайанте": "В могуществе и власти нет смысла, если их нельзя разделить с теми, кто всех дороже, сын мой".   
\- Он так сказал?! - взволнованно переспросил Люк, одним рывком садясь на скамье ("Подействовало-таки", - пробормотал Вихрь удовлетворенно). - Постой-ка, на "Дефайанте"? Когда?   
\- Сразу после того, как через его систему жизнеобеспечения пропустили неслабый разряд электричества, - бодро объяснил Рё.   
Молодой джедай на секунду опешил, а затем с неожиданной силой вцепился обеими руками в дорогую тунику гранд-инквизитора:   
\- Ты... пытал отца? Ах, ты... мерзавец, хаттов потрох, ситхово отродье!! Да как ты мог? Он же болен!   
\- Вот-вот, такой Люк Скайуокер мне нравится больше, - одобрительно кивнул Вихрь-Тремейн, осторожно освобождаясь. - И я даже не стану жаловаться, что заботливый братец приволок мое бесчувственное тело в ящике, и горемычного Хана Соло в придачу, прямо на Звезду Смерти, Палпатину в объятья.   
В ответ на встревоженный взгляд брата, разведчик успокоил:   
\- Да все в порядке. Пока мы нужны ему живыми...   
\- Как же выбраться из этой истории? - смущенно спросил джедай. - Отец знает?   
\- Вейдер летит сюда, - подтвердил Вихрь. - Если бы ты был в лучшем состоянии, то сам бы уже почуял. Не знаю, правда, как он пройдет сквозь заслон из сотен кораблей... но нужно держаться. Тянем время, сколько сможем, Люк.   
Гранд-инквизитор поднялся, отряхивая тунику.   
\- Да, и спасибо, что прикончил своего следователя.   
Светловолосый коммандер непонимающе взглянул на него:   
\- Что?   
\- Под пытками ты потерял сознание и убил Лакру Тиона, моего помощника, - без тени улыбки пояснил Вихрь. - Тион не привык иметь дело с джедаями, поэтому подошёл к тебе слишком близко.   
Люк нахмурился.   
\- Я же не знал. И нападать не собирался.   
\- Ничего, слезами заливаться не стоит, - холодно усмехнулся его брат. - Лакра донес на Ксамуэля Леннокса, и капитану отрубили голову. А осведомитель получил повышение... Я все знал, да сделать ничего не мог. Спасибо.   
Прихватив разорванный плащ и на прощание деловито смахнув с рукава несуществующую пылинку, гранд-инквизитор покинул тюремную камеру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39-я глава пережила серьезную правку ;-)
> 
> Люк в темнице сырой - вскормлённый в неволе орёл молодой)) А его бессердечный брат озабочен лишь своим внешним видом :D


	40. Chapter 40

Корабль-разведчик "Дефайант", система Эндор

\- Мы за пределами сканеров, - сказал Грегар Тайфо, сверившись с бортовым компьютером. - Я никогда раньше не видел такого громадного скопления кораблей. Им едва хватает пространства для маневра.  
Звёздная карта системы была усеяна крошечными точками, окружившими одинокий объект в центре - Звезду Смерти. Полудикие существа, обитавшие внизу, на планете, покрытой лесами, не ведали, какая угроза нависла над ними.  
\- Боевая станция защищена мощным силовым полем, которое питается от генератора на Эндоре, - заметила помощница капитана, Дорме. - Альянс мог бы послать на поверхность специальный отряд и уничтожить источник энергии.   
Вейдер подумал, что Тайфо и Дорме мало постарели. Это было странное ощущение - снова встретить их спустя столько лет, по другую сторону баррикад. При других обстоятельствах бывший Анакин Скайуокер, скорее всего, возненавидел бы друзей Падме только за то, что они уцелели в огне войны.  
Члены экипажа "Дефайанта" были одеты в строгую форму, необычную для уроженцев Набу. Да и знаменитый корабль Ухуры поражал не элегантностью линий - ведь набуанское искусство дизайна славилось на всю галактику, - а удачным сочетанием превосходной военной экипировки с очевидным комфортом.   
Обращаясь к Дорме, Темный лорд ответил:   
\- Наша цель - не уничтожение станции, а проникновение на её борт. Капитан прав: Палпатин допустил серьезные просчеты, однако подготовка полномасштабной операции потребовала бы времени, которого у нас нет.  
\- Я не согласна. На мой взгляд, идея Дорме заслуживает внимания, - подчёркнуто негромко произнесла рыжеволосая женщина в белом платье.  
Это было ещё одно лицо из прошлого - и как раз из тех, что Вейдеру видеть совсем не хотелось. Присутствие Мон Мотмы стало неприятным сюрпризом для ситха. Повернувшись к лидеру Альянса - рассеянный свет отражался от маски, шлема и нагрудной брони, - он проговорил зловеще:  
\- Отключив генератор, вы подадите сигнал о нападении - тем самым поставив заложников под удар. Но даже совершив это предательство, вы потерпите поражение: Звёзда Смерти недосягаема для истребителей Альянса.  
\- Если вы намекаете, что мне якобы безразлична участь Люка и Рё... - с негодованием начала женщина.  
\- Да! - рявкнул Темный лорд, шагнув вперёд. Мон Мотма невольно попятилась, но тут же остановилась, выпрямившись и высоко держа голову.  
Ситх продолжал, в запале яростно потрясая огромным кулаком:  
\- Ваши тайные мотивы и жалкие амбиции очевидны для меня. Я пресытился лживой болтовней политиков ещё во времена Республики! Все, что сейчас важно - это спасение жизней намного более ценных, чем даже...  
Вейдер вдруг умолк. Опустив руку и медленно отступив, он, казалось, сосредоточил своё внимание на звездной карте. Широкоплечий, мрачный, возвышающийся над остальными, ситх словно явился из другого мира. В тишине отчётливо слышался шум респиратора.  
Лидер Альянса, сдвинув брови и поджав тонкие губы, пристально смотрела на недавнего заклятого врага. Грегар Тайфо осторожно откашлялся.  
\- Ээ... думаю, лорд Вейдер прав: станция недосягаема. Нужен другой план.   
\- Да, но какой? - пожав плечами, спросила Мон Мотма. - Помнится, лейтенант-коммандер Вортекс саботировал работу первой Звёзды Смерти, действуя изнутри. К тому же, мы располагали информацией о её уязвимых точках, и была возможна успешная атака извне. Сейчас все иначе.  
\- Если бы Люк и Рё могли связаться с нами, - пробормотала Дорме у коммуникационной консоли.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - пророкотал механический голос. - Я знаю, что нужно делать.   
Все трое вновь повернулись к Темному лорду: набуанцы - с ожившей надеждой, бывший сенатор - с изрядной долей недоверия в серо-стальных глазах.  
Вейдер спокойно продолжал:  
\- Капитан, насколько я понимаю, на корабле есть устройство для телепортации. Точечная переброска живого объекта в системе координат "Дефайант" - Звезда Смерти" возможна?  
Тонкими пальцами потерев висок, Мон Мотма со вздохом покачала головой.  
\- Имперская самонадеянность, - прошептала она словно про себя.  
\- Вы же знаете: станция защищена энергетическим полем, - ответил Тайфо с оттенком укоризны. - Щит отключается по расписанию, когда в ангар прибывают шаттлы со своими кодами доступа...  
Он не договорил. Темные глаза набуанца широко раскрылись и заблестели:  
\- Хотите сказать..?   
\- Да, - кивнул Темный лорд удовлетворённо. Замечание главы Альянса он, похоже, пропустил мимо ушей. - Достаточно отправить меня на борт одного из этих шаттлов.   
\- Понадобятся точные расчеты, - взволнованный капитан, казалось, не мог устоять на одном месте. Даже Дорме сияла улыбкой. - Милорд, прошу за мной: обновим ваши данные в информационной базе "Дефайанта". Скорее!

ХХХХХХ

Грегар Тайфо колдовал над настройками в "транспортаторной", когда к Вейдеру приблизилась Мон Мотма - с видом миролюбивым и уверенным.  
\- Неплохое начало, - заметила она. - Пожалуй, мы сможем работать вместе. Но вы должны понять: уничтожение этой боевой станции - первоочередная задача Альянса. Люк и Рё согласились бы со мной.  
Воин в черном издал звук, напоминавший громоподобное гневное фырканье.   
\- Нахальные щенки, вечно влезающие в неприятности - вот кто они такие, - без тени сомнения заявил он. Скрестив на груди руки, Темный лорд сверху вниз смотрел на сенатора с Чандрила. - Ведь Скайуокер и Вортекс в руководящем составе Альянса? Прискорбно, что Совет опустился столь низко.   
Проигнорировав язвительный выпад, женщина улыбнулась.  
\- Вам, конечно, пришлось бы по вкусу их изгнание, - ответила она. - Вы хотели бы видеть их у себя в кулаке, не ведающими, что такое свобода... живущими по законам Империи. К слову, я недавно припомнила...  
Мон Мотма устремила на Вейдера проницательный взгляд.   
\- Давным-давно я, Падме Амидала и Бэйл Органа работали вместе. Мы были друзьями и единомышленниками, отстаивавшими идеалы Республики в смутное время. Когда сепаратисты объявили охоту на Падме, ее телохранителем стал Анакин Скайуокер... Рыцаря и сенатора - молодых, полных жизни, красивых - не раз видели вместе, но злые языки молчали: кто бы заподозрил джедая, исполнявшего свой долг?   
Темный лорд стоял абсолютно неподвижно, лишь его маска, как некий символ смерти, была обращена к чандриланке. Задумчиво покачав головой, женщина продолжала:  
\- И вот, спустя много лет, вместе со мной против Палпатина сражаются Люк Скайуокер - наследник сгинувшего героя, и Рё Наберрие - сын моей покойной подруги. Что это - удивительное совпадение? Или всё-таки..?  
\- Лорд Вейдер, транспортатор готов, - послышалось из коммуникатора, и демоническая фигура перед Мон Мотмой ожила.  
\- Сейчас буду, - отрывисто бросил ситх.  
Из кармана на широком поясе он извлек небольшой чип и резким жестом протянул его лидеру Альянса.  
\- Возьмите. Здесь коды доступа к системе щитов Корусканта, вся нужная информация относительно орбитального флота гранд-адмирала Такела, а также ключевых объектов стратегического значения на планете. Сейчас защита столицы ослаблена. "Экзекутор" во главе Эскадрона смерти потребует Такела сдаться, и если тот откажется, Альянс должен оказать поддержку. Это ваш шанс.  
Чандриланка возмутилась:  
\- Но мы не готовы! Решение слишком поспешное, необходимо проголосовать...  
\- Я должен учить повстанцев, как свергать правительство?! - рявкнул Темный лорд, наклоняясь вперёд и тыча указательным пальцем Мотме в лицо. - Сведения в течение года собирал ваш лучший агент, ежедневно рискуя жизнью. Воспользуйтесь ими сегодня - или уже никогда больше не произносите слово "свобода" в моем присутствии!   
Оскорблённой, негодующей, разгневанной женщине оставалось лишь смотреть Вейдеру вслед, сжимая в руке драгоценный чип.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Набуанцы радуются, а Вейдер учит Альянс, как нужно бунтовать (+_+)


	41. Chapter 41

Звезда Смерти-2, орбита Эндора

Металлический пол едва ощутимо, ритмично подрагивал: сказывалась близость мощнейшего реактора.   
\- Потомки Анакина Скайуокера полны сюрпризов, - произнес ситх с оттенком хищного удовлетворения. - Просто поразительно! Тебе почти удалось обмануть меня, юноша - почти, но не совсем.  
На сей раз старик приказал привести джедая в полутемный зал с императорским креслом на возвышении, к которому вели несколько ступенек. Место арестованного было у подножия лестницы, между большими энергетическими модулями.  
Люка тревожило не только откровенное ликование в голосе Палпатина, как будто праздновавшего личную победу, но и присутствие в тронном зале ещё двух человек. Одного из них джедай знал: гранд-инквизитор - высокий, худой и прямой как палка, стоял по правую руку правителя. Изжелта-бледное лицо Тремейна не выражало абсолютно ничего, глубоко сидящие змеиные глазки взирали на Скайуокера с полным безразличием.  
Другой подручный Императора, скорее всего, явился с Пракита: его плечи и голову прикрывал инквизиторский плащ с глубоким капюшоном, а с пояса свисал световой меч. Лица незнакомца нельзя было рассмотреть, но по его позе джедай инстинктивно понял, что это хороший боец. Не слишком высокий - ростом с Люка, он застыл слева от трона, готовый атаковать по первому слову или жесту хозяина.  
Юноша негромко ответил, обращаясь к старику на возвышении:  
\- Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, Ваше Величество. Я никого не обманывал.  
Палпатин спросил, растягивая слова:  
\- Так ли это?  
Он поднялся и неторопливо, мелкими шажками, приблизился к джедаю. Инквизиторы шли за ним попятам, они окружили Люка, как гандарки на охоте.   
От Императора веяло могильным холодом, его полные ненависти жёлтые глаза блестели из-под капюшона. Ситх с силой ткнул юношу костлявым пальцем в грудь:  
\- Ты солгал своим умолчанием, мальчишка. Она сейчас с тобой... Её не было с Вортексом!  
Люк попытался отступить, но младший инквизитор активировал меч, одним гибким, стремительным движением приставив его к горлу джедая. Жар алого лезвия обжигал кожу, а его гудение спорило с бешеным стуком сердца Скайуокера.  
Пристально глядя на побледневшего юношу, Император рассмеялся:  
\- Ваш жалкий заговор раскрыт. Трое из проклятой семейки у меня в руках, и Вейдер уже проиграл.   
Протянув скрюченные пальцы к лицу Люка, Сидиус приказал резким, безапелляционным тоном:  
\- Оставь его, ведьма! Или я вырву тебя из тела твоего сына, и он лишится рассудка!   
Дрожа от гнева, Люк проговорил:  
\- Она уже умерла - и ты готов мучить несчастную даже после смерти? Палач!  
Забыв об опасности, он бы кинулся на Императора, но Тремейн, как тисками, вцепился в его плечи и удержал на месте.  
\- Отпусти его, - вдруг произнес низкорослый инквизитор. Он говорил затрудненно, со скрипом, будто до этого молчал слишком долго и отвык от речи. Лезвие меча дрогнуло, ещё ближе подобравшись к горлу юноши:  
\- Я перережу джедаю глотку. Он умрёт от моей руки.  
\- Довольно, - раздался новый голос, нежный, но полный силы. - Я сдаюсь. Ты победил, Шив Палпатин.  
Тремейн медленно отпустил Люка, и они оба обреченно смотрели, как полупрозрачная фигура прекрасной женщины опустилась на колени перед самым беспощадным тираном в истории галактики.

ХХХХХХ

\- Я прошу о помиловании для моих сыновей, - не поднимая головы, произнесла Падме. - И готова выполнить все требования с вашей стороны.  
Император усмехнулся, щурясь от жестокого удовольствия:  
\- С моей "стороны"? Мы не в Сенате, милая. Дни Республики давно миновали - фактически, её похороны совпали с твоими. Признаюсь, обстоятельства твоей гибели немало позабавили меня.  
Женщина не шелохнулась. Глядя на нее сверху вниз, Сидиус неодобрительно поцокал языком:  
\- Не следовало вмешиваться в дела живых: глупая девчонка, погляди, к чему это привело! За ошибки нужно платить... и поверь, тебя ждёт суровое наказание.  
\- Мои дети, - тихо напомнила Падме.  
\- Ты скоро узнаешь их судьбу, - свирепо оборвал её ситх. Он повелительно протянул руку к гранд-инквизитору. - Голокрон!  
Тремейн извлёк из складок одежды небольшую пирамидку темно-багрового цвета. Люк бешено взглянул на него, но гранд-инквизитор без слов отдал голокрон Императору.  
\- Советую не сопротивляться, если не хочешь увидеть обезглавленный труп своего сына, - пригрозил Сидиус.   
Старик протянул обе руки с растопыренными пальцами к пирамидке, повисшей перед ним в воздухе. Голокрон вспыхнул, загорелся изнутри кровавыми искрами, и что-то темное, холодное как лёд, внезапно ударило Люка в грудь. У него перехватило дыхание - но все же, глотая слезы, он успел увидеть, как тяжёлая черная волна подняла его мать.  
Угольно-черный вихрь схватил Падме, сдавил её со всех сторон, заставив беззвучно стонать от боли. В круговерти мглы она рассыпалась снежно-белыми, сверкающими искрами - без следа растаявшими в глубине магического кристалла.  
Голокрон плавно опустился на ладонь Сидиуса.  
Хрипло рассмеявшись, невысокий инквизитор, наконец, опустил меч.   
\- Это надёжная тюрьма, - заявил он. - Уж мне ли не знать!  
Император одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Более тысячи лет в плену - срок немалый. Оцени же мое гостеприимство: я привел к тебе джедая, ты сможешь принести свою первую жертву Темной стороне.  
Держа голокрон в правой руке, левой старик небрежно указал на Скайуокера.  
\- И ты, дитя, узнай заклятого врага Ордена джедаев - лорда Заннэха, достойного ученика Дарта Бейна. Как видишь, это опытный противник... но я чувствую в тебе достаточно гнева, чтобы развлечь моего нового друга.  
Тремейн, избегая взгляда джедая, отцепил меч - один из двух - со своего пояса и отдал его Люку. Это был старый лайтсейбер Анакина Скайуокера, и в поисках уверенности, юноша крепко сжал его в руке.  
Палпатин уже начал подниматься по лестнице к трону, как вдруг остановился на первой ступеньке. Оглянувшись, он многозначительно произнес:  
\- Думаю, Вейдера заинтересовал бы этот бой. Не каждый день выпадает возможность выяснить, кто же из вас сильнее на самом деле.  
"Что это значит?" - стиснув зубы, подумал Люк. Жизненно важным делом было обретение внутреннего равновесия. Им с братом нужно было все выдержать, потянуть время и дождаться прихода отца: теперь только он мог спасти их мать.  
Активировав меч, Скайуокер с вызовом обратился к ученику Дарта Бейна:  
\- Вы неплохо сохранились... для древнего трупа. Не поделитесь секретом долголетия?  
\- Сейчас узнаешь, джедай, - прошипел тот, отбрасывая инквизиторский плащ и становясь напротив.  
Юноша невольно отшатнулся, глядя на него широко раскрытыми, полными ужаса глазами.  
\- Теперь понимаешь? - с недоброй ухмылкой спросил тысячелетний ситх. - Запомни моё лицо, ибо оно будет последним, увиденным тобою.  
В его совете не было никакой надобности, потому что Люк и без того отлично помнил этого человека.   
Да и как иначе? Он не смог бы забыть собственного брата - даже если бы сам провел в плену голокрона тысячу лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Палпатин осваивает ремесло экзорциста, а Люка ждут все новые сюрпризы (+_+)


	42. Chapter 42

Люк впервые столкнулся с таким противником. Как в зеркале, джедай увидел своего брата, каким он мог бы стать: свирепым воином, чья единственная цель - превосходство в силе, победа любой ценой. Рё, никогда не державший грозное оружие ситхов руках, теперь обращался с мечом так, будто он был продолжением его тела - а Люк мог только защищаться, но не нападать.  
Джедай парировал, отскакивал, как мячик, использовал любую уловку, лишь бы удержать противника от решающего удара. Палпатин, пристально наблюдавший за боем, иронично качнул головой в капюшоне:  
\- Пассивная тактика тебе не поможет, дитя. Ученик Дарта Бейна прибег к стилю "Ваапад" или, по-другому, "Путь ворнскра", ключ к которому - страсти, обуревающие ситха. Рискованный выбор, но он даёт большое преимущество.  
На этот раз Люк не усомнился в правдивости Императора. Бывший узник голокрона излучал раскалённую добела ярость, накопленную за тысячу лет - и острый страх вновь очутиться в неволе. Атаки Заннэха были быстры, хаотичны и непредсказуемы, а грубые эмоции Темной стороны, казалось, удесятерили его силы. Меч в его руках жаждал крови.  
В который раз едва уклонившись от алого лезвия, скользнувшего в миллиметрах от виска, Скайуокер сделал сальто, взлетев на один из энергетических модулей.  
Тяжело дыша и выставив руку ладонью вперед, Люк проговорил:  
\- Я не хочу драться с тобой, Заннэх. Остановись! Император обманул тебя, ты всего лишь пешка в его игре. Ему нужны мы с братом, чтобы сокрушить Дарта Вейдера. Сидиус хочет править один!  
Внизу младший ситх опустил меч и поднял голову. Отросшие каштановые волосы кольцами облепили его влажный лоб; чужие мутно-желтые глаза на красивом лице с безумной ненавистью впились в юношу.  
\- Трус, - хрипло ответил Заннэх. - Ты боишься, потому что знаешь: твое поражение неизбежно. Когда-то... я проиграл джедаю, и Учитель в наказание лишил меня свободы.  
В приступе гнева ситх тихо зарычал, как посаженное на цепь дикое животное. Затем он с вызовом продолжил:  
\- Сейчас у меня новый могущественный наставник. Вместе мы уничтожим наших врагов.  
Негромкий смех донесся со стороны трона.  
\- Прекрасно, мой новый Ученик! - откликнулся Сидиус. Антиннис Тремейн молча стоял рядом. - А теперь отомсти джедаям - убей мальчишку!  
Тысячелетний ситх резко вскинул руку, и волна Силы сбила Люка с ног. Поскользнувшись, он покатился вниз, но в падении успел ухватиться за одну из панелей модуля. Оттолкнувшись, юноша приземлился на пол, вовремя активировав меч, чтобы отбить атаку.  
\- Твой брат был сильнее тебя, - сказал Заннэх, обрушивая на своего противника ураган точных, мощных ударов. Пышущее жаром лезвие плясало вокруг Люка танец смерти. - Он презирал тебя за мягкотелость, смеялся над тобой!  
Сжимая меч дрожащими от напряжения руками, Скайуокер пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
\- Тут ты прав... Рё вечно обзывал меня деревенщиной, разиней, тупицей и сынком Ведроголового. А я его - хаттовой рожей, мешком пуду слимо и ситховым отродьем.  
Собрав силы, юноша с размаху пнул не ожидавшего такого маневра ситха в живот, и тот отлетел на несколько шагов. Пока Заннэх корчился от боли, Люк усмехнулся и вытер рукавом пот с лица:  
\- А ещё этот тощий доходяга отдавал мне свой паёк, когда приходилось совсем туго. Доказывая, что пилоту нужнее, а у него самого будто бы подкожного жира, как у кита... Это называется "семья", понимаешь?  
\- Что за чушь? - в бешенстве проскрежетал ситх, наконец, поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Лорд Заннэх, я теряю терпение, - снова подал голос Император. - Покончи с ним!  
Служитель Темной стороны на мгновение закрыл глаза, поднеся к переносице сжатый кулак. Нехорошее предчувствие кольнуло джедая. Пригнувшись, он отступил на шаг, но этого было недостаточно: ближайший к нему энергетический модуль взорвался с пушечным выстрелом. Массивные детали, острые, как бритва, осколки стекла; зазубренные обломки металла и дюрапластика - обрушились на юношу.  
Люк скорчился на полу, тщетно пытаясь укрыться от смертоносного ливня с помощью Силы. Он преуспел лишь частично. Оглушенный и израненный, сквозь звон и грохот Скайуокер всё-таки расслышал пронзительный смех Палпатина:  
\- Смотри, ведьма!  
Старик встал с кресла, триумфальным жестом выставив перед собой костлявую руку с голокроном:  
\- Погляди, как один твой змеёныш сожрёт другого! Полюбуйся!  
Послышался звук включенного светового меча, и джедай инстинктивно повернулся к Заннэху: но это оказался не он. Безумное ликование Императора закончилось слишком быстро, вдруг оборвавшись яростным воплем, полным боли и удивления.  
Цепляясь за дюрастиловую опору - все, что осталось от модуля, Люк сел и взглянул на правителя галактики.  
Тот злобно шипел, сверкая жёлтыми глазами, как старый пришибленный фелинкс. Обрубок правой конечности он прижимал к груди, а его кисть, все ещё сжимающая голокрон, валялась отдельно, двумя ступеньками ниже.  
Гранд-инквизитор неторопливо наклонился и подобрал магический прибор. Направив на своего повелителя кроваво-красный меч ситхов, Антиннис Тремейн сурово произнес:  
\- Не прикасайся к моей матери, негодяй... если не хочешь остаться вовсе без рук.

ХХХХХХ

\- Рё! - закричал Люк, стряхивая оцепенение и вскакивая, несмотря на боль и ушибы.  
Он даже не заметил, что из его левого бедра торчит, как зуб крайт-дракона, изогнутый кусок металла - все потому, что Скайуокер знал, чего сейчас следует бояться. И он видел, как неуклюже держит меч его брат.  
Заннэх шагнул к джедаю, но Сидиус рявкнул:  
\- Нет, идиот! Убей другого, уничтожь шпиона!  
Кривясь от боли, Император поднял левую руку - и ослепительный поток фиолетового огня ринулся к Вихрю-Тремейну. Тот держал лайтсейбер наготове, однако отразить такую атаку в полной мере смог бы лишь опытный мастер-джедай. Молнии непредсказуемы: чтобы "поймать" лезвием меча каждый разряд, необходимо обладать крепкой связью с Силой.  
Сухопарого гранд-инквизитора, как ветошь, отшвырнуло на несколько метров. Он рухнул наземь, трясясь и извиваясь от невыносимой боли, прижимая в груди голокрон, словно в попытке его защитить. Подоспевший ученик Дарта Бейна уже занёс меч над головой поверженного врага, когда Люк оттолкнул Заннэха ударом Силы и сам занял место Тремейна, отражая все новые всплески фиолетовых молний.  
\- Меня надолго не хватит, - сквозь зубы проговорил джедай. - Их двое. Рё, пора что-то придумать!  
Левая нога юноши болела при каждом движении, он ослабел из-за потери крови. Только адреналин и концентрация в Силе поддерживали Люка сейчас.  
\- Займись младшим ситхом, - прошипел гранд-инквизитор, с трудом вставая.  
От его когда-то дорогой, а теперь безнадежно испорченной одежды курился дым, искусственный глаз-имплант сгорел, и лицо Тремейна выглядело асимметричным, гротескным. Поджав узкий рот, гранд-инквизитор исподлобья взглянул на Императора - источник электрической бури.  
\- Я пойду вперёд, ты держи оборону. Не позволяй Заннэху приблизиться.  
\- У тебя мозги спеклись? - возмутился Скайуокер, однако в следующий момент он стал свидетелем действительно необычайного происшествия.  
На глазах у Люка Тремейн как будто распался: его тело осталось на месте, а дух - сгусток светло-желтой, клубящейся плазмы, быстро принимавшей очертания человека, заслонил физическую оболочку.  
Молнии теперь били в огненный силуэт, подсвечивая его ещё ярче, то стекая, то проскальзывая внутрь и немедленно взрываясь в чуждой среде. Сотрясаясь под мощными ударами, фигура, сотканная из гудящего пламени, начала восхождение к трону.

ХХХХХХ

\- Вот ты и показал своё подлинную сущность! - перекрывая треск электрических разрядов, закричал Сидиус. - Взгляни, Люк Скайуокер, кого ты называешь своей "семьёй" - монстра!  
\- И снова ничего особенного, Ваше Величество, - откликнулся джедай, изо всех сил сдерживая Заннэха, рвавшегося вслед за Вихрем. - Моя мать - призрак, а отец - Дарт Вейдер. Я в сумасшедшей семейке - единственный нормальный человек!  
Несмотря на эту перебранку, Люку было не до смеха. Младший ситх дрался как одержимый: казалось, жажда победы окончательно свела его с ума. Юноша был на пределе.  
С другой стороны, его отвлекало и беспокоило состояние брата. Казалось бы, Вихрю каждый шаг должен был даваться тяжело, но ситуация складывалась иначе. Яркая и подвижная плазма, из которой он состоял, быстро меняла цвет, приобретая багровый оттенок. И чем темнее становился огонь, тем увереннее шел Рё наверх, к Императору, наперекор ослепительному ливню из молний.  
"Темная сторона, - понял джедай, подпрыгивая почти на метр, чтобы не остаться без ног: меч противника со злобным свистом прочертил алую линию там, где только что были колени Люка. - Банта пуду! Он поддался гневу и теряет рассудок".  
Развернувшись и отбежав от Заннэха на несколько шагов, Скайуокер позвал:  
\- Рё! Приди в себя, опомнись!  
\- Он ответит за свои преступления. За слёзы матери, отступничество отца, за смерть Обри и казнь Леннокса, - пророкотало пламя. Огненная фигура - теперь почти черная, с редкими алыми всплесками, облаком вулканического пепла обрушилась на Палпатина.  
Двое, окруженные светом и мглой, покатились по ступенькам. Сидиус заливался безудержным безумным смехом.  
\- Да! Да! Ненависть полыхает в тебе, она будет твоей жизнью, твоим даром этому миру! Отомсти же, и стань моим новым учеником!

ХХХХХХ

Услышав последнее, Заннэх остановился, в замешательстве опустив лайтсейбер. Непонимающе глядя на Императора, он пробормотал:  
\- Новым учеником? Но как же...?  
\- Извини, - прошептал Люк и с силой ударил его рукоятью меча по затылку.  
Закатив глаза, ситх без чувств свалился на пол. Покончив с этим делом, джедай, сам еле держась на ногах, повернулся к сражающимся. Резким, преувеличенно бодрым тоном он спросил:  
\- Энсин Рё Вихрь, ты меня слышишь? Сколько Федерация вложила в твою подготовку?  
Некоторое время ничего не было слышно, кроме яростного рева огня и треска электричества. "Если не получится, все пропало," - подумал Люк. Он отчаянно пытался припомнить все, что с таким восторгом рассказывал ему брат о жизни в другой галактике.  
Наконец, из клубка багровой тьмы донеслось:  
\- Много!  
\- А для чего, помнишь? - настойчиво продолжал допрос бывший фермер. - Чтобы ты вернулся в ту же Федерацию как ситх, как враг и захватчик? Или на самом деле Звездный флот и был создан для порабощения свободных народов? Тогда Федерация ничем не лучше Империи. Сынок Ведроголового, пойдешь по стопам отца?  
\- Федерация - не Империя! И не смей... называть... меня... - послышалось из разбухавшего на глазах шара, созданного противоборствующими энергиями.  
-...сынком Ведроголового!  
Последовавший затем взрыв был столь мощен, что Императора, Люка, гранд-инквизитора и все, что ещё оставалось целым, как ураганом разметало по тронному залу.  
Наступила тишина. Джедай знал, что уже не сможет подняться: перед его глазами все плыло и двоилось. "Рё? - вяло подумал он. - Жив ли брат?"  
Рядом с ним, кашляя и отплевываясь, в груде битого стекла и металлического щебня сел изрядно потрёпанный "Заннэх". Не глядя на Люка, он сипло сказал:  
\- Снова ты спас мою шкуру... Сегодня даже дважды. Но враньё о Федерации возьмёшь назад, понял?  
\- Если будет возможность, - тяжело вздохнул Скайуокер, глядя на приближающуюся к ним фигуру в изодранной черной рясе и капюшоне.  
На ощупь он нашел руку брата, сжал её, и Вихрь едва заметно улыбнулся. Вместе, молча, они ждали Императора.  
\- Вы меня очень разочаровали, - холодно проговорил Шив Палпатин. - Боюсь, я больше не могу тратить на вас своё время.  
Землисто-серое лицо правителя галактики исказилось судорогой ненависти:  
\- Сначала вейдеровские щенки, а затем Восстание уйдет в небытие!  
Автоматические двери за спинами Люка и Рё открылись без звука, и в помещение ворвался поток свежего, чистого воздуха.  
Круглые жёлтые глаза Императора вдруг расширились до такой степени, что на него стало смешно и страшно смотреть. Попятившись, старик поднял перед собой здоровую руку, точно защищаясь.  
У Люка не было сил повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть, но он отчётливо расслышал знакомую тяжёлую поступь.  
\- Я нахожу последнее утверждение весьма поспешным, Ваше Величество.

ХХХХХХ

\- С Внешнего Кольца пешком добирался? - сердито спросил Рё. Поднатужившись, он помог брату принять сидячее положение, и тот, наконец, смог рассмотреть вошедшего.  
Челюсть Люка немедленно отвисла, а выкатившиеся глаза по размеру, если не по цвету, могли успешно конкурировать с императорскими.  
\- Это как? - невнятно пробормотал джедай. - Почему?  
Высокий синеглазый воин в доспехах Дарта Вейдера взглянул на ошеломленного сына, но не прокомментировал своё появление. Знаменитый шлем с приваренной к нему маской он держал на сгибе левого локтя.  
От Вихря, однако, отделаться было сложнее:  
\- Ещё и на пороге подзадержался, как пить дать, - прошипел разведчик.  
Человек, похожий на возмужавшего Анакина Скайуокера, усмехнулся.  
\- Надеялся, кто-то из вас примет правильное решение. Как выяснилось, напрасно.  
Внезапно нахмурившись - лицо с красивыми, но грубоватыми чертами сразу потемнело, омрачилось - ситх повернулся к Палпатину. Не глядя на сыновей, Вейдер скомандовал:  
\- Рё, помоги брату. Заберите гранд-инквизитора.  
\- ...и голокрон, - дополнил обретший дар речи Люк. В ответ на приподнятую бровь отца, он пояснил: - Там Падме.  
Вейдер ничего не сказал, но жест, которым он снял с пояса меч, говорил сам за себя.  
\- ...идем-идем, - приговаривал Вихрь, таща на себе старшего брата и без должного уважения, на манер мешка, волоча по полу бесчувственное тело Антинниса Тремейна. - Уходим отсюда, без нас разберутся.  
\- А разве мы не должны помочь? - слабо спросил джедай, пытаясь оглянуться назад.  
\- Ты в драке ситхов участвовать собрался? - фыркнул разведчик. - Я между этими двумя уже встревал, благодарю покорно.  
\- Да, но...  
\- Хватит лезть, куда не просят, деревня!  
Двери за ними сомкнулись. Затем, спустя несколько секунд, снова открылись, и в проёме возникла лохматая голова Рё Наберрие. Быстро поискав карими глазами, он обратился к Императору преувеличенно вежливо:  
\- Наше знакомство было поучительным, Ваше Величество. Благодарю и желаю удачи...  
Покосившись на массивную фигуру отца, юноша добавил:  
\- Она вам понадобится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кто ждёт эпичнейшую драку между Вейдером и Палпатином, будет разочарован. Дальше будет рассказано почему и отчего Вейдер теперь красивый такой, и что было потом :-D  
> Итак, Вихрь во всех смыслах выходит из себя и косит под Балрога, а башковитый Люк доказывает, что деревня - не всегда плохо <(^^)>  
> И он самый нормальный в семейке монстров!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Братья играют в песочнице Палпатина и, конечно, Рё болтает без умолку :-D

...Перспективу широкого, сияющего чистотой коридора тут и там портили несколько алых пятен. Это были гвардейцы, преградившие путь Дарту Вейдеру в тронный зал и, конечно, проигравшие в сражении. Не обращая внимания на неподвижные тела, Рё нажал на панель рядом с большим - в человеческий рост - углублением в стене.  
\- Караульная, - пробормотал он. - То, что надо!  
Металлическая переборка отскочила в сторону, и Вихрь затащил Люка с гранд-инквизитором в открывшийся проем. Освободившись от своего живого "груза", юноша первым делом подошёл к компьютеризированной установке, занявшей почти всю комнату - десятку холоэкранов, связанных с системой безопасности.  
Приоткрывший глаза джедай увидел изображения коридоров, пустых конференц-залов, служебных помещений и даже ангаров - но ни один экран не показывал происходящее в тронном зале. В ангарах сновали техники в серых комбинезонах, маршировали штурмовики... и никто не подозревал, что их Император, а с ним вся Империя балансируют на грани уничтожения.  
Разведчик тем временем трудился в поте лица. Его руки порхали над консолью с удивительной быстротой. Вдруг замедлившись и бросив озабоченный взгляд на брата, он нажал на кнопку: в комнату въехал дроид-медик имперского образца. За его широким серебряным корпусом виднелся вход в небольшой, но функциональный медблок.  
\- Чем могу быть... - начал дроид мягким, успокаивающим тоном, но Вихрь не дал ему договорить.  
Безжалостно сорвав панель со спины машины, он набрал несколько символов на выдвинувшейся миниатюрной клавиатуре и активировал перезагрузку. Почти сразу же дроид ожил, сообщив все тем же ровным механическим голосом:  
\- Чрезвычайная ситуация. Включен режим "Обеспечение безопасности и защита жизнедеятельности особы высшего ранга". Каков приказ Вашего Величества?  
Рё в жалких лохмотьях, оставшихся от инквизиторского наряда, на роль Императора решительно не тянул. Несмотря на боль, джедай в своём углу беззвучно рассмеялся. Вскоре, однако, ему стало не до веселья - широким жестом указав в его сторону, Вихрь уверенно распорядился:  
\- ОМ-6-1-5, займись здоровьем принца Люка, это приоритетная задача. Затем приведи в порядок лорда Тремейна. Помни, Его Высочество должен оставаться в сознании, а гранд-инквизитору полезен крепкий сон.  
\- "Его Высочество"? Эй! - возмутился Люк, но сканер дроида уже скользнул по его телу, а затем машина на удивление бережно подняла своего пациента руками-манипуляторами.  
\- Погоди! - крикнул Скайуокер, кулаком стукнув дроида по блестящей голове.  
Тот послушно замер. Юноша сердито воззрился на брата:  
\- Что, если в тронный зал нагрянут гвардейцы со штурмовиками? Отцу понадобится помощь.  
Рё, криво усмехнувшись, отрицательно мотнул подбородком.  
\- Не нагрянут: с чего бы? Твой дружок Арту уже два дня как взломал систему, и через пятнадцать минут уровни, ближайшие к Императорской башне, будут заблокированы... в помещения мы запустим парализующий газ без цвета и запаха. Стандартная процедура.  
Неторопливо подойдя ближе к джедаю, Вихрь скрестил на груди руки:  
\- На Звезде Смерти коммуникация, безопасность, командные посты и посты управления огнем - практически все без исключений замкнуто на Палпатина. А его коды доступа у меня...  
Выражение глаз Рё стало холодным, жёстким:  
\- Теперь эта песочница наша, братец.

ХХХХХХ

...- Во-первых, с нашим общим другом Ханом Соло все в порядке. Удалось выкрасть его прямо перед казнью, - сообщил Вихрь полчаса спустя. - Что же касается неожиданного преображения отца, то все началось с Антинниса Треймена и Обригеллы Гото.  
Подключенный к капельнице, Люк был уже перевязан, получил несколько уколов и удобно полулежал на больничной койке с приподнятым изголовьем. В тесноватом боксе было светло и тихо.  
\- Тремейн, как знаток Темных искусств, понимал, что силы Императора иссякают. Не духовные - физические. Темная сторона действует разрушительно на ткани живого организма, ускоряя процессы разложения, истощая его естественные ресурсы. Тысячелетиями ситхи искали решение этой проблемы. В истории их Ордена существует предание о воине по имени Адэс, будто бы сумевшем обмануть смерть. Согласно свиткам, он прожил несколько сотен лет, питаясь одной Силой.  
Джедай слушал внимательно, сдвинув брови. Адэс... нет, мастер Йода никогда не упоминал о нем. Рё, сидевший напротив - нога на ногу, отросшая шевелюра все ещё всклокочена, словно волосы вобрали в себя бунтарство своего хозяина, - задумчиво кивнул:  
\- Палпатин давал задания Тремейну, и по их характеру обер-инквизитор догадался, что нужно Императору. Ситх хотел жить вечно... Здесь догадки заканчивались, но на помощь пришел случай. Однажды на приеме во дворце я уловил некую мысль - не Тремейна, не Палпатина, придворных или слуг, а чью-то ещё. С помощью Вейдера мне удалось проникнуть на подземные этажи дворцового комплекса. Там я и нашел бывшего агента Императора, Обригеллу Гото.  
\- Я уже слышал это имя, - негромко сказал Люк. - Женщина направила тебя на Коррибан, священную планету ситхов. Там ты уничтожил клонов-зародышей Палпатина.  
\- Да... но гробница повелителя Накгру таила ещё один важный секрет, который Обри подслушала. Император выкрал из гробницы "Матрицу жизни" - удивительную разработку ракатанских учёных, живших ещё до эры владычества ситхов. Ракатанцы впоследствии были истреблены, однако "чистокровные" ситхи сознавали ценность их технологий. При наличии подходящего биологического материала, Матрица могла восстановить физическую оболочку любого существа.  
\- Так вот почему отец... - произнес Скайуокер с расстановкой.  
\- Да, - со вздохом подтвердил Рё. - Хотя, конечно, нас в первую очередь заботила участь матери. Когда Вейдер спас меня, у нас в руках оказались четыре Матрицы, и появилась надежда, что Падме вернётся к полноценной жизни.  
\- Постой-ка, - поспешно возразил Люк. Он напряженно нахмурился, пытаясь высказать вдруг возникшее у него сомнение. - Почему же Палпатин не воспользовался своим экземпляром Матрицы? Ведь у него был один?  
\- Был, - согласился Вихрь. - Но организм Императора отторгал чужие клетки. Точнее, они быстро разлагались под действием его тканей. Медики тестировали клетки обычных людей и доноров, восприимчивых к Силе - все бесполезно. Даже ты не подошел, а ведь старик возлагал на разрушителя первой Звёзды Смерти большие надежды.  
\- Теперь понимаю, зачем в Мос Эйсли кому-то понадобилось тайком брать у меня кровь, - откинувшись на изголовье кровати, пробормотал джедай. Сама идея, что он, сам того не желая, мог оказаться ответственным за долголетие Палпатина, вызвала у юноши чувство острого отвращения. - А ты мог бы подойти?  
Рё комично пожал плечами:  
\- Кто знает? Проверять эту гипотезу я не тороплюсь. И ты ещё не знаешь одной интересной детали: чтобы получить рычаг давления на Вейдера, Император пустил по следу семьи Наберрие своих гончих псов. К счастью, мастер Йода предупредил Мон Мотму - и уже больше полугода Руви, Джобал и остальные живут на Панторе. Зелтрис Ча-Хиджу, отец Фиа, смог найти для них подходящее укрытие. Когда я по холонету увидел синекожего желтоглазого дедушку, то чуть со стула не упал.  
Люк глухо застонал, покачав головой. Из-за обилия событий и новостей у него начинало страшно ломить в висках. Немедленно к нему подкатил ОМ-6-1-5 и вколол в плечо гремучую смесь обезболивающих.

ХХХХХХ

\- Спокойно, - сказал брат, тепло похлопав Скайуокера по руке. - Это были цветочки... вот как на Кесселе с Ведроголовым помучиться пришлось - другая история.  
\- Рассказывай, - мрачно потребовал Люк, не открывая глаз. - Правду говори. Хватит вранья и умолчаний!  
\- Яволь, майн женераль! - шутливо подхватил Вихрь, и по голосу джедай понял, что тот улыбается. Юноша с досадой скрипнул зубами.  
\- С чего бы начать? - проговорил врастяжку разведчик. - Наверное, с того, что отец предложил себя в качестве подопытного детёныша ронто. Нужно было выбрать время и место, организовать все так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений - ведь за Вейдером постоянно следили. В первую очередь за него отвечал я, в качестве Антинниса Треймена. Но Император сам нам помог... Его подозрительность усилилась и, опасаясь покушения, он отдалил от себя своего Второго. Главнокомандующего под благовидным предлогом отправили на Кессель, и я полетел туда же.  
На "Экзекуторе" нас прикрывали Пиетт с Вирсом, в общей сложности на операцию было чуть меньше трёх недель. Мы приступили, сознавая, что шансов на успех мало: привлечь медиков нельзя - слишком велик риск, а протезы и общее состояние Вейдера только осложняли ситуацию.  
\- Риск был огромен, - вполголоса сказал Люк. Он поднял свободную от капельницы руку и прикрыл тыльной стороной кисти лицо, слегка отвернувшись. У него сжималось сердце. - Отец мог не выжить.  
\- Верно, - сдержанно ответил Рё. - Все висело на волоске.  
Сиденье под ним заскрипело. Вихрь продолжил более свободным, ироничным тоном:  
\- Признаюсь, Вейдер удивил меня. Зная его темперамент, я ожидал чего угодно: сломанную аппаратуру, обгоревшие руины тюремной больницы, сдвиг кессельской орбиты и тому подобное - ведь процесс восстановления довольно болезненный. Но старый ранкор показал закалку. Он все выносил очень терпеливо и оказался примерным пациентом! Конечно, иной раз приходилось совсем паршиво...  
Рё помолчал несколько секунд, словно припоминая, затем пояснил чуть тише:  
\- Однажды ночью, во время дежурства, я задремал. А когда проснулся, то заметил, что Вейдер смотрит на меня как-то странно. Датчики издавали сигналы тревоги, кривая показателей еле отображалась... Я решил, что он умирает. К счастью, нам повезло - а может, помогла Сила. Он дотянул до утра, и кризис миновал. Потом я спросил, что означал тот взгляд, и Вейдер ответил: "Я хотел видеть перед смертью своего сына, а не Антинниса Тремейна".  
Люк был рад, что перед этим рассказом отвернулся, прикрыв глаза рукой, как щитом. Теперь он мог беззвучно глотать слезы и надеяться, что Вихрь ничего не заметит.  
Ну да, размечтался.  
Брат ласково потрепал юношу по затылку:  
\- У тебя плечи дрожат. Плачь, если уж иначе никак.  
\- А с тобой... - пробормотал джедай, яростно желая, чтобы космос вокруг Звёзды Смерти превратился в черную дыру и боевая станция навсегда сгинула в бездне, - вообще такого не бывает? Никогда?  
\- Да я море слез пролил на Дагобахе, когда Йода меня своим проклятым супчиком угостил! - оскорбленным тоном возмутился разведчик. - Из-за меня процент влажности его гнилого болота на несколько отметок поднялся! Ты знаешь, почему твой крестокрыл при посадке как топор под воду ушел? Это ж твой брат нарыдал предварительно!  
Плечи Люка тряслись уже по новой причине.  
\- Хватит, хватит, - пробормотал он, вытирая ладонью лицо и улыбаясь. - Я просто подумал, что хотел бы быть вместе с вами на Кесселе.  
В этот момент из соседней комнаты знакомый голос - пусть и без гулкого механического оттенка, - рявкнул через холомониторы:  
\- Люк, Рё! В тронный зал - живо!  
Братья переглянулись. Сухо улыбаясь, Вихрь заметил:  
\- Что-то подсказывает мне: Сила вняла желанию любящего сердца. Как каторжник, будешь пахать в упряжке с отцом - ныне и присно, и во веки веков, аминь.  
Но джедай, пышущий энтузиазмом, уже вскочил с кровати, одним резким движением оторвав от себя капельницу:  
\- Рё, быстрее. Мы ему нужны!  
Ворча, Вихрь поднялся:  
\- Новый намордник ему нужен, а не мы. И прихвати респиратор: на станции газ. Снова на горбу я тебя не поволоку, захребетник чертов!


	44. Эпилог

...Тронный зал ещё меньше соответствовал своему назначению, нежели час назад. Кресло Палпатина было сорвано с места и валялось в углу, опрокинутое и рассеченное пополам. Второй энергетический модуль почернел и курился дымом, отравляя воздух. Стены были покрыты копотью, как после большого пожара, а Император исчез бесследно.  
Люк тихо присвистнул, рассматривая новые разрушения. Он спросил у брата, зачем-то понизив голос:  
\- Почему мы ничего не слышали?  
\- У имперских медотсеков отличная звукоизоляция, - тоже негромко ответил Вихрь. - Вибрацию можно было ощутить, но её легко списать на работу реактора.  
Вдвоем, они подошли к отцу, стоявшему спиной к ним. Похоже, Вейдер нашел императорский командный центр: одна из стен была раздвинута, обнажился большой пульт. По контрасту с помещением, он сверкал чистотой и был абсолютно целым.  
Преодолевая странную робость, Люк хотел обратиться к ситху, однако брат крепко сжал его предплечье.  
\- Погоди, - шепнул Рё, сузившимися глазами глядя на опаленную мантию, теперь больше похожую на большой лоскут черной ткани. - Не суйся к тигру, только что напившемуся крови. Дай ему остыть.  
Джедай хотел спросить, что такое "тигр", но промолчал. В этот момент большая рука в черной перчатке нажала на кнопку, и над пультом возникло полноцветное изображение Фирмуса Пиетта. Быстро и четко офицер рапортовал:  
\- Лорд Вейдер, мы успешно деактивировали планетарные щиты и заняли орбиту Центра Империи. Гранд-адмирал Такел отказался капитулировать, и в данный момент мы ведём бой с превосходящими силами противника.  
Люк тихо пожаловался:  
\- Они знают, как выглядит отец? Все знали, кроме меня?  
Вихрь фыркнул:  
\- Конечно, не все: только несколько человек с "Экзекутора" и Эскадрона смерти. Тшш, дай послушать!  
\- Повстанческий флот с вами? - спросил Вейдер.  
\- Да, милорд, - подтвердил Пиетт. Поколебавшись, он добавил: - Довольно разношёрстное сборище. Их тактика очень... необычна, хотя и эффективна.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес ситх. - Скоро я присоединюсь к вам. Скоординируйте свои действия и помните: Центр Империи не должен пострадать.  
\- Если разрешите вопрос, милорд, - проговорил маленький адмирал, осторожно оглядевшись и слегка подавшись вперед. - Значит ли ваше обещание...?  
\- Палпатин мертв, - сказал Вейдер по виду спокойно, но братья заметили, как его руки, все ещё в неизжитом гневе, сжались в кулаки.   
\- Распространите эту новость, она дезорганизует противника. Сообщите также: во избежание беспорядков я немедленно вступаю в свои права, в качестве наследника усопшего.  
\- Да, милорд, - поспешно ответил офицер и тут же поправился: - Виноват, Ваше Величество. Мы продержимся до вашего прибытия.  
Ситх кивнул, и голограмма исчезла.   
Только после этого он повернулся к сыновьям.

ХХХХХХ

Без сомнения, Дарт Вейдер был очень похож на Анакина Скайуокера, каким его представлял себе Люк ещё в детстве. Но это было отражение в темном зеркале.  
На широкий лоб ситха падали слишком быстро отросшие - видимо, под действием ракатанской технологии, - спутанные тёмно-русые волосы. Лицо было другой формы, нежели у Люка и Рё: с высокими скулами, упрямым подбородком и тяжёлой нижней челюстью. Неестественно желтые глаза сумрачно смотрели из-под низких бровей, а уголки рта были опущены, как будто его обладатель не знал, что такое душевный покой. Все лицо Вейдера, от правого виска до левого уха, пересекало странное багровое пятно.  
Костюм жизнеобеспечения был прожжен в нескольких местах, один бронированный наплечник отсутствовал. Вихрь толкнул брата в бок, и джедай увидел шлем, валявшийся на полу чуть в сторонке. Прочнейшая дюрастиловая маска была изуродована. Она оплавилась, как будто в нее попал разряд невероятной мощности.  
\- Если бы не слой чистого кортозиса, он лишился бы зрения, - философски заметил разведчик. - И вообще бы умер. А так отделался ожогом... везучий парень!  
\- У него жёлтые глаза, - шепотом сказал Люк, не замечая, что отец все слышит. - А были синие. Это нормально?  
\- Все в порядке, - пожал плечами Рё. - Рожа красная, глаза жёлтые. Начнем переживать, если добавится зелёный цвет! Да и то не проблема: он высоченный - поставим на перекрестке вместо светофо... Ой-ой-ой!!  
Договорить Вихрь не успел. Вейдер, которому надоело слушать обсуждение своей внешности, сделал несколько широких шагов и цепко ухватил юношу за ухо.  
\- Ты у меня в карцере посидишь, наглец, - сквозь зубы приговаривал ситх, от души тряся сына, как грушу. - Мелкий паршивец!  
\- Больно же! А я ещё за тобой, больным, ухаживал! Садист неблагодарный, - шипел Рё, выворачиваясь, да не тут-то было: пальцы, державшие его, были поистине стальными.  
Джедай, не знавший, что делать: то ли смеяться, то ли тревожиться, - позвал:  
\- Отец, отпусти, ты же его покалечишь! Лучше скажи: где тело Палпатина?   
Тряхнув разведчика в последний раз и скрестив на груди руки - от греха подальше, Вейдер наконец отступил.   
\- В шахте реактора, - неохотно ответил он. - Я не мог дотянуться до Императора мечом, мешал заслон из молний. Пришлось сбросить его вниз, рискуя возможными авариями.  
\- Ты уверен, что с ним покончено? - уточнил Люк.   
\- На сто процентов, - ответил вместо воина в черном Вихрь. Морщась, он старательно тер распухшее ухо. - Здесь теперь гораздо меньше тянет мертвечиной. Хотя кое-кто еще портит картинку...  
Он выразительно покосился на ситха. Тот ответил долгим тяжёлым взглядом, а джедай предостерегающе пробормотал: "Рё!"   
\- Что - "Рё"? - немедленно возмутился разведчик, но Вейдер, чье терпение уже истощилось, гневно заявил:  
\- Довольно пререканий! Объединенным силам Империи и Альянса нужна поддержка. Я обращусь к флоту, собранному вокруг Звёзды Смерти, затем мы отправимся к Центру Империи.  
Ситх опустил тяжёлые руки на плечи юношей. Возвышаясь над сыновьями и с какой-то странной жаждой вглядываясь в их лица, он добавил:  
\- Теперь вы - часть Империи и на время операции станете моими адъютантами. Рассматривайте это как начало новой жизни: пираты, контрабандисты и отбросы общества никогда больше не будут вашими учителями - или вашим окружением. Вы займёте место, принадлежащее вам по праву.  
Братья переглянулись: последнее утверждение им совсем не понравилось.  
\- Отец, - дипломатично начал Люк, - конечно, мы рады помочь тебе...  
-...но вопрос об Империи, ее частях и "отбросах" давай обсудим позднее, - подхватил Рё.  
\- А сейчас, - продолжал джедай, не позволяя ситху возразить, - предположим худшее: что, если флот в этом секторе откажется последовать за тобой?  
Вихрь вдруг громко застонал, а Вейдер нахмурился непонимающе и надменно.  
\- Люк, - скорбно сказал Рё. - Ради звёзд! У нас под ногами - кошмарная боевая станция с действующим суперлазером и новейшей системой гипердвигателей. Сам как считаешь?  
Ситх многозначительно добавил:  
\- Расстояние между станцией и кораблями очень небольшое. Если Звезда Смерти сейчас уйдет в гиперпространство, она захватит с собой весь флот.  
\- Краснорожий дело говорит, - ухмыльнулся разведчик, одновременно уклоняясь от руки отца, потянувшейся к его второму уху.  
\- Мы не можем заставлять их! Должно быть право выбора! - запротестовал джедай, но затем остановился и весело, по-мальчишески, рассмеялся. - Дарт Вейдер на Звезде Смерти штурмует Центр Империи... напоминает сценарий дурного холофильма.

ХХХХХХ

Капитан Тайфо тестировал системы "Дефайанта" в ночь перед отлётом, когда пришел вызов в Императорский дворец. Набуанец удивился: будучи в составе делегации Альянса, последнюю неделю он почти каждый день виделся с Дартом Вейдером.   
С того момента, как в небе над Корускантом взошла новая смертоносная луна, а Главнокомандующий имперскими войсками принудил флот гранд-адмирала Такела сложить оружие, жизнь столицы переменилась. Днём и ночью велись переговоры. Совет Альянса во главе с леди Мотмой заседал во дворце в полном составе. К ним присоединились представители различных звездных систем: вместе с имперскими юристами они готовили поправки к Декларации Нового порядка, Конституции и Имперской Хартии.  
За порядком в городе теперь следили не только обычные патрули штурмовиков и полиция, но и дружинники из Альянса. Очень изменился состав администрации и всего бюрократического аппарата: в первые же часы после утверждения нового режима прошла серия громких арестов. Ярые приспешники Палпатина, взяточники, преступники - все, кто угодил в "черный" список Вейдера и Тремейна, были взяты под стражу.  
Грегар Тайфо, как и остальные члены Альянса, оказался в вихре событий. Он трудился не покладая рук, обеспечивая Совет данными, накопленными в базе "Дефайанта". Консультировал, участвовал, голосовал, до хрипоты обсуждал... и был безмерно счастлив, когда Рё сообщил, что им пора лететь на Набу.   
Но теперь капитана вызывал к себе правитель галактики - как минимум, это грозило задержкой отправки на родину. Втайне сетуя на судьбу, набуанец появился на пороге рабочего кабинета Вейдера минута в минуту.  
Ему сразу бросился в глаза беспорядок, царивший в комнате. Стол, кресла, даже пол - любая горизонтальная поверхность была завалена грудами датападов, информационными кристаллами и стопками флимсипласта. И между этими залежами шагал взад и вперёд новый Император.  
Он был все в том же костюме жизнеобеспечения, хотя уже не нуждался в контролируемой атмосфере. Тёмно-коричневый плащ был брошен на подлокотник одного из кресел.  
Капитана Вейдер приветствовал лишь тем, что указал на стул в набуанском стиле - по всей видимости, один из палпатиновских. Повинуясь жесту, с сиденья слетели датапады, и Тайфо смог сесть.  
\- Вы пришли вовремя, невзирая на спешку. Благодарю, - низким звучным голосом сказал Император, стоя вполоборота к своему гостю, но не глядя на него.  
Ситх, как заметил капитан, вообще нечасто смотрел на своих собеседников, словно не придавал значения людям - или отвык устанавливать человеческий контакт. Вейдер был очень похож на Анакина Скайуокера, и в то же время отличался от героя Войн клонов.   
В первую очередь, этим сбивающим с толку сочетанием вспыльчивого, жестокого нрава с нечеловеческим хладнокровием и даже расчетливостью. Последнее мало кто замечал - а если и улавливал, то редко жил достаточно долго, чтобы рассказать.  
Откровение о том, что грозный имперский военачальник в прошлом был Избранным Ордена джедаев, наделало немало шума. Ситх немедленно и в недвусмысленных выражениях отрекся от ореола славы Анакина Скайуокера - тем не менее, признав его сына, Люка.  
\- Вы не прислали наряд штурмовиков - значит, встреча касается частного вопроса. Буду рад оказаться полезным. Конечно, если это не идёт вразрез с моей совестью, Ваше Величество, - вежливо ответил Тайфо.  
Вейдер наконец-то взглянул на него, сцепив за спиной руки.  
\- У вас, набуанцев, уникальный дар интуитивно разбираться в сути дела, - заметил ситх. - Покойный Шив Палпатин развил его до уровня искусства. Мой сын Рё также владеет им в совершенстве.  
Нахмурившись, Император отошел к холокарте Чоммельского сектора на стене.  
"Он сожалеет, что не может предъявить права на Вортекса, - понял капитан. - И не хочет отпускать его с Корусканта".  
Вслух набуанец осторожно напомнил:  
\- Мы ведь получили официальное разрешение на отъезд, не так ли? Тогда в чем затруднение?  
\- В том, что я хочу попросить вас несколько расширить границы вашей заботы о моем сыне, - спокойно сказал ситх, рассматривая звёздную систему Набу. - И это, Грегар, может затронуть ваше понятие о чести.  
Тайфо сначала растерялся, задумался - а затем вспыхнул от негодования:  
\- Хотите... чтобы я следил за Рё?! Вы, отец, - и не доверяете ему?  
Вейдер повернулся так стремительно, что флимсипластовая бумага рядом разлетелась по комнате, как стайка птиц. Наставив на капитана указательный палец, бывший Анакин Скайуокер почти прорычал:  
\- Я доверяю своим сыновьям абсолютно! Они - моя кровь и плоть, залог процветания Империи! - Кожа перчаток, скрывавших протезы, заскрипела. - Но я вижу то, чего они еще не понимают в силу своей молодости. И я обязан вмешаться.  
Набуанец, не без скептицизма, спросил:  
\- Что вас беспокоит?  
\- То, что у Наберрие от природы ум с сердцем не в ладу, - ответил ситх, опустив руку.  
Помолчав, он продолжил:  
\- Падме любила меня, и более верной, чистой души нельзя было найти. Но ее острый ум всегда был моим врагом... Из такого же теста слеплен Рё. В нем живёт тот же благородный дух, что и в его матери - и его склонность противоречить мне не меньше.   
Тайфо возразил:  
\- С этой проблемой сталкиваются многие отцы, однако личные разногласия возможно преодолеть.  
\- Можно было бы, - согласился Вейдер с оттенком иронии, - если бы не одно препятствие. Монолит, имя которому "Федерация".  
Капитан отвел глаза: он догадывался, что имел в виду ситх.  
\- Вы проницательный человек, Грегар. Вы наверняка обратили внимание, с каким восторгом мой сын рассказывает об Объединенной Федерации планет. Это совершенное государство, которого не существует в природе: апофеоз науки, искусства и морали. Империя плоха уж тем, что не похожа не Федерацию. За идеалы последней не жаль пожертвовать жизнью - более того, если возникнет необходимость, "энсин Вихрь" обязан так поступить.  
После паузы, Император холодно добавил:  
\- И, как показывает опыт, мой сын - весьма хороший солдат.  
Тайфо молчал.  
\- Сила помогла мне увидеть эту мифическую Аркадию, капитан, - ситх возобновил хождение по комнате. В его голосе, сопровождаемом тихим скрипом сапог, странным образом смешались подавленный гнев и беспокойная потребность действовать. - Я побывал там, даже принял участие в небольшой миссии на неизвестной планете.   
Набуанец живо спросил:  
\- К каким выводам вы пришли?  
Вейдер остановился. Повернув голову к приглашенному, он произнес раздельно, с такой яростью, что Тайфо почти разглядел оскаленные клыки чудовища:  
\- Такие, как Рё - расходный материал!

ХХХХХХ

\- Их называют "краснорубашечники". Галактика Млечного Пути мало исследована, и все усилия Федерации направлены в одну сторону: поиск новых ресурсов и сфер влияния. Это Эра первопроходцев, как было у нас тысячи лет назад... Вы помните, какой ценой достаются новые открытия?  
Ситх взял со стола датапад, скользнул по нему глазами и отложил в сторону. Похоже, он искал возможность отвлечься. Капитан украдкой смахнул пот со лба: ещё минуту назад он, по природе далеко не трус, испугался за свою жизнь. Откашлявшись, набуанец заметил:  
\- Теперь многое прояснилось. Особенно то, что касается энтузиазма Вортекса и его потребности служить высшей цели. Я все списывал на гены его матери: Падме Амидала пренебрегала собственной безопасностью ради своего народа и Республики. Но, Ваше Величество, ведь непосредственной опасности нет? Возможно, вы преувеличили степень угрозы?  
\- Они знают, что "энсин Вихрь" жив, - мрачно отозвался ситх. Он скрестил руки на широкой груди. - Как-то в моем присутствии Рё связался со своим инопланетным учителем, "сим'ре Саваром". Мой сын для Федерации - ключ к другой галактике, и потому довольно ценен. Следует также учесть принцип работы транспортатора, Грегар.  
"Надеюсь, что все это ложная тревога. Всего лишь страх неуравновешенного родителя за одного из своих детей," - подумал Тайфо, но вслух твердо заявил:  
\- Я сделаю все необходимое, чтобы воспрепятствовать любой попытке похищения.  
Линия плеч Вейдера как будто стала менее напряжённой. Глядя на капитана в упор, он подошёл к нему почти вплотную. Набуанец содрогнулся под этим страшным, неестественным взглядом, но не отступил.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Император. - Я в вас не ошибся. Будьте всегда с ним, а в его отсутствие поддерживайте связь. Мой сын вам доверяет: убедитесь, что от вас не ускользают малейшие перемены в его поведении. Как только появится намек, что люди Федерации наладили с ним контакт, сообщите мне. Я найду способ... их обезвредить.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - ответил Грегар Тайфо, гадая, не заключил ли он сделку с дьяволом.  
Ночь в Центре Империи была долгой. Утром "Дефайант" улетал на Набу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неужели я это закончил? Самому не верится (TT) 15-го и 16-го дописывал Эпилог, и все равно, кое-что осталось "за кадром".  
> Итак, в далекой-далекой галактике очередной государственный переворот, а паранойя Дарта Вейдера фатально обострилась (+_+) :-D  
> Спасибо за внимание и веселого лета! <(^^)√


End file.
